Destiny
by Altair von Adler
Summary: El destino es algo curioso, piensa Regina. Es un maldito, reconoce Emma. Es algo impredecible y con un sentido del humor retorcido, dice el destino mismo, pero aún así inevitable. Aunque no siempre aquello que presume ser inevitable es tu destino. [SwanQueen]
1. Prólogo

**Notas del autor.**

 _Hola a todos, Altair los saluda. Soy nueva en el fandom Swanqueen, pero no es mi primera vez escribiendo. Tengo otro perfil por ahí del que trato de deshacerme pero nada relevante._

 _Aclaración: como a muchos, no me simpatiza demasiado escribir sobre Henry. Por eso me gasto con él en este prólogo y (sin dar demasiado detalle cómo) tengo una bonita excusa para prescindir de su presencia en casi todo lo que resta del fic. Espero les agrade la idea tanto como a mi._

 _Gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Disclaimer.**

Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes o sus líneas argumentales recientemente pobres.  
Qué más quisiera uno...

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

* * *

Henry caminaba por aquella gran habitación repleta de libros. Repasaba el lomo de cada uno de ellos —al menos los que tuviera a su alcance— mientras sentía que faltaba algo.

Snow White y David criaban juntos al pequeño Neal y, a pesar de la ausencia de Emma, parecían felices juntos. Inclusive Regina, con la ayuda del pergamino de Ingrid, había burlado la barrera del pueblo que la separaba de Robin Hood. Hasta el mismísimo Hook, luego de las primeras semanas desde que Emma hubiera desaparecido, había conseguido su final feliz con Tinkerbell, luego de unas cuantas noches de alcohol y días navegando juntos. Todos, de una forma u otra, eran felices en Storybrooke.

Pero no él. La felicidad de Henry eran sus madres. Sus madres felices, lo hacían feliz a él. Regina parecía feliz; pero Emma...

Emma había salvado a todos tantas veces que habían perdido la cuenta. Los había ayudado a sonreír, los había empujado a intentarlo, sólo le faltó tomar de las comisuras de los labios a Leroy y obligarlo a que sonriera. Se había esforzado y había logrado cumplir su misión de llevar finales felices a todos, excepto a ella misma.

Mientras todos estaban felices, ella estaba sola en algún lugar.

Él debía ayudarla de alguna forma. Siempre había alguna manera de arreglar las cosas. Los héroes siempre ganaban. Él creía firmemente aquello.

Entonces había regresado a esa biblioteca y analizado cada uno de los libros, de cada estante, en cada pared. Se suponía que él era el nuevo autor, pero había roto la pluma con la que debía llevar a cabo su trabajo, temeroso de tal poder... y en momentos así lo lamentaba. Si tan solo la hubiera conservado unos días, si tan solo hubiera esperado, si hubiera preguntado. Pero era demasiado tarde para lamentarse, concluyó. Asique buscó en los rincones de su mente, en cada recoveco, cada idea, algo debía surgir.

El aprendiz del hechicero lo vio un día, meditando sus posibilidades desde el suelo, de frente a aquella pared repleta de libros en blanco y supo lo que podía hacer por él. Lo llevó a un ático en el cual tenía otros libros archivados, libros ya escritos, de historias más antiguas que la de aquel que Mary Margaret le había dado años atrás.

—Si te sirve de algo, alguno de ellos, es tuyo —ofreció amablemente el hombre—. Eres un sabio joven autor, Henry. Confío en que encontrarás lo que buscas —agregó justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y enfrentarlo con esa cantidad masiva de finales felices.

Tardó semanas enteras en sólo leer, página tras página, cada libro que tuviera a su alcance.

Luego de haber terminado los primeros tomos, aburrido y fastidiado por no encontrar nada de valor, sólo revisaba muy por encima de qué se trataba una historia y, si no tenía nada aproximado siquiera a su época, o reino, o tierra, lo descartaba. Si no le ayudaba a encontrar a Emma, no le interesaba. Y llegado el día, acabó su lectura.

A lo largo de esas semanas había visto como en todos y cada uno de esos libros se narraba el final feliz de alguien. De otras tierras que él desconocía, de más allá del Bosque Encantado o Arendelle. Era como una gran colección de finales felices de todos los mundos existentes. De todos los tiempos. De todas las clases imaginables. Pero en todos faltaba Emma. La única mención que se hacía de ella era en el que él vio de más niño, ese en el que se mostraba a una bebé recién nacida envuelta en una manta blanca al final de la historia, destinada a salvar a todo un reino de la miseria. Y eso era todo, no había más sobre ella.

Con frustración, se dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó en posición india. Con los codos en sus piernas se ayudó para darle soporte a su cabeza sobre sus manos, apoyándolas en sus mejillas. Suspiró.

—Debe haber algo aquí para ayudar a Emma —resopló, con desgano y aún así, un poco de esperanza—. Si alguien merece un final feliz es ella —agregó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras apretaba los ojos, tratando de imaginar la mejor solución posible.

—Henry —la voz de su otra madre lo trajo de vuelta, logrando que se sobresaltara un poco por el repentino susto y abriera los ojos de par en par antes de voltear a verla—, vamos a casa, hijo. Es tarde —dijo ella. Él obedeció y se puso de pie, cabizbaja.

Regina lo miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que lo que a su hijo le molestaba era la suerte de su otra madre, pero ella no podía hacer más para ayudarlo a solucionarlo. Se pasaba las noches en su bóveda, probando hechizos de todo tipo, y sus días los gastaba en los bosques buscando rastros de ella junto a David y Mary Margaret. A veces incluso pasaba a ver a las hadas para ayudar en lo que se requiriera de magia, o a ver si Belle había encontrado algo en algún libro sobre como romper la maldición del Oscuro. Pero de Emma Swan no había rastro.

— _Sin libro no hay historia y sin historia no hay final feliz_ —le había dicho a Henry días atrás, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la expresión de desesperanza que aparecía en los ojos de su cada vez más grande, pero aún pequeño, hijo.

Expresión que duró poco, pues desde entonces él sólo pasaba sus tardes en aquella vieja y abandonada mansión, buscando el dichoso libro en el que dijera —o bien pudiera escribirle— un final feliz a Emma.

Todos los días revisaba varios libros diferentes, esperando algún resultado. Algún cambio. Alguna pista que mágicamente apareciera, como la que había aparecido de la nada indicando una alternativa al final feliz de su madre con Robin Hood.

—De eso se trata, mamá —respondió él, cuando Regina se lo cuestionó—. La magia es espontánea e impredecible. Un deseo puede cambiar todo. Un sólo deseo puro puede volver mágica una piedra. Pueden incluso cambiarse los finales. El destino de alguien. La página alternativa del tu historia con Robin Hood es la prueba. Incluso lo que está escrito, se puede reescribir. Y Emma tendrá su lugar en algún libro, así tenga que ir a esa biblioteca cada día de mi vida, lo lograré. Daré con la solución.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Henry? —preguntó ella, descreyendo que que aquello fuera remotamente posible. Al menos no tan simple como él lo hacía sonar. Jamás era tan fácil. No para personas como ella y Emma.

—Porque Emma merece tanto un final feliz como todos —respondió él, con tranquilidad, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Y porque lo desea tanto como tú lo deseaste alguna vez.

Regina no dijo nada y sólo se despidió de él, deseándole buenas noches y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Debía dejarlo que lo intentara al menos, después de todo, su hijo era el _verdadero creyente_ y si él creía en la posibilidad de la existencia de algo, entonces era posible.

Esa noche Henry se recostó con la espalda recta sobre su cama, boca arriba y suspiró, incapaz de dormirse por los primeros minutos. Incapaz de siquiera cerrar los ojos. Pero cuando por fin lo logró, soñó con páginas de libros interminables, llenas de rostros desconocidos sonrientes, lomos marrones que se salían de su lugar en las estanterías y creaban una montaña de historias. Uno arriba de otro, con su respectivo _Once Upon a Time_ en cada cubierta.

Eran tantos libros que la montaña casi llegaba al techo y él se preguntaba si en verdad eran tantos como para que aquello ocurriera. En sus sueños los apiló cual si fuera un constructor y formó una escalera. La estructura se movía peligrosamente a un lado y al otro mientras él subía, escalón por escalón, libro por libro. Puso un pie sobre el último libro del último escalón de esa escalera de historias felices y miró a su alrededor.

En una repisa llena de polvo, ajena al alcance de la vista de todos desde abajo, un libro diferente se abrió ante sus ojos, pasando las páginas con velocidad.

—¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí, niño? —esa voz lo desestabiliazó y, cuando fue a mirar quién era, lo hizo con velocidad y descuidadamente, tanto así que perdió el equilibrio.

Llegó a ver una sombra de donde provenía la voz, pero no logró distinguir nada más que eso. Su escalera de historias se deshizo y él cayó.

Entonces, cuando iba a tocar el suelo, despertó.

Estaba en la misma posición en la que recordaba antes de dormirse. Boca arriba, en su cama, en su habitación. Pero ya era de día y una extraña sensación de emoción, como si acabara de descubrir algo, lo invadió y recorrió su cuerpo como una inyección de adrenalina. Su corazón latió rápido con esa esperanza brillante y casi palpable que lo caracterizaba, mientras se levantaba de un salto de su cama, más que dispuesto a ir en ese preciso momento a esa biblioteca una vez más.

Corrió escaleras abajo apenas estuvo listo y lo recibió un severo: —Sin correr en las escaleras, Henry —de parte de Regina, a lo que él, casi automáticamente, alentó su andar hasta el preciso momento en que las escaleras terminaron.

Se dirigió directamente, con toda la velocidad que acababa de reprimir adueñándose de su cuerpo una vez más, hacia la puerta de salida. Pero de nuevo, la voz autoritaria de su madre se abrió paso hasta sus oídos, con ese tan particular tono de voz de soy-la-maldita-Reina-Malvada y, a la vez, tan calma que parecía tener todo en control.

—Desayuno primero —sentenció con seguridad antes de que Henry siquiera hiciera su camino hasta el pomo de la puerta—, luego puedes hacer uso de tu sábado —terminó y, como si aquello fuera una ley y Henry un buen ciudadano, acató la orden sin chistar.

Así eran las cosas con Regina. Ella no iba ordenándole todo lo que debía o no debía hacer. Lo que podía o no podía. No como antes. Sólo las cosas necesarias y por su bien. Él lo entendía ahora que era más grande y que, no menos importante, su madre ya no era malvada.

El desayuno compartiendo la mesa con Robin Hood comenzaba a sentirse como algo a lo que debía acostumbrarse, pero no era algo de lo que estuviera seguro le terminaría de agradar jamás. Él era un buen niño, sí, aceptaría lo que fuera que hiciera feliz a su madre —siempre y cuando no incluyera dañar a otros—, pero no podía evitar, luego de tanto tiempo siendo sólo él y ella —y a veces Emma—, sentir que no estaba bien; que Robin Hood, por mucho que la quisiera y la hiciera feliz, estaba fuera de lugar.

Pero lo dejaba ser, aunque evitaba mayormente las veces que intentaba acercarse a él para crear alguna clase de vínculo paternal. Él había tenido un padre, muchas gracias, y con dos madres que lo quisieran y se pelearan por su atención era suficiente. No necesitaba más que la familia que ya tenía y que pretendía recuperar.

Dio un último bocado de su pan tostado con mantequilla de maní y, luego de un rápido sorbo a su jugo de naranja, se levantó para irse. Tomó su mochila del respaldo de su silla y se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Henry —escuchó a Robin Hood hablarle, a lo que Henry sólo respondió con un saludo de la mano en su escapada de ese sábado por la mañana a su _Operación Mongoose II_.

David lo esperaba fuera de la residencia Mills, recargado sobre la puerta de esa camioneta patrulla que venía junto con el trabajo de Sheriff, cruzado de brazos. Siempre que lo iba a buscar para hacer uso de los fines de semana que antes compartía con Emma era igual, esa misma pose con la que lo esperaba su madre y ese porte de que todo está bajo control. No podía evitar recordarla y extrañarla...

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, un pequeño choque de puños fue lo que le siguió.

—¿Listo para un poco de helado mientras patrullamos y espantamos delincuentes antes de la hora del almuerzo? —dijo David, mientras rodeaba el vehículo para entrar en el lugar del conductor— Luego iremos al puente y...

—Sobre eso —Henry dudó un poco en como continuar sin delatarse—, creo que paso, quiero hacer algo diferente hoy.

—De acuerdo —respondió el mayor, desconcertado, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad y luego señalaba al de Henry, para que no lo olvidara—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Quiero ir a la mansión del hechicero —dijo bajito, como pensando aún la frase que usaría para convencerlo.

—¿Para qué? Ya pasas demasiado tiempo ahí después de la escuela los días de semana, ¿ahora quieres sumar tus sábados? —preguntó David, mirándolo directamente. Henry suspiró.

—No estoy seguro sobre algo de los finales felices del libro —admitió, guardándose para él la parte en la que el final feliz que le preocupaba era específicamente sobre Emma. Siempre que se trataba de Emma todos se ponían tristes y desviaban la mirada. Casi nadie hablaba ya de ella frente a él, excepto Regina—. Quiero revisar las estanterías por alguna página suelta, o algo que me ayude...

—Bien —eso fue suficiente para David. Era común viniendo de Henry, como si toda su familia fuera por este extraño camino de hacer el bien y cosas sobre heroísmo que, si bien le parecía algo extremo a veces, parecía ser hereditario. Él lo tenía. Emma lo tenía. Y Henry también. Seguramente algún día el pequeño Neal salvaría a alguien. Era un rasgo distintivo de los Charming que le agradaba.

Cuando llegaron al lugar y se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Henry entró primero y dio un vistazo alrededor, divisando esas repisas tan altas que había visto en sus sueños. Entonces sonrió, sabiendo donde debía buscar, pero no mientras David estuviera cerca. Si él veía algún libro con alguna historia escrita sobre Emma, o su futuro, o su paradero, podría quitárselo antes de que pudiera estudiarlo. Estaba siendo injustamente excluído de la búsqueda de su madre bajo la excusa de que era _"por su bienestar emocional"_ , asique debía hacer las cosas por si solo. Sí, eso era. Esperaría a que David se fuera, o que le surgiera algo que hacer. No podía estar todo el día con él porque, de alguna forma u otra, la ciudad entera terminaba necesitándolo en algún punto del día. Era lo bueno de que su joven abuelo fuera el sheriff del lugar.

Con la ayuda de David revisaron uno por uno los libros más cercanos que tuvieran al principio, repasando superficialmente las historias de esos desconocidos que en algunas páginas lloraban, en otras reían, pero que finalmenteles llegaba un brillante final feliz.

—¿Qué estamos buscando exactamente? —preguntó, mientras observaba a Henry hacer una especie de recuento mental de los libros, señalándolos con un lápiz que tenía en su mano para no perderse.

—Páginas sueltas —respondió él, absolutamente concentrado en lo que hacía, lo cual no era específicamente buscar.

—¿Y por qué no te veo buscar páginas sueltas a ti? —preguntó de nuevo, una vez más, ésta vez con gracia y dejando la mano que cargaba el libro caer a un costado de su cuerpo mientras lo observaba como acusándolo de estarlo haciendo trabajar sólo a él.

—Cuento los libros, para tener una idea de cuántas horas nos llevará revisarlos todos —respondió, sin siquiera mirarlo y anotando algo en un papel que sostenía en su otra mano—, de cuántos días... —agregó, mirándolo de reojo, viendo si lograba asustarlo la mención del tiempo y si decidía huír.

David sonrió incrédulo y abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada de él era seria y vagamente familiar. Por un momento creyó haberla visto en Regina, o quizá en Emma.

No dijo nada y guardó el libro en su lugar, antes de tomar el siguiente y pasar las hojas con rapidez, para luego tomarlo de tapa y contratapa y sacudirlo hacia abajo. Así cualquier hoja suelta caería con velocidad y podrían reducir el trabajo que el niño pretendía fuera de días, a sólo horas. Pero entonces la expresión horrorizada en la cara de Henry hizo presencia en todo su esplendor mientras le arrebataba el libro de las manos a su abuelo, casi regañándolo con la mirada que le daba.

El niño sí se parecía a madre más dura cuando quería.

—Lo romperás, David —le dijo, haciendo realidad el pensamiento que lo había asaltado: su propio nieto lo estaba regañando.

—Lo siento —levantó ambas manos en disculpa, mientras sentía su celular sonar y Henry sonreía internamente. Eso era, estaba seguro. Una llamada que requiriera toda la atención de su abuelo—. Sheriff Nolan —respondió, casi inmediatamente haciendo una mueca de dolor, alejando levemente el aparato de su oído.

Del otro lado de la línea, aún sin estar en altavoz, se podía oír a una aparentemente desesperada Mary Margaret, tratando de alertar a David sobre quién-sabe-qué nuevo problema acechando Storybrook.

—De acuerdo, está bien, cálmate —casi gritó la última palabra, haciendo callar por fin a su esposa—. Estaré allí en veinte minutos, máximo —agregó y ni siquiera recibió una respuesta, simplemente oyó el tono que hace un celular cuando alguien cuelga. David suspiró.

Renunciar a ser sheriff había sido una opción increíblemente viable el último tiempo, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que, aún si renunciara a su trabajo, seguiría siendo un héroe internamente y, de una forma u otra, terminaría ayudando a todos al fin y al cabo. Asique seguía, porque a pesar de sus buenas intenciones y todo el asunto de pelear por el bien, tenía bastante claro que era mejor hacerlo por un sueldo y no gratis. Tenía una familia que mantener y unas salidas con su nieto los fines de semana que costear.

—Está bien, puedes irte —dijo Henry, restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, antes de que el mayor pudiera siquiera decir algo—, estaré aquí cuando termines. Tengo mucho que hacer aún —miró hacia lo alto de las estanterías que lo esperaban y recordó la escalera de libros de sus sueños. La sensación de que lo que acababa de decir no era para nada mentira lo agobió por un instante.

—Puede que me tome más de unas cuantas horas arreglar este asunto —interpuso él, tratando de empezar una frase que más o menos la llevara a un: _"asique mejor te llevo con tu madre por hoy."_ Pero el pequeño volvió a hablar.

—Si no lo logras, puedes llamar a mi mamá y decirle donde estoy. Ella entenderá —sonrió, con esa clase de sonrisas que él sabía, convencería a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Se había vuelto un niño demasiado consciente de la ventaja que su aparente inocencia le daba.

David suspiró, no viendo nada malo en dejar a su nieto en una casa extraña, con portales mágicos por cualquier lado, en las afueras de la ciudad y completamente solo. Asique suspiró una vez más y le revolvió el cabello con una mano mientras se decidía por concederle eso. Después de todo, ese era el mismo hombre que había metido a su hija recién nacida en un armario para transportarla sola, a una tierra desconocida. El hombre sabía muy poco de peligros...

—Si algo pasa, o quieres regresar a casa, llámame a mi, a Snow o a Regina, ¿ok? —Henry asintió, sin problemas con esa regla— Y si no logro regresar para antes de que anochezca, enviaré a tu madre a buscarte. —El pequeño volvió a asentir.

—Nos vemos abuelo —agitó su mano en él aire mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta y contaba cinco minutos luego de que hubiera escuchado el auto encenderse, asegurándose de que no fuera a regresar luego de haberse olvidado algo, o arrepentido, y encontrarlo a la mitad de la construcción de una escalera de libros.

Cinco minutos bastaban para David a decidirse. Si no se arrepentía entonces, sólo seguiría conduciendo hasta acabar con el problema que acechara la ciudad. Así eran los héroes de determinados.

Cuando estuvo listo, dejó caer la mochila de su hombro, vacía, lista para cargar dentro de sus paredes de tela lo que fuera que Henry encontrara allí.

Entrelazó sus dedos y estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, como si se estuviera preparando para un reto físico. Dio un paso adelante y, cuando iba a tomar el primero de los libros de la estantería más cercana, una voz le interrumpió.

—¿En verdad? —sonó algo gastada, como desdeñosa y desganada. Henry la reconoció como la voz de sus sueños.

Volteó a ver de quien se trataba de inmediato, con algo de cautela, encontrándose con esa sombra que había visto la noche anterior.

—Hola, sombra —le saludó con cautela, mientras la sombra tomaba forma y se dejaba ver como una chica, de aparentemente unos años más que él, pero menos que sus madres. De cabello negro, largo y desordenado, piel morena y una expresión de aburrimiento, quizá desinterés, en sus ojos castaños— Señorita sombra... quiero decir, señorita —se corrigió a si mismo dos veces seguidas y sin pensar demasiado. Se hubiera seguido corrigiendo, pero ella lo interrumpió, con una mano en alto delante de su rostro.

—Autora está bien —le dijo, con esa mirada autosuficiente que él veía tan seguido en su familia.

—¿Autora? —preguntó Henry, algo sorprendido, con sus ojos chispeando confusión y curiosidad— Pero yo soy... es decir...

—Tú eres un niño con una pluma rota que debe ver, interpretar y transcribir —dijo ella, señalándolo, como si lo estuviera acusando de algo—. El término está equivocado, en realidad vendrías siendo un simple escritor. Yo soy la autora de todo esto —señaló a su alrededor, a los libros, a ese conjunto de mundos que les rodeaba.

—¿Cómo el destino?

—Como el destino —ella sonrió—. Aprendes rápido, muchacho.

—¿Y vas a ayudarme con el final feliz de mi mamá? —preguntó, con ese brillo esperanzador en su mirada. La autora entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto, reconociendo al niño como lo que era, más allá de un simple escritor, mucho más allá: el verdadero creyente.

—No —respondió secamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —volvió a preguntar, algo desilusionado.

—Porque si te dejo hacer lo de tu sueño, me causarás un desorden inimaginable de historias aquí —contestó, con el mismo desinterés que venía mostrando desde el inicio.

Henry la observó unos momentos, analizándola, con esa mirada penetrante que había heredado de su madre adoptiva.

—¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme? —cuestionó finalmente, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, pura, absoluta y genuinamente desconcertado.

—¿Por qué querría hacerlo? —contrapreguntó ella, sin darle atención, mirando a sus uñas aparentemente desinteresada de cualquier cosa que afligiera al pequeño.

—Porque tú escribes todas esas historias, tú le das finales felices a las personas —el rostro de Henry se distorsionó en una mueca, algo graciosa, de enojo. La autora casi podía asegurar que si seguía con esa expresión un poco más, comenzaría a ponerse colorado en los cachetes, como una caricatura—. A tí te importa, eres como Emma, una salvadora de personas.

Entonces, la autora sonrió, con algo de ternura quizá, porque el niño era un espectáculo de belleza a los ojos de cualquier criatura existente. Era puro, sin mancha, y ese brillante halo dorado que su corazón desprendía era visible a sus ojos.

—Entonces averigüémoslo, niño —dijo ella finalmente, sonando como la más joven de sus madres mientras le guiñaba un ojo y chasqueaba uno de sus dedos en el aire.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás a escribir algo para Emma? —inquirió él una vez más, con los ojos brillantes de emoción y entusiasmo, pero de pronto llegando a la conclusión de que no sabría qué escribir para Emma.

Henry estaba seguro que el único hombre soltero en Storybrooke era Archie, pero no era buena combinación para ella y, además, él parecía bastante feliz con su vida, como si no necesitara más.

—No —volvió a decir ella, mientras de una densa capa de humo negro con destellantes chispas de color blanco, como estrellas, un libro se materializaba—. Ya está escrito —terminó de decir, y él se vio de repente abrumado, preocupado, casi horrorizado por el final que le hubiera escrito a Emma.

¿Qué tal si la había emparejado con Archie, o con Leroy? ¿O con Gepetto? ¿Y si no era un final feliz, después de todo?

Iba a decir algo y hasta abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero de nuevo, una mano en alto frente a su rostro lo hizo callar.

Se limitó a observar mientras la autora se sentaba en posición india en el suelo.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó, palmeando el suelo a su lado— ¿No quieres echar un vistazo?

Henry sonrió, dejando a un lado todas sus dudas, y se sentó junto a ella con rapidez, en esa infantil actitud chispeante que salía de él cuando se entusiasmaba por algo.

El libro era de cubierta dura como el que él poseía, pero ésta era negra y en la tapa decía, en letras grandes y doradas: " _Once Upon a Time... a Saviour."_

Entonces ella lo abrió y en el primer dibujo aparecía Emma, rodeada de oscuridad, con la mirada decaída y abrazada a sus piernas mientras parecía pensar en algo que las letras de ese libro no le decían aún.

Los ojos de Henry decayeron en igual medida, con tristeza. Él sabía que Emma no era feliz, estuviera donde estuviera. Lo sabía. Sabía que ella estaba triste pero que jamás lo admitiría frente a él, que nunca volvería corriendo a pedir ayuda. Pero ahí estaba, el libro no mentía y eso sólo pudo hacer que su vista se volviera determinada mientras se repetía para si mismo que, si ese libro no le daba un final feliz a su madre, él acosaría a la Autora hasta que le diera uno, así fuera por cansancio y sólo para librarse de él.

Volvió la vista a ella, que giró lentamente la página del libro y comenzó a leer:

" _Había una vez..."_

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

 _Si tienen alguna duda, o les gustó algo —o no— el baúl de los reviews queda a su disposición. Su opinión importa._

 _Nos leemos pronto en la actualización (probablemente actualice una vez por semana)._

 _¡Au revoir!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I** _— "between the darkness and your voice"_

* * *

Había una vez una Salvadora que cayó en la oscuridad...

Todos sabían que ella podía ir por ese camino, así lo habían sentido durante el último tiempo. Había sido una realidad casi palpable, como si sólo necesitara dar un paso en falso para hundirse en ese mar de dolor y descontrol que todos le presagiaban. Sus padres lo temían desde siempre y habían tratado de evitarlo por todos los medios posibles, inclusive los incorrectos. Snow había tenido una visión al respecto y el resultado de una Emma con oscuridad dentro de sí era el peor escenario posible.

Regina había visto en ese viaje al que se embarcó con Emma el brillo de una decisión que la llevaría por ese camino. Atestiguó como la Salvadora apuntaba con un arma al pecho de una vieja amiga, de rodillas, indefensa ante ella y entregada a lo que fuera a ocurrir. El arma tiritaba por sonar, por dejar salir esa bala. El dedo de Emma en el gatillo se tensaba, con deseos de presionar tan solo un poco más. Hubiera bastado un instante y el sonido, ese aturdidor y seco ruido que hace un arma al ser disparada se hubiera hecho espacio en la realidad. Esa bala se movía peligrosamente entre las posibilidades, con el solo deseo de existir fuera de aquel arma de fuego. Hubo un momento en el que parecía que iba a escapar y Emma parecía querer ceder ante esa oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella, pero Regina logró traerla de vuelta de un tirón. La sacó del abismo al que se aventuraba justo cuando estaba por saltar. No tenía idea de cómo lo había logrado, pero lo había hecho.

Aunque el destino —ese que Emma odiaba— parecía inevitable y la Salvadora debía convertirse a la oscuridad. Pero, ¿cómo se convierte a alguien que es pura luz en alguien oscuro?

La única forma de someter a un héroe, es por medio del heroísmo. Lo supo en el momento en que vio a Regina ser absorbida por esa entidad negra y aparentemente indestructible que la sofocaba. Tenía la daga en la mano y lo supo. Fue consciente de lo que debía hacer para salvarla, con seguridad, como si alguien le susurrara la solución en el oído. Era algo que debía ocurrir, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque lo deseara menos que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Estaba dándole la razón a esas estúpidas profecías. Sentía como si le estuviera dando la mano al destino y diciéndole: _"bien jugado, me ganaste",_ y esa promesa implícita que habían hecho con Regina antes de salir de viaje, sobre romper con lo inevitable y ganarle una partida a la vida parecería jamás haber existido.

Ella odiaba aquello y todo lo que significaba. Pues que algo fuera así de inevitable y absoluto, significaría entonces que no importaba cuanto ella luchara por algo, cuanto se esforzara o cuanto lo deseara... simplemente iba a ser como debiera, por una fuerza ajena a ella misma. Entonces fue que vio a Regina sofocarse, ahogarse dentro de ese torbellino de oscuridad y ni siquiera lo dudó. Fue hacia el abismo y saltó.

La vida de Regina estaba llena de injusticias y, por mucho que ella se esforzara, siempre algo le truncaba su felicidad, de algún modo todo se caía a pedazos frente a sus ojos. No importaba si la reina hacía las cosas bien o mal, si tomaba buenas decisiones o se dejaba llevar por la oscuridad. Siempre las cosas resultaban en su contra. Parecía ser su destino y, con ese pensamiento, Emma una vez más odió la palabra.

 _Destino, destino, destino._ Se repitió mil veces con resentimiento mientras caminaba hacia esa masa negra desigual que se retorcía alrededor de la alcaldesa. Decidió que, si eso era una partida de ajedrez, jugaría con los mismos trucos. Movería las piezas a su antojo, por una vez, aún si perdía toda su defensa. _Sacrificaría un Caballo por la Reina._

Le dio a la historia su Salvadora Oscura, pero le quitó una victoria más sobre la Reina Malvada.

Y cuando ella misma era rodeada por la escencia de la maldad misma —en lugar de su, últimamente, amiga—, vio a Regina volver a Robin Hood y ser rodeada por sus brazos, como si deseara protegerla del mismo peligro del que Emma acababa de librarla. _Sí_ , se dijo para si misma, en ese momento valía la pena el sacrificio. Y los observó unos momentos, se permitió realmente apreciar la imagen de aquello por lo que había cambiado su luz hasta que ya nada de eso la rodeó.

De pronto se encontró a si misma en algún agujero oscuro, de algún refugio conjurado al que no recordaba haber accesado. Sólo recordaba desear no ser vista cuando la luz se hubiera ido de su corazón. Bajo ningún punto. Ni sus padres que habían sacrificado cosas innombrables para garantizar su luz. Ni Hook que la amaba. Ni Regina o ese final feliz que ella le había garantizado.

Recordó las pocas veces que había estado en el abismo y no le gustó lo peligroso que podía ser, la sensación de tener poder sobre alguien y querer utilizarlo. No. Odiaba como se sentía y como la miraban sus seres queridos cuando ella se entregaba a esos instintos. Asique deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar ahí. Le pidió a esa oscuridad que pasaría a formar parte de ella que, por favor, la sacara de allí antes de que la daga tuviera su nombre escrito. Y así fue, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no había nada ni nadie delante de ella, sólo una sensación abrumante de repentina soledad.

Era un agujero, donde se imaginaba sólo una rata viviría. No se veía nada más que la oscuridad jugando a las sombras a su alrededor, sobre las rocas que formaban las paredes, techo y suelo del lugar. Parecía una cueva de algún tipo. Cada superficie que llegaba a observar estaba constantemente húmeda y el único sonido que la traía a la realidad era el de una gotera que parecía querer enloquecerla.

—Oscuro, te ordeno que te presentes ante mí —había ensayado la voz de Regina, retumbando por cada rincón de su mente, un par de horas después de que Emma se viera en ese lugar.

Cada palabra pareció rasgar su piel y tirar de ella hacia donde fuera que estuviera siendo llamada, pero aún no sabía como transportarse, no tenía idea de qué hacer y esa sensación de que debía estar en otro lugar le quemó el cuerpo y pareció vaporizar sus entrañas.

Quizá ese era el castigo que se sufría por no responder al llamado de la daga, supuso.

La situación se repitió varias veces, variando entre la voz de su madre y la de Regina, causándole una agonía insoportable en la que sólo deseaba poder caer inconsciente por el dolor y despertar cuando todo hubiera terminado. Pero no, nunca pasaba. Estaba tortuosamente consciente cada maldita vez que el llamado ocurría. Era como vivir el infierno y sus castigos eternos por la desobediencia. Y Emma gritaba, porque aquello era simplemente insoportable.

Pasó el primer día encerrada y sin atreverse a moverse más de lo suficiente para que sus calambres se disiparan. Cuando nadie la invocaba y causaba esos horribles dolores inconscientemente, sufría de espasmos que resonaban por todo el lugar, haciendo ecos de sus gritos de dolor y de un sonido diferente, como el lamento de una bestia, o el gruñido de algo oscuro que trataba de ser reprimido. Emma se retorcía mientras sentía su cuerpo entero arder y se preguntó si Rumplestillskin habría sufrido de esa manera al asimilar la oscuridad. Ella sentía calambres por todo el cuerpo, punzadas y, sin miedo a sonar exagerada, en ocasiones sentía como si su cabeza estuviera por deshacerse ahí mismo en un uniforme charco de sangre, sesos y esa sustancia oscura que había entrado en ella. Era la peor sensación del mundo. Aunque probablemente al antiguo Oscuro no le había ocurrido de tal manera. Emma sentía como si aquello fuera una batalla interna y su cuerpo el campo de batalla. Luego de la primer semana ahí dentro, llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente era su luz natural batallando contra la más reciente entidad que trataba de tomar el control.

Con bastante tiempo de observación había descubierto que en el día lograba ver algunas sombras en las rocas de las paredes de ese agujero, aunque no sabía exactamente de dónde se filtraba la luz que hacía aquello posible y tampoco le apetecía buscar. Por las noches no veía ni siquiera su aliento en el aire. Había pasado su mano frente a su rostro un par de veces sin lograr distinguir nada más que el frío aire correr más rápido por el movimiento. En ocasiones incluso le costaba reconocer si tenía los ojos cerrados o abiertos dada la nula diferencia.

Al cabo de la segunda semana los calambres y casi todos los dolores se habían ido y Emma no sabía si aquello se debía a que alguna de las dos partes había resultado ganadora, pero lo agradecía. Aunque los espasmos continuaban y no distinguía ni un sólo halo de luz provenir de esas corrientes de energía que emanaban de ella durante cada sacudida. Eso le daba mala espina. Temía que eso que había creído durante esos últimos años sobre que la luz es más fuerte que la oscuridad no era tan así después de todo. Le aterraba que su ser hubiera sucumbido a las tinieblas...

A la mitad de esa segunda semana dio con ese charco que se había formado de esa gotera del infierno que no la dejaba tranquila y que ya sonaba incluso en sus sueños. Se quiso mirar en ella, tratando de que la poca luz que entraba le diera una imagen, pero no hubo mucho. Aunque lo poco que llegó a ver la horrorizó.

Ese no era el reflejo luminoso que solía ver en el espejo cada mañana. La piel blanca y brillante que había heredado de sus padres no era más que un simple recuerdo que temía no volver a ver nunca. Pero sólo había llegado a notar ese único cambio, incapaz de reunir valor para volver a asomarse a descubrir si habían más. Sólo se abrazó a sus piernas y sollozó hasta quedarse dormida con un único pensamiento derrotista: la oscuridad había ganado.

Despertó pensando en Henry y en lo que él diría si la veía en esas condiciones. Recordó todas las veces que él la había llamado héroe y cada una de esas ocasiones pesó sobre su cuerpo como una realidad de la que ella ya no era partícipe. Como si hablara de alguien más. La Salvadora era la representación del caballero de armadura blanca y espada resplandeciente en la mente de su hijo. Ella ya no era un ser de luz, ya no era la Salvadora. Ella era el nuevo Oscuro.

Entre la tercer y cuarta semana, o alrededor de esa fecha —había perdido la cuenta—, comenzó a oír las voces.

Se había preguntado cómo habría adquirido Rumplestiltskin esa habilidad de siempre saber cuando alguien lo nombraba. Recordó la voz de Regina diciéndole que la magia eran sentimientos, deseos, emociones; que simplemente queriendo algo y canalizando energía de la forma adecuada podía conseguir casi cualquier cosa.

Lo intentó una vez, con determinación, y nada diferente de una gota de agua golpeando el suelo ocurrió. A la segunda vez lo intentó con más ganas y casi ocasiona un derrumbe por el exceso de magia que utilizó, o quizá fuera que no tuviera control de sus poderes. Lo que hubiera sido, la aterró. ¿Y si eso ocurría cerca de Henry o del pequeño Neal? Se hundió en un abrasador sentimiento de tristeza, viendo como una posible realidad el no ser capaz de regresar a casa jamás. Por el bien de todos.

—Es Emma de quien hablamos —escuchó la voz de su hijo decir su nombre y levantó la vista hacia adelante—. Ella estará bien, estoy seguro —volvió a oír y, de inmediato, comenzó a buscarlo en todas direcciones. Incluso se puso de pie dispuesta a salir a su encuentro.

—Lo sé Henry —Regina fue la que respondió y Emma se permitió sumergirse en ambas voces, comenzando a creer que algo había funcionado, que su intento por avanzar en controlar la nueva naturaleza de su magia estaba dando resultado—. Prometo no dejar de buscarla hasta dar con ella.

Emma sonrió sabiendo que había logrado algo, aunque fuera insignificante, y se entusiasmó con aquella pequeña victoria. Buscó la voz de sus padres, pero nada ocurrió. Quizá no estaban hablando de ella y por eso no lograba oír nada. Probablemente eso sólo funcionara si alguien estaba hablando de ella en ese preciso momento.

—Pero Emma —una voz distinta sonó en su mente. Le parecía haberla oído antes, pero no la reconoció. Era una mujer, eso era obvio. Su tono de voz era agudo y algo chocante por lo mismo, pero decidió darle la debida atención—, ella es tu pareja, ¿no sería esto engañarla?

Aquello hizo saltar todas sus alarmas.

—Lo sé, amor —respondió la voz de Killian y el corazón de la Salvadora se hizo pequeño un momento. Ya no quiso seguir escuchando, ya no quería ese poder. La alegría que había sentido al descubrir su nueva habilidad se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado—. Pero Emma no está aquí, y la quiero, probablemente la quiera siempre, pero ya lleva tanto tiempo sin estar presente que este sentimiento parece tan solo un recuerdo —entonces Emma se tapó los oídos, negándose a oír una sola palabra más mientras sentía algo en su mente gritar, y hacer eco, y esos ecos hacer un eco propio dentro de su cabeza hasta que sintió que algo estallaba.

Una onda de energía oscura salió disparada de su cuerpo y fue a chocar incontrolable contra los muros de aquel agujero, penetrando en las paredes de piedra húmeda, rompiendo todo a su paso, causando definitivamente que ese derrumbe que había amenazado días antes se diera por realizado. Y junto con la sensación del engaño sobrevino una más fuerte, un dolor más punzante, un pensamiento pesimista que le gritaba que no, que quizá nunca lograría domar ese poder oscuro que trataba de hacerse del control de su cuerpo. ¿Y si ocurría como había sido con Rumplestiltskin? Esa entidad había arrasado de tal manera con la humanidad de aquel hombre que casi había extinguido el brillo de su corazón, toda la luz existente. Casi había matado su alma y tomado el control absoluto.

Emma puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y lloró, con fuerza, con ganas, con abandono mientras decidía que jamás saldría de aquel agujero.

—¿Crees que Emma esté bien? —la voz de Ruby fue la siguiente en aparecer, sonaba preocupada e hizo sonreir a Emma. Luego de haber llorado por horas, era como una caricia escuchar la voz de un amigo— Regina me ha pedido ayuda para seguir sus rastros por olfato y ver si podía dar con ella.

—Esa mujer no tiene descanso —respondió su abuelita—. Ayer la vi recorrer los bosques a pie con un grupo de búsqueda —agregó y Emma pudo imaginarla moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en negación, como la abuelita hacía siempre que algo le parecía incorrecto.

—Lo sé, le expliqué que ya había probado con Mary Margaret varias veces, pero insistió que lo intentara una vez más —contestó Ruby—. A veces pienso que...

Y la conversación se deshizo en los oídos de Emma.

Aprendió con el pasar de los días que sólo era capaz de escuchar lo que dijeran por quince segundos o menos luego de que hubieran dicho su nombre. Luego consideró que quizá eso sólo era posible si hablaban específicamente de ella, pues aunque habían pasado varios días de que descubriera que podía hacer aquello, no habían llegado a ella conversaciones accidentales refiriéndose a Emma Watson o alguna otra persona con la que compartiera nombre.

Oyó también las plegarias que las monjas le dedicaban a ella, donde pedían por su bienestar y pronto regreso. Escuchó a Regina pronunciar su nombre en medio de varios conjuros en latín, de lo que Emma no conocía ni una palabra, y otros idiomas crípticos de los que no se sabía ni siquiera el nombre. Disfrutó de las historias que la abuelita le contaba al pequeño Neal sobre los actos heróicos de su hermana mayor. Killian la mencionó un par de veces más, mientras conversaba con David y Mary Margaret sobre los avances en su búsqueda. También otras veces lo escuchó hablarle a esa nueva mujer que frecuentaba, sobre sus penas, entre alcohol y otros sonidos que prefería borrar de su memoria. Mary Margaret lloraba con frecuencia y siempre con su nombre en sus labios. En una ocasión incluso oyó a su padre gritar su nombre, furioso, mientras discutía con Hook y le siguieron los sonidos de lo que parecía una pelea. Luego estaba Henry... Lo que más le dolía era cuando su hijo hablaba de ella. El niño que ella no podía dejar de ver en su mente ya no era tan pequeño, lo sabía por el tono de su voz, por las cosas que decía. Ella lo oía y la nostalgia la llevaba a ver nuevamente ese pequeño de diez años que había golpeado a su puerta alguna vez.

Emma había tenido la desdicha de adquirir esa tormentosa habilidad y no podía controlarla, no podía desconectarse de ella y había dado sin querer con una discusión de Henry con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela.

—¡Mi mamá no es un villano! —había gritado él y, Emma lo sabía por el tono de su voz y el leve quiebre, que aquello había salido con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¡Ella es la Salvadora! —gritó una vez más y un murmullo creció alrededor de su hijo, mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada alejarse de esas voces.

Se quedó pendiente de aquello, con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo mientras el silencio la rodeaba, hasta que alguien volvió a hablar.

—Estaban hablando de Emma —su hijo de nuevo, esta vez sollozando sonoramente—. Decían que estaba bien que no regresara, que ella ahora era un villano y sólo traería destrucción —el corazón de Emma se encogió en su pecho y sus latidos se convirtieron en punzadas. Hubo silencio un momento y sólo escuchó el sollozo de su hijo ser aplacado.

—Emma regresará —fue la voz de Regina—. Con o sin oscuridad ella es un héroe y si alguien va a decir que tu madre es un villano, más le vale que se refiera a mí —la alcaldesa sonaba dura y firme, tanto que hubiera convencido a cualquiera de que los arcoiris eran monocromáticos si así lo decidía. Pero ella ya no supo si Henry había dejado de llorar, si Regina había seguido hablando o si había ido a abofetear a quien fuera que hubiera hecho llorar a su hijo. El silencio la rodeó nuevamente y no supo qué más hacer.

Otras veces escuchó a una Ruby ebria confesarle a algún extraño lo mucho que extrañaba verla llegar por su almuerzo a Granny's. En otra ocasión oyó la voz de Robin gritar su nombre y a Regina gritarle de vuelta que no era de su incumbencia. Emma supo que era el centro de una discusión conyugal de la que no sabía por qué formaba parte. Y los rezos de las monjas que se hacían algo casi diario.

—Sé que puedes oírme, Emma —se sorprendió ella un día oyendo la voz de Regina hablarle directamente—. Gold siempre podía y estoy casi segura de que tú también —hubo un silencio durante un momento y Regina pareció seguir hablando, aunque sin mencionar su nombre, por lo cual la rubia no pudo seguirla y simplemente se resignó a no saber qué era lo que la morena iba a decirle. Quizá pensaba contarle sobre cómo iban sus días con Henry, Robin y Roland. Cómo evolucionaban las cosas con Zelena. Si había visto al pequeño Neal y, seguramente, se habría reído de cómo el niño parecía más hijo suyo que de Mary Margaret por momentos. Extrañaba más que a la mayoría de las cosas en Storybrooke, sus charlas con Regina. Sus momentos con su hijo. A sus padres. A su hermano.

Pasado el tiempo ya no oía a casi nadie nombrarla. Sólo sus padres dándose consuelo mutuamente en ocasiones. Su hijo en alguna explicación a alguien que jamás llegaba a responder sobre de qué consistía su _Operación Mongoose II_ , y el ocasional repiqueteo de palabras en idiomas perdidos de Regina.

Su existencia en Storybrooke se redujo a esas cuatro personas y nadie más.

—Ahora sí, Emma —la voz de Regina le llegó de nuevo, como si hablara con ella directamente—. Belle me mostró algunos pergaminos que describían las habilidades más comunes que poseían los Oscuros de la historia —se detuvo un momento y la rubia casi pudo sentir su sonrisa en ese silencio—. Emma —la volvió a nombrar simplemente, sin más que decir y la aludida sonrió también, sabiendo que la morena había dado con el problema—. Los escritos dicen que puedes oírme siempre que te nombre regularmente, asique te aviso, Emma, que cuando te encuentre debes tener una muy buena razón para estar ignorando mis invocaciones.

Emma rió, sabiendo que si aquello llegaba a ocurrir, de verdad estaría en problemas.

Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, no recordando la última vez que había intentado salir de ahí, sintiendo que quizá ya era hora. Los espasmos se habían detenido casi por completo y esas ondas de energía que se disparaban de su cuerpo se debían al estrés de determinadas situaciones. Quizá podía volver a salir. Claro, el problema en ese momento era que no encontraba una salida por ningún lado. No desde que sus posibilidades se habían visto reducidas por el derrumbe que había tenido lugar días antes.

—¡No es Emma! —Regina gritó en su mente tiempo después, quizá días— ¡Eres tú! ¿No lo ves, Robin? Son todos ustedes, están cambiando —Emma se puso de pie, como si fuera a escuchar mejor por acercarse a la oscuridad delante de ella que quedándose en el suelo.

—¡Claro que es por Emma! —le había respondido el ladrón— Siempre es Emma. Emma aquí, Emma allá. Que si la señorita Swan necesita de esto, o de aquello. Pasas más tiempo en tu bóveda tras alguien que probablemente no quiere ser encontrada que con tu familia. ¡Emma es todo lo que te importa últimamente! —Robin no paraba de gritar y, de pronto, la acusada se sentía hervir, y las marcas en su cuerpo se movían visiblemente como si circulara brea caliente por sus venas.

—De todas las personas en esta asquerosa ciudad, pensé que tú me apoyarías en la búsqueda —espetó Regina en respuesta—. Tú, que eres capaz de estar conmigo gracias al sacrificio que Emma hizo.

—Lo que el Oscuro da, el Oscuro lo quita, dicen, ¿no? —dijo él con veneno en su voz y rió con sarcasmo— Ella te consiguió una oportunidad de ser feliz, y ahora por su causa la estás perdiendo.

Hubo silencio un momento y Emma pudo imaginar la expresión de Regina ante aquello.

—¿La estoy perdiendo? —preguntó Regina, varios tonos de voz más abajo, como si de repente sintiera un miedo arrasador. Emma sabía lo que la felicidad significaba para ella, también Robin lo sabía y que le dijera aquello no había sido al azar. Era su forma de decirle, palabras más palabras menos, que ese era su _ultimátum_.

—Tú dime —contestó él, secamente.

Ya no supo más qué ocurrió allí. Ninguno volvió a nombrarla inmediatamente y aquella discusión de la que ella era el centro pasó a serle ajena una vez más. Volvió a estar sola en la oscuridad.

 _Robin Hood_ , pensó con rabia. De pronto el hombre no le agradaba y comenzaba a hallarle defectos por doquier. Quizá había hecho mal en dejarle a Regina en bandeja de plata. Podría haber intentado buscarle un final feliz con otra persona, no con semejante ficha. Haber cruzado kilómetros en búsqueda de aquel hombre de repente parecía como una mala idea y una pérdida significativa de tiempo. Ese remedo de bandido no valía ni las pocas monedas que robaba. Un ladrón para una reina, ¡que broma! Y sólo porque un estúpido tatuaje con forma de león le decía que era su destino...

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y maldijo esa palabra por milésima vez desde había acabado en esa situación.

Alrededor del mes y medio —¿o ya eran dos meses? No estaba segura de nada a esa altura y consideraba seriamente abandonar la cuenta— escuchó a Regina como hacía tiempo no la sentía. Triste, abatida, derrotada. Estaba sola, lo sabía, porque sollozaba y ella jamás hacía eso frente a otras personas. No habían palabras en otros idiomas, ni conjuros, ni repasos en voz alta de informes de las búsquedas como había sido en el pasado. Le hablaba directamente a ella, como había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, pero no era amistosamente como cuando le hablaba de Henry, o de Neal. Esta vez era un reclamo.

—¡Te ordeno que aparezcas! —exclamó, seguramente con la daga en sus manos y Emma apretó los ojos con el dolor que le causaban aquellas invocaciones— ¡Vuelve, demonios! Emma, por favor... —dijo y, seguido, el sonido que hace algo metálico chocar contra una superficie dura llegó a sus oídos. La Salvadora ya no sentía dolor físico y tomó aquello como señal de que la alcaldesa había dejado caer la daga.

—No puedo —contestó, como si Regina pudiera oírla—. No sé cómo...

—Por favor, Emma, todos se están rindiendo contigo —volvió a hablar, la Salvadora se hizo pequeña en su lugar y abrazó a sus piernas, saboreando aquella amargura que desprendían las palabras de la morena—. Henry te necesita, las cosas no van bien para él y... —la sintió quebrarse y su corazón se retorció un momento, como si fuera un papel que está siendo arrugado.

Emma se enderezó al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, pero el silencio que le seguía a pocos segundos de oír esas conversaciones ajenas se hizo presente una vez más.

La desesperación la invadió por un momento. ¿Qué ocurría con Henry? ¿Acaso algo había pasado?

—¡Emma! —Regina volvió a gritar su nombre, seguido de palabras en latín y un sollozo audible que, si la rubia no reconociera el tono de voz de la reina en ese otro idioma desconocido, hubiera jurado que no era ella— Esto es una locura, por favor... ¡Eres un jodido héroe! ¡Demuéstralo!

Entonces la situación superó a la Salvadora, a la Oscura, a la persona. Toda su realidad la azotó de golpe y se negó a convertirse en nada. Ella era un héroe, como decía su hijo, como le repetía Regina. Debía recordarlo para no sucumbir ante el poder de las tinieblas.

Usó la voz de Regina como ancla para aferrarse a aquel lugar al que era invocada, sintió su piel estirarse, agrietarse y romperse, su esencia se volvió humo por tan sólo un segundo, pero nada más ocurrió. No lo logró. Su intento de llegar a ella se quedó en la nada y sólo supo gritar en respuesta, con rabia, con frustración.

Con el pasar de los segundos el sollozo de Regina desapareció del aire y Emma lloró, reemplazando los lamentos de la reina por los propios mientras temblaba y se abrazaba con más fuerza a sus piernas.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Regina estuviera ahí también, que la ayudara a controlar su magia, que le enseñara a dejar de oír las voces que la atormentaban. Que simplemente estuviera ahí, un momento al menos, para no volverse loca en medio de ese oscuro y desolado agujero. Y, un segundo después, su deseo se cumplió.

Sintió ese chispeo que la magia de Regina en cercanía a la propia provocaba resonar delante de ella.

Levantó la vista apenas un poco y ahí estaba: con sus ojos chocolate abiertos de par en par y la sorpresa dibujada en todo su rostro, en su postura. En todo su ser se podía leer una absoluta y repentina confusión. No entendía nada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II** _— "love, of course"_

* * *

 _La Autora pasó una página más de aquel libro que estaba leyéndole a Henry y lo miró de soslayo, notando la cantidad masiva de dudas que crecía dentro de él. ¿Lo estaba captando ya?_

— _¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? —preguntó el adolescente, arrugando las cejas— Es que... si mi mamá hubiera encontrado a Emma, ella me hubiera dicho._

— _Esto —la joven señaló la página que estaba por leerle—, ya ocurrió y aún no ocurre a la vez —explicó y apenas contuvo la risa que amenazaba con escapar. Era como un chiste para ella ver cada vez que el pequeño Mills arrugaba el entrecejo y fijaba su mirada en el papel, como si tratara de que las hojas le dijeran algo._

 _Levantó la vista hacia ella y, con ambas cejas en el aire, concluyó:_

— _Eso no tiene sentido._

— _Mira, chico —ella señaló el dibujo que aparecía en la hoja de la derecha, donde se podía ver a Regina en la cocina de su casa, ordenando la vajilla limpia—. ¿No te resulta familiar? —preguntó._

 _Henry desvió su atención al papel una vez más. Analizó a su madre morena en lo que hacía. Supuso que era una hora de la mañana, probablemente luego de algún desayuno, o quizá luego del almuerzo. Pero nada relevante. Le parecía absolutamente igual a cada día que había pasado con ella, durante todos sus años de vida._

— _No te sigo —contestó, sin levantar la vista del papel. La Autora suspiró, con desgano._

— _Esto, ocurrió hoy en la mañana —explicó, señalándole algunos detalles como la vestimenta de su madre, cosa que él no había notado, ni siquiera recordaba el color de la blusa que ella llevaba—. Al igual que la mitad de este texto —señaló a la hoja de la izquierda—, y la otra mitad que te voy a leer, junto con el resto de la historia, es un vistazo al futuro._

 _Cuando la Autora acabó de decir aquello, los ojos de Henry se abrieron de par en par._

— _Pero, las paradojas de tiempo..._

— _¿Quieres que pare de leer? —la joven amagó a cerrar el libro y Henry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, no muy seguro de si debía o no seguir, pero descubriéndose imposible de detener aquello—. Bien... —la joven sonrió mientras volvía la vista a las letras y retomaba la lectura de ese tramo del libro._

En cuanto Henry, su hijo y razón de que la luz de su corazón no se hubiera extinguido tiempo atrás, se marchó por la puerta de su mansión a pasar un fin de semana con su abuelo, el ambiente se derrumbó a su alrededor tan rápido como una montaña de cenizas lo haría bajo un soplido del viento.

Robin Hood, sentado en una silla junto a la isla de la cocina, la miraba moverse por la casa, como si estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Regina se sentía como un león en una jaula preparándose para una función. Sabía que el hombre delante de ella con la mirada dura como el acero sería el domador. Ese que trataría de doblegarla con un látigo en la mano.

La situación era así de tensa entre ellos desde hacía meses.

Regina se esforzaba y mantenía una sonrisa para su hijo, solamente para él y con la pura intención de mantenerlo entero, al menos. Sabía que Robin hacía lo mismo por Roland, pero en cuanto ambos estaban lejos y no eran conscientes de lo que ocurría en casa, la fina cuerda que mantenía todo estable se cortaba.

Lo cierto era que, desde que Emma hubiera desaparecido, las cosas habían ido en picada para todos en Storybrooke. Y no era que la extrañaran —que sí lo hacían—, sino algo diferente que Regina notó con velocidad, y lo presenciaba como un testigo, ajena a aquello. Casi como si estuviera viendo una película.

Robin, su tan esperado final feliz, se deshacía en capas frente a sus ojos. Había empezado como un hombre de principios y códigos, que la amaba —o decía hacerlo—, siguiendo por ser su compañero, no su alma gemela. Y, tan solo esos tres meses desde que la Salvadora hubiera desaparecido, él ya no era mucho más que un hombre con el que compartía la casa. Casi un desconocido con el que discutía cada vez que podía. Robin se convertía en algo que ella no reconocía y, si bien al principio ella se había culpado por la poca atención que le daba, sabía que se debía a algo más. Aquel cambio en su bondadoso bandido no era sino parte del mismo problema.

Le dio un último vistazo de reojo a su compañero y dejó la vajilla ya limpia que habían ensuciado para el desayuno en su lugar. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin siquiera explicar a donde iba o cuando regresaba, sin molestarse en despedirse, tomó su abrigo del perchero dispuesta a marcharse.

—Sí, ve —escuchó las venenosas palabras de su pareja arrastrarse como serpientes hacia ella hasta morderla—. Encuéntrala. Quizá puedas pedirle que te consiga un final feliz nuevo, ya que estás destruyendo este ¿no crees? —la risotada de amargura que lanzó él luego de aquello caló en Regina con rapidez y sus palabras le acarrearon un recuerdo de meses atrás.

" _Trabajaste demasiado duro como para que tu felicidad se destruya_ _",_ le había dicho Emma, refiriéndose a Robin Hood, mientras sostenía la daga del Oscuro en su mano y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Miró a ese hombre que había supuesto esa felicidad que Emma quería para ella y se sintió ligeramente engañada. Decepcionada de que ese hombre no viera las cosas como en realidad eran. Molesta porque culpara a Emma de, en el peor de los casos, sus decisiones. Furiosa con él, por arrojar culpas sobre la persona a la que le debía aquella oportunidad en primer lugar.

Apretó los labios en un gesto de rabia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió como gritos y muchos reproches se le acumulaban en la garganta, junto con el cosquilleo tentador de la magia en la punta de sus dedos. Respiró hondo. No dijo nada y sólo se marchó.

 _Menuda felicidad Swan_ , pensó.

Al pasar por la puerta de su casa hacia el exterior, pudo ver entre la cortina de agua que se formaba sobre sus ojos como cerca de su auto se estaba desatando una pelea a puño limpio. No logró distinguir de quién se trataba, ni se esforzó por saberlo tampoco y siguió su camino sin volver a reparar en ellos. Desde el otro lado de la calle se oían los gritos agudos y absolutamente ensordecedores de la princesa Aurora, acompañados por gruñidos de fastidio por parte de su esposo Phillip, sobre Dios sabe qué idiotez. Sólo eso le hubiera bastado en sus mejores días para arrancarle a ambos sus corazones y volver el ambiente al cómodo silencio. Pero no hizo nada, aunque sentía que podía. Respiró hondo una vez más y no dio demasiada atención a la forma tediosa en que Aurora era capaz de alcanzar un nuevo tono de agudos en su voz. Siguió caminando hasta su auto.

En las semanas previas había visto toda clase de personajes volcarse a riñas, a disputas por tonterías y peleas acaloradas por cosas tan simples como un estacionamiento, o por arrojar un papel en la calle. Inclusive Pongo había mordido a varios transeúntes y Archie le había respondido con una patada para que se estuviera quieto.

¿Cómo era que nadie más lo notaba? Algo estaba claramente cambiando.

Pero entonces había algo más que la desconcertaba y que se repetía en situaciones esporádicas, aquí y allá, en medio del caos ciertas personas se paseaban en calma, casi rozando el maldito _Nirvana_.

Lo curioso de aquella riña entre la infeliz pareja de la realeza, era esa misma calma con la que una sombra los seguía.

Regina se limpió los ojos con el puño de su chaqueta — _actitud de Emma Swan no de una reina_ , se reprendió mentalmente—para ver de quién se trataba y la reconoció como Mulán. Ella simplemente avanzaba a la derecha de la princesa, con una expresión de paciencia absoluta en su rostro y con el pequeño bebé del matrimonio en brazos, como si nada importara en el mundo.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, no comprendiendo nada de todo lo que ocurría sobre Storybrooke, ¿siquiera habría un motivo para que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo? Sintió por un momento que se volvería loca al no entender nada y una expresión de desesperanza se posó en su rostro.

Llegó al mausoleo de su familia poco después y vio, con una mueca de disgusto torciendo sus labios, como en un estridente color azul eléctrico alguien había escrito en las paredes de piedra del último lugar de descanso de su familia un _"que descansen en el infierno"_ por todo lo grande.

Se deshizo de aquello con un simple movimiento de su mano e ingresó yendo directamente y sin escalas a su bóveda.

Todos los cambios en la ciudad —si bien aún no encontraba relación alguna—, comenzaban desde el momento en que Emma había desaparecido luego de ser engullida por aquella masa de oscuridad.

Había comenzado leve, como un susurro de mal augurio en las aves que se peleaban en los cableados, o los niños en el colegio que atacaban a Henry por cuestiones de tener, no solo una, sino ambas madres sumergidas en las tinieblas.

Y estaba Hook, el primer gran cambio que había notado, que —aunque Regina se cuestionaría por siempre si aquello en verdad tenía que ver con el misterio que acechaba la ciudad— había vuelto a sus andadas con cuanta mujer se le cruzara.

Había coqueteado con ella misma, por el amor de Dios. Si el pirata había osado rozarla con el asqueroso gancho que amarraba a su muñón y se había atrevido a insinuar encuentros sexuales entre ambos —e incluso había mencionado un tercero—, más le valía estar siendo afectado por algo oscuro y sobrenatural. Por el bien de su otra mano.

Debía encontrar a Emma y rápido.

Comenzó con conjuros de todo tipo, pociones, prácticamente le dio la vuelta al libro de hechizos de Cora y se quedó en la nada misma, como ocurría siempre. Probó hechizos que había encontrado Belle en la biblioteca, con el mismo resultado. Y ni hablar de lo poco que se sabía de las habilidades y conocimientos del Oscuro. Esa rata de Rumplestiltskin había escondido todo lo que tuviera a su alcance sobre los orígenes de su maldición, seguramente temiendo que los utilizaran en su contra. Pero claro, él no contaba con que Emma Swan fuera el nuevo contenedor de aquel mal. Snow y David aún no encontraban al famoso Merlín, y ni hablar de Belle, que se rehusaba a dar su consentimiento para deshacer el hechizo de preservación en Gold, bajo la excusa de que no habían dado con una cura definitiva para su carbonizado corazón. Ese era el maldito colmo: tener que pedirle permiso. Snow había dicho que las leyes de este mundo eran así; Belle era su esposa y las decisiones con respecto a él se atenían a ella. En otro tiempo la única molestia que Regina se hubiera tomado hubiera sido volver cenizas su corazón con una sola mano mientras reía. Como un buen villano. Pero no, entonces debía hacer buena letra y arrancar corazones ya no era algo bien visto en su persona.

Golpeó la mesa con ambos puños en un intento por calmar su frustración. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Emma?

—¡Malditos conjuros inservibles! —rugió arrojando todo lo que había sobre su mesa contra la pared— Jamás pensé que serías tan fácil de acobardar Emma Swan, ¡aparece! —le reclamó directamente, convencida de que al menos la escuchaba, esperando que el llamarla cobarde la hiciera regresar. Los Charming eran así de fáciles siempre, pero Emma no dio señales de nada— ¡Todo está mal! La ciudad está cambiando, tus padres, el pirata, Robin... Incluso el estúpido perro de Archie. No puedo arreglarlos sola —aquella verdad salió de ella con más tristeza de la que pretendía, con un tono más quebrado, sin esperar que Emma la escuchara, o le importara.

Lo había intentado, de verdad que lo había hecho. Por tres largos meses, pero había fracasado monumentalmente.

Tomó la daga que rezaba "Emma Swan" en uno de sus lados y apretó su mango con fuerza mientras intentaba una vez más que alguna de sus fallidas invocaciones surtiera efecto.

—¡Te ordeno que aparezcas! —exclamó, con todo lo que quedaba de su esperanza puesta en esas cuatro palabras— ¡Vuelve, demonios! Emma, por favor... —repitió y, al ver que nada ocurría, lanzó la daga al mismo lugar en que el resto de sus "intentos fallidos" estaban. Ésta dio contra la pared y fue a caer entre el libro de Cora y algunos pergaminos rotos.

Los ojos de la alcaldesa volvieron a ser cubiertos por esa fina capa de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar en cualquier momento.

—Por favor, Emma, todos se están rindiendo contigo —sollozó, viéndose ya sin opciones, comenzando a saborear la derrota y sintiéndose tan inútil como el resto de las personas de Storybrooke—. Henry te necesita, las cosas no van bien y... —entonces el dique se rompió y las lágrimas brotaron.

¿Cuánto faltaba para que ella misma comenzara a caer en la oscuridad? Ya había sentido la oscuridad hacerse su camino por su ser, esos deseos de acallar vidas para siempre y la rabia contra ciertas personas que le llenaba las entrañas. Eso la aterraba cada ocasión.

Lo peor de todo eso, era que no había nadie ahí para cuidar de su hijo si aquello ocurría, nadie estaría seguro en esa ciudad y la cantidad de cuerpos sin corazón crecería con la misma velocidad que el caos. Nadie podría detenerla, lo sabía. No mientras Emma no estuviera ahí.

—¡Emma! —Regina volvió a llamarla en un grito ahogado. Volvió a recitar esos conjuros que se sabía de memoria por la cantidad de veces que lo había intentado ya— Esto es una locura, por favor... ¡Eres un jodido héroe! ¡Demuéstralo!

Pero nada ocurrió y Regina lloró abiertamente por varios minutos, hasta que ya no tuvo ni deseos de eso. Sólo se quedó en silencio, con la mente en blanco ante una nueva perspectiva: no tenía más recursos. No había más pergaminos, ni hechizos. Si ni siquiera la daga lograba traer a Emma de vuelta, ¿qué lo haría?

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando, tan solo un parpadeo después, todo se volvió oscuridad. Sintió su cuerpo ser tironeado hacia otro lugar, como si un par de garras la sujetaran con fuerza y la arrastraran a su voluntad. Todo su ser fue rodeado por humo negro y, para cuando se disipó, ya no estaba en su bóveda.

Pareció perdida durante los primeros segundos. No conseguía distinguir mucho más que rocas, oscuridad y un constante goteo a sus espaldas. Estaba en el agujero más asqueroso que había tenido la decencia de pisar, eso era seguro _—_ _de aparecer_ , se corrigió, porque eso era lo que había ocurrido. Aunque aquello le parecía incorrecto como descripción, pues había sido prácticamente arrastrada por una fuerza diferente a la propia hacia ese lugar antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en frenarlo.

Miró hacia arriba por instinto y notó peligrosos carámbanos de piedra, puntiagudos, y brillantes por la humedad.

Pasó saliva pesadamente notando como a su derecha algunos de esos ya se habían desprendido y consideró, con cierto miedo, la posibilidad de que aquello volviera a ocurrir con ella dentro.

Entonces, la pregunta lógica que cualquier ser pensante — _tal vez no David, por obvias razones sobre no ser pensante_ — se hubiera hecho llegó a su mente: ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí?

Miró hacia todas las direcciones que pudo tratando de encontrar algo.

Hacía unos segundos trataba de encontrar a Emma, conjuros mediante e intercalando aquello con la invocación de la daga y nada —y había llorado, pero eso lo negaría hasta el fin de los días. Y cada uno de sus intentos, en lugar de atraer a la Salvadora a ella, había probablemente resultado inversamente, arrastrándola hacia lo que parecía la madriguera de un conejo muy grande.

Entonces la vio.

No era más que un bulto en la oscuridad. Su cabello rubio desordenado desparramándose por sus facciones, impidiéndole apreciarlo en su totalidad. Pero era ella, era obvio que se trataba de Emma Swan. La cercanía a su magia cosquilleaba, como siempre, por todo su cuerpo. En un rincón que imaginaba sería tan húmedo y frío como el mismo en el que ella se encontraba de pie y, por la forma en que Emma la miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, expresivos, casi desesperados, parecía como si no hubiera visto nada diferente de esas rocas en días.

Una contradicción enorme de emociones recorrió con velocidad el pecho de la morena: desde alivio por haberla encontrado —o como fuera que se dijera a haber sido arrastrada hasta ella—, pasando por desconcierto sobre qué habría hecho durante todo ese tiempo más las mil preguntas que eso acarreaba, hasta estar eufórica al borde de las lágrimas una vez más y, finalmente, aterrizando en enojo. Un enojo palpable del que la Emma que ella conocía se hubiera resguardado.

—¡Pero si es la señorita irresponsable! —espetó de pronto, guardándose la cantidad de posibles insultos que cruzaron su mente.

El sonido de su voz, esa mezcla de ira y preocupación, sonó como música para los oídos de Emma. Había cierto encanto en cómo decía las cosas esa mujer que no había apreciado sino hasta entonces, cuando volvió a sentir su voz pasar primero por sus oídos, en lugar de simplemente aparecer en su cabeza como un intruso no deseado.

—Usted —la señaló mientras se acercaba rápidamente— tiene una responsabilidad allá afuera. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es para desaparecer de esa manera por meses? ¡ _Meses,_ señorita Swan!

Meses. La palabra retumbó en los oídos de Emma, como si no comprendiera del todo lo que significaba. Ella había llevado una cuenta bastante irregular que se remontaba a tan solo un mes y medio, como mucho. Sabía que podía haber contado de más o de menos, pero jamás imaginó que tanto.

Quiso abrir la boca, levantar la vista y explicarle a Regina por qué no había regresado, pero su voz no salió. De pronto estaba muy consciente de su apariencia. Recordó al Rumplestiltskin que había conocido en su viaje al pasado, su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa... le aterró verse así, convertirse en eso. Se sentía pequeña, peligrosa y horrible.

Volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas, escondiendo sus facciones de Regina, rogando internamente por que no se acercara más.

—Oh, por favor, señorita Swan. No me diga que ahora se va a comportar como una niña asustadiza. Es el Oscuro, por el amor de Dios, compórtese como tal —al oír aquello en la boca de alguien más Emma se estremeció y un sollozo, como un gritillo ahogado casi imperceptible, escapó de sus labios. Entonces Regina comprendió que había cometido un error—. O la Salvadora, quien quiera que ahora sea, vamos —hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia a sus anteriores palabras y esperó a que la otra se le uniera. Pero Emma no respondió.

Regina se removió incómoda en su lugar. Cambió su peso de una pierna a la otra y frunció los labios, con preocupación ante su nuevo problema. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que pudiera sacar a la Salvadora Oscura _—¿era ese siquiera su nuevo nombre?—_ a rastras de esa suerte de madriguera?

Apretó los labios en una mueca inquieta y volvió a acercarse.

—Emma —la nombró, con más calma—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, deteniéndose a tan solo un par de metros de la rubia, temiendo acercarse más de lo necesario. El tiempo que la sheriff hubiera pasado allí dentro no parecía haber sido simplemente días. Por su aspecto, volvió a calcular, quedando estupefacta en su lugar por el resultado de sus cuentas. _¿Acaso había pasado esos tres meses allí dentro, sola?_

Dio un paso tentativo adelante y sintió su corazón retorcerse contra su pecho al notar como la rubia se arrastraba unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Parecía una niña asustada. No era ni la sombra de lo que Regina hubiera esperado. Se había hecho varios escenarios posibles para el momento en que la encontrara. La imaginó consumida por la oscuridad, o buscando una cura para su maldición; inclusive había considerado que estuviera en otro mundo o realidad, o tal vez fuera de Storybrooke, sin magia y por eso no respondía a las invocaciones.

—Vete, Regina —ordenó tratando de sonar dura, pero sus palabras habían sonado débiles y rotas, tanto que Regina no pudo evitar compararla con un gatito acorralado tratando de defenderse a arañazos—. Incluso tú tienes miedo de acercarte demasiado, y con justa razón. Soy un monstruo.

Entonces la morena recordó lo que los compañeros de Henry decían de Emma, de la Salvadora que ella conocía, esa que había sido su heroica espina bajo la uña por tanto tiempo, la misma que la había perseguido incansablemente por el bosque sólo para decirle que quería que fueran amigas. Y se molestó con esa otra Emma, esa derrotista que tenía frente a ella no le agradaba —al menos le agradaba menos que la que se le enfrentaba siempre.

Como cada vez que alguien la llamaba monstruo, o villano, Regina se molestó, aún si hubiera sido ella misma quien se había autoimpuesto ese calificativo.

—Oh por favor —espetó al fin, cabreada con esa suerte de héroe de capa rota frente a ella y aniquiló en unas zancadas largas los pocos metros que las separaban—. El día que yo le tenga miedo, señorita Swan, será el día en que usted se ponga un vestido de princesa y comience a berrear sobre bailes y príncipes, como todas las otras ineptas de la nobleza. Porque, entonces, me matará de aburrimiento —la tomó de ambos brazos e hizo fuerza hacia afuera, para que dejara de asirse a sus piernas como una cría. Pero la rubia no estaba lista para dejarse ver aún, y sus brazos volvieron a su posición anterior como si tuvieran resortes. Regina suspiró, sin deseos de intentar aquello toda la tarde y seguir fallando miserablemente. La dejaría ser por un momento más.

Se enderezó en su lugar y la miró de pies a cabeza. No podía ver mucho que no fuera el brillo de sus ojos y su cabello jugando a las sombras en su rostro. Más que nada parecía un pordiosero.

—Te ves terrible —admitió, medio mintiendo, medio diciendo la verdad. Estaba sucia y su cabello era prácticamente una montaña de tierra con hebras. Las marcas que se dejaban ver en sus manos eran ciertamente llamativas y se imaginó que lo serían más si las tuviera por todo el cuerpo. No podía ver su rostro, pero de igual manera lo imaginó enmarcado de oscuridad, cuando usualmente cargaba inocencia—. Aunque, a simple vista, estás muy lejos de verte peor que Rumplestiltskin.

—Cielos, gracias Regina. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —contestó Emma, con un gesto que se debatía entre ser una sonrisa y una mueca triste. Gesto que Regina no vio.

—Para ser justa, debo admitir que me sorprendes —comenzó la morena, sentándose a su lado en esa húmeda y fría roca en la que estaba la rubia—. Esperaba encontrarte consumida por la oscuridad, haciendo el mal en algún lugar mientras sonreías macabramente o haciendo tratos de oro a cambio de almas, pero eso es más algo de Gold. Incluso creí que, si el pánico te hubiera alcanzado y tus neuronas se hubieran activado, habrías considerado cruzar la línea y salir de la ciudad —agregó, frotándose las piernas con las manos buscando calor como gesto automático.

Emma no la miró para contestar, sino que se concentró en la nada delante de ambas.

—Yo temí lo mismo —respondió—. Lo de la oscuridad. ¿Qué crees que haya salido mal? Sé lo que hizo esta oscuridad con Rumplestiltskin, lo que debería hacer conmigo, ¿y si lo peor está aún por venir?

—No creo que luego de tres meses haya algo más por surgir —contestó la morena, abrazando sus piernas, imitando la postura de Emma, considerando que quizá no fuera vergüenza, sino frío lo que la llevaba a estar en esa posición todo el tiempo—, probablemente sólo sea algo que debamos descubrir.

Regina miró al frente, a esa nada tan interesante que la Salvadora parecía apreciar, y una mueca de disgusto se instaló en sus facciones. _Algo que descubrir,_ se repitió para sus adentros y torció los labios con disgusto. Esperaba que al encontrarla, de alguna manera, los problemas terminaran. Ella era el héroe de la historia, ¿no? Debía aparecer, con su brillante armadura —como seguramente diría Henry— y acabar con los problemas con una sola estocada de su espada. Pero esa Emma que estaba a su lado, con la mirada espabilada y asustadiza, se parecía más a una niña a la que debía salvar de los monstruos debajo de su cama que al Caballero que todos presumían que era.

Suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Deberíamos regresar —mencionó, sabiendo la respuesta de Emma de inmediato al sentirla tensarse a su lado—. Y no te estoy preguntando —aclaró, con ese tono de voz que dejaba ver claramente que era ella quien llevaba el mando en esa situación—. Necesitas un baño, por todo lo que es santo. O si lo prefieres te llevaré al sucio campamento del que saqué a Robin Hood y podrás vivir entre esa banda de hippies. Pero regresamos.

Entonces Emma rió sonoramente, no pudiendo evitar el cariño que sentía surgir por esa mujer cada vez que hacía esos comentarios absolutamente libres de la preocupación o la tensión que pudiera llenar el aire.

—Me convenciste desde que usaste tu tono de dominatrix —se puso de pie aún riendo, pero sin perder esa expresión de estar absolutamente perdida—. Un baño estaría bien, ¿tu casa? —preguntó, casi metiendo la cabeza entre los hombros, recordándole a una tortuga.

—¿Qué tiene de malo con el departamento ridículamente hacinado de Snow White? —cuestionó con una ceja en alto— Oh, claro. Tiene a Snow White —se respondió a sí misma, haciendo un gesto de desestimación con la mano.

Emma sólo esbozó una sonrisa, de esas que gritan haber extrañado algo. Pero, si Regina fuera a ser absolutamente sincera, admitiría que llevarla consigo a la mansión había sido la única opción que realmente había considerado. Ni hablar de arrearla a otro lado y, por descuidos del resto de los incompetentes de la ciudad, llegara perderla de vista de nuevo. Tener que buscarla por otros tres meses no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Con un ligero movimiento de manos, una espesa capa de humo violeta las envolvió y, para cuando se hubo disipado, los ojos de Emma veían luz. Demasiada luz luego de tres meses de tinieblas.

Se cubrió ligeramente con una mano para evitar la sensación molesta.

—Cielos, Regina, ¿no había un color más brillante de blanco para pintar tu casa? —se quejó.

—Preguntaré —contestó, blanqueando los ojos—. ¿Necesitas que te conjure un par de gafas de sol, oh, poderosa Salvadora Oscura? —se burló abiertamente mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras sin siquiera voltear a verla. Sólo le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiera.

—No necesitas ser sarcástica todo el tiempo, ¿sabías? Dicen que se vive bien en la abstinencia —dijo Emma, tragándose la sensación amarga que el comentario le había causado. _Salvadora Oscura, ¿eh?,_ pensó.

—Por supuesto —volvió a blanquear los ojos, pero Emma no llegó a verlo.

Al llegar al final de aquellas escaleras, Regina giró a la izquierda.

—Oh por Dios, ¿estamos yendo a tu habitación? —preguntó Emma de pronto, olvidándose de lo mal que le había sentado su nuevo apodo en un parpadeo, como si le acabaran de anunciar que iban a llevarla a Disneyland.

—Sí —contestó simplemente Regina, y se mordió el labio inferior tratando de reprimir su lado sarcástico y burlón—. Espero sepa contener sus fantasías, sheriff —pero no pudo.

La rubia sonrió de costado mientras la seguía escaleras arriba y entornó los ojos ante la incapacidad de esa mujer de hablar con simplezas. ¿Qué tanto le habría costado mantener su respuesta en aquel sencillo "Sí"?

Los preparativos para el baño — _en el baño de Regina_ , pensó Emma— fueron rápidos. Toallas, mucho jabón, otra cantidad igual de shampoo, ropa...

La siempre elegante alcaldesa tuvo que buscar en el fondo de su clóset la ropa que más cómoda le fuera a quedar a su huésped — _ropa de Regina_ , volvió a pensar la sheriff, con el entusiasmo de un niño pequeño, y la mente de un adolescente en la pubertad.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre espuma y agua ridículamente caliente que, para sorpresa de Emma, no le hacía daño. Claro, beneficios de ser el Oscuro, sólo ese mísero cuchillo con su nombre en él sería capaz de lastimarla. En esos momentos se sentía suficientemente inmune como para abrazar un cactus.

—Dime de nuevo cómo me convenciste de esto —pidió Regina, mientras se valía de sus húmedos dedos para seguir masajeando la zona, con habilidad—. No recuerdo que algo así estuviera en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir —hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no se detuvo—, mucho menos contigo.

Emma echó la cabeza para atrás levemente. La quiso mirar, pero un poco de shampoo le entro en un ojo. Se quejó por miedo, por recuerdo de lo mucho que aquello debería escocer, pero no lo sintió. _Ah, la inmunidad._

—Oye, más cuidado —se quejó y Regina la reprendió con la mirada, como si una palabra más bastara para convencerla de abandonarla a mitad de su baño. Emma trató de recordar la pregunta en un infantil intento por que no la dejara a medio camino—. Uhm, creo que dije algo como "no estoy segura de poder lavarme bien el cabello, tres meses es mucho tiempo, ¿no te molesta que arruine tus almohadas al dormir?" y lo siguiente que recuerdo son tus manos en mi cabeza —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué no lo limpié con magia? —volvió a hacer la misma mueca de disgusto.

—Porque, querida, toda magia viene con un precio —imitó la voz de Rumplestiltskin— y temí que me dejaras calva en uno de tus graciosos intentos de limpieza mediante fuego.

—Ya... —siseó entre dientes, mientras enjuagaba por milésima vez aquella maraña de hebras doradas y el agua salió tan turbia que el fuego que Emma acababa de mencionar no sonaba tan mala idea. Tardaría considerablemente menos—. Hubiera sido conveniente que tu adorado pirata hiciera esto. Ya que eres el Oscuro no te haría heridas mortales en el cuero cabelludo con su garfio, pero de nuevo, ¿qué demonios sabe un pirata sobre higiene personal? —tomó el bote de shampoo, casi vacío y volvió a hacer espuma el cabello de la Salvadora que parecía disfrutar el momento más de lo que jamás admitiría.

— _Hook_ no sabe nada, sobre nada —al decir aquello, a Regina le pareció que el nombre había salido como un rugido, casi como si quisiera escupir en él—. Como por ejemplo no sabe que yo lo escuchaba mientras le hablaba de mí a su nuevo juguete.

—Sobre eso —dijo, pero guardó silencio de inmediato, pensando con detenimiento en cómo armar la oración—. Defender al pirata es lo último que quiero, pero es probable que no sea enteramente su culpa su _reconocimiento_ de las mujeres de Storybrooke.

—No, por supuesto —Emma rió. Fue una carcajada que sonaba más como un ladrido y a Regina le recordó la risa que últimamente escuchaba en Robin—. Seguro están abusando de él.

—Hook es mujeriego, todos los días recibo papeles de gente que se quiere divorciar, Pongo mordió a cinco enanos y a tu padre, Archie golpeó a Pongo —Regina enumeró y, ante el último, ese que mencionaba a Archie, Emma giró la vista a ella, como si aquello fuera algo impensable, a lo que la morena simplemente asintió con ambas cejas en lo alto de su frente—. Y estoy bastante segura que tu madre organiza a las masas para derrocarme o algo por el estilo. Viejos rencores, supongo. La ciudad está cambiando.

Emma se quedó pensativa ante esa revelación. Ahora comprendía a que se había referido Regina cuando la invocaba y lloraba por que regresara — _aunque ella no iba a mencionar esa última parte o se enfrentaría a una negación rotunda_ —, entre cánticos en latín y _dothraki._

—¿Qué crees que esté pasando? —preguntó la morena, pasando sus uñas por el cuero cabelludo de Emma en un último reconocimiento de la zona antes de volver a enjuagarla.

—No lo sé —contestó la rubia—. Probablemente tenga que ver conmigo.

—Eso pensé yo, pero tú pareces estar bien —mencionó como una simple verdad—. Asumiendo que desde que te encontré no hayas querido matarme sea algo bueno y para nada oscuro —agregó, pero de inmediato recordó esa carcajada hostil que había lanzado hacia Hook, esa que le había recordado a Robin Hood y se cuestionó si era tan así. Si Emma estaba tan bien como aparentaba estarlo. Pero aquella duda se fue de su cabeza cuando observó por fin, con suma alegría y casi orgullo de sí misma, como el agua salía limpia del cabello de Emma.

—Asumamos eso —Emma sonrió.

—¿Y qué hay de Mulán? No la he oído levantar la voz una sola vez aún si es testigo presencial de las insoportables riñas de Aurora y Phillip —sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, tomo una esponja y la sumergió en el agua—. Al igual que tus padres, que siguen comportándose como dos adolescentes el uno con el otro —ante aquella imagen mental, ambas mujeres hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

Regina apretó un poco la esponja para quitarle el exceso de agua y rodeó a Emma para verla de frente. Entonces por primera vez la vio a la luz. Desde que habían llegado no había tenido oportunidad de verla de frente, ni una sola vez. Emma se había encargado de no permitirle aquello, no por más de dos segundos accidentales, para luego mirar ocasionalmente un cuadro o voltear completamente fingiendo haber escuchado alguien escaleras abajo. La había evitado exitosamente hasta ese momento.

Cuando la Salvadora se percató de la mirada sobre sus facciones, quiso esconderse una vez más, pero Regina tomó su rostro con firmeza en una mano y, con la otra, comenzó a pasar la fría y húmeda esponja hasta que ya no quedó ni un rastro de suciedad en su piel. Emma trató de deshacerse de su contacto un par de veces, pero la morena había tenido un día lo suficientemente estresante como para tener que andar lidiando con los pudores de la Salvadora Oscura.

Sin considerar si su inspección era bienvenida o no, siguió con lo suyo. No era ausencia de consideración, sólo era falta de paciencia y una curiosidad que la carcomía. Volvió a sumergir la esponja en el agua.

Si tenía que ser sincera, no había considerado los cambios físicos que pudiera tener Emma como el nuevo Oscuro sino hasta que se había acercado lo suficiente como para que ella se escondiera. Entonces había notado ciertas marcas en la poca piel que quedaba descubierta ante ella.

Movió un poco el rostro de Emma hacia un costado y ésta se dejó hacer. Entonces la esponja trazó el rastro que las marcas que el cuello de la Salvadora mostraba, absorta en aquel descubrimiento.

Era, sin dudas, uno de los rasgos indivisibles de ser el Oscuro. Ser el contenedor de tanta oscuridad resultaba en demasiado poder para que un simple cuerpo humano lo contuviera sin consecuencias visibles y ni siquiera Emma había escapado a esa maldición. Aunque claro, en ella era diferente. No tenía la asquerosa piel escamosa de Gold, gracias al cielo, sino que su cuerpo completo —o al menos brazos, hombros, cuello y parte de la cara, que era lo que ella llegaba a apreciar— cubierto por ramificaciones negras, como de una enredadera sin hojas esparcida por cada centímetro de piel y, allí, donde su rostro comenzaba, esas ramificaciones disminuían y se hacían más finas, pasando a verse como si tuviera sangre de color negro y ésta se hubiera congelado mientras corría por sus venas. Y sus ojos...

Movió ligeramente el rostro de Emma una vez más, para mirarla a los ojos, esperando verlos de ese color inhumano y perturbador que caracterizaba a Rumplestiltskin. Emma le sostuvo la mirada, obediente. Su mirada era triste, y avergonzada. Sus ojos todavía estaban rojos, probablemente de tanto llorar, pero aun así conservaban su color brillante y de esa mezcla entre verde y azul que jamás se decidía por volcarse a un lado u otro.

Regina suspiró, soltándola al fin. Volvió a mojar la esponja, y se dedicó a limpiarle las manos, que temblaban ligeramente.

—Sobre eso que no entiendes —mencionó Emma en un tono de voz casi inaudible poco después de que la inspección hubiera terminado, mientras Regina se concentraba en cada uno de sus dedos—, sobre por qué ciertas personas, en determinadas ocasiones, parecen no ser afectadas por la ola de oscuridad...

—¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser? —preguntó soltando su mano derecha y pasando a la izquierda. Un leve cosquilleo de magia pasó de Emma a Regina, como una caricia chispeante.

—Creo que sí —susurró, casi sonando como una niña pequeña bajo sus mantas, como Regina recordaba que sonaba Henry cuando era más pequeño y tenía miedo de las tormentas.

Regina detuvo sus movimientos a la espera de aquella revelación y levantó la vista a Emma. Pero la explicación nunca llegó.

Emma se sacudió delante de ella con violencia y dejó escapar un grito ahogado. La morena no entendía qué le ocurría, ni por qué parecía estar sufriendo de repente. Se preguntó si quizá había hecho algo mal.

Miró la esponja con detenimiento, pero no podía haber sido eso.

—Regina, la daga, ¿dónde está? —preguntó Emma, retorciéndose de dolor.

Hizo memoria.

—Quedó en mi bóveda —contestó, recordándola entre una pila de pergaminos y el libro de hechizos.

—Alguien está invocándome.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III** _—_ _"cacao and darkness, and apples and light"_

* * *

 _La siguiente imagen del libro mostraba a Emma y Regina en una misma cama. Ambas bajo las mantas, enfrentadas una a la otra. Con sus manos unidas en medio, simplemente mirándose, con ojos bien abiertos y expresiones que no le decían nada._

 _Henry no lograba recordar una escena semejante a aquella en su mente. No había antecedentes de ello y no adivinaba qué podría haberlas orillado a aquello._

— _¿Sigo leyendo o necesitas un momento? —preguntó la Autora, cuando sintió que el adolescente había dejado de darle atención. Él sólo se dedicó a observar la imagen de la derecha, casi como si el texto que se extendía por toda la página izquierda en verdad no importara demasiado._

 _Henry no respondió de inmediato. Entornó los ojos y, si las miradas se midieran en calor por su intensidad, el libro entero se hubiera prendido fuego._

 _Luego de unos segundos investigando aquel pobre pedazo de papel como si le escondiera algún secreto, asintió._

Emma miró a su alrededor una vez más.

Regina no estaba. Apenas la rubia había mencionado que estaba siendo invocada, la otra simplemente desapareció en el aire, con una de esas expresiones duras en su rostro que gritan _"¡Alerta! Modo Reina Malvada activado,"_ y dejando nada más que humo violeta como único rastro. Pero ya hacía casi hora y media de aquello y no había señales de ella. Aunque tampoco había vuelto a sentir ni un solo calambre, ni nada que indicara remotamente que alguien trataba de evaporar sus entrañas al hacer uso de aquel cuchillo ondulado infernal. Quizá por eso Regina demoraba. Quizá sólo estaba dándole una paliza, bolas de fuego mediante, a alguien.

Emma no contó los minutos. No. Pero habían sido ochenta y siete exactamente y ella ya estaba lista. Su cuerpo era absolutamente libre de aquella suciedad acumulada, todo rastro de su encierro y, de no ser por las marcas de su maldición, parecería ser la misma Emma que llegó a esa ciudad años atrás.

Cuando salió del baño lo hizo casi a tientas, con sumo cuidado de no chocarse nada, ni pisar el lugar equivocado, o mirar demasiado las cosas a su alrededor. Se sentía como un chimpancé borracho en un museo de porcelana. Sentía que si se movía mucho para la izquierda, acabaría por tropezar y caer encima de algún mueble y lo volvería leña sin querer. O si iba mucho a la derecha caería sobre la cama de Regina —y Dios no lo permitiera, a Emma le daría un _ataque_. Asique caminó casi en punta de pie hasta que llegó a una silla que había junto a la ventana y se sentó, con las piernas muy juntas y ambas manos en sus rodillas, mirando hacia todas direcciones como si Regina fuera a aparecer en cualquier rincón de la habitación.

Ya no eran los minutos lo que Emma contaba, sino los segundos. Estaba nerviosa y sus pies comenzaron a moverse inquietos, golpeteando el suelo al ritmo de sus pensamientos y, cuando no pudo más con los movimientos de su cuerpo, se puso de pie de un salto.

Dio un par de pasos tentativos hasta la mesa de luz de la dueña de casa. Había una foto de ella y Henry enmarcada y, a su lado, una lámpara que Emma imaginaba valdría más que su salario de un mes completo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a abrir el cajón y husmear. Lo pensó, sí. Quiso espiar con todas sus fuerzas y, por al menos dos minutos y medio, fue el único deseo que rondó su consciencia. Pero no lo hizo, muy consciente de que Regina lo sabría, asique sólo tomó la foto enmarcada de _su familia_ como ancla y único trofeo que se atrevía a tomar de ese lugar y miró a su alrededor.

Era un hecho que Regina prefería los colores neutros. Blanco, negro, algún que otro gris y, _obviamente_ , rojo.

Había pocas cosas que indicaran que ese era, en efecto, un lugar habitado y no simplemente una habitación de algún hotel lujoso. Regina era ridículamente organizada, como un maniático de la limpieza, el orden y el control — _bueno, sinónimos de Regina al fin de cuentas_. Lo que sorprendió a Emma fue el hecho de que Robin — _Robin Hood, el roñoso ladrón que vivía como un hippie sin oficio en los bosques_ — se amoldara a aquello. No había ni una chaqueta, o un par de medias bajo la cama, ni siquiera un sólo producto en los estantes del baño. Era como si el sujeto no existiera en esa casa. Al menos en esa habitación era invisible.

El lugar era simplemente _Regina_.

Olía por todos lados a ella. _Manzana, manzana, manzana_. El aire, su ropa —esa que ella misma vestía. Apostaría que una de sus almohadas tendría también la esencia de aquella fruta —aunque claro, la otra al menos no escaparía al hombre y tendría aroma a zorro, bosques y estaría infestada de cabello rubio opaco aquí y allá.

Su shampoo —tomó uno de sus mechones de rubio dorado y lo llevó a su nariz— también era de manzana. La mujer tenía una obsesión por la fruta, pero no era Emma quien se iba a quejar de ello.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la mullida cama, observando al techo y dejando que la calma que invadía aquel lugar se abriera paso por sus sentidos y la llenara. La última vez que había estado acostada en una cama no había sido tan apacible. En casa de Mary Margaret siempre había sonidos de pisadas, de cafeteras y tostadoras funcionando, un bebé llorando y ese estúpido pájaro azul que llegaba todas las mañanas a cantar en su ventana —porque era la casa de _Blancanieves,_ después de todo. No era nada como la casa de Regina.

Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó acompañar por el silencio...

Un sonido de pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par casi al instante.

¿Regina había regresado?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y esos cabellos cortos que ella imaginaba en la otra almohada estaban ahora bien agarrados a la cabeza de un hombre que la observaba sin pestañear, desde el marco de la puerta y sus ojos destellaban fuego, furia y —ella se sentó de golpe— oscuridad.

De pronto se sintió una intrusa o un delincuente. Era demasiado similar a la sensación de estar siendo atrapada durmiendo en un coche ajeno, o con una caja de cereales escondida bajo la chaqueta en algún supermercado.

—¡Largo! —la orden sonó como un látigo chocando contra el suelo, contundente y acompañada con un dedo que señalaba derecho hacia la puerta. Emma titubeó un momento y sólo eso le tomó a Robin para avanzar esos metros que lo separaban del volcán y se lanzó a él, sin siquiera detenerse a notar como la lava subía con rapidez por dentro de ella. No vio el cambio venir.

Tomó a Emma de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que parecía querer romperla y tiró de ella con brusquedad por dos metros hasta la puerta de aquella habitación, pero al siguiente tirón sintió como si estuviera tratando de mover un árbol.

Volteó a ella con determinación, con esa misma decisión con la que había entrado, pero lo que lo recibió no fue la Emma sorprendida que había visto segundos antes, ni la que se sentía una intrusa, al héroe que habían perdido en un torbellino de oscuridad, o a esa mujer que siempre lo miraba con un poco de celos y un poco de envidia. No era ninguna de las facetas que él conocía de ella. No era ella.

Un par de ojos oscuros lo observaban con tanta dureza que Robin se sintió de pronto aplastado por un peso invisible y como si unos dientes afilados rodearan su cuello.

Entonces quiso soltarla, por impulso, por ese simple instinto que te dice que debes correr ante el peligro y mismo por el cual toda tu sangre baja a tus pies para facilitártelo. Pero su mano no retrocedió ni un poco. Miró hacia su agarre y esa oscuridad que adornaba todo el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él —esa que él tontamente no había notado— se había extendido por su mano y su antebrazo, y seguía avanzando, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar.

Una mueca de pánico apareció en su rostro tan rápido como la rabia que lo había inundado cuando la había visto desde lejos, minutos antes, apostada junto a la ventana de la habitación de Regina.

Sintió como las puntas de esa enredadera oscura se volvían púas y trataban de acceder a su piel. Intentó apartar su brazo una vez más, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no logró más que hacer que la oscuridad avanzara hasta su codo, con rapidez, con la voracidad de una boa engulliendo a su presa. Y un grito ahogado escapó de su boca, viéndose irremediablemente atrapado.

Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Emma, pero no era ella quien sonreía, era ese ser, ese que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, esperando una oportunidad para salir a la superficie y tomar el control.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —se retorció todo lo que quiso, sin resultados, sólo siendo capaz de retroceder hasta la pared del pasillo, por simple resultado a que Emma estaba avanzando hacia él.

—No eres tan valiente ahora, ¿eh, ladrón? —la mueca de su rostro se curvó incluso más, haciéndose más grande y horrible, volviéndose un gesto retorcido. Su tono de voz era agudo, juguetón y con un tono despiadado que se dejaba ver con claridad aún bajo aquella sonrisa.

Con su otra mano tomó lo tomó de la parte alta de ese brazo que mantenía preso y lo examinó con fingida curiosidad. Levantó la vista a su rostro una vez más y lo miró a los ojos, directamente y como tratando de absorber cada gesto que él le regalara. Entonces lo apretó sin delicadeza alguna, clavó sus uñas en esa piel áspera que de pronto se sentía demasiado frágil debajo de su agarre —demasiado blanda, demasiado fácil de penetrar, demasiado fácil de romper. Él se veía horrorizado y lleno de dolor, y eso la hacía sonreír cada vez con más dicha.

—¿Pretendías acaso romperme la muñeca hace un momento? —preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza con una sensación de absoluta y macabra diversión llenándola— Soy el Oscuro, ¿recuerdas? Soy bastante inmune a todo lo que puedas intentar. Aunque tú, por otro lado —movió ambas manos en sentidos contrarios—, eres tan frágil. Tan... rompible.

—Espera, espera —suplicó él cuando sintió, no sin que un dolor agudo se lo advirtiera, que alguno de los huesos de su brazo parecía querer ceder.

—Seguro —dijo ella, con una sonrisa simple adornando su rostro. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que había recuperado la razón y había vuelto a ser ella misma—. ¿Para qué romperte el brazo cuando puedo romperte el cuello? —agregó y su mano derecha fue a dar al frágil lugar debajo de su cabeza.

La oscuridad dejó libre el brazo de Robin que mantenía inmóvil para permitirle al menos luchar.

Había algo dulce para Emma en verlo pelear con todo lo que pudiera por su vida, aferrarse, rasguñar, patalear y retorcerse... por algo que no conseguiría. Dulce como la cocoa que desayunaba y divertido como jugar en el parque con Henry.

Su mano derecha lo apretó con fuerza contra la pared y sus uñas se le clavaron en la piel. Las piernas de él se movieron en todas direcciones, como si fuera un muñeco a batería que se está quedando sin carga y patalea sus últimos movimientos antes de apagarse. Sus uñas sucias de tierra del bosque trataron de asirse a los brazos de ella, trataron de excavar en esa piel dura e impenetrable y no logró ni siquiera hacerle cosquillas. Manotazos inútiles, era todo a lo que aquello se reducía y ella se lo hubiera dicho, le hubiera avisado que no serviría de nada, pero disfrutaba demasiado verlo rogar y luchar por una vida que ya no merecía.

—¡Emma! —la voz de Regina sonó detrás de ella.

Ella sonrió, como despertando. _Regina regresó_ , pensó y giró la cabeza para verla. Y ahora sí era su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Emma Swan, la sheriff y madre de Henry, igual que Regina. La sonrisa cálida de la Salvadora. Pero el gesto duró sólo un segundo, pues había algo diferente en ella y eso hacía que su corazón quisiera esconderse en algún lugar ajeno a aquellos ojos preocupados, acusadores. Regina lucía asustada.

 _¿Asustada de mi?,_ se preguntó y giró la vista hacia donde Regina se concentraba: Robin Hood, aún bajo su fuerte y mortal agarre.

El ladrón casi no luchaba ya, sus manotazos eran débiles y su rostro se veía de un leve y antinatural tono azulado.

Emma tiró de su mano con fuerza, como si no fuera suya y tratara de apartarla de él por la fuerza, ya que a voluntad no podía. _¿Qué demonios estaba por hacer?,_ se cuestionó, se reprendió y miles de gritos se acumularon en su mente, cerrándole la garganta.

Retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hacia el cuarto de Regina, donde todo era seguro, donde todo volvía a oler a manzanas y una pared en el otro lado de la habitación de servía de soporte.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba a la morena ayudar a Robin Hood a ponerse de pie. Él tosía y respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire a la vez, recuperando poco a poco su color natural de piel y exhibiendo en un rojo intenso las marcas que los dedos de ella habían dejado en su cuello.

Emma bajó la vista a sus manos, cubiertas de esa oscuridad peligrosa dentro de ella, temblando. Recordaba perfecto como lo había hecho, lo que había sentido, como había disfrutado de sus sollozos y sus súplicas, de como había querido apretar tan solo un poco más y matarlo. Se sintió sucia una vez más, pero era otra clase de suciedad, era esa que se veía en su piel con forma de enredaderas oscuras, y se rasco los brazos con insistencia, con desesperación, tratando de arrancárselos por todos los medios posibles. Quiso deshacerse de su piel y prender fuego los restos de todo lo que le recordara que ella era peligrosa y capaz de eso.

Y recordó a su padre en las calles de la ciudad, en peligro por causa de ella; a su madre que la observaba como si ella fuera una bomba de tiempo y la forma en que alejaba al pequeño Neal de sus brazos, mientras un biberón hervía en sus manos. A Henry en el bosque tratando de ayudarla y terminando herido. Imaginó a Regina siendo alguno de ellos, siendo lastimada y temiéndole, creyendo que es peligrosa y alejándola. Y todo su cuerpo tembló, sintió que se sofocaba, que se hundía en un mar espeso como la sangre, y ésta le llenaba los pulmones. La oscuridad inundó sus ojos, las paredes en negro y blanco de esa habitación se fueron alejando, dando paso a las tinieblas y luego no vio nada más. Todo era frío, vacío y se sentía como estar solo.

—Emma —una pequeña luz apareció en su antebrazo y ella trató de quitársela como si fuera una mosca, pero ésta se hizo más grande—. Emma —repitió, y sonaba como la voz de Regina.

La luz se hizo más y más grande, tanto que llegó a tomar la forma de una mano. Entonces tomó esa mano entre las suyas y se aferró con fuerza a ella. Y la luz se expandió, tomó forma humana y su rostro era el rostro de Regina.

—Lo siento —dijo la rubia, pero sabía que no era una disculpa. Aún si jamás lo hubiera hecho, si sabía que ella misma jamás hubiera matado a Robin Hood, ese otro ser que estaba dentro de ella no lo lamentaba ni un poco y lo sentía con la claridad que sentía a su corazón latir: esa entidad oscura estaba poco a poco pasando a ser parte de su ser.

—Está todo bien, Emma —Regina le dijo entre las tinieblas, y la sheriff sintió su mano apretarla con gentileza—. Robin está bien, y tú necesitas respirar —y la rubia le obedeció, tomando un corto y simple respiro por vez, hasta que sus pulmones se sintieron capaces de inhalar profundo y los colores regresaron a su vista. _Blanco, negro y rojo. Y ese aroma a manzana_.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared, en el rincón en el que se había refugiado, ese que había detenido su retroceso mientras Robin Hood se recuperaba de su cuasi-estrangulamiento. Regina estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Miró hacia todas direcciones y el bandido ya no estaba. Respiró profundo una vez más y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello. No podía decir en palabras lo aliviada que estaba de que él ya no estuviera y que, considerando que Regina estuviera ahí con ella y no en el hospital, pudiera moverse por su cuenta.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo, pero de pronto se sentía sin hogar. Volvía a estar sola como cuando era huérfana, como cuando sentía que a nadie en el mundo le importaba.

—¿Y a dónde irás? —preguntó Regina con un tono de voz severo— Quédate aquí, lo resolveremos.

—Es peligroso que me quede aquí, Regina —dijo, pero no quería irse asique no se movió, no aún. Aunque sabía que lo haría llegado el momento, pues temía lastimarla a ella también, y a Henry. Probablemente Roland estuviera en algún momento jugando y correteando por la casa, y quién sabe si no sería capaz de lastimarlo incluso a él.

—No, el Oscuro es peligroso —puntualizó la morena, como si ignorara la realidad de que el Oscuro y la Salvadora ya no eran dos cosas diferentes y opuestas—. Tú eres la Salvadora —afirmó y Emma apretó la mandíbula.

 _Salvadora, Salvadora, Salvadora_ , se dijo con molestia, y recordó que Henry siempre le decía que ese era su destino y que debía romper una maldición. Recordó a sus padres dibujados en un libro y metiéndola en un armario: _"ella será la Salvadora",_ había dicho su padre con absoluta fe en su destino, su madre había asentido, y ella había crecido sola.

Esta vez, para variar, era la primera que alguien hacía alusión a su sobrenombre como algo bueno para _ella_. Siempre los oía llorarle, reclamarle. Todos querían un final feliz, o que ella mágicamente resolviera sus problemas, porque era la _Salvadora_ y era su deber, así como los enanos nacían para trabajar en las minas, ella había nacido simplemente para _salvar gente_.

Pero Regina no lo decía como si fuera un deber.

—Odio tener que ser la Salvadora —admitió, sintiendo sus hombros livianos ante la afirmación y la certeza de que, al menos en ese minuto del día, no debiera dedicar su tiempo a salvar a nadie. Pero de inmediato bajó la vista, como si admitir aquello debiera causarle vergüenza y no fuera capaz de mirar a nadie a la cara por renegar de esa manera de su destino. En su lugar, se concentró en la mano que sostenía la de Regina con fuerza.

—No _tienes_ que serlo —la voz de Regina sonó como sonaría el bálsamo si tuviera voz. Era un alivio en todos los sentidos que puede serlo una simple voz: era segura y, en esos momentos, calmaba—. Así como no _eres_ simplemente el Oscuro por tener tu nombre en una daga. No realmente, no si no quieres. Sobre todo no si no te rindes ante ello.

—Eso no tiene sentido, Regina —la rubia blanqueó los ojos y la morena la imitó.

—Si hay algo que sé sobre la oscuridad, es que está dentro de todos nosotros —explicó como si Emma fuera un idiota al que hay que adoctrinar sobre asuntos del bien, el mal y sus matices. Pero quizá sí lo era, después de todo. Los Charming jamás habían entendido del todo la complejidad de la vida y el hecho de que hubieran querido erradicar la oscuridad de Emma desde incluso antes de que ésta naciera era la prueba irrefutable de aquello—. Gold no siempre era tan retorcido como pretendía aparentar, ni siquiera cuando era Rumplestiltskin. Tenía sus recuerdos por su hijo, el amor que sentía por Belle y el que sé que llegó a sentir por Henry. Tomó malas decisiones, sí. Pero guiado por ambición, por lo mismo que mi madre se dejó llevar y ella no era ningún Señor de la Oscuridad. Sólo un ser humano. Y, no te subas a tu nube de ego cuando diga esto, pero tú no tienes eso. Eres... asquerosamente limpia.

Al decir aquello Regina hizo un gesto con la mano, un leve movimiento de su muñeca en el aire, como hacía cuando pretendía hacer desaparecer algo con magia, como si aquello fuera a desaparecer lo que acababa de decir, o restarle importancia. Emma le regaló media sonrisa, medio dolorosa, medio agradecida, mientras guardaba secretamente para sí cada palabra dicha.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, sin moverse ninguna de las dos; Emma sin intentar irse y Regina sin mover su mano de la mano de Emma.

—¿No tienes miedo? —preguntó la rubia al fin.

—¿De usted, señorita Swan? —Regina alzó una ceja divertida, respondiendo con ello a la pregunta. Aunque el tupé de aquella pregunta la hubiera ofendido en algún momento de su vida, era tan Emma — _tan asustada, tan sincera, tan pequeña a pesar de verse tan entera todo el tiempo_ — que enojarse con ella no pareció una opción.

—Hablo en serio, Regina —la reprendió, obligándola a ponerse seria un momento. La morena pasó saliva pesadamente y se movió en su lugar incómodamente, retirando la mano del agarre de la rubia—. Hace un momento lucías tan asustada —la rubia bajó la vista a su solitaria mano y abrió y cerró las palmas, acostumbrándose a la fría sensación de abandono.

—Temía que esa cosa dentro de tí te hiciera cometer algo de lo que no pudieras regresar —explicó, recordando lo que había visto: la sonrisa en el rostro de Emma, ese gesto sádico y retorcido no era de Emma Swan y, _eso_ , la aterrorizó. El simplemente pensar que la otra madre de su hijo simplemente no estuviera allí, nunca más, y en su lugar hubiera quedado un simple cascarón al que no se hubiera atrevido a dañar, le había causado un miedo paralizante.

—Yo temo lo mismo —admitió la rubia mirando hacia manos morenas tan solitarias como las propias—. Temo lastimarte a tí por quedarme aquí demasiado tiempo.

—Sé que si no me has hecho nada hasta ahora, lo cual no termino de comprender, no lo harás de ninguna manera en ningún momento futuro —Regina sonaba segura, pero aún así estiró su brazo hasta su cama para tomar su bolso y lo atrajo hacia sí—. No encontré la daga —dijo, sin calentamiento previo para dar esa clase de noticias—. Alguien se la llevó junto con el libro de hechizos de mi madre y no imagino quién pudo haber sido. Asique mientras tanto —metió la mano en el bolso y sacó una especie de brazalete—, anularemos tu magia. Pues, si bien estoy segura de que podrás mantener esa _cosa_ bien amarrada, no confío tanto en la persona que haya tenido que meterse en mi bóveda a escondidas mientras yo no estaba para llevarse la daga.

Emma asintió y estiró la mano hacia ella, sintiendo como un peso inmediato se levantaba de sus hombros junto con su habilidad de hacer magia.

—¿Has hablado con alguien sobre mí? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Regina, poniéndose tensa. ¿Había acaso alguna forma de explicarle a Emma que no pretendía compartirla con nadie aún? Si lo decía así quizá sonaría raro. Pero ella era _su_ hallazgo. _Su_ esfuerzo de meses y sería _su_ decisión si quería o no que el resto de incompetentes lo supiera. Conociéndolos harían una fiesta en Granny's, se auto-adjudicarían logros, brindarían por el bien triunfando sobre el mal y sobre estar siempre unidos. Y pronto olvidarían que ella había sido quien la había encontrado. No. La escondería un tiempo más. Al menos el suficiente como para arreglar todo para que ningún idiota estropeara algo e hiciera que Emma desapareciera de vuelta. Además, ahora había una daga de por medio que había desaparecido.

—¿A dónde iré entonces? —volvió a preguntar.

—A ningún lado —contestó, alzando ambas cejas como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo—. Te quedarás aquí —informó, como si fuera un decreto real.

—¿Y si Robin regresa?

—No regresará hasta el lunes al menos —contestó Regina y quiso agregar un _"si regresa",_ pero se lo guardó. Era común que Robin se fuera de cacería los fines de semana y, dada la precaria condición de su relación, a veces incluso se quedaba en los bosques por más días, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto posible con ella. Regina por momentos lo agradecía, aunque aquello sólo duraba lo que la soledad tardara en golpearla. Lo más duro eran las noches en las que Henry se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos, y el silencio le recordaba a castillos enormes con frías paredes y ni una sola persona que le hiciera compañía, ni rompiera el silencio por días.

—Bien —dijo Emma.

—Bien —replicó Regina. El silencio las envolvió por un momento—. Fui a buscar a Henry antes de volver —dijo varios minutos después—, decidió que quería quedarse con tus padres por hoy. No le he dicho nada, pero estaba tan extraño...

—¿Extraño cómo? —Emma ladeó la cabeza. Regina pareció meditarlo. Henry le había parecido como aquellas veces que se escabullía con Emma para sus operaciones y ella aún era _malvada_. Pero no le hallaba razón de ser a su comportamiento dadas las circunstancias.

—Es la primera vez que no me pregunta por tí —contestó, siendo eso lo único que parecía tener sentido como explicación válida—. Él sabe que yo paso todos los días en mi bóveda buscando maneras de encontrarte, y siempre que el día acaba, me pregunta si avancé en algo. Pero hoy... —los labios de Regina se torcieron en una mueca de confusión.

—Tal vez sólo estaba cansado —sugirió la rubia y la otra sólo asintió, no muy convencida. ¿Pero qué otra explicación habría?

—Pasé por casa de tus padres también —las cejas de la morena se arrugaron, casi como si a pesar de la increíble buena relación que había logrado construir con ellos, aún hubiera un pequeño desagrado; o quizá sólo era Regina siendo Regina y su común desagrado por casi toda la gente—. Tu madre cada tanto me mira como si fuera a arrancarle el corazón, y tu padre tiene una espada convenientemente a mano todo el tiempo. Pero, aún así, hoy hubo un progreso —dijo metiendo la mano en su bolso una vez más y sacó su celular—. Tu madre estaba enloquecida porque Neil dijo su primer palabra hoy, y me mostró un video en el que lo grabó y asegura que dice _"Ma"_ en repetidas ocasiones.

La mirada de Emma era dulce mientras la escuchaba, como la de Henry cuando la oía hablar de alguna buena acción, o como la de David cuando hablaban de Snow. Pero ésta era para ella y su relato. Emma la miraba así a ella y Regina se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.

—En un pequeño armario por el pasillo hay mantas y unas colchonetas, dormirás en eso, aquí, junto a mi cama —informó cortando el relato, una vez más utilizando ese tono en el que dejaba ver que no habían segundas opciones a considerar—. Iré a darme un baño antes de dormir —dijo mientras se concentraba en su celular y abría la carpeta de archivos recibidos—. Te dejaré ver a tu hermano balbuceando si prometes que seguirás aquí cuando salga del baño.

—Lo prometo —dijo Emma suave y obediente, estirando sus manos hacia el aparato, luciendo como un niño pequeño que pide un dulce y la morena se lo dio, no sin antes una advertencia con la mirada que decía _"pero te quedas."_

Cuando se fue, la sheriff aún miraba la puerta del baño por la cual la mujer había desaparecido, y aún había una sonrisa en sus labios. _Por supuesto que sí: Regina_ , se dijo. Respondiéndose una pregunta que no sabía que se había hecho. Pero ahí estaba, y esa era su respuesta. Recordó la mano de Robin sobre su muñeca y como la oscuridad se había potenciado. Recordó también la mano de Regina en el mismo lugar, y esa pequeña luz en forma de mosca, que creció y se expandió apartando las tinieblas, reduciéndolas a simples sombras sin importancia.

Sacudió la cabeza. Se concentró en el celular y la imagen de un bebé que lucía demasiado como los recuerdos falsos de Henry que Regina le había dado.

El video era ridículamente largo para unos cuantos balbuceos. Al principio se podía escuchar claro a Snow llamando por David, diciéndole que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, mas la imagen sólo se enfocaba en su pequeño hermano, en sus ojos abiertos de par en par y bien despiertos. Era como una coreografía: Mary Margaret lo incitaba constantemente a que hablase de nuevo y el pequeño sonreía primero, luego dejaba escapar una pequeña risa, de esas que salen de la panza y, seguido, obedecía. Luego su padre festejaba la hazaña y todo se repetía una vez más, y otra, y otra, hasta que el video terminaba. Emma sonrió y su pecho se llenó del mismo orgullo que expresaba su padre en ese video al oír las palabras de su pequeño hermano, aunque por motivos diferentes.

La "cama" de la rubia ya estaba lista, junto a la de la dueña de casa. Emma buscaba algo de ropa que utilizar como pijama en el _enorme_ armario de Regina, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta de baño abrirse, y el fuerte y cálido aroma a manzanas — _siempre manzanas_ — llenar sus fosas nasales.

Regina caminó hasta su cama ya con el pijama puesto y se sentó en ella. La observó con curiosidad desde su lugar antes de hablar:

—¿Se puede saber que haces _dentro_ del clóset? —inquirió y, en su mente, la pregunta no estaba tan mal formulada como había sonado. Emma sólo movió la cabeza en negación y Regina no exigió una respuesta. Sólo se apresuró a meterse bajo las cobijas y a observarla. La seguiría hacia todos lados con la vista hasta que estuviera quieta y se durmiera. De preferencia quería escucharla roncar, para tener un indicador constante de que seguía ahí y que no se había marchado a ningún lugar.

Emma asomó la cabeza detrás de la puerta del armario y sonrió victoriosa mientras sacaba una camiseta de tirantes que pretendía utilizar como ropa de dormir. Regina rodó los ojos al notar que Emma Swan, portadora de oscuridad y todo, en ocasiones era sólo una niña.

La observó sin intención de desviar la vista cuando Emma se cambió de ropa para dormir, exhibiendo sin pudor las marcas que surcaban su espalda y sus _interminables_ piernas, y de la misma manera la siguió con la vista mientras caminaba hasta la colchoneta y las mantas que habían al lado de su cama listos para que ella se acostara. La rubia se detuvo un momento antes de acostarse y volvió la vista a Regina, que mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

—No me iré a ningún lado —le dijo y vio como la morena asentía, pero aún así, seguía con sus ojos en su lugar. Emma rodó los ojos y pasó por alto la cama improvisada que Regina le había proporcionado y, sin decir nada, avanzó hasta la de la alcaldesa, levantó las mantas y se metió bajo éstas, devolviéndole la fija atención a su compañera.

—No te irás —repitió la otra y le tomó la mano como garantía. Emma había extrañado esa mano, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Neal no dijo _"Ma"_ —susurró la rubia poco después, sonriendo—. Dijo _"Emma"_ —agregó y Regina sonrió, confirmándoselo. Era exactamente lo mismo que ella había escuchado.

—Hubieras visto la cara de tu madre cuando se lo dije —la expresión de la reina se iluminó—. Rompí su corazón. ¿Quién diría que gracias a un bebé lograría lo que he intentado hacer por años? —y había tanta dicha en aquella admisión que pretendía ser cruel, pero sonaba tan inocente, que Emma no pudo evitar reír también.

Y ambas sonrieron por un momento más. Regina siguió mirándola fijamente, evitando parpadear más de lo necesario, hasta que la tranquilidad que esa mano apretando la suya le proporcionaba y el sueño la vencieron.

Emma se tomó un momento más. Aún cuando Regina ya dormía tranquilamente y su mano sostenía la propia con fuerza, ella la miró con detenimiento. _Por supuesto_ , se repitió en un suspiro y cerró los ojos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV** — _"belonging in a wood castle"_

* * *

Dolor. Físico e insoportable dolor. Como no había sentido jamás en su hombro derecho. Punzante, como seguro se sentiría una lanza clavada en el lugar —o quizá una de las flechas que Snow deseaba no-tan-secretamente lanzar en su dirección.

Regina trató con movimientos circulares de deshacer la molestia y, entonces, sintió el motivo en la otra punta de su extremidad adolorida. Lo recordó. _La_ recordó. Abrió los ojos y la vio: una mano adornada de marcas negras como el petróleo firmemente agarrada a la suya.

La morena había despertado con Emma sujetando su mano varias veces desde que comenzara a quedarse en secreto en su casa. Varias de esas veces habían ocurrido en una misma noche, cuando Regina abría los ojos de par en par, asustada de que la rubia hubiera desaparecido nuevamente. Pero ella seguía ahí, tranquilamente dormida. En ocasiones era Regina quien iniciaba el contacto en un intento de asegurarse de que la Salvadora no se le escapara —y su brazo pasaba a tomar el rol que una correa cumpliría con un perro—; y en otras ocasiones simplemente despertaba y el agarre estaba ahí, firme, como amarrado fuertemente con una soga invisible que parecía darle seguridad a ambas. Pero esto, como toda cosa buena, venía con algo en igual magnitud de malo: dolor de hombros, esta vez. Sin dudas era una posición incómoda para toda una noche de sueño.

La primera mañana había sido una excepción, por supuesto. Regina había despertado a mitad de la noche, luego de dos horas de haberse dormido. Su siguiente sueño había durado una hora, el siguiente había sido de veinte minutos, y así hasta que el sol acarició el horizonte y ella decidió que era un día para levantarse temprano, inevitablemente, aún siendo domingo. Aunque le costó unos buenos veinte minutos más levantarse, pues la cama estaba tibia y no había hostilidad entre las dos personas que la compartían —a diferencia de como ocurría a menudo con el rubio bandido que compartía su cama regularmente.

Pero ya era martes, y el encanto inicial que habría tenido dormir con Emma Swan tomada de su mano — _si es que aquello tenía encanto en lo absoluto,_ se dijo—, era brutalmente desplazado por el dolor que ocupaba todos sus sentidos en esos primeros momentos.

Quiso quitar la mano para levantarse y recordó la expresión de Emma en aquella primera mañana, dos días antes. Al haber retirado su contacto, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par, con preocupación por la repentina lejanía, y su mirada expresaba un fuerte: _"¿Qué ocurre?"_

Entonces dudó. Sólo un segundo, al menos, y lo volvió a intentar. Pero la Emma presente — _la del día martes y ese dolor de hombros_ — apretó el agarre con suavidad y dibujó círculos con su dedo pulgar en la piel de la alcaldesa.

 _Está absolutamente dormida_ , pensó Regina y se volvió a acostar, sin corazón para romper su sueño.

Emma sin abrir los ojos atrajo la mano de la morena hacia su pecho y prácticamente abrazó la extremidad ajena, casi como si fuera su oso de peluche —o _brazo_ de peluche—, atrayendo por consecuencia a la dueña de aquel brazo hacia sí.

Regina observó de cerca el rostro apacible de la rubia y le dedicó unos cuantos segundos a la sonrisa pequeña y simple que había en su rostro. Las marcas negras que rodeaban aquel gesto parecían lejanas, como si tuvieran prohibido acercarse a perturbar la inocencia del momento. Su nariz, fina y rosada dejaba el aire entrar y salir con gentileza, pero aún así cosquilleaba en la piel de Regina. _Así_ de cerca estaban. Y luego pasó por sus ojos, sus pestañas — _ridículamente largas como para ser verdaderas, o no haber sido modificadas magia-mediante,_ pensó—, y se concentró en un pequeño detalle...

Alguna vez había visto un documental con Henry sobre las fases de sueño de una persona y como los ojos se movían de lado a lado, en lo que se llamaba "movimiento ocular rápido", lo cual indicaba que una persona estaría felizmente —o infelizmente si se tratara de una pesadilla— durmiendo. Pero los ojos de Emma no se movían de esa manera tan particularmente notoria.

Regina entornó los ojos ante aquello y frunció los labios.

—¿Está usted despierta, señorita Swan? —preguntó, haciendo sonar cada una de sus palabras como una acusación. Emma escondió el rostro en la almohada. Regina frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ligeramente engañada.

—Es domingo, Regina —masculló Emma—. Cinco minutos más.

—Es martes —puntualizó la otra, con la firmeza que daría una sentencia de muerte— y, si bien eso no cuenta en su situación, hay quienes debemos trabajar para que la ciudad no sea consumida por las hordas diarias —contestó Regina, sonando firme, aunque sin hacer ademán alguno para levantarse, ni alejarse.

—Cierto, buen punto —dijo Emma y abrió los ojos apenas un poco. Esa mañana eran verdes, como el agua de una playa del Caribe—. Buen día —le dijo, y sus ojos parecieron brillar como los de una caricatura, con tanta calidez que Regina se sintió envuelta por ésta.

Y, secretamente, se guardó ese amanecer como uno de sus recuerdos más felices. Porque no habían muchas mañanas en las que despertara con una sonrisa, ni sosteniendo la mano de alguien, ni que ese alguien la mirara como si no hubiera nada malo en ella. Que no le expresara rencor en ningún gesto y tan sólo pudiera ver luz en sus ojos. Que le deseara _buenos días_.

Pero todo lo bueno debe terminar, incluído su despertar y ella debía retomar su vida. Asique tomó ese recuerdo y se aferró a él toda la mañana. A que era _eso_ lo que la esperaba en casa al regresar y no la hostilidad acostumbrada.

Storybrooke crecía en caos y quizá no fuera sólo por la ola de oscuridad que los perseguía, tal vez fuera también porque el asiento de alcalde había estado libre por tres meses completos —libre de la alcaldesa, al menos.

Cuando Regina puso un pie fuera de su auto para adentrarse en el edificio, casi fue embestida por una masa deforme y sudorosa de gente, por quién sabe qué propósito. Se hubiera detenido a recibirlos, creyendo que quizá era algo sin importancia, como querer noticias sobre la desaparición de la Salvadora —cosa que a Regina ya no le preocupaba y se notaba por su presencia allí. Pero vio la expresión en sus rostros y se arrepintió. Ella no era propensa a ver buenas intenciones hasta en las fieras, no en el sentido absurdo de confianza que manejaban Snow White y quizá Belle. Esa gente, para ella, era una horda buscando problemas. Buscando, tal vez, algo más que respuestas; quizá justicia por sus crímenes pasados —y, si bien no los culpaba, tampoco los complacería.

Por lo que desapareció sin dar motivos ni pedir perdón, dejando una nube de humo violeta más grande de lo normal — _porque no había nada de malo y oscuro en meter un poco de monóxido de carbono mágico en los pulmones de esos campesinos_ — en la entrada del edificio y reapareció frente a su escritorio.

 _Y tal vez por eso la ciudad estaba de cabeza_ , pensó, al ver lo que la esperaba en su oficina. En el que debería ser _su_ lugar, justo donde debería haber una única silla tras un gran escritorio, habían dos asientos, uno al lado del otro y, sobre éstos, los inútiles traseros de los padres de Emma. Eso explicaría el caos en gran medida, sin duda alguna.

Snow miró a David, sin nada de eso que la gente común llamaría disimulo, o prudencia, y su expresión se volvió de horror por un momento. Recordándole a la expresión de Henry cuando ella lo atrapaba comiendo dulces a escondidas.

Regina alzó una ceja, incrédula de en verdad estar volviendo a vivir aquello. Se sentía como regresar el tiempo atrás y en el rostro de Snow White veía a esa joven insulsa que alguna vez fue, de cabello largo y con un arco fuertemente agarrado en una mano. La recordó con un vestido blanco en un altar, con ese peinado espantoso que seguramente le habría hecho un hada en entrenamiento con polvo de hadas defectuoso y su voz, en su mente, recitó un: _"Ella ya no es la reina, sino simplemente una bruja malvada..."_

La morena miró la hora en el reloj de pared y su horario de llegada al trabajo había pasado por algunos minutos. Entonces sonrió, complacida y con algo que quería intentar, sólo para comprobar si no se estaba volviendo loca. Si Snow en verdad estaba teniendo esa regresión absurda a rencores tan antiguos como el viejo Rumplestiltskin. Asique sonrió más grande, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, convirtiendo ese gesto en lo que había sido alguna vez la marca registrada de la Reina Malvada y dijo:

— _Lamento llegar tarde_.

Snow se tensó en su lugar, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo. Enderezó su posición en el asiento y amagó a levantarse, pero David la retuvo por el brazo.

—Mary Margaret y yo estábamos tomando tu lugar...

—Eso veo —interrumpió Regina, alzando una ceja.

—Hasta que tú regresaras —terminó de decir él, poniéndose de pie y ayudando — _casi obligando_ — a Snow a hacer lo mismo.

Apenas se hubieron levantado, Regina desapareció los dos lugares con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, reemplazándolos por su cómodo y costoso asiento, detrás de _su_ escritorio. Había pensado en prender fuego esas horrorosas _banquetas_ delante de la pareja de ineptos, sólo para demostrar poder y verlos tratar de esconder su cabeza entre sus hombros como una tortuga, pero pensó que sería demasiado y alertaría a la horda de fuera. Por lo que simplemente rodeó el escritorio, mientras la pareja hacía lo mismo cautelosamente por el otro lado. Finalmente tomó asiento y los observó por largos cuatro segundos mantenerse en pie al otro lado del mueble.

—Pueden retirarse —hizo una seña con una mano y creyó, por un momento, que Snow se le tiraría encima, o que sacaría un arco de algún lugar estratégicamente escondido y la atacaría. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y ellos sólo se marcharon.

Regina suspiró y miró la hora una vez más, preguntándose si Emma seguiría donde la dejó. Si habría sido una buena idea haberlo hecho. Si Henry regresaría hoy a casa o decidiría, otra vez, quedarse con alguien que no fuera ella.

Todos parecían estar volviendo a viejos patrones, con rencores antiguos que resurgían como un maldito fénix de las cenizas. La mayoría de esos patrones negativos y rencores la involucraban a ella. Incluso parecía haber dañado a gente que ni siquiera conocía. _Quizá Henry estuviera pensando en el asunto de la Reina Malvada otra vez_ , consideró mientras abría una carpeta a su costado y revisaba qué tanto habían estado _administrando_ el par de incompetentes en su ciudad.

Ambos ojos se le abrieron un par de milímetros más, involuntariamente, y sus cejas saltaron a lo alto de su frente. ¿Snow White acababa de aprobar un presupuesto para la construcción de un _fuerte_ en las afueras de la ciudad?

Levantó la vista a la puerta por la que se había ido su alguna vez hijastra, pestañeó lentamente una sola vez, incrédula por unos momentos y se replanteó la idea —esa que le había comentado a Emma, medio en broma, medio en serio— sobre que Snow planeara alguna guerra o rebelión. Era algo imposible de simplemente deducir, claro, y la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que si la acusaba de algo, la siempre buena e inocente Blancanieves alegaría no tener nada que ver. Asique, por el momento, Regina se limitó a estampar sobre el _"aprobado"_ que había puesto la señorita Nieves, un sello que rezaba un _"denegado"_ por todo lo grande. Esa mujer estaba loca si creía que la dejaría llevar a la quiebra la frágil economía de Storybrooke por un brote de rencor que le hubiera surgido.

Lo siguiente en su agenda fue lidiar con tres meses de atrasos en documentos verdaderamente importantes. Como, por ejemplo, las muy necesarias reparaciones en la escuela primaria, dado el último problema de —entornó los ojos al leer el papel—, un _dragón_ en estado de ebriedad, cayendo sobre el gimnasio. Torció los labios al ver el nombre anotado en la espantosa caligrafía de David, al inicio del reporte: _"Lilith,"_ decía. Eso saldría del bolsillo de Maléfica, por no enseñarle a su cachorro que volar en Storybrooke, era como conducir en cualquier otra ciudad: estaba terminantemente prohibido hacerlo en estado de intoxicación y, cuando se llegaba a establecimientos públicos, se debía bajar la velocidad.

Echó un vistazo por la ventana para cersiorarse de cómo estaban los ánimos fuera, y las masas seguían ahí. Algunos de ellos —enanos, para ser más exactos— sostenían sus hachas y estaban demasiado lejos de las minas como para estar trabajando. Eso se parecía demasiado al primer paso hacia las antorchas.

Regina frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar si aquella vez, más de treinta años atrás, le había preocupado tanto el ser perseguida por el pueblo que gobernaba. Quizá no. Quizá hasta le hubiera resultado divertido, pero no lograba encontrar esa emoción en ella. Ya no. No cuando entre esas personas encontraba rostros amigos —y Dios la perdonara, pero le afectaba más de lo que debería que _esos dos idiotas_ estuvieran ahí también, impartiendo órdenes a lo que comenzaba a parecerse demasiado a una rebelión.

Miró el reloj por tercera vez. Era cerca de su hora de almuerzo y regresar a la mansión parecía como su mejor plan posible ahora que quien la esperaba era Emma y no —detuvo ese pensamiento a la mitad y se levantó. Robin no había regresado del bosque y no sabía por cuanto tiempo le duraría aquel respiro de su _final feliz_.

Llegar caminando a su auto no parecía la opción más inteligente, dadas las ocho hachas —porque esa ironía de gigante al que llamaban _Pequeñín_ aún tenía una—, por lo que optó por salir de la misma forma que había entrado: se teletransportó al interior de su auto y, cuando todos notaron el cambio que se producía en el aire por el simple uso de magia, voltearon hacia ella. La alcaldesa asintió en forma de saludo, sonriéndoles abiertamente en su mejor actuación de Reina Malvada, y encendió el auto.

Pudo haber sido más práctica y aparecer directamente en su casa, pero, ¿dejar su Mercedes a merced de esos salvajes? Ni en broma. Esos enanos tenían el mismo instinto de preservación de la propiedad privada que los monos voladores de su hermana, o ese murciélago infernal del sombrero. El Mercedes se iría con ella así tuviera que pelear con los Charming, los enanos e inclusive con las monjas.

Al entrar en su casa la recibió el mismo aroma a chocolate del día anterior.

 _Emma tenía los hábitos alimenticios de un mocoso_ , se dijo y, al instante, el proyecto de adulto que acababa de comparar con un niño, pasó correteando de un extremo de la sala hasta el otro, en punta de pies y sin calzado más que un par de medias. Entró como una bala perdida en la cocina y Regina la siguió para reprenderla por — _¿por correr descalza? No es como si se fuera a caer y hacer daño, o enfermarse por el frío, es el Oscuro después de todo._

Al entrar en la cocina la esencia a chocolate era más fuerte, y Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto al deducir la cantidad de azúcar que la otra mujer le habría puesto a la bebida, tan sólo por el aroma dulzón que desprendía.

—¿Problemas en la ciudad, señora alcaldesa? —preguntó Emma— Nada que un poco de chocolate caliente no cure —agregó, dejándole una taza con una bebida similar a la propia en frente.

Regina estudió el líquido dentro del recipiente con el profesionalismo de un científico. _Charmings y su adicción a la canela_ , pensó y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Sostengo mi teoría de que tu madre quiere derrocarme —contestó, esta vez con más seguridad y seriedad que la primera vez que lo había mencionado—. Alguien trata de convencer a la alcaldía de aprobar el presupuesto para construir un fuerte —alzó una ceja y su mente vagó hacia posibles identidades para aquella persona que figuraba como anónima en el documento. Aunque habían unas cuantas firmas en la petición que ella reconocía y a quienes pretendía sacar información.

—Cielos, ¿quieres que hable con ella? —se ofreció la rubia, arrugando el gesto en una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza. A fin de cuentas, Emma Swan era como cualquier niño, con respecto a sus padres. Sobre todo con ese par de... progenitores. Avergonzarse de llevar sus genes era una obligación.

—¿Y decirle qué? ¿Qué has estado aquí por tres días y sabes a ciencia cierta que no soy malvada y merezco que me dejen en paz sólo porque te dejo jugar en mi cocina y dormir en mi cama? —Regina rió, imprimiendo cierto sarcasmo amargo en sus palabras, porque sabía que esa era exactamente la clase de cosas que Emma diría, y también sabía la clase de cosas que una Snow vengativa pensaría— Tu madre hará oídos sordos a todo lo que digas, me acusará de secuestrarte, y a ti te mandará con Archie a que trates tu... Síndrome de Estocolmo.

—Haces sonar a mi madre como una zorra —Emma hundió su expresión en la humeante taza.

—Hubo una época en la que lo fue —Regina recordó, no sin tener que detenerse en otra verdad igual de cierta—: claro que yo también lo era —admitió.

—Oh, ni que lo digas —Emma rió, recordándola en ese traje de villano de televisión, o de heroína de cómic y se le erizó cada vello de su cuello al recordar la forma en que Regina — _la otra Regina, esa que usaba demasiado maquillaje y portaba una sonrisa tan devastadora como rota—_ había pronosticado para ella una noche _muy_ larga, con un siseo que, más que el de una serpiente, a Emma le pareció el de un gato ronroneando.

Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, agobiada por la mirada acusadora delante de ella y sus propios recuerdos y, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, le agregó un poco más de canela a su chocolate —como si no tuviera suficiente de esa especia en su sistema ya.

—¿Piensas almorzar chocolate todos los días? —preguntó la morena, tratando de que aquello sonara como un reproche, pero contradictoriamente dejando a un lado su taza casi vacía, como evidencia de que lo disfrutaba más de lo que admitía— Y pensar que en algún momento creí que tu queso fundido era lo más bajo que se podía caer —agregó, añadiéndole un poco más de desprecio a sus palabras. Ella tenía una imagen de _mujer de buenos hábitos_ que mantener.

—Iba a preparar tostadas —se defendió la rubia, haciendo una mueca—. Pero tu tostadora no funciona —la señaló a un lado, medio desarmada y Regina estaba casi segura de que, si bien el aparato se había averiado antes de que Emma reapareciera en su vida, lo había dejado en una pieza esa mañana al salir.

—Sigue sin ser un almuerzo aceptable —obvió el asesinato de su tostadora y pasó a la solución más rápida que encontró—. Deberé dejarle comida ya hecha y esperar que sepa usar un microondas, señorita Swan. No estoy pidiendo demasiado de usted, ¿verdad?

Emma rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca más propia de un adolescente y resopló, fuerte y sonoro. Regina arrugó los labios en desafío, y se tragó su propia sonrisa ante la sensación de calidez, tranquilidad y _familia_ que ese momento le transmitía. Tal vez pudiera intentar eso con Robin. Tal vez cuando hubieran resuelto el problema que los acechaba y él volviera a ser el mismo. _Sí, tal vez..._

A decir verdad, con Robin no habían tenido tiempo de prácticamente nada. Un hada le había dicho que él era su alma gemela, y ella había aceptado aquello porque, ¿quién era Regina para decir que el polvo de hadas se equivocaba? Era magia blanca, como la de Emma. Debía ser cierto. Asique cuando se le presentó la segunda oportunidad de encontrarse con _su segunda oportunidad_ , la tomó. Hubieron cortos encuentros entre ambos, aquí y allá, que se podrían relacionar más con pasión que con _amor verdadero_ , pero era lo único que había en ese momento, y era más de lo que había pensado en conseguir jamás, asique no se quejó. Eran almas gemelas después de todo, el amor surgiría con el tiempo. O al menos eso se repitió incansablemente.

Luego _"Marian"_ regresó para quedarse, pero él juró que la amaba a ella, y aquello derritió su corazón, por el simple hecho de que hacía tanto tiempo — _tanto_ , que recordó establos y un chico que le sonreía como si sólo estuviera ella en el mundo— que nadie la veía de esa manera. No realmente. Entonces se convenció de que lo amaba. O que lo amaría en algún momento. Lo cual, en la vida de un personaje de cuentos, era lo mismo. Pero poco después él se fue, trató de seguir adelante y ella se quedó sin nada de nuevo, sintiéndose estafada por el polvo de hadas, pero más ligera. El peso del destino y las cosas que _deben ser_ a veces se sentía como demasiado.

En algún momento se planteó que, quizá, pudiera elegir con quien estar, que quizá mirar adelante y estirar su mano, agarrar lo que ella quisiera y conservarlo por siempre era una opción. En verdad lo consideró por un momento, mientras Emma le dejaba una ensalada sobre el escritorio y charlaban como si fueran compañeras de toda la vida, sobre posibles formas de destapar una cerveza. Pero Robin regresó, y seguía siendo su alma gemela, aunque realmente no lo conociera. Sólo era un bandido que la había perseguido por todos lados hasta que ella había cedido y daba la _casualidad_ de que tenía un león tatuado.

Emma había dicho que él era su felicidad, que no quería verla destruida y se había sacrificado por aquello. De nuevo, ¿quién era ella para contradecir a la única persona que — _con neuronas de más, o neuronas de menos—_ siempre parecía saber qué era lo correcto por hacer? Asique lo llevó a vivir con ella. ¿Quién iba a decirle que el hombre sería una verdadera patada en el hígado con un poco de oscuridad rondando la ciudad?

Se dijo a si misma que necesitaba tiempo para conocerlo mejor, que quizá se había precipitado en aceptar tan rápido una relación, que ella no era ni Blancanieves, ni Cenicienta, Ariel o todos esos _precoces_ personajes bidimensionales e insípidos de cuentos de hadas.

En esos momentos, que compartía un chocolate caliente con Emma a la hora del almuerzo, y todo era perfecto entre dos personas, se cuestionó a si misma si sería posible tener aquello con Robin — _siempre Robin, nadie más, porque él era su destino_ , quisiera ella o no.

Volvió la vista a Emma, que había caminado hasta el refrigerador y observaba con calidez una fotografía que Henry había traído de la escuela. Poco antes de que todo se fuera al demonio, en esos pocos meses de calma que habían tenido. Él había pedido a ambas que se tomaran una foto los tres juntos y, poco después, en el día de las madres, había regresado con la imagen impresa y con una tarjeta que decía _"Feliz día mamás."_ La imagen estaba imantada del otro lado, y él había alardeado todo el día sobre cómo le habían enseñado a hacer eso en su taller del colegio.

—Todavía creo que es injusto que tú te hayas quedado con esto —dijo Emma luego de que hubieran pasado suficientes segundos de ambas contemplando el obsequio—. Sé que el refrigerador de Mary Margaret está abarrotado de dibujos de sus alumnos y toda clase de recordatorios, pero igual... —dejó la frase en el aire y sonrió una vez más al ver la fotografía.

Regina admitió para si misma, en ese momento, con la sensación que haría a alguien sonreír llenando su interior, que esa era _su_ _familia_. Quizá no Robin Hood y su pequeño hijo — _no aún, de cualquier modo_. Su familia eran ellos, esas personas en esa foto. Eran Emma, Henry y ella contra el mundo. Podía aferrarse a eso hasta que la familia se hiciera más grande, o no, no le importaba. No mientras esas personas estuvieran a su lado.

—¿Quieres ver a Henry hoy? —preguntó. La mirada de Emma se iluminó instantáneamente, como si hubieran encendido una luz delante de ella, volviéndose clara como si estuviera mirando directo al sol.

—¿Cómo? —susurró, como si preguntar aquello en voz alta pudiera estropear la posibilidad.

—Según Henry —sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó el mensaje que había recibido horas antes— hay una lluvia de estrellas esta noche y él estará en la playa con tus padres para verla. Podemos ir y, si aún no te sientes lista, nos quedaremos observándolo a la distancia. Creo que al menos verlo de lejos te servirá.

—Sí —dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que asentía lentamente con la cabeza, como un autómata—. Es algo bueno, servirá —y, apenas, se atrevió a esbozar una mueca dolorida que se quería parecer a una sonrisa.

Esa noche fue clara. La luna estaba en el cielo dibujada fina como una uña recién cortada y no habían nubes en el cielo. Los habitantes de la ciudad tenían instrucciones de mantener las luces apagadas y, en su gran mayoría, habían acatado, asique el cielo se veía tan estrellado como podía. Como cientos de salpicaduras de pintura blanca sobre un lienzo negro.

Emma y Regina se ubicaron en el castillo de Henry, cubiertas tras un hechizo de camuflaje, y lo observaron a lo lejos hablar, y hacer grandes ademanes mientras explicaba algo a sus abuelos, que lo contemplaban maravillados. David, a la derecha de Henry, cargaba a Neal como si fuera un costal de papas y Regina se hizo una nota mental de enseñarle cuidados apropiados de un bebé al Príncipe Encantador, antes de que ocasionara un accidente o, por simple instinto de supervivencia, el pequeño desarrollara habilidades de primate como trepar y asirse a objetos — _o a su padre_ — con los pies. Snow se acurrucaba contra su marido como si éste fuese una manta andante.

Emma se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Regina y se abrazaba a sus piernas mientras sonreía, con cierto dolor, ante la imagen tan lejana de su familia.

—Se ve feliz —dijo luego de un largo rato en silencio, en donde lo único que se oía era el lejano sonido de las olas—. Sigue siendo un niño feliz, ¿no es así?

—La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

—Bien —murmuró Emma, casi en un susurro—. Bien —repitió más firme, con esa actitud de _"suficiente auto-compasión por hoy_ _"_ y de un salto bajó del castillo, antes de que Regina siquiera pudiera pensar en detenerla.

—Emma, el hechizo de invisibilidad está sujeto al castillo, ¡regresa aquí de inmediato! —ordenó, gritando y susurrando al mismo tiempo. Dos segundos después, la siempre descuidada sheriff obedeció y regresó a su posición inicial, debatiéndose entre mostrarse preocupada por su idiotez, o divertida por el tono que Regina había usado con ella. Se sentía en una de las operaciones de Henry, donde él llevaba las riendas y solía regañarla todo el tiempo por esa clase de descuidos. Asique sólo se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía con culpabilidad. Regina suspiró, fingiendo molestia.

Ninguna de ellas tuvo en cuenta que un pirata siempre está entrenado para ver barcos en la oscuridad mientras navega. Estar atento a su alrededor era más una responsabilidad que una habilidad. Y el movimiento brusco de Emma, sumado a su destellante cabellera rubia no era una buena combinación que resultara en un exitoso camuflaje.

Killian Jones parpadeó un par de veces desde el Jolly Roger, tratando de comprender si lo que había visto era real o no. Si Emma en verdad estaba allí. Si no la había alucinado. Si la distancia no lo había engañado. ¿Era posible que hubiera aparecido por al menos dos segundos y desaparecido dentro del castillo de madera de Henry? Bueno, lo era. Entonces recordó su llegada a Storybrooke y cómo su barco desaparecía de su vista luego de un movimiento de muñeca de una bruja. _"¿Qué le hiciste a mi barco?,"_ había preguntado él y Cora le había sonreído con autosuficiencia.

 _Un hechizo, tal vez_ , se dijo y sonrió, dispuesto a esperar toda la noche si era necesario.

La lluvia de estrellas dio inicio y, tan rápido como había empezado, terminó. Era algo pequeño como para que hicieran tanto escándalo al respecto: sólo unas cuantas líneas de luz cruzando el cielo a una velocidad demasiado rápida como para apreciarse realmente. Pero, a pesar de la simpleza con la que se podía explicar y narrar el suceso, era sin dudas hermoso.

Emma, escéptica a la magia como siempre había sido —aún siendo ella la actual portadora de las entidades más poderosas conocidas—, hizo una concesión a su niña interior: eligió a una estrella del cielo, la que más brillaba, esa que su trayectoria había llamado más su atención, por tener una cola más larga, más azul, más brillante que el resto, y le pidió un deseo.

Una vez el evento terminó, Emma y Regina desde su posición estratégica pudieron ver a Snow White y David hablar de algo con Henry. El asunto parecía importante, y amenazaba con volverse una discusión. El adolescente hijo de ambas movía los brazos con insistencia, señalaba el agua a sus espaldas y de nuevo movía los brazos, hacia abajo, como si quisiera darle peso a sus palabras con ello. Emma entrecerró los ojos y quiso poder cambiar su deseo a la estrella fugaz azul, por el de tener un oído biónico.

—Está pidiéndoles algo —explicó Regina, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una nota mental de tomar clases de lectura de labios—. Algo sobre la playa —ambas miraron en la dirección que Henry señalaba, y a lo lejos vieron el Jolly Roger.

Caminando por la playa, avanzando hacia su posición, se veía una figura masculina vestida de cuero negro. Y sí, tal vez debieron haberlo notado antes, pues un barco es difícil de ignorar, pero ninguna de las dos había estado lo suficientemente atenta. Claro que ninguna lo mencionaría, ya que habían estado ocupadas en su propia utopía todo ese tiempo; ambos pensamientos siendo demasiado similares y rondando términos como familia, tranquilidad y finales felices que el destino había negado.

El cuerpo entero de la Salvadora se tensó junto al de Regina, mientras volvía la vista a sus padres.

David se veía tan tenso como ella se sentía, y a punto de negar cualquier cosa que se le fuera pedida y que involucrara al pirata. Emma recordaba vagamente haber presenciado una pelea entre él y Hook —al menos de oído—, por lo que, pensó, seguramente las cosas entre ellos no estaban tan bien. Esperaba con todo su ser que su padre hiciera uso de la razón y le negara a Henry lo que sea que le pidiera con respecto a Hook. Pero su madre — _Blancanieves y su maldita naturaleza conciliadora aún cubierta de oscuridad_ — hizo acto de presencia en aquella disputa y le sonrió al mayor de los hombres de su vida, puso una mano en su hombro y asintió. Entonces él se derritió como plomo puesto al fuego y asintió de igual forma que ella. Luego de un par de palabras de advertencia a Henry —o al menos eso parecía en la película muda que ambas madres estaban presenciando—, se alejaron lentamente de él, mientras éste los despedía sonriente, agitando una mano en el aire.

—Mataré a mis padres —masculló Emma.

—Te avisaré si queda algo de ellos para cuando yo termine —agregó Regina y ambas mujeres, en ese momento, compartieron un gesto de rabia hacia las mismas personas.

—Ve a buscarlo —chilló Emma, alentándola con un gesto de sus brazos—. Si no salgo de aquí ninguno me verá, pero tú puedes. Sal y llévalo en uno de tus _puff_ a casa —pidió la rubia, suplicante, haciendo un exagerado gesto con las manos en referencia a esos _"puff."_ Regina asintió levemente con la cabeza y se bajó del castillo, con más elegancia y gracia de lo que Emma lo había hecho.

—Henry —llamó Regina.

El muchacho volteó a verla, con una sonrisa enorme y sincera adornando su rostro que gritaba _"te estaba esperando;"_ gesto que por supuesto descolocó a Regina en un instante. Había esperado muchos gestos diferentes, de todo tipo y —teniendo en cuenta su teoría de la regresión— ese no era uno de ellos. Detuvo su avance y lo miró de pies a cabeza, analizándolo por leves instantes. _Él la había invitado, sí; era lógico que la estuviera esperando_ , reflexionó. Pero había algo diferente en él que no podía entender del todo, algo que no cuadraba desde esa tarde en que había pasado por él a aquella biblioteca. Ya no se veía perdido.

Entrecerró los ojos y torció los labios, en un gesto desconfiado. Pero cuando quiso preguntar por aquel cambio, el brillo metálico del gancho que el pirata se empeñaba en mantener amarrado a su muñón — _como si las prótesis no se vieran absolutamente mejor en una persona_ — le hizo olvidar el asunto.

—Regina —la saludó él a lo lejos, con un gesto de su mano y ella levantó la vista apenas, absolutamente desinteresada de su mera existencia. Le sonrió con falsedad y procedió a ignorar su cada vez más próxima _humanidad_.

—Sabía que lo lograrías —le susurró Henry una vez estuvo frente a ella y la abrazó. Regina palideció.

 _Seguramente vio a Emma cuando saltó del castillo_ , pensó. Entonces volvió la vista al pirata y arrugó las cejas, con preocupación, preparándose para lo que venía. Si Henry la había visto, era más que seguro que él también lo hubiera hecho. Y, por la forma en que él se acercaba, casi como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro enterrado y sólo tuviera que tomarlo, lo confirmaba.

—Regina, amor, ¿puedes llamar a Emma? —pidió él, con una de sus sonrisas de pirata ebrio que se cree encantador. Le pareció que su aliento olía un poco a ron. Ella alzó ambas cejas, haciéndose la desentendida— La vi hace un momento, estaba contigo, no soy idiota —y, ante esa negación a la verdad, la morena lanzó una carcajada seca y estridente, como un ladrido.

—Lo siento, ¿tengo acaso cara de que soy tu mensajero personal?, ¿no has considerado _pensar_ en por qué Emma no ha salido a recibirte? Eres malo tomando las indirectas, ¿cierto? —contestó con burla— Permíteme darte un consejo, pirata: tal vez sea momento de buscar un nuevo pasatiempos, ¿pescar, quizá? No estoy segura de qué clase de cosas le agradan a un pirata, más allá de ahogarse en ron y vestir el mismo roñoso atuendo por siglos —sonrió, mostrando los dientes en ese gesto amenazador tan propio de ella.

—Escucha, amor —Hook se acercó un poco más y ella sintió el frío metal del garfio rozando su mentón. Levantó la cabeza, altiva. Él volvió a sonreír, dejando una potente brisa con aroma a alcohol correr hacia su nariz—, necesito hablar con mi dama. Dame una mano, ¿quieres?

Regina resopló, con diversión, ante la pobre elección de palabras. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a responderle con una muy buena broma sobre el poco ciudado que él daba a las manos que tenía a su disposición, pero una voz diferente a la de ambos llegó detrás de ella a interrumpirla.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? —preguntó Emma caminando hacia ella, ignorando todo lo humanamente posible al pirata metros más adelante— Tengo hambre, regresemos ya —pidió, con ensayada tranquilidad.

Contrario a lo que su expresión calma dictaba, la piel bajo su ropa quemaba, con magia reprimida corriendo más rápido que su sangre, y las marcas en sus brazos se tensaban, tomaban relieve en su piel, como queriendo explotarle en la cara a Hook. Pero él no veía nada de eso, porque el rostro de Emma era un lago en calma.

Él, ajeno a la reacción negativa que causaba, se acercó a ella con rapidez, impidiéndole con su cuerpo llegar hasta donde Regina y Henry la esperaban. La peste a alcohol que el hombre emanaba le llenó las fosas nasales y ella automáticamente giró su rostro a un costado. _Manzanas_ , se dijo, tratando de evocar el recuerdo de aquel aroma.

Había cierta sorpresa en los ojos del pirata, que lo último que había hecho había sido plantarse frente a ella. Pero entonces estaba inmóvil. Tal vez estuviera tomando noción de la nueva apariencia de Emma. Probablemente convenciéndose de que eso era temporal, de que su belleza regresaría. Los cisnes eran así, ¿no? Su vida entera constaba de una evolución y, sin importar si fueran _poco agraciados_ en algún momento, al final se convertían en un ave hermosa y majestuosa.

Él se estaba convenciendo a si mismo de que, si bien lo que veía no le gustaba, lo arreglaría. Y sonrió, recordando cuentos que Belle le había contado sobre _besos de amor verdadero_ y maldiciones que se rompían.

—Swan —le dijo al fin, como saliendo de su trance y estiró una mano hacia su rostro — _la sana, no el garfio, para variar_ —, pero Emma se escurrió de aquel contacto. Trató de rodearlo y poder terminar con aquello de una vez, pero él respondió a su evasiva con una mueca que parecía ser de dolor—. Puedo arreglarlo —aseguró y la retuvo por la muñeca con el garfio—, con un beso.

La admisión había sonado tan arrogante, tan creída y tan _egocéntrica_ , que Regina quiso reírsele en la cara. Creer que algo tan poderoso y puro como un beso de amor verdadero podría nacer de él, era tan ridículo como ver a Mary Margaret intentando gobernar a alguien que no fuera su marido.

El pirata no entendía que Emma ya no quería tenerlo cerca, que cada vez que él le hablaba ella recordaba su voz diciéndole a otra mujer que no importaba, que Emma había desaparecido por tanto tiempo — _tres meses, sólo habían sido tres meses_ —, que él no podía seguir esperando por ella por siempre. No captaba que el amor debe ser mutuo y no confundido con obsesión, ni con cariño. Y él estaba simplemente obsesionado, eso había sido obvio por mucho tiempo. Emma lo había querido, sí. Tal vez aún lo hacía, pero en ese momento no quería ni tenerlo cerca.

Pero él insistía, insistía y seguiría insistiendo. Como cuando quería matar a Rumplestiltskin, y saltaba de un bando a otro, como un conejo con demasiada azúcar en sangre, tratando de resguñar la victoria con la punta de su garfio. Asique haciendo uso de su insistencia natural, tomó el mentón de Emma con su única mano, negándose a entender el rechazo indirecto, y se inclinó hacia ella.

La sheriff apretó la mandíbula y un deseo aterrador de poder usar magia le llenó todo su ser. Quería poder mandarlo a volar lejos con solo pensarlo, como menor acción. Hacerlo caer de rodillas y besar la arena bajo sus pies con un simple movimiento de su muñeca. Pero no podía, por mucho que quisiera, su magia no respondería gracias a ese brazalete que le había puesto Regina. Asique se conformaría con darle un cabezazo cuando lo tuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Y lo esperó, quieta en su lugar, sólo unos cuantos centímetros más...

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad, pues, en efecto, el pirata salió despedido en la dirección contraria, con tanta violencia que pareció un muñeco de trapo arrojado al aire.

—Suficiente de la telenovela, pirata —Regina estaba con una mano en alto y sus dedos aún destellaban unas cuantas chispas rojas—. Es hora de regresar a casa —afirmó, con un gesto solemne de la cabeza y estiró esa misma mano hacia Emma. Ésta la tomó sin dudar, disfrutando de las cosquillas que le causaba la magia de Regina contra su piel, y como sonaba ese _"casa"_ que había mencionado. Con su otra mano revolvió el cabello de su hijo, con cierta timidez bajo la atenta mirada de él, pero con tanta calidez en la propia que hubiera derretido un polo.

Regina miró hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Hook, cubierto de arena de pies a cabeza y le sonrió, con burla, triunfo, y un claro sentido de propiedad y pertenencia que él nunca sentiría con esas dos personas. No si de ella dependía.

Su expresión gritaba victoria en cada una de sus perfectas facciones, mientras que la de él sólo expresaba desafío.

Una espesa capa de humo violeta después, de Emma, Regina y Henry sólo quedaban las huellas en la arena.

Lo último que se supo de ellos en esa playa fue el sonido de la voz de Henry, diciendo: _"No te preocupes, mamá lo arreglará,"_ pero ninguno supo a qué se refería, ni a cuál de sus madres hacía alusión, ni a quién le había dicho aquello.

Hook se puso de pie, observando la nada misma en la que antes había estado Emma, y torció una mueca en su rostro. Parecía una sonrisa, aunque no había ni una pizca de alegría en ella, sino cierta diversión.

Metió una mano en su camisa y sacó de ésta un cuchillo ondulado, con marcas negras y un nombre escrito en él: _"Emma Swan,"_ decía.

Aunque no era el motivo por el cual él tenía la daga, quizá se tomara una pequeña libertad con ella en el futuro. Así la próxima vez Emma accedería a su _beso de amor verdadero_ más... tranquilamente.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V —** _"darkness protecting light, and good guys being bad"_

* * *

 _En la siguiente imagen había una mesa puesta. Henry y Emma uno al lado del otro, mientras Regina les servía lasagna. Todos sonreían y, a la vista de él, eso se veía como el final perfecto de un libro._

 _El rostro de Henry por fin parecía expresar entendimiento. Al fin, el joven príncipe, comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas. Sus cejas dejaban de estar tan arrugadas y simplemente respiraba, con tranquilidad, observando la imagen que mostraba el libro. El niño tenía un asunto con las imágenes, al parecer. Como todo niño, quizá, que prefiere los comics antes que las novelas._

 _Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la imagen y levantó la vista hacia su acompañante._

— _¿Esto ocurrirá el miércoles? —preguntó. La Autora asintió con un gesto dudoso._

— _No sólo el miércoles —explicó, y él le sonrió grande, con tanta ilusión que por un momento pareció volver a tener diez años._

— _Eso me gustaría —dijo, volviendo la vista al papel—. Mis mamás pueden hacerse compañía hasta que encuentren sus finales felices —agregó, orgulloso de sí mismo. La Autora suspiró, con desgano. El muchacho no estaba entendiendo nada, después de todo._

— _¿Qué? —cuestionó él, ajeno a los motivos de la joven. Ella frunció el ceño._

— _Mejor sigamos leyendo, niño —contestó. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al papel._

Regina bajó corriendo las escaleras. Ella era una reina, y las reinas no corrían. Ella creía firmemente que la elegancia y correr no iban de la mano, asique no, definitivamente, ella no corría. Eso era algo más de princesas del linaje Charming, que, estaba segura, más que sangre azul, tenían gasolina en las venas. Regina era más el estilo de mujer que te hace correr, hacia ella o en la dirección contraria, pero siempre con prisas y por su causa. Pero, en ese momento, ella corría, porque Emma Swan —esa _niña_ con cuerpo de adulto—, había, de alguna manera, logrado que ella se quedara dormida y ya era más de media mañana.

La noche anterior se había ido a dormir con el brazo absolutamente adolorido, por lo cual decidió que cambiar de posición era obligatorio. Emma no correría a ningún lado si no le tomaba la mano durante toda la maldita noche, lo sabía. Habían tenido al pirata en frente, que había tratado de marearla con su aliento a ron y sus ojos de cachorro con delineador, y ella no había caído. La tentación en sí no era tanta, pero para Emma Swan con su amor por hombres vestidos de cuero, era suficiente. Y aún así, había regresado a casa, con ella y con Henry. Si había una oportunidad para huir, había sido esa, y la Sheriff no la había tomado.

Asique se acostó junto a ella, le dio las buenas noches y giró hacia el lado contrario, dándole la espalda. Se durmió con relativa facilidad, en realidad. Se sintió segura, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía y, poco a poco, el dolor de hombro la dejó.

Hubo un momento en el que sintió un zumbido cerca de sus oídos, algo que le recordaba vagamente a su celular y la sensación de que _debía_ hacer algo le pasó por la cabeza, junto con las palabras _hordas_ y _responsabilidad_. Pero manotazo-mediante lo calló, y siguió durmiendo. Se sentía tan cálida, contenida y segura, que lo dejó pasar. Era como montar a caballo bajo el sol de primavera, o como abrazar a Henry cuando éste era un bebé. Se sentía familiar, tranquilo y, si había algo que le daba sueño, era la tranquilidad. Se dijo a sí misma que seguiría durmiendo.

Después de todo, eso que debía hacer pero no era capaz de recordar, no sería nada demasiado importante si era tan fácil de olvidar, ¿no? Asique cerró los ojos por cinco minutos más antes de decidir darle atención a aquello.

El problema es que cinco minutos más de sueño, se multiplican como los años para un perro, pero en lugar de siete, es por más. Esos cinco minutos se convierten en veinte, a veces en una hora o, en el caso de Regina, casi toda la mañana.

Cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, su habitación brillaba con el sol que, claramente, le decía que era más de media mañana. Pero ella no era Blancanieves, o Robin Hood, que tenían experiencia viviendo en los bosques como para saber la hora por la posición del sol.

De nuevo ese calor y esa seguridad. Se hundió en el abrazo de sus mantas un instante y trató de estirarse, pero algo no iba bien. Cortó su movimiento a la mitad y trató de pensar qué era aquello que la desconcertaba. Entonces sintió todo de golpe. No era el abrazo de sus mantas.

La respiración en su cuello que le daba esa sensación de calidez, los brazos alrededor de su cintura que la mantenían segura y — _oh por Dios_ , se acababa de mover—, la pierna que pasaba en ese preciso momento por entre las suyas, en un movimiento tan automático como su intento de estirarse.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó quieta, muy, _muy_ quieta por instantes. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, mientras se disponía a hablar.

—Señorita Swan —mencionó, con su voz en un tono neutro.

—¿Hm? —fue la única respuesta del otro lado.

—Si tenía necesidades de este tipo, debió pedirme que le comprara un oso de peluche —dijo, y no hubo más que silencio del otro lado. La respiración en su cuello era igual de tranquila, y un leve y casi imperceptible ronquido escapó de su compañera de cama.

De nuevo la pierna de Emma se movió, subiendo un poco más entre las de Regina, y sus brazos la apretaron más fuerte.

Lo que siguió no quedó precisamente grabado en su memoria. Sólo recuerda haber sentido que algo le subía por el pecho hasta su garganta — _probablemente algún órgano por el fuerte apretón,_ pensó— y aquella sensación la hizo saltar de la cama, como si hubiera un resorte debajo de su cuerpo, o lava. Probablemente fuera lava, la opción más acertada. Su cama de pronto quemaba, ¿o era ella misma? _Magia_ , se dijo para sí misma. _Es sólo magia_.

Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente por toda la habitación, azotando un par de puertas mientras juntaba las cosas necesarias para una ducha. Abrió la puerta del clóset, que pegó contra la pared, sacó ropa y la cerró con fuerza, y ésta se golpeó contra el marco. Y así, con cada puerta u objeto medianamente sólido que fuera capaz de hacer ruido.

—¿Qué demonios, Regina? —la voz de Emma era áspera y somnolienta.

La única respuesta de la morena fue una mirada dura y el fuerte sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose en su nariz. Estaba llegando _tres horas_ tarde a un trabajo del que la trataban de sacar, todo culpa de esa mujer.

Lo que restó de la mañana fue una carrera tras otra, tras otra, tras otra. En momentos así agradecía el tener magia, porque la perfección que ella conseguía transmitir con su presencia, si bien tenía una fuerte ayuda de sus genes, necesitaba uno que otro retoque. Su cabello y maquillaje requerían su preciado tiempo. Pero la magia le facilitó eso, esa vez. Y aún así, llegaba tarde. _Tres horas completas_.

—¿Qué demonios, mamá? —dijo Henry, apareciendo por el pasillo, rascándose levemente la cabeza y con la misma expresión que Emma en su rostro, adormilado y aún en su pijama. Regina se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y volteó a verlo, siéndole imposible desvincular los rasgos de la mujer que había dejado en su cama, con las de su hijo. Y la fugaz imagen de una princesa que acababa de tener una pesadilla y que la miraba como a su madre cruzó por sus ojos por un segundo. _Esos malditos genes Charming,_ se dijo.

Parpadeó y volvió al presente.

—Lo siento, cariño, ¿te desperté?

—Una puerta lo hizo —miró por un segundo hacia la habitación; Regina hizo lo mismo cuando vio una cabellera rubia asomarse. Henry volvió a mirar a su madre morena—. ¿Vas a preparar el almuerzo?

—¿Almuerzo? —la expresión de Emma se iluminó, pero casi al momento pasó a una de confusión— Díganme anticuada, pero yo estoy acostumbrada a desayunar por las mañanas —Henry escondió una sonrisa en su mano, y Regina resopló sonoramente por la nariz.

—Si tan solo fuera _la mañana_ , Sheriff —puntualizó y vio como la otra mujer pestañeaba varias veces, como tomando consciencia de la hora. Luego miró a Henry.

—¿Y por qué tú no estás en la escuela, chico? —lo reprendió, sintiéndose muy despierta de pronto. Él se encogió de hombros, y señaló a Regina.

—Mamá no me despertó a tiempo —dijo, y ambos voltearon a mirar a la culpable en cuestión.

—Yo —Regina puso una mano en su pecho, dispuesta a defenderse ante tal acusación. Pero cuando la verdad llegó a su mente, no fue capaz de decirla en voz alta. _Lo siento, Henry, tu otra madre decidió que abrazarme mientras dormíamos era una buena idea y se sintió tan cálido y seguro que me quedé dormida como un bebé_. Ni hablar—. Me quedé dormida —dijo, al final, siendo incapaz de decir otra cosa que no fuera eso. La verdad completa no era una opción, y mentir, frente a su hijo no podía porque le había prometido que no lo haría nunca más, y frente a la Sheriff era una estupidez, porque ella siempre sabía cuando Regina mentía.

Henry se encogió de hombros una vez más, y bajó la escalera junto a ella.

—¿Lasagna, te parece? —preguntó él. Regina miró a su hijo, considerándolo, y luego a la rubia que los seguía.

—¡Lasagna! —repitió Emma, con emoción, alentándola.

Llegar tarde al trabajo por tres horas, es casi lo mismo que no llegar en lo absoluto, ¿verdad? Después de todo, la jornada de la mañana sólo llevaba cuatro, y se estaría perdiendo tan siquiera una hora. Además, ella seguía siendo su propio jefe. Un almuerzo en familia no parecía una mala idea.

Luego de esa sesión de lasagna y Charmings, Regina decidió que debía regresar al trabajo. O empezar por ir, en primer lugar. Al menos repondría en la tarde las horas que se había salteado tan placenteramente en la mañana.

Una vez estuvo sentada tras su escritorio, abrió el primer cajón a su derecha y sacó la carpeta que había dejado allí el día anterior.

Examinó la petición que proponía construir un fuerte en las afueras de la ciudad, curiosamente cerca de la mansión del Hechicero. Aquello le hizo alzar una ceja.

En donde el documento requería la identidad del solicitante, no había ningún nombre que ella reconociera como habitante de Storybrooke. A no ser que hubiera alguien llamado _"Nadie"_ en la ciudad —algún enano nuevo que se hubiera escapado de su huevo antes de tiempo, quizá—, estaba prácticamente asumido que el creador de aquella petición quería pasar desapercibido. Pero, _oh_ , las firmas. Era un largo listado de ineptos que probablemente habían dejado sus cerebros atrás, en el Bosque Encantado, donde aún se necesitaban fuertes. ¿Alguien siquiera le agradecería alguna vez el haberlos traído al siglo XXI? Storybrooke contaba con una prisión bastante eficiente y, por si fuera poco, había un maldito manicomio, para sus criminales con _necesidades especiales_ —su hermana, para empezar, como mejor ejemplo.

El primer nombre en la lista era, para su nula sorpresa, el de Mary Margaret Blanchard —que por motivos ajenos al mundo, parecía gustarle el horroroso nombre de maldición que Regina le había dado. Claro que llamarse Snow White no era el gran avance, tampoco.

Se salteó ese nombre, por obvias razones de que interrogarla le serviría de la misma forma que arrojar una piedra a un lago. Luego estaba David Nolan; los siete enanos al hilo uno tras del otro, y su pequeño gigante mascota; todas y cada una de las monjas; el pirata; cuatro o cinco de las insípidas princesas que Snow coleccionaba como amigas, y sus respectivos príncipes, entre otros.

En serio, ¿qué era eso? ¿Una convención de _bienhechores_ tratando de hacer el mal? Porque, quedaba clarísimo, Regina estaba en el lado correcto esta vez, y si ellos no la incluían en cualquiera que fuera su plan, significaba que estaban en el lado contrario. No olvidemos lo que los Charming pensaban sobre los bandos: los buenos contra los malos. Blanco contra negro. Hielo contra fuego. Si Regina iba a seguir su línea de pensamiento, ellos serían los malos de esta historia. Y no sólo era que ella lo pensara, no. En realidad no importaba nada más, pero tenía a la Salvadora de su lado, eso debía ser indicador de algo, ¿no?

Entonces, al final de la lista, había un nombre que no coincidía: Maléfica.

Torció los labios en un gesto de descontento, y confusión. Si alguien no se pondría del lado de los Charming y compañía, esa sería ella. Llenaron a su hija no nata de oscuridad, y la enviaron a un mundo lleno de odio y soledad, por el amor de Dios. Eso era incluso peor que lo que Regina había hecho a Snow treinta años atrás. Maléfica no firmaría, ¿o sí?

Movió la muñeca en el aire y desapareció de su oficina, sólo para reaparecer al instante en la mansión que Maléfica había conseguido conjurar de la nada, para ella y su pequeño cachorro.

El lugar es oscuro, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. A maléfica siempre le habían gustado las paredes oscuras, y grandes ventanales cubiertos por grandes y gruesas cortinas. Storybrooke no iba a ser su excepción sólo por ser un pueblo a mitad de la nada. La sala era amplia y gris, con alfombras de entramados bordó y algún otro color tan oscuro que no se distinguía. La única luz que entraba en el lugar provenía de un ventanal que tenía las cortinas abiertas, justo donde Maléfica estaba de pie.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en dar con la pista —dijo aquella voz, de la que alguna vez había sido su única amiga e inspiración para la maldición que arrojaría sobre Snow White.

—Sólo lo que tardara en solucionar cosas más importantes que esta ciudad y sus problemas de confianza —contestó Regina, mientras se acercaba al ventanal junto al que Maléfica estaba de pie.

—Se rumorea que encontraste a Emma Swan —la otra mujer sonrió, entendiendo qué era lo que Regina nombraba como _"cosas más importantes,"_ sin quitar los ojos de su hija, al otro lado del ventanal, intentando controlar su transformación en dragón—. No la mantienes tan escondida como deberías —miró a Regina de reojo por un momento—, los bandidos tienden a hablar demasiado. Ya sean ladrones de tierra o de mar.

—Robin y Hook —Regina comprendió. Si ellos habían filtrado la información, probablemente no hubiera sido directamente a Maléfica. Lo más seguro era que Snow y su séquito estuvieran enterados ya. Pero, si bien no contaba con que aquello se filtrara tan rápido, eso no era a lo que ella había ido a ver al dragón—. Dime, querida, ¿cómo es que encuentro tu firma en un documento para construir un fuerte en Storybrooke? —fue directamente al punto.

—Tu adorada hijastra parece tener ciertos planes que involucran calabozos y un castillo —mencionó con diversión, al mismo tiempo que Regina arrugaba el gesto en confusión—. Pero para llegar a eso, necesitan el fuerte.

—¿Para qué?

—No me informó de todo —hizo un gesto con sus labios y levantó la vista al techo, como si estuviera tratando de recordarlo—, pero tiene reuniones con su antiguo consejo regularmente y, por lo que entendí, una _jugosa_ cantidad de polvo de hadas acumulado.

—¿Y cómo es que tú estás enterada de esto? No somos los sus personas favoritas en el mundo, querida. ¿O sólo soy yo el centro de todo su desprecio?

—Oh, no. Estás en lo cierto —Maléfica por fin dejó la ventana y se encaminó hacia un mueble que había en el otro extremo de la habitación—. Pero Snow White tiene más culpa que miedo con respecto a mí, además, mi Lilith está encadenada por el destino a su hija —explicó, mientras sacaba una carpeta del segundo cajón—, por lo que nos prefieren cerca.

Extendió la carpeta a Regina y ésta la tomó en sus manos en seguida. Al revisarla, descubrió toda clase de documentos dentro: Presupuestos, mapas de la ciudad, de las minas, del bosque y todos los terrenos que estaban dentro de los límites de la ciudad, e incluso del Bosque Encantado.

Regina pensó que era una idea ridícula, en un principio; construir un castillo no era algo que se hiciera de un día para el otro, ni siquiera un calabozo llevaba tan poco tiempo como las fechas de cierre del proyecto indicaban. Pero entonces llegó a otra hoja, que detallaba números de otro elemento, la cantidad que requerirían, la que tenían y la que aún necesitaban conseguir.

Levantó la vista, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

Cantidades de magia. Las hadas tenían poderes limitados al polvo de hadas, Gold estaba en un coma mágico del que Belle no permitía que lo sacaran y toda la magia residual que pudiera tener, o libros de hechizos que lo pudieran ayudar, jamás sería suficiente sin los poderes del Oscuro. Las únicas personas restantes con magia en el pueblo, que ella recordara, eran Maléfica, Emma y ella misma.

El proyecto parecía basar su sola _potencial_ existencia en magia. Mucha magia. La primera de las construcciones en la lista era el fuerte. Regina parpadeó un par de veces, como si eso le fuera a quitar la sorpresa de su sistema. El fuerte que pretendían construir tenía toda la apariencia de ser más una fortaleza que otra cosa. Los planos eran bastante rústicos, pero específicos. Ni el asedio más largo y bien organizado podría romper una buena defensa del otro lado de ese fuerte. Los muros eran altos, y gruesos, completamente de piedra. Quizá más gruesos de lo que se hubiera hecho jamás. La puerta pretendía ser tan grande y reforzada que, temió, fueran a utilizar el bosque completo, y como si no fuera suficiente, estaría acompañada por una reja por fuera que no tuvo idea de dónde demonios sacarían.

Levantó la vista a Maléfica, que la observaba con seriedad a su lado.

—Con el polvo de hadas sólo les alcanzaría para construir el fuerte y quizá una torre del castillo, ¿cómo pretenden hacer para...? —quiso preguntar, pero Maléfica supo cuál era la pregunta antes de que siquiera fuera terminada, y sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, alentando a Regina a cambiar de página, ésta así lo hizo.

—Por eso trato de entrenar lo mejor que puedo a Lilith —dijo, observando a la distancia el ventanal—. Temo que, en su intento por crear un lugar seguro para sí mismos, piensan utilizar a los demás seres mágicos que vivimos en esta ciudad.

—Si te has ganado su confianza, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? —Regina parecía desconfiada, de pronto— Deberías lamer la mano que te están ofreciendo, en lugar de morderla.

—Seamos honestos, Regina, esos Charming no saben nada de lealtad. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie... Después de haber estado en su equipo tanto tiempo, siguen sin confiar en ti completamente, ¿cuánto tiempo faltará para que decidan que yo no soy digna de su sobrevalorada confianza, tampoco? —contestó la rubia de las dos, con seguridad, y tomó los documentos de las manos de su compañera, dejándole la última hoja que había visto— Además, esa Salvadora tuya, tiene demasiada magia como para no tentarlos. Aún a pesar de ser su hija, cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza, sacrifican incluso aquello que dicen amar.

—Sí, bueno... Un ropero mágico nos da testimonio que tienes razón en eso —la morena concedió aquello como verdad—. Pero, aún así, ¿qué ganas tú diciéndome esto?

—Oh, eso es simple, querida —regresó hacia el ventanal y contempló como Lily luchaba a mitad de una transformación incompleta—. Quiero que, a cambio de la información que te di, cuides que no lleguen a esa Salvadora tuya. El destino de mi hija está unido al suyo y aún no sé hasta que punto.

Ambas guardaron silencio un instante, con absoluta seriedad en cada mirada. Como si las cartas que acababan de poner en la mesa fueran decisivas; la partida definitiva del juego.

—Hecho —Regina aceptó la condición. Luego miró la única hoja que conservaba en su mano, donde se veía una especie de silla con grilletes y muchas cadenas, y ciertas anotaciones inquietantes a los costados. Volvió la mirada a Maléfica—. Si de mí depende, no llegarán a Emma Swan.

Luego de eso, hizo un gesto de despedida, dispuesta a marcharse.

—Una última cosa, querida —Maléfica la detuvo, antes de que la morena desapareciera—. Yo trato de protegerla por mi hija, y tú ciertamente lo hacías antes de que yo te ofreciera esta información. Dime, ¿por qué?

Regina dudó un momento antes de contestar, temiendo que Maléfica tratara de ganar algo de su respuesta. Finalmente, se decidió por la única verdad que era capaz de expresar, sabiendo que Emma estaría escuchando. Acababa de nombrarla, tan sólo segundos antes, asique era una gran posibilidad.

—Porque es mi única amiga —dijo, finalmente, y desapareció.

Maléfica sonrió, conocedora del corazón de Regina, sabiendo que su respuesta echaba agua por algún lado, pero no por eso era menos cierta. Era una verdad a medias, pero aún así suficiente para confiarle la seguridad de Emma Swan. Estaría bien en sus manos, por el momento, al menos.

La siguiente nube de humo violeta de la que surgió Regina debió ser en su oficina, o en su casa. Pero, en lugar de eso, decidió ir hasta la mansión del Hechicero a revisar los alrededores. Tenía que asegurarse de que no hubieran empezado ya con alguno de sus planes o, al menos, revisar que no se le estuviera escapando algo importante de la ecuación. Lo más seguro era que hubieran ocultado el detalle más importante de sus planes a Maléfica, asique ella no perdería la oportunidad de averiguarlo. Y, honestamente, pudo haber enviado a alguien a que lo revisara por ella, mientras esperaba a que le llegaran las noticias cómodamente desde el amplio sofá de su sala, pero no podía arriesgarse. Nadie era de confianza en esos momentos, y ya no poseía corazones útiles como el de Graham en su bóveda de los que disponer.

Recurrir a una mansión abandonada como centro de reuniones para una rebelión había sido una gran idea, debía reconocer. Sobre todo porque el lugar estaba repleto de magia.

La idea de construir un fuerte allí podía ser buena, quizá para proteger tantos conocimientos y fuerzas ocultas de los extranjeros, pero eso sólo si se hubiera hecho en el Bosque Encantado. El hecho de hacer algo tan antiguo como un fuerte, en un lugar tan aislado de la sociedad como Storybrooke, parecía una idiotez que sólo hubiera manejado salir de la cabeza de David Nolan. Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que las únicas amenazas que ese pueblo en medio de la nada enfrentaba, era la falta ridícula de tecnología, y villanos de cuentos de hadas que, convenientemente para ellos, tenían poderes y eran capaces de materializarse en donde se les diera la gana. ¿Cuál era el punto entonces de proteger una entrada que no sería utilizada? _La lógica Charming, señoras y señores._

Pero ahí estaba Regina, merodeando la zona. Si iban a construir un fuerte alrededor de esa parte de la ciudad, era por algo que querrían proteger, o mantener fuera del alcance de los demás, algo importante. Asique ella memorizaría cada árbol, recoveco, y punto estratégico en el que pudiera materializarse. Sus poderes eran grandes, claro, pero como toda magia, con un límite en ciertas cosas; como por ejemplo, para materializarse, debía haber estado antes en el lugar al que quería ir, conocerlo; de lo contrario podía encontrarse atrapada _en_ un muro, o aterrizar erróneamente en una chimenea encendida. O, en el peor de los casos, con el cuello en la espada del enemigo.

 _Esos pueblerinos_ , pensó con descontento, tenían el _tupé_ de pretender ir un paso delante de ella. Después de todo lo que había hecho para mantener sus inútiles y deprimentes existencias fuera de peligro, así le pagaban. Pues bien, como quisieran. Si buscaban la guerra, ella no iba a ser la primera en echarse atrás, después de todo, los viejos hábitos nunca se pierden, y correr tras la cabeza de Snow White y sus séquito de aduladores, parecía ser la única tarea de la que jamás la aburriría. Aún si ya no quisiera removerla de su cuerpo, el solo perseguirla, le resultaba una idea atractiva.

Cuando se cercioró de que nadie la veía, se adentró en la mansión, procurando no hacer ruido.

Habían algunos guardias por fuera, pero tan fácilmente eludibles que seguramente fueran panaderos, o granjeros, en un traje honorífico que no merecían. Por dentro, el lugar parecía contradictoriamente desolado. _Quizá sólo estuvieran vigilando el inmueble_ , pensó, mientras inspeccionaba las habitaciones vacías. Hasta que llegó a la habitación principal y, cuando iba a entrar, una barrera mágica la detuvo. _Bingo._

Miró en todas direcciones —todas las que podía, al menos—, pero sólo podía ver a detalle lo que se encontrara delante de ella, mas no lo que estuviera a los costados. Gruñó, con rabia, al no ser capaz de meter un poco la cabeza al interior de la habitación.

Un rechinido de madera sonó a su izquierda; parecía el sonido que hacía una silla mecedora cuando alguien se levanta, o una cuna cuando estaba siendo mecida.

—Hola —escuchó acercarse; era esa misma voz que había oído por última vez en un manicomio—, hermana.

Era obvio, en cierto modo. Si los Charmings estaban en una cruzada en su contra, ¿qué mejor que aliarse con su mayor enemigo?

Eso le quitaba toda pequeña duda que tuviera, también. Si había pensado en darles un respiro, quizá considerar que estaba malinterpretando actitudes, esa posibilidad acababa de irse por el drenaje.

Zelena era lo que trataban de esconder de ella en esa mansión, tras ese fuerte. De algún modo, ella era parte de su plan. ¿O era quizá una de sus fuentes de magia? Lo dudaba, pues no figuraba en el documento de contabilidad de recursos mágicos que poseían, por lo cual no la necesitarían para eso. _¿Para qué, entonces?,_ se preguntó. ¿Para qué otra cosa podrían necesitar a una bruja tan retorcida como Zelena? No es como si su hermana mayor fuera buena dando consejos, o sólo _siendo buena_. Lo único que sabía hacer era lanzar maldiciones y, en el peor de los casos, _crearlas_.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? —preguntó la morena, sin moverse de su lugar.

Zelena avanzó delante de ella, riendo como sólo alguien mentalmente inestable podría. Se detuvo a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de su hermana menor, dejando, en medio de ambas tan solo la barrera mágica por la que Regina no podía cruzar.

—Me preparo para el gran día —contestó, acariciando su vientre. La alcaldesa bajó la vista al pequeño bulto, y se le revolvió el estómago al sólo imaginar que un pequeño, y posiblemente verde, Robin Hood crecía ahí dentro en esos momentos—. Verás, Snow parece estar muy agradecida por la ayuda que le brindé cuando estaba en mi misma situación, y trata de devolverme el favor. Es una mujer tan amable, si vieras, es una verdadera lástima que no parezcas agradarle.

—Ni lo intentes —la morena la detuvo, moviendo una mano en el aire con desinterés, ante su intento de querer hacerla sentir rechazada por _Blancanieves_ nada menos—, la opinión de Snow White dejó de importarme desde el momento en que condenó a su esposo a ser conocido como _Charming_. La mujer _claramente_ no tiene sentido del gusto.

—Pero Regina, querida —Zelena imitó el gesto de su hermana, y movió su mano en el aire, hacia adelante, restándole importancia a su tema de conversación anterior—, ¿viniste a verme a mí, o a hablar del mal gusto que caracteriza a todos los integrantes de esa familia? —sonrió, como si en verdad le apeteciera tener una conversación con Regina, pero ésta última tenía suficientes cursos en materia de la Bruja Retorcida como para reconocer cada una de sus sonrisas, y todas eran el gesto de un psicópata, a fin de cuentas. Aunque podía darle ese punto a su favor, ambas coincidían en que los Charming tenían un nulo sentido de lo que es bueno y lo que no.

—No vine a verte a ti, querida, espero no romper tu corazón —fingió pena—, suponiendo que tengas uno...

—Eres cruel. Snow dice que todo lo que yo sienta, pasa inmediatamente al bebé, ¿no te interesa el bienestar de tu sobrino? —la pelirroja hizo una especie de puchero, con un gesto de inocencia bastante creíble. Miró su vientre con tristeza y luego a Regina, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente— ¿O sería tu hijastro? Temo que tu familia es un verdadero enredo, cariño —sonrió, burlándose.

—No importa mucho lo que sea, siempre que no salga verde —contestó la morena, con diversión ante la imagen.

—¿Eso que escucho es envidia, hermanita?

—Tanta que temo que se me note en la piel —puso una mano en su estómago, tratando de reprimir la carcajada que amenazaba con romper por su garganta—, oh, espera, esa eres tú: _"Verde de la envidia,"_ como el dicho, ¿no? —sus labios tomaron una curvatura involuntaria, complacida de sus propias palabras.

Zelena arrugó el ceño por primera vez desde que Regina había llegado; era impresionante como podía cambiar de humor tan rápido, y la morena no supo si era por las hormonas del embarazo, o el simple hecho de que su hermana estaba irremediablemente loca. Asique sólo sonrió más grande ante esa pequeña victoria que pronto comenzaría a tomar color en la piel de su media hermana.

La pelirroja quiso arrojarse sobre Regina, y tirar de su cabello con sus manos, con sus dientes, con _pinzas_ inclusive. Tirar y tirar, hasta que no le quedara ni un solo cabello sobre esa perfecta cabeza suya. Y lo hubiera hecho, de verdad que se hubiera complacido en aquel antojo; pero respiró hondo, mientras tomaba consciencia de su situación, y se conformó con observarla como si quisiera estrangularla con sus propias manos, con absoluto y pleno sadismo, desde el otro lado de esa barrera.

—Asique no puedes salir de allí, tanto como yo no puedo entrar —Regina descubrió, al ver que su intento de hacerla cruzar la barrera había fracasado. Había logrado convertir en furia esa expresión calma que la pelirroja mostraba, y ésta se había contenido en lugar de saltarle encima; la mujer estaba lo suficientemente perturbada como para no importarle perder su refugio tras esa barrera, ella no se hubiera detenido ante nada... a no ser que no tuviera otra opción.

Entonces Regina lo vio, en su muñeca derecha: un brazalete igual al que ella había puesto en la muñeca de Emma.

Por mucho que alardeara del buen trato de Snow y sus _Snowliebers*_ , ella era tan prisionera como la última vez que la había visto.

—Sí, bueno —la pelirroja pareció calmarse, de un momento a otro—, tu _amigos_ no me han dicho para qué me quieren, pero sí que me necesitan. No confían en mi discreción, ¿puedes creerlo? —hizo un gesto a su alrededor, dando a entender que sólo podría pasarle información a las paredes.

—No me sirves entonces —concluyó la alcaldesa, dispuesta a marcharse—. Ruega por que te necesiten viva. Hay oscuridad dando vueltas por Storybrooke, y matarte no les pesará demasiado por estos días —sonrió, tan majestuosamente que, si no hubiera dicho nada, ese hubiera sido el gesto de un político que trata de conseguir un votante, no el de alguien que acababa de informar a su hermana mayor de un probable asesinato.

—Espera —Zelena pareció preocupada por un instante—, dile a Robin que estoy aquí.

—¿Y por qué haría eso? —preguntó la morena, con molestia.

—Por él —la pelirroja parecía seria—. A ti no te importo yo, y a mí no me importa Robin. Pero a él le importa su hijo, y a mí también —intentó dar un paso más, como si eso la ayudara a llegar a ella de alguna forma, pero la barrera mágica le dio una leve descarga que la hizo retroceder, y maldecir al mismo tiempo. Regina dudó.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en contestar aquello, un zumbido cruzó sus oídos con la velocidad de una bala, y se sintió como la explosión que se escucha cuando la barrera del sonido es rota. Miró a Zelena un momento, y ésta le devolvió una mirada confundida. Ella lo había escuchado también, pero ninguna parecía saber de qué se trataba.

Era como un cosquilleo que aumentaba cada vez más en los oídos de ambas, y subía por su cuerpo como lava por el orificio de un volcán; se oía como el zumbido de una mosca, y se sentía como la vibración de un celular. El vello de sus brazos se erizó en respuesta y la punta de sus dedos picó, con anticipación. _Magia_. Alguien estaba usando una cantidad masiva de magia. Tanta que invitaba a acompañarla.

Regina dio los primeros pasos hacia aquella vibración, y la voz de su hermana fue hasta sus oídos una vez más.

—Caminas directo a uno de estos accesorios —le dijo, enseñándole su brazalete. Regina no supo si trataba de advertirle, o alentarla para que fuera hacia la fuente de aquel llamado mágico—. ¿Tienes idea de qué planean hacer conmigo? —ante aquello, la morena volteó a verla, genuinamente confundida. Si bien estaba casi segura de que Zelena no estaba allí por voluntad, tampoco creía que no tuviera una mínima idea sobre qué querían de ella.

—No lo sé —contestó, simplemente, y se lo volvió a preguntar. ¿Qué podía darles Zelena, más importante que magia?

Se miraron un momento, y vio preocupación en aquellos ojos verdes. Bajó la vista a su vientre un momento y volvió a dudar, pero sacudió su cabeza en negación antes de que aquella duda tomara forma como un sentimiento más sólido.

Dio media vuelta, tratando de borrar de su mente toda sensación que aquel encuentro le hubiese causado. No se permitiría sentir pena por su hermana y su destino, sólo porque estaba embarazada. Habían cosas más importantes en ese momento, cosas que no volverían para morderla luego, como seguramente lo haría ella. Asique salió, sin mirar atrás.

La salida de esa mansión no fue mucho más difícil que la entrada, en verdad. No había mucha más gente a la vista además de los supuestos guardias que no se habían movido de su lugar en la entrada. Sólo se les habían sumado unas cuantas monjas, los enanos, Snow, y alguno que otro de sus amigos de la realeza.

En un par de pasos rápidos, Regina se movió desde la puerta, hasta un árbol que había en el frente de la mansión, sirviéndose de él como escondite. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la había visto, asomó la cabeza y observó. Recordó a Henry, diciéndole que deberían empezar _Operación Mongoose_ , y ofreciéndose a espiar a Rumplestiltskin y husmear en su tienda. ¿Así era como se sentía ser un niño? Era bastante estresante, debía admitir.

Eran siete monjas en total, una al lado de la otra, separadas entre sí por al menos tres metros, todas con una varita de diferente color en la mano, y una cantidad _ridícula_ de polvo de hadas frente a ellas.

Los enanos parecían estar ahí por diversión, o amor al conocimiento, pues no hacían más que observar como las hadas hacían de su trabajo en las asquerosas minas, un poco de magia. Era básicamente la misma función que cumplían los príncipes y princesas que les rodeaban. Regina se preguntó si las hadas pensarían igual que ella, sobre la inutilidad de tantas personas para algo tan simple como mover una varita en el aire.

Si hubiera una forma de describir la sensación que esa resonancia mágica producía en su cuerpo, sería la de lo que se siente después de recibir una paliza. El cuerpo adolorido, y pesado, palpitando de cansancio y el pecho contraído, como si tuviera un peso _enorme_ sobre su cuerpo. Sensación demasiado parecida a la de un adicto en abstinencia, si se le comparaba, y tan solo se trataba de magia blanca.

El aire comenzó a hacer un sonido diferente también, como si estuviera siendo perturbado el curso del viento inclusive. Las nubes en el cielo se movían en direcciones completamente contrarias a cualquier movimiento que el viento les indicara. Y, poco después, el propósito de aquello comenzó a dibujarse frente a sus ojos.

Pestañeó un par de veces, lentamente, mientras asimilaba la imagen frente a sus ojos: varias rocas del tamaño de autos como el de Emma Swan —no tan grandes, si se tenía en cuenta la comparación— moverse por el aire, y aterrizar una al lado de la otra; y una vez la hilera hubiera completado el perímetro marcado, las siguientes se apilaban, una sobre la anterior. Y así, el proceso se repitió varias veces, y se seguiría repitiendo muchas veces más, supuso.

Los árboles se apartaban del muro en crecimiento, algunos inclusive dejaban de ser madera y se volvían piedra, se unían a otros árboles con la misma transformación, y pasaban a formar parte de aquella construcción.

Aquel proyecto que había visto simplemente en papel comenzaba a tomar forma en la realidad con una velocidad abrumadora.

El fuerte estaba casi listo, sólo quedaban unas cuantas rocas por acomodar, y colocarle la puerta para proceder a la inauguración, y el respectivo corte de cintas. Pero Regina no pretendía quedarse a contemplarlo.

Levantó su brazo en el aire, y movió ligeramente su muñeca esperando la nube de humo violeta que siempre seguía, pero nada ocurrió. Solamente el aire pareció volverse más denso un instante, y el muro a medio construir de las hadas detuvo su actividad.

La morena abrió y cerró rápidamente su mano, preguntándose qué había ocurrido. Examinó su cuerpo rápidamente, pero no notó ningún ítem mágico que pudiera estar bloqueando sus poderes.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Snow, acercándose a la madre superiora. Regina levantó la vista a ellas, con tanta curiosidad repentina de lo que el par de mojigatas pudieran decir, que nadie lo hubiera creído. ¿Tendría acaso que ver con ella?

—Parece una interferencia —el hada azul pareció confundida por un momento—, alguien está utilizando magia aquí, además de nosotras —miró a los alrededores, y Snow la imitó por un momento. Regina volvió a esconderse tras el árbol, para no ser descubierta.

—Pero eso no ha sido nunca un problema —Snow volvió a hablar, ladeando la cabeza, como hacía Pongo cada vez que alguien le decía algo y él no comprendía.

—Estamos utilizando una cantidad masiva de magia —explicó la madre superiora, como si ella fuera la maestra y Snow un simple crío—, el aire se sobrecarga con nuestra sola intervención. Agregar una sola gota más de magia, es lo que rebasa el vaso.

—Comprendo —Snow asintió, pero Regina hubiera jurado que no lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podría? La mujer no era una luz precisamente, y comprender cosas sobre magia no había sido jamás su fuerte—, pero, ¿quién? Zelena está confinada.

Blue pareció pensarlo durante un momento, y luego hizo una seña a sus compañeras, con seriedad. Sus compañeras acataron de inmediato y agitaron sus varitas en el aire nuevamente; esa insistente vibración que parecía aturdir a Regina volvió a hacer presencia en todo su molesto esplendor.

 _Por Dios_ , pensó la morena, _si esas monjas siguen usando esa cantidad masiva de magia_ _van a abrir una maldita brecha en el espacio_ — _o en mi cabeza._

Inconscientemente volvió a agitar su mano en el aire, queriendo nada más en el mundo que desaparecer, una vez más, tratando de alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquello, pero tan solo un chispazo débil salió de la punta de sus dedos. La magia de las hadas se detuvo de igual manera.

Regina entendió apenas ahí lo que ocurría, lo que habían hecho las monjas, y _por qué_. Y ella había caído.

Blue sintió, esta vez prestando más atención, la magia de Regina, y supo exactamente de dónde provenía.

—¡Ahí! —fue señalada por una varita azul, y todas las miradas se posaron en ella de pronto.

Lo siguiente que podía recordar, era haber escapado del agarre de dos manos que se habían acercado hacia ella por detrás. Todo ocurría demasiado rápido como para poder reparar en los detalles, y ni siquiera llegó a ver de quién se trataba. Sólo supo que eran las manos de un hombre, por lo áspero que se sintió el roce al deshacerse de ellas. Lo siguiente que hizo fue correr, sin mirar atrás una sola vez. Siguió moviendo sus manos, haciendo sonar sus dedos, incluso había intentado recitar un hechizo en voz alta, de esos que había memorizado mientras trataba de encontrar a Emma, pero nada funcionaba. Las hadas seguían con sus varitas en lo alto, contrarrestando sus pobres intentos, y causando que el viento rugiera con más fuerza. ¿En verdad no se daban cuenta de lo peligroso que era aquello? Tanta magia en una tierra que, por naturaleza, no era capaz de contenerla, era lo más estúpido e irresponsable que alguien podía hacer. Creía que al menos las hadas, con toda su gran ineptitud, serían capaces de verlo.

Llegó hasta la camioneta del Sheriff, y se subió sin segundos pensamientos. Por suerte para ella, David era lo suficientemente idiota, o confiado, como para dejar las llaves puestas.

Aceleró, como si no hubiera nada delante de ella y ese pequeño muro de madera que comenzaba a tomar forma de una puerta no estuviera. Apretó el acelerador aún más. Intentó desaparecer varias veces mientras se acercaba a la aún diminuta construcción, pero sólo logró retrasar aquel crecimiento y nada más. No podría conseguir nada más que aquello, no mientras las hadas la siguieran a todos lados con eras _endemoniadas_ varitas en lo alto y su _estúpido_ polvo de hadas.

Su cabeza palpitaba por sus intentos fallido de desaparecer, y por la cantidad ridícula de magia blanca que la rodeaba. Era como ponerle a un pez una máscara de oxígeno. Si bien había magia blanca dentro de ella, no era mucha, y la sobrecarga era abrumadora. No era como la magia de Emma, gentil, suave y cálida; ésta era artificial, creada de polvo de cristales y varitas. Era como droga de mala calidad, con los mismos efectos nocivos.

Volvió a apretar el acelerador, asió sus manos al volante con fuerza e inhaló profundo, preparándose para el impacto.

Traspasó aquella puerta de madera en un sólo intento y, gracias a la lenta magia de esas hadas, o a sus fallidos intentos de desaparecer que causaron cortocircuitos, la construcción no era para nada fuerte aún, y el auto pasó por ella como si fuera de cristal. O quizá no algo tan blando. No si tenía en cuenta la sacudida que sintió, y como el vehículo entero tembló de una forma aterradoramente similar a la turbulencia de un avión; pareció, por un instante, que iba a salirse de la carretera. Y, a pesar de tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto, y estar fuertemente agarrada al volante, su frente sangraba. No había recuerdo en su memoria de haberse dado el rostro contra el volante, ni había dolor siquiera, pero lo que sí estaba presente era ese característico calor que corría desde poco más arriba de su ceja derecha, y pasaba por el costado de su ojo, hacia su mejilla.

Se miró un momento en el espejo retrovisor y, en efecto, ahí estaba, un _gran_ corte. Notó también como no había bolsa de aire delante de ella, y anotó mentalmente como tarea para después, el mandar todos los vehículos del Departamento del Sheriff a una revisión de seguridad. No tendría a Emma subiéndose a una de esas cosas, si no contaban con las medidas básicas.

Acomodó el espejo a su posición inicial, y pudo ver como era perseguida por otro auto del mismo tipo, seguramente con David al volante, Mary Margaret a su lado, y un puñado de monjas en la parte trasera, junto con su sobrevalorado polvo de hadas, anulando sus poderes.

Arrugó las cejas y el dolor de aquella herida que pareció abrirse más ante el movimiento se hizo notar.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, como si aquello fuera a mitigar el ardor, y miró hacia adelante. La ciudad se abría paso delante de ella, y aquello le sacó un suspiro de alivio. _Emma_. Tenía que llegar con Emma. Sus padres no se atreverían a hacer nada frente a ella, y necesitaba verla. Contarle lo que sabía, advertirle que todo aquel que poseyera magia estaba en peligro. Ella corría peligro.

Apretó el acelerador una vez más, tratando de cobrar más velocidad, pero iba al tope. Era imposible ir más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

 _Demasiada velocidad para las calles de Storybrooke_ , se dijo al querer doblar por Mifflin Street, mientras clavaba los frenos para poder girar a tiempo y no incrustarse en algún local. Las ruedas de la patrulla patinaron tanto que el auto acabó, sin más remedio, incrustándose contra un —miró de reojo el cartel del local justo antes del impacto— taller mecánico. _Conveniente_ , pensó con cierta diversión, y todo su ser fue sacudido por la embestida.

Se dijo a sí misma que ya no volvería a quejarse de un dolor de hombros. No después de cómo le dolía la cabeza y, luego de ese golpe, el cuerpo entero.

Salió del vehículo que echaba humo por alguna parte de su motor, y apoyó una mano en el tibio metal del capó, como sostén momentáneo, al sentirse mareada. Levantó la vista hacia adelante. _La mansión_ , se dijo al verla. _Emma_.

Dio un paso adelante, luego otro, y otro. La imagen por sí misma era patética, lo sospechaba. La mitad de su rostro mostraba un camino de sangre y probablemente ese palpitar que sentía en su pómulo derecho fuera un nuevo golpe, que estaría tomando color con rapidez. Estaba cojeando, por el amor de Dios.

Si tan solo sus poderes funcionaran... Podría mandar a volar a todas y cada unas de las personas que la perseguían. Le arrancaría su inútil medio corazón a Snow White, y la otra mitad a David. Los volvería cenizas, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, y luego haría lo mismo con cada monja y cada enano que se cruzara su camino. Tiraría las minas abajo, a tal punto que no hubiera una sola partícula de polvo de hadas restante, y reduciría a carbón el convento sólo con desearlo. Así de grandes eran sus poderes, y esa gente tenía tanta suerte de que no funcionaran. _Tanta_.

Casi había llegado a su casa, pero sus fuerzas parecían querer dejarla en cualquier momento, y su visión se volvía borrosa. Mágica, majestuosa y todo, su cuerpo poseía la misma fragilidad que cualquier otro, y perder sangre no era nunca algo que ayudara.

Faltaban apenas unos veinte metros para llegar a _casa_ , con Emma y Henry, cuando oyó el sonido que hacen los neumáticos de un auto al detenerse abruptamente, y el sonido de pasos inmediatamente acercándose a su posición, llenando sus oídos. Sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas contenidas, y apuró el paso como pudo, mientras la imagen de su casa se volvía irreconocible a su vista. _Emma. Emma. Emma_.

—Detente, Regina —oyó detrás de ella. Era Snow.

Volteó a verla, con el mismo desprecio de antaño, y le lanzó una bola de fuego tan débil que se deshizo a mitad de camino. Trató de seguir avanzando.

—¡Detente! —volvió a oír, y todo lo que se necesitó para derribarla fue un empujón. Cayó de frente al suelo, con la misma resistencia que una pluma flotaría en el viento, y un peso en su espalda no le permitió siquiera intentar levantarse. La voz que había oído esta vez era la de David, y seguramente era él quien estaba sometiéndola, probablemente esposándola, dado el frío que sintió rozar sus muñecas de pronto.

Una lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho y se mezcló con la sangre que había de ese lado de su mejilla.

—¡Emma! —gritó, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y todos guardaron silencio un momento, incluso el viento, como si el nombre que acababa de gritar fuera el detonador de una bomba, o el seguro de una granada que acababa de ser liberada en medio de todos ellos. Todos aguardaron por la explosión...

No pasó mucho tiempo, quizá unos cuantos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, y una vibración más potente que la anterior se sintió envolverlos a todos. No era ni la magia de Regina, ni la de _ese maldito polvo de hadas,_ que lo único que sabía era ocasionar problemas en su vida. Era una sensación abrumadora, sofocante y pesada. De pronto el estar en medio de esa calle se sentía como el abismo que separaba el mundo real con la boca del infierno.

Emma había estado dando vueltas por la sala, esperando a que Regina cruzara por esa puerta en cualquier momento. Debería haber llegado hacía rato, y el chocolate enfriándose en sus manos era la prueba de aquello.

Se había acostumbrado a recibirla con una taza de su famoso chocolate con canela y, si bien Regina fingía molestia sobre la cantidad de azúcar que utilizaba y atacaba sus preferencias alimenticias, lo bebía junto a ella, en la isla de la cocina, sin pausas ni quejas —no muchas, al menos.

Era una de esas cosas que habrían asustado cada fibra de su ser tiempo atrás; esa clase de rutina que gritaba _familia_ , y _lazos_ , y " _cuidado, no lo podrás dejar luego,"_ pero ya no le asustaba tanto. Su llegada a Storybrooke había sanado muchas de las heridas que le provocaban ese miedo al compromiso, y podía, lo sabía, entregarse a esa clase de momentos, sin temer que se los fueran a arrebatar de un momento a otro.

Pero Regina no llegaba, el aire se sentía denso y picaba a su alrededor, y eso la preocupaba a un punto que la tenía al borde de tomar las llaves del auto y salir a buscarla. Su frágil y recién encontrada rutina se estaba rompiendo. _¿Qué la estaría deteniendo?,_ se preguntó y miró el reloj de pared. Ya casi se cumplía una hora de retraso. _Estará por llegar_ , se dijo, y dio un par de pasos con rumbo a la cocina para recalentar el chocolate ya frío.

Entonces lo escuchó:

" _¡Emma!"_

Antes de siquiera ponerse a pensar si había escuchado aquella voz con sus oídos, o si había sido ese poder suyo de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Emma ya había vuelto sobre sus pasos, encaminándose hacia la puerta de entrada. Abrió sin dudar, y salió, esperando ver a Regina en algún lugar cercano.

No divisó nada inmediatamente; al menos no donde esperaba. Pensó que quizá la encontraría en el porche, cargando una bolsa enorme de alguna compra semanal y necesitaba ayuda. Porque así había sonado su voz, como si necesitara ayuda. La mente de Emma vagó a alguna vez en la que Regina hubiese pedido auxilio a alguien, y fueron pocas esas ocasiones, la mayoría en asuntos de vida o muerte. Aquello la puso en alerta.

Levantó la vista sólo un poco más, dejándola vagar hacia metros más adelante; incluso más allá de donde el auto de Regina se encontraba, estacionado delante del suyo. Sólo unos cuantos metros más allá.

La mirada de Regina fue lo primero que vio: rota, asustada, húmeda de lágrimas y sangre.

Aún a pesar de la distancia que las separaba, fue capaz de ver todo a detalle: Desde la frente de la morena corría un pequeño camino carmesí que terminaba en su mentón. Una nueva gota completa dejó su rostro y manchó el suelo.

El sonido de aquella gota de sangre golpeando el asfalto retumbó en sus oídos como si hubiera sido un cañón que acababa de ser disparado, y todo su cuerpo ardió, dolió, hirvió... Era como si esa bala de cañón hubiera dado en su cuerpo, y todo su ser gritara por estallar. Su piel se estiró y sintió como si un millar de hormigas se movieran bajo su piel, mientras la sangre de sus venas se sentía ligera y veloz, quemando mientras circulaba por sus venas. Sintió un _crack_ , pequeño e insignificante susurrar en sus oídos, y la energía corrió por su cuerpo entero sin barreras de ningún tipo. Un sonido metálico golpeó el suelo luego de su primer paso, y con el segundo sintió que aplastaba un objeto olvidado del suelo. Ella ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlo, pues ya no importaba. Ese brazalete que había estado sujeto a su muñeca había cedido, y la entidad dentro de ella cantaba una melodía de libertad, y deseo de más sangre y oscuridad.

Regina levantó la vista hacia ella, y una sonrisa igual de rota que el resto de ella dejó sus labios, enmarcados del mismo color que cruzaba su rostro. Pero la visión de la Salvadora se vio reemplazada por rojo, y dolor, cuando una mano tomó a la morena por el cabello, y con un movimiento brusco llevó su rostro ya demasiado lastimado contra el pavimento, para que dejara de retorcerse bajo su agarre.

Emma ni siquiera se detuvo a fijarse quién era la persona que había hecho aquello. Distinguía vagamente cabello rubio oscuro y una chaqueta oscura que parecía ser de cuero, luego sólo vio víctimas. Solamente era capaz de concentrarse en el deseo absoluto de desmontar cada parte de aquel cuerpo, hasta que no lo pudieran volver a armar sin un manual, o con magia.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, lo envió a volar metros hacia la dirección contraria. David dio contra un auto y no volvió a moverse.

 _Lo convertiría en alimento para cuervos_.

Avanzó los metros que la separaban de Regina, y pasó por su lado, sin tocarla siquiera. Sólo avanzó, más allá, con el solo deseo de arrancar esa mano que había osado tocarla de esa manera tan cruel. _Querían crueldad, ¿cierto?, ¿les gustaba la crueldad? La tendrían_.

—Espera —una mano la detuvo por el brazo, pero su voz no sonaba como la de Regina. Esta era más aguda, molesta, y su mente no lograba identificarla. No era como si le importara, tampoco. Se sacudió ese agarre de un movimiento brusco—. ¡Emma! —de nuevo, esa misma voz, esta vez había dicho su nombre, y de inmediato le recordó la forma tan rota en que Regina había llamado por ella, por su ayuda, porque la estaban lastimando. Y la rabia volvió a subir con más fuerza por el volcán.

Volteó con velocidad y tomó del cuello a la dueña de aquella voz. Sentía la oscuridad que supuraba por sus poros, como un vapor oscuro que rodeaba su cuerpo, y que era visible incluso para ella, y aunque se hubiera asustado tan solo horas antes, en ese momento, la sentía como una aliada. Por primera vez desde que había sido transformada en el nuevo Oscuro, sentía que esa entidad y ella misma compartían una meta.

—Hija —dijo la voz—, hija, por favor — _la voz_ se ahogaba con su propio intento de respirar, y aquello hizo que Emma se relamiera los labios, en anticipación. _Moriría con sus propias palabras atravesadas en su garganta_ , se dijo, mientras sentía como la oscuridad la envolvía, y ella se entregaba de buena gana a sus instintos.

Las puntas de los pies de Snow apenas rozaban el suelo, y batallaban por encontrar apoyo, mientras su cuello tiraba tanto que parecía fuera a desprenderse de un momento a otro.

Esa era la primera vez que Snow realmente veía a Emma luego de que se hubiera sacrificado por Regina.

 _De todas las personas en el mundo, se tenía que lanzar al vacío por la única que no lo merecía_ , se había dicho incontables veces antes de dormir —mientras Regina seguía buscándola incansablemente, claro.

Su primer impulso al verla fue el de correr a abrazarla, apretarla con fuerza contra su pecho, meterla al auto y llevársela al fuerte, lejos de todo el peligro. Contarle los planes que tenían para salvarla de ella misma, y de la influencia de la Reina Malvada, pero la expresión en el rostro de su hija la asustó como pocas cosas en el mundo lo habían hecho en sus casi sesenta años de vida. Sus ojos eran los de una fiera, era la expresión de un monstruo sin dudas, algo que ni siquiera había visto en Rumplestiltskin. Parecía como si quisiera destrozar a su propio padre, y seguramente ese fuera su exacto deseo, pues luego de haberlo hecho volar y ver como Charming había caído inconsciente, seguía avanzando hacia él. Y, _oh Dios_ , esas marcas. Creyó haber enloquecido por un momento, pero juraría que esas cosas negras en la piel de su hija se movían, como pequeñas serpientes negras, ansiosas por atacar.

Entonces creyó, tontamente, que si hablaba con ella la haría entrar en razón; pero viéndola así de cerca, con la mano de Emma en su cuello y las uñas de ésta clavándose en su piel cada vez más, lo volvió a pensar. Claro que era un poco tarde para reconsiderar.

Sus pupilas estaban absolutamente dilatadas. Emma estaba furiosa y las marcas en su rostro avanzaban cada vez más, se volvían más y más gruesas con cada segundo, casi cubriendo su piel por completo.

—Emma, espera —Regina habló desde el suelo, mientras trataba de levantarse, y sólo eso bastó. Emma pestañeó sólo una vez, sus pupilas volvieron a la normalidad, y Snow pudo respirar. Todo en un único momento.

La morena se tambaleó una vez, al tratar de apoyar el pie equivocado —ese que estaba del lado derecho y había sido víctima del brutal golpe que se había llevado en el auto—, y se valió de Emma para conseguir equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la rubia, aún con una expresión severa en su rostro. Soltó a su madre como si ni siquiera notara que la había estado tomando del cuello, y que había estado a tan sólo un apretón más de extinguir su vida.

—Podría estar mejor —contestó la morena, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió la yema de los dedos de Emma rozar apenas la magulladura violácea de su pómulo derecho. La rubia le sonrió, con un gesto de pena y dolor, disculpándose. Regina hizo el intento de encogerse de hombros, pero se vio irremediablemente agotada y sus hombros se negaron a concederle aquel gesto.

Apenas su cuello fue liberado, Snow White fue a dar al suelo víctima absoluta de la gravedad y, mientras trataba de recuperar por completo el aire, vio, con asombro, lo último que hubiera considerado en el mundo como posible: Las marcas del cuerpo de su hija se volvían finas con más rapidez de la que habían crecido, y se mantenían quietas, como si tan solo se tratara de un tatuaje tribal que la rubia se hubiera hecho en un ataque de locura alguna vez. Su rostro volvía a estar lleno de esa luz que la llenaba todo el tiempo, antes de que todo ocurriera, y aunque su expresión era dura, y preocupada, no podía negarse ni ocultarse lo que sus ojos destilaban al mirar a Regina.

Snow abrió la boca, lenta e inconscientemente, y sintió como si de pronto le faltara el aire, pero no era por las manos de Emma, sino por el sentimiento que acababa de descubrir escrito por toda la existencia de su hija. No podía. Simplemente _no podía_ estar pasando.

Blue se apresuró a ayudar a Snow a levantarse, mientras el resto de las hadas que la habían acompañado ingresaban a un inconsciente David a la parte trasera de la otra patrulla. Prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarla hasta meterla al vehículo. La mujer parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que observar boquiabierta a su hija y a la alcaldesa, sin sentir el peligro que aún los acechaba, quieto y escondido tras la superficie. Pero Blue lo comprendía. Ella lo sentía burbujear inmediatamente bajo la piel de Emma, esa entidad que, por algún motivo, estaba demasiado expuesta y se manifestaba tan crudamente que parecía como si la Salvadora dejara de estar en aquel cuerpo por momentos.

 _¿Cómo era posible aquello?,_ se preguntó, mientras Leroy apretaba el acelerador de aquella patrulla y los llevaba lejos de la boca del Infierno.

Se oyó el patinar de neumáticos contra asfalto y, segundos después, ya no había nadie más ahí que dos mujeres demasiado cerca la una de la otra.

Regina sonrió, porque en los cuentos de hadas los héroes jamás huirían de una batalla, aún si las apuestas estuvieran en su contra, pues los héroes siempre ganaban. Eso la hacía a ella parte del equipo de los buenos, ¿no? Y, lo mejor de todo, eso ponía a Snow y compañía en el lado equivocado. Henry estaría tan orgulloso de ella si la viera.

Emma la llevó lentamente hacia la mansión, ayudándola a sostenerse para que no tuviera que apoyarse demasiado sobre su pie lastimado. Recordó un incendio de años atrás; el tobillo de la morena se había torcido y ella le había ayudado aún si eran _enemigas_ entonces, y todo lo que la había recibido al final de arriesgar su pellejo en las llamas, había sido un _"¡Déjame en el suelo con gentileza!"_ en lugar de un simple _gracias_. En otra situación, la similitud le hubiera hecho sonreír; pero entonces no podía, simplemente no le salía. Si ella no hubiera estado, o si el brazalete no se hubiera roto, ¿qué hubiera ocurrido con Regina? La sola idea de que sus padres y amigos hubieran podido hacerle más daño le dolía, porque era como dividir su corazón a la mitad. Tener que elegir un bando no era una opción. Emma estaba con Regina en esa, y sus padres estaban equivocados. Pero... —recordó a su padre en el aire, y el cuello de su madre bajo su agarre. Y la mirada de Regina, antes de que su rostro fuera a dar al suelo.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta, lo primero que Regina vio fue una taza hecha trizas en el suelo y un gran charco de chocolate adornar su perfecto y, antes, inmaculado suelo. Iba a alzar una ceja, y cuestionar qué había ocurrido con su vajilla. Estaba lista para dejar atrás todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y regresar a esa rutina que tanto le gustaba. Estuvo a punto de hacerle una escena porque, adolorida y todo, era una maniática de la limpieza y el orden. Pero la rubia no solo no la había soltado, sino que se había inclinado hacia ella.

Regina contuvo el aliento al notar la cercanía y Emma la apretó entre sus brazos, con la misma gentileza que la había ayudado a entrar. De pronto, sentía que debía hacer todo con suavidad; ayudarla a caminar, darle una taza de chocolate, tomar su mano, abrazarla. Todo lo quería hacer delicado, y tranquilo, porque de pronto se sentía una bestia y temía romperla. El mundo se sentía demasiado brusco y, si bien Regina era la mujer más fuerte que jamás había conocido, era demasiado fácil de romper.

—No tengo idea por qué nunca habíamos hecho esto de los abrazos —dijo la rubia, luego de segundos en aquel contacto en el que la morena no había movido ni un músculo—. Pero deberíamos intentarlo más seguido —agregó, y la apretó tan solo un poco más. Y todo llegó de golpe al cuerpo de Regina: el calor, la comodidad, ese sentido de pertenencia que pocas veces experimentaba, y el olor al chocolate derramado cerca de ambas que cada vez asociaba más con su hogar. _Aunque fuera asquerosamente dulce,_ se dijo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Emma, que olía a manzanas. Olía a ella. A su cama. A su casa. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría ella misma, y todo su mundo en pasar a formar parte de la esencia de Emma. Cuánto tardaría su casa en rendirse a oler a chocolate, su habitación, su cama, su cuerpo...

De pronto, nada sonaba como una mejor idea. Nada sonaba más como la definición precisa de un lugar seguro: rodeada por Emma Swan.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI** — _"shining in the morning light"_

* * *

 _Los ojos de Henry se abrieron de par en par, una vez más, desde que venía notando las señales en la historia, esas que le gritaban una verdad que él aún no parecía captar. La Autora se preguntó, mientras leía y casi llegaban a la mitad del libro, si el muchacho a su lado entendería del todo al final. El futuro podía ser confuso, sí, lo sabía; pero esa historia que ya llevaban horas leyendo, era más simple de lo que parecía._

— _Espera —Henry la detuvo cuando iba a dar vuelta a la página. Ella así lo hizo y lo miró de reojo; el adolescente no podía quitar la mirada de la hoja, con el ceño fruncido—, ¿estás segura que esto es lo que va a ocurrir? —señaló el dibujo en el que se veía a sus madres en un cálido y firme abrazo, junto a la entrada de la casa. Emma se veía como si no hubiera nada en el mundo capaz de alejarla de esa mujer en ese momento; y Regina se veía frágil y entregada, y como un jarrón roto que alguien más sostenía entero. Pero había algo más que inquietaba al hijo de ambas, mientras observaba esa página._

— _Sí —contestó la joven, con la simpleza de alguien que conoce todo lo que se puede conocer y más—. Escucha, si vas a estar interrumpiendo la historia con tantas dudas, ¿no preferirías que te contara el final y ya? —suspiró, con fingido cansancio._

 _Henry volvió la vista inmediatamente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión tan severa que era casi cómico._

— _Eso no es correcto —sentenció, con firmeza, e hizo una seña con la mano para que la joven a su lado pasara página. La Autora abrió la boca para comenzar con la lectura, pero él volvió a interrumpirla._

— _¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, exasperada, estirando la última letra de aquella pregunta, segundos extra en el tiempo._

— _Ese dibujo —lo señaló, y la Autora simplemente esperó a ver con qué observación, o interpretación estúpida le saldría esa vez—. La forma en que mi mamá mira a Emma —arrugó el ceño, por unos segundos y, lentamente, la expresión en su entrecejo se fue suavizando hasta que lo único que había era sorpresa. Leer los sentimientos de su madre en simples miradas había sido parte de su entrenamiento para misiones súper secretas en las que Regina aún era malvada y cada pequeña expresión importaba—. Esa es su mirada de..._

— _¿De? —la joven morena no podía evitar sonreír. Quizá el chico no estuviera tan perdido después de todo._

— _De... —repitió, y su boca se abrió tan solo un poco más, con su consciencia pisando una leve línea entre sorprendido, en shock, y absolutamente en lo correcto— Oh por Dios —suspiró._

 _De pronto la historia tomaba un giro que él había sido demasiado ciego para ver, hasta ese momento. Veía cosas que no había mirado con la debida atención, detalles en todas las páginas anteriores que había pasado por alto. Sus madres reparando en cosas como "manzanas", y una luz en el brazo, y aroma a chocolate sintiéndose como hogar. Se había tomado su preciado tiempo, en verdad, pero parecía estar captándolo ya._

— _¿Sigo leyendo? —preguntó la Autora, riendo abiertamente. Henry sólo supo asentir y esperar._

Jueves por la mañana, y Regina se sentía asustada como pocas veces antes en su vida. Como se había sentido aquella primera vez que había visto a Emma y un _"¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?"_ era lo único que había salido de su boca. Miedo cuando el padre de Henry apareció y comenzó a robarle su tiempo y cariño. Miedo cuando su madre apareció en un establo y la encontró con Daniel. Tenía miedo de que le quitaran algo importante.

Robin regresaría cualquier día de esos, inclusive podía entrar por la puerta en ese mismo momento, y pretender tomar ese lugar que Emma ocupaba junto a ella — _según la autoridad que un puñado de polvo de hadas le daba_. Y la sola idea de no volver a dormir tranquila por las noches —porque estaba más que asumido que su tranquilidad provenía directamente de Emma— le aterraba. La idea de ya no poder despertar a mitad de la noche, luego de un mal sueño, y repetirse que todo estará bien, porque Emma seguía allí, era... inquietante. Tanto que, por momentos, le daban ganas de gritar.

Sonaría desagradecida con su destino, que tan amablemente le había reservado una única persona especialmente para ella, _quisiera o no_ ; pero ese lazo con Robin Hood que algún día le había dado esperanza, de repente se sentía como una atadura. Y ya no estaba tan segura de querer _eso_ , para ella, nunca más. Aferrarse a alguien sólo porque alguien más te dijo que _él es_ el indicado, se sentía casi absurdo y sin valor. Ella estaba acostumbrada a pelear por lo suyo, y en esa situación no tenía que hacerlo, porque había sido como un regalo en bandeja de plata. Algo que le decía que no importaba mucho lo que él hiciera, o lo que ella pensara, ni si querían a alguien más, o si esperaban algo diferente para sus vidas. Simplemente _era así_ , y la idea de que su vida se definiera por algo tan arbitrario, le disgustaba.

Lo único que hacía, en lugar de pelear _por_ él, como acostumbraba con todo lo que quería, era pelear _con_ él. Y si tener un alma gemela se sentía así de obligatorio y tenso todo el tiempo, pasaba.

Esa mañana despertó con la tenue luz del amanecer acariciando el cabello de Emma. La morena se había rendido al sueño casi inmediatamente luego de que la rubia se metiera con ella bajo las sábanas. Era casi ridículo el sólo considerar que esa cantidad de seguridad la pudiera proporcionar una sola persona, con simplemente existir a su lado. Pero así era y la asustaba. No sólo el efecto morfina que la Salvadora tenía sobre su ser, sino el ser consciente de ello.

Cuando se es consciente de algo, es inevitable pensarlo, darle vueltas, y vueltas. Analizarlo a fondo en busca de un significado hasta el cansancio y, llegado el momento, se le daba un nombre a ese _algo_. Y Regina no quería darle un nombre. Lo venía evitando magistralmente por los últimos meses; pero entonces la situación caía sobre sus hombros con fuerza, y sólo se le ocurría una única forma de denominar aquello...

Suspiró con miedo mientras sentía todo su interior encenderse, y revolverse, al simplemente _considerar_ aquella palabra que había aceptado como prohibida en su vida, mientras observaba como la luz parecía más brillante allí, donde conectaba con ella, sobre su piel, jugando a las sombras con sus facciones y volviendo su cabello rubio en un amarillo brillante, casi blanco. Era demasiada luz para proceder simplemente del sol.

Levantó una mano, la llevó hacia aquel rostro sereno y, con toda la delicadeza que era capaz de manejar, rozó las marcas que ahí se veían; esas que eran más finas que las del resto de su cuerpo. Al momento del contacto, sintió ese mismo cosquilleo cálido del día anterior conectar con la punta de sus dedos, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo, calentando su interior de maneras absolutamente inexplicables e, inmediatamente, las marcas en la piel de Emma retrocedieron.

Era magia blanca. De alguna forma, Emma aún tenía magia blanca dentro de su cuerpo, y la oscuridad retrocedía ante ella.

Lo había visto suceder muchas veces, y había oído relatos de ello inclusive en más ocasiones. Su propia maldición oscura retrocediendo ante la llegada de la Salvadora era el mejor ejemplo que se le venía a la mente; pero no lo había considerado en esta ocasión de esa manera, sino hasta el día anterior.

Tan sólo unas cuantas horas antes, Emma la había ayudado a subir cada peldaño de la gran escalera de su casa, procurando que no se hiciera más dañó del ya sufrido, en dirección a su habitación. La había ayudado incluso a sentarse en la cama, con absoluta dedicación, y se había arrodillado delante de ella. Las manos de la rubia se habían posado directamente en sus piernas para ganar equilibrio y, seguido, la miró, directo a los ojos, no sin antes pasar con su vista por cada una de las heridas que adornaban su rostro.

Regina guardó silencio, esperando lo que tuviera que decir, si es que había algo que decir en lo absoluto.

—¿Por qué te hacen esto? —preguntó la rubia, levantando una de sus manos en dirección a la herida que estaba sobre su ceja, pero sin atreverse a tocarla. La punta de su dedo índice avanzó hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros del corte, y luego se contrajo, encerrándose en un puño que volvió a bajar inmediatamente a su posición inicial.

La pregunta no había sido directamente para ella, sino como una meditación en voz alta, llena de dolor, rabia, y frustración. Pero la morena de cualquier manera la tomó, encogiéndose de hombros en respuesta.

Ella no había hecho nada —nada que pudiera recordar y nada en ese año, al menos, pues venía con una conducta intachable hacía un tiempo— y no merecía ese pago. Pero ahí estaba, ese trato inmisericorde que le habían dado, tangible en la mitad de su cuerpo que mostraba moretones de todo tipo, tamaños y colores.

Emma suspiró, con molestia, fijando la vista en el suelo, como lo hacía Henry cuando no podía resolver una cuenta matemática de su tarea del colegio. _Es de familia_ , pensó la morena, con cierto cariño innegable; esos Charming jamás sabían cuando rendirse. Si lo sabría ella, que había convivido con tres generaciones enteras de ellos. Había prácticamente criado a Snow White, como para no reconocer aquellas similitudes que se heredaban por sangre.

—Lo averiguaremos —dijo Regina, tratando de recuperar a Emma de su mundo interno en el que todo era dolor, y frustración, y gente lastimando a otra gente injustamente. La rubia la observó en silencio, por unos cuantos segundos, queriendo con toda su existencia creer aquello—. Por mucha oscuridad que esté cegando el corazón de tu madre, ella debe tener un motivo para todo esto. Algo de lo que esa misma oscuridad que necesita en ti un detonador, pueda aferrarse dentro de ella.

—Seguro —Emma medio sonrió, y pareció estarse convenciendo a sí misma de esas palabras. Volvió a ponerse seria casi al instante, y llevó una vez más su mano al rostro de la morena, esta vez sin detenerse ante el miedo de lastimarla—. Pero primero te curaré esas heridas —afirmó, con la seguridad que diría _"mi nombre es Emma Swan"._ Regina asintió, apenas, siendo ese el único movimiento que podía manejar sin causar una cadena de agudos dolores por todo su cuerpo.

Emma dudó por un momento. No sabía por _dónde_ empezar exactamente. La herida más grave que había tenido que sanar con sus aún inexpertos poderes fue aquel golpe que su madre se había dado en la cabeza por perseguir a dos dragones, y aún así su mejor logro fue arreglar lo superficial, mas no la herida interna. ¿Qué haría con Regina, cuando ésta tenía más de la mitad de su cuerpo en condiciones considerablemente peores que aquel simple golpe?

—Concéntrate en mi cuerpo entero —Regina tomó sus manos con firmeza, y le explicó una vez más lo que debía hacer, recordando inmediatamente aquellos días en los que le daba clases de magia—; en cada curva, cada relieve, cada textura y, sobre todo, cada golpe. Tú simplemente desea. Desea con todas tus fuerzas que ya no haya dolor, ni heridas. Desea mi bienestar pues, como te he explicado, la magia proviene de las emociones; si tus deseos sobre mi bienestar son verdaderos, eso debería cubrir lo más importante —terminó de decir, y la respuesta de la rubia fue un apretón gentil de manos, y un movimiento seguro y rígido de su cabeza, comunicándole que estaba lista.

Soltó sus manos un momento, las frotó una contra la otra, como haría en un día de invierno sin guantes para darles calor y, seguido, las sacudió en el aire, como quien se prepara para un gran esfuerzo físico.

Regina contuvo las ganas de reír de su actitud, porque reírte de un niño cuando trata de hacer algo bien, resulta siendo catastrófico para su autoestima, y Emma Swan no parecía diferir demasiado del _modus operandi_ de un simple crío.

La Salvadora volvió a tomar las manos de la alcaldesa y cerró los ojos. Sus cejas se arrugaron instantáneamente, y Regina casi pudo oír sus pensamientos retumbar por toda la habitación: _"deseo que esté bien, deseo que no le duela, deseo, deseo, deseo";_ y de nuevo quiso reir, pero ésta vez con muchísimo más cariño y calidez llenándola. Sobrepasándola, en verdad. Si la calidez de su interior, fuera agua a su alrededor, estaba bastante segura que se estaría ahogando en esos momentos.

Un apretón de manos por parte de Regina, fue lo único que supo hacer para darle seguridad, pues temía hablar y desconcentrarla; luego de eso, inmediatamente después, algo demasiado similar a una descarga eléctrica cruzó por sus manos, subió por sus antebrazos, codos, hombros... su cuerpo entero, y una luz casi enceguecedora salió despedida del cuerpo de la rubia, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un momento. Esa luz llenó todo su ser en un instante, y acarició cada una de sus heridas con la suavidad de un susurro. Curó con la gentileza de un beso cada raspón y corte de su cuerpo, y la llenó de una sensación brillante de calidez, tranquilidad, y _luz_.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, mientras Emma seguía con los ojos firmemente apretados y aún no se movía de su lugar. Ciertamente no se esperaba esa reacción tan _potente_ , ni mucho menos que fuera tan brillante cuando cualquier persona medianamente lógica hubiera esperado oscuridad salir del _Oscuro_. Ni hablar de ser testigo de como las marcas de cada extensión de piel que podía ver, se disipaban... Como la noche que huía de la luz del sol. _¿Qué demonios?,_ se preguntó aún en un leve estado de shock, _¿había el mundo cambiado en tan sólo unos minutos?_

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, aún sin abrir los ojos— ¿Sientes que algo esté curándose ya?

Regina abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces, sin estar completamente segura de _qué_ decir aún. La Salvadora Oscura no podía ser luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo, ¿o sí? Esas entidades se contradecían entre sí, no había lógica alguna en _nada_ del misterio que les rodeaba.

—Ciertamente —consiguió murmurar al fin. Emma abrió los ojos y le sonrió al ver que en verdad lo había logrado; Regina pestañeó una sola vez, con lentitud, mientras tomaba cada segundo de la imagen delante de ella para sus memorias permanentes.

La luz en su rostro era tanta, y tan limpia, que un suspiro luchaba por escapar de su garganta. Era como si fuera la primera vez que _en verdad_ la veía, a ella, a Emma, con toda esa luz abrumadora y pura que era capaz de retener en su cuerpo.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la otra, batallando por no retorcerse con incomodidad bajo la forma en que la morena la observaba.

Las marcas regresaron con cautela y lentitud a ocupar su lugar en la piel de la sheriff, y eso fue suficiente para sacar a Regina de aquel trance.

—Perfecto —contestó, y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. Emma movió la cabeza a un lado, y entornó los ojos, como lo hacía cuando no le creía una sola palabra, _porque ella siempre sabía cuando mentía_. Regina se aclaró la garganta—. Estoy verdaderamente agotada —admitió, y eso fue suficientemente cierto para desviar la atención de Emma a sus necesidades una vez más.

—Claro, ¿necesitas algo? —la rubia se apresuró a ponerse de pie, cortando el contacto con la morena. Regina miró sus manos un momento, y las abrió y cerró un par de veces, acostumbrándose al frío sentido de soledad que de pronto la alcanzó— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Henry? —siguió ofreciendo, y la otra mujer solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Dormir quizá ayude.

—Sí, por supuesto —Emma metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del jean que le había conjurado la morena esa mañana, mientras gesticulaba hacia la puerta con la cabeza—. Si quieres tranquilidad puedo ir al cuarto de invitados, digo, porque sé que puedo ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando duermo, mis manos tienden a moverse por sí solas y-

—Preferiría que te quedaras —alcanzó su muñeca con rapidez, antes de que pudiera girar para irse—, por motivos de seguridad —mintió un poco, y sabía que Emma lo sabría, pero decidió fingir que aquello había sido verdad, y también Emma lo hizo.

La simple idea de dormir sola le molestaba, especialmente luego del día que había tenido. Probablemente eso resultara en no poder dormir en absoluto.

—Entonces me quedo —Emma accedió, de buena gana.

Y ahí estaba, durmiendo, junto a ella. Como lo venía haciendo apenas un puñado de días, y como Regina quería que lo hiciera por siempre.

 _¿Siempre?,_ se preguntó, asustada ante sus propios pensamientos, y volvió la vista a la mujer de facciones inocentes y relajadas frente a ella, y se dijo que siempre era demasiado tiempo para que cualquier cosa perdurara. No había nada que fuera tan duradero, como para abarcar la inmensidad de esa palabra. _Siempre_ era un sinónimo de eternidad, y ni el Universo tenía aquello garantizado.

Volvió a rozar la piel de Emma con la yema de sus dedos, logrando la misma reacción anterior, donde las marcas retrocedían y un pequeño halo de luz tomaba su lugar. _Sí_ , se dijo, _siempre o lo que sea que eso dure._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia y la morena se permitió apreciarla con el detenimiento que haría a alguien sentirse incómodo.

—Buen día —saludó, mientras trataba de abrir los ojos, pero una luz bastante brillante pareció molestarle. Entre lo poco que lograba distinguir, la silueta de Regina se volvía casi imposible. _Ese maldito sol_ , se dijo la rubia, mientras entreabría un poco los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquella claridad de a poco— Espera... ¿estás brillando? —trató de hacerse sombra con una de sus manos.

—No. Por supuesto que no —Regina retiró su mano de la mejilla de la sheriff y tomó un poco de distancia estratégica, como si tan solo cuatro centímetros adicionales fueran a mantenerla a salvo de la forma inquisitiva en que estaba siendo analizada. Ella no brillaba, por el amor de Dios, en todo caso si quería ver a alguien brillar, con gusto la pondría frente a un espejo.

—No me digas que eres de esa clase de vampiro que brilla con el sol —Emma hizo un gesto de disgusto—, porque eso sería realmente patético. Edward es un baboso, y si eres una de esas hadas con colmillos, creo que-

—Oh por _Dios_ , señorita Swan —Regina hizo una mueca de horror al notar a cuál _libro_ estaba haciendo referencia la rubia, y no. Simplemente _no_. No si eso involucraba compararla con _Edward Cullen_. Eso iba en su lista de "cosas que en el mundo no tienen razón de ser", justo debajo de la _idiotez monumental_ de creer que ella se hubiera tomado la molestia de envenenar a Snow White, sólo porque alguien creyera que su hijastra era la más bella del reino. Como si _eso_ fuera siquiera remotamente posible, de cualquier manera.

Pero Emma parecía estaba convencida.

La siguiente hora se fue con la velocidad de un suspiro, entre risas y teorías. Mientras ella tomaba un baño, escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta a Emma balbucear sobre luz, al mismo tiempo que buscaba alguna explicación en sus _cremas faciales_. Cuando salió del baño, y fue turno de la rubia de usarlo, no hubieron muchos minutos consecutivos sin que una hipótesis tan disparatada como la anterior explicara el por qué de que la piel de una persona brillara como si fuera un maldito reflector.

—Pero, ¿estás segura? —insistió, aún confundida y _casi_ segura de que no lo había soñado— Quizá eres como esos dioses de la película Hércules, ¿la has visto? Probablemente sí, todo el mundo vio Hércules, y ahí los dioses brillan —lo volvió a meditar, en voz alta.

Sus cejas parecían no querer dejar de estar arrugadas de esa forma tan infantil, y sus labios se torcían graciosamente mientras pensaba en alguna teoría _lógica_ para el hecho de que un cuerpo humano brillara. Y Emma Swan, tan _Charming_ como una persona podría ser, buscaba esas respuestas en libros para adolescentes, cremas faciales que ni siquiera usaba desde que había magia en Storybrooke, y películas de Disney.

—Estabas soñando —Regina gesticuló con ambas manos, fingiendo fastidio, mientras bajaban las escaleras una junto a la otra y se dirigían automáticamente a la cocina.

—¿Con los ojos abiertos? —Emma hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Y cómo sabes que estabas con los ojos abiertos? —contrarrestó la morena— Quizá sólo soñaste que estabas despertando, y ahora tratas de torturarme en base a lo que tu disparatada imaginación te dictó en estado de inconsciencia.

—Digamos que estaba soñando —empezó la rubia.

— _Lo estabas_ —afirmó la otra.

— _Digamos_ que así era —recalcó la primer palabra, como si fuera una simple situación hipotética—, ¿crees que signifique algo?

—Por supuesto —confirmó Regina, dirigiéndose a la alacena, directamente sacando las cosas que necesitaría para preparar ella misma el chocolate al que Emma era _adicta_ —, que necesitas consumir menos azúcar, querida.

La rubia rió, ante aquella respuesta, y levantó las manos en el aire, con las palmas extendidas, en rendición. Si Regina estaba tan segura, haría el esfuerzo. Después de todo, se trataba de su cuerpo, y si ella misma anduviera brillando por la vida, se hubiera dado cuenta. Probablemente había sido un sueño.

Luego de desayunar y de enviar a Henry al colegio, Regina decidió que no volvería a la oficina hasta tener algunas cosas resueltas. Se garantizaría unos cuantos seguros antes de siquiera pensar en enfrentarse a lo que sea que sus declarados enemigos planearan.

 _Después de todo_ —pensó, mientras pasaba unas cuantas páginas en un álbum de Henry de la pasada navidad, donde salían todos sus amigos en Granny's, festejando una fecha que en su mundo no significaba nada— _siempre hay alguien que puede hacer el trabajo por ti._

Emma pasó por su lado y se dejó caer sonoramente en el sofá, mientras mordía una manzana y ojeaba las fotos junto a ella.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja en dirección a la imagen de un sonriente y sonrojado Henry, bajo el abrazo de una muy alegre Ruby.

—Busco una manera de conseguir información —contestó, y a Emma le pareció una verdad tan absoluta como que los ojos de esa mujer eran marrones.

Se preguntó qué podría conseguir en observar unas cuantas fotos viejas de su hijo compartiendo _su precioso tiempo_ con gente que no era ella; pero si no hacía daño, no intentaría detenerla. Después de todo, conociéndola, sus métodos luego de haber recibido un ataque tan abiertamente hostil podían ser algo cuestionables. Le alegraba verla en un humor tan apacible luego de que casi la arrastraran a algún agujero el día anterior. Asique no insistiría, ni intentaría formar parte de aquello. Que buscara su inocente información en esas fotos.

Lo que le recordaba...

—¿Te importa si salgo un momento? —preguntó, logrando que Regina levantara la vista por primera vez desde que había comenzado a ojear esas fotos.

—¿Estás pidiéndome permiso? —alzó una ceja, divertida— Lo siento, me confundes con tu madre, querida —bajó la vista al álbum de nuevo, y ojeó unas cuantas fotos más.

—Sí, olvídalo —la rubia se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la morena, sin levantar la vista del álbum— Considerando que no sea algo demasiado privado, como ir a pescar con tu sucio pirata, o pedirle consejos para la aplicación correcta de delineador...

—Voy a buscar una manera de conseguir información —contestó la rubia, con una mueca de autosuficiencia que hizo que la alcaldesa frunciera el ceño; pero mantuvo su dignidad y no levantó la vista ni una sola vez. Jugar con sus propias respuestas crípticas era astuto, y atrevido. Obligarla a responder más específicamente a aquello, implicaba que ella tuviera que hacer lo mismo. Y esa no era una opción que quisiera tomar.

—Tienes hasta la hora del almuerzo para regresar —sentenció, como un dictador lo haría y sin dar lugar a cuestionamientos de ningún tipo. Emma rió ante esa actitud, y la morena fingió no notarlo.

—Lo siento, me confundes con Henry —contraatacó la Salvadora, con diversión y, justo cuando una de las cejas de la morena pareció tensarse, agregó, no sin la misma diversión—No me perdería tu comida por nada del mundo. Regina detuvo el gesto de su ceja en el camino y siguió con lo suyo, complacida.

Aquello dio por finalizada su leve disputa, y Emma, sin perder tiempo, tomó su chaqueta roja del perchero —porque Henry había manejado tenerla en su habitación durante los tres meses que ella había pasado desaparecida, como _ítem de buena suerte_ , y decidió que, ya que ella había vuelto, era hora de regresársela. Aquella vil excusa le hizo pensar que quizá su pequeño estaba más grande de lo que le gustaría admitir, y que ya estaba en la edad en la que _simplemente extrañar_ a una de sus madres no es una opción válida. Mucho menos admitirlo.

Se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta favorita y, luego de una leve despedida con un gesto de la cabeza de su parte y un movimiento desinteresado con la mano de parte de Regina, salió.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe suave, y Regina volvió a mirar ese álbum, ésta vez con más atención y su propósito para nada oculto en su sonrisa, al dar con una imagen de Henry junto a una de las monjas menos _brillantes_ de la pandilla de Blue.

El álbum era una especie de _soporte gráfico_ , en el que se basaba para recordar quienes estaban a su disposición en el pueblo, y cuáles de esos le podían ser útiles. Era un pueblo más grande de lo que aparentaba, y demasiada gente como para ponerse a recordarlos a todos.

Sacó la foto de detrás de la lámina protectora y observó el dorso, sin perder esa expresión que indicaba un triunfo.

—Hermana Astrid —leyó en voz alta.

Lo había pensado durante su largo baño de esa mañana, mientras limpiaba cada parte de su cuerpo donde recordara haber tenido una marca el día anterior, y cada una de esas partes que habían querido gritar de dolor, entonces le pedían venganza. Pero ella era uno de los chicos buenos ahora, asique no podía simplemente ir arrancando corazones a diestra y siniestra por la vida, y volviéndolos cenizas con el mismo placer de antaño. Un héroe buscaba siempre otra salida, una en la que no tuviera que matar a nadie y pudiera ganar causando el menor daño posible.

Las monjas con _menos vocación_ se pasaban gran parte de la mañana recluidas en sus celdas, orando por mantener su fe estable y no caer en las tentaciones de la carne. Y aunque aquel último pensamiento la asqueó de maneras indescriptibles, recordó como dicha monja casi, _casi_ cedía ante los encantos que pudiera encontrar en Leroy, tras toda esa barba, suciedad, poca estatura y malas caras crónicas.

Para su suerte — _de Regina_ , no de la monja—, las oraciones de ese tipo se hacían en soledad, y sin varitas.

Le daba un poco de risa, a decir verdad, pues sus creencias en un ser divino y superior, eran algo que ella misma había implantado en sus memorias, como parte de la maldición y para mantenerlas alejadas de todo objeto o libro mágico que se pudieran cruzar; después de todo, su religión aborrecía a los hechiceros de todo tipo, considerando la magia negra y blanca la misma clase de abominación. Y, aún después de haber recuperado sus recuerdos y varitas, la mayoría de ellas seguía llevando una estrecha relación con su _fe_ , como si aquello fuera algo real y no absolutamente artificial; y a Regina, en ese momento, le pareció una de las mejores cosas que había hecho en toda la maldición.

Levantó su mano en el aire, movió ligeramente la muñeca y, una sonrisa y un poco de humo violeta después, había desaparecido.

Era un viejo hábito, en realidad. Algo que había dejado por ganar el corazón de Henry, pero tan necesario en esas circunstancias que recurrir a ello era casi una obligación —o al menos eso se dijo mientras recorría ese gris y oscuro corredor que llevaba a las celdas del convento.

El lugar era frío, y húmedo, y _por el amor de Dios_ , les vendría demasiado bien una mano de pintura, o mínimo un calefactor, para no morir heladas.

¿Qué eran, _hippies_? Estaba bastante segura que _Dios_ no tendría nada en contra del progreso. Pero teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que vivían, podría tranquilamente mandarlas a vivir a los bosques con el resto de los sucios pordioseros con que Robin Hood mantenía amistad, y su nivel de vida no cambiaría en lo absoluto. Podría también aprovechar para convertir ese convento en un centro comercial, o algún lugar recreativo para que los niños de la ciudad tuvieran algo que hacer en lugar de simplemente mirar televisión todo el día. Cualquier cosa sería más útil que un inmueble de ese tamaño siendo desperdiciado en un montón de mojigatas hablándole a una cruz.

Una voz podía oírse murmurar un montón de palabras pegadas y absolutamente mal pronunciadas, más adelante. Regina supuso que sería una de esas oraciones que se utilizaban en los rezos, no estaba segura en realidad, pero _contaba_ con que fuera su monjita elegida la que estuviera haciendo _horas extras_.

Se dirigió directamente a la puerta de la cual parecía provenir aquel susurro, y observó por la pequeña ventana: de rodillas, junto a su cama, sosteniendo un rosario frente a una Biblia abierta, estaba esa monja. _Astrid_ , repitió para sus adentros, y agradeció lo incauta que era la gente religiosa, mientras abría lentamente una puerta sin seguro, y entraba sin ser notada, porque, obviamente, la oración se practicaba con los ojos cerrados. _Incautas, en verdad_.

—Hermana Astrid —Regina repitió el nombre que había visto escrito con letras mayúsculas en tinta azul en el dorso de la foto, advirtiéndole de su presencia con ello, sólo para que ésta volteara a verla. La delgada monja volteó a verla con tanta velocidad que Regina temió por su cuello por un breve instante.

—Señora Alcaldesa —murmuró, seguramente luego de tragarse un grito que involucraría pedir auxilio porque la Reina Malvada estaba en su celda. Lo que sí había sido innegable, fue la forma en que la saliva había pasado por su garganta, lenta y pesadamente, mientras sus grandes y expresivos ojos parecían temblar—, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—Es simple, en realidad —la morena sonrió, con toda la letalidad que ese gesto suyo era capaz de transmitir—. Necesito algo de ti —agregó, y vio a la monja asentir, dispuesta a darle lo que quisiera. Regina ensanchó su sonrisa, complacida, y metió la mano en su pecho, con velocidad, cuidando no apretar demasiado en el proceso, o tendría un cuerpo que esconder y otra monja que buscar—. Gracias por tu colaboración, querida —dijo, arrancándole el corazón de un simple tirón. Astrid no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar para cuando aquello hubo terminado.

Regina guardó el corazón en una caja de madera y, con el mismo movimiento de muñeca que la había llevado ahí, regresó a su mansión.

Henry estaba en la escuela aún, Robin y Roland no regresaban de su cacería, y Emma había ido a Dios sabe dónde. Estaba absolutamente sola en casa y, si bien eso le hubiera desatado un huracán de emociones negativas alguna vez, en esos momentos, sentía esta extraña euforia por llevar a cabo su más reciente plan.

Se sentía uno de los chicos buenos, jugando como los chicos malos lo harían, sólo por el _bien mayor_. Era como una de esas ocasiones en las que Snow White hacía un sin fin de villanías en nombre del bien, y nadie era capaz de lanzar una mirada acusadora en su dirección, sólo porque sus intenciones la respaldaban. Claro que Regina era por mucho más lista que ella, como para dejarse ver haciendo tales actos no-tan-heroicos. Sólo era cuestión de realizar bien las cosas, de calcular exactamente _qué_ hacer y _cómo_ , sin jugadas demasiado sucias, y todo saldría bien. Si Blue cooperaba, Astrid tendría su corazón de nuevo en su pecho antes de que siquiera comenzara a extrañar el molesto sonido de sus latidos.

Caminó hacia su estudio con la caja en las manos, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y, dándole la espalda a la entrada, se sentó delicadamente en el sofá, con esa gracia que sería imposible de lograr para cualquier otra persona sin ensayarlo mil veces antes y fallando miserablemente.

Abrió la caja de madera y extrajo el pequeño bulto rojo, brillante, y que palpitaba estable y a un ritmo aparentemente saludable.

—Astrid, querida, ve a buscar a la Madre Superiora —ordenó, con amabilidad, como si le hiciera gracia el hecho de que, lo pidiera de la forma que lo hiciera, la pobre monja debía obedecer—. Cuando estén a solas, cuéntale que tengo tu corazón en mi poder. Dile que debe venir a verme sola, y que prometo que todo estará bien si responde unas cuantas inquietudes que tengo. Y que no debe avisarle a nadie más, porque su pandilla de amigos no tendrá un corazón que recuperar entonces; a no ser que, por supuesto, traigan una aspiradora y estén dispuestos a juntar las cenizas de mi alfombra.

La monja ni chistó, pues no podía en realidad, asique sólo hizo lo que Regina le ordenó a la primer oportunidad que tuvo.

Los minutos pasaron, uno tras otro sin detenerse y, mientras esperaba, Regina decidió que cocinaría algo. Tenía manzanas frescas en su canasta, y hacer un _pie_ como postre para luego del almuerzo, parecía una gran idea. Arrancar corazones por el bien mayor tenía su encanto, al parecer, pues estaba de un humor inmejorable.

El sonido del timbre resonó por toda la casa mientras ella sacaba un pie de manzanas ya listo del horno. Blue se había tomado su preciado tiempo para llegar, y en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiera sentido ligeramente ofendida; pero esta vez lo tomó como una buena señal. Probablemente había entrado en pánico por los primeros minutos, y habría considerado los pros y los contras de _avisar o no avisar_ a los Charming sobre el asunto.

El que hubiera demorado tanto en decidirse por acudir a su llamado, y que estuvieran tocando el timbre en lugar de simplemente tirar la puerta abajo, era algo que se atrevería a considerar bueno.

Cerró la puerta del horno y se sacó los guantes, los dejó sobre la isla de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Me alegra que sí pudiera venir —sonrió, con cortesía ensayada, y se hizo a un lado para que la mujer vestida en azul oscuro, y que portaba una expresión siempre rígida en su rostro, pudiera entrar—. Lamento haber tenido que contactarla de esa manera tan descortés, pero debido a acontecimientos recientes, me temo que no tenía demasiadas opciones, ¿o sí? Vamos, sígame, _madre_. Dejé un pie enfriándose en la cocina —le hizo una seña con la mano y caminó delante de ella. La monja la siguió.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó, sacándose los guantes y apretándolos con nerviosismo entre sus manos, una vez estuvieron una delante de la otra, con la isla de la cocina justo en medio de ambas. Observó los movimientos en extremo casuales de la reina, mientras se tomaba unos segundos para contestar aquello.

—Sólo un par de cosas que estoy segura podrá usted facilitarme —le dio la espalda, mientras llevaba el postre hacia la otra punta de la cocina—. Es una tontería, en verdad, sólo necesito saber qué planea Snow White con ese fuerte, y por qué no puede dejarme en paz, con mi familia, mientras ella juega al arquitecto —dijo, mientras abría la ventana.

—El fuerte es por protección. Como habrás notado, está ubicado rodeando la mansión del Hechicero. Hay demasiada magia en esa casa, como para simplemente dejarla a la intemperie y a merced de cualquiera con un poco de ambición —contestó, sin siquiera hacer un solo gesto. La mujer era, en ocasiones, tan inexpresiva como una carta de póker.

—¿Y su cruzada en mi contra? —insistió, volteando a verla por un momento, con confusión. Era lo que más le importaba de su pregunta, en realidad, porque el fuerte hubiera sido absolutamente irrelevante si la hubieran incluido en sus planes, en lugar de dibujar una muralla china entre bandos. La repentina hostilidad de los padres de Emma le había chocado como una puerta de cristal en medio de su camino lo haría. Sin avisos, de repente. Sólo había dado un paso y estaba rodeada de cristal quebrándose a su alrededor.

Volvió a girar hacia el _pie_ de manzanas recién hecho, lo acercó todo lo que pudo a la ventana, y lo dejó ahí para que tomara frío.

—Eso no lo sé —contestó, momentos después—. Sólo sé que una vidente le dijo algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de su confianza en ti.

—¿Qué vidente? —Regina arrugó las cejas— ¿Qué le dijo?

—No lo sé —la monja se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? —se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la isla, tratando de darle más extensión a sus palabras por medio de su mirada.

—Porque quiero creer que incluso los villanos tienen palabra, y que me devolverás el corazón de Nova si cumplo mi parte del trato —explicó la otra, aparentemente tranquila y conforme con su respuesta.

Regina le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes y luego resopló por la nariz, con fuerza, pretendiendo desestimar el hecho de que la hubiera llamado _"villano"_ ; pero si contestaba aquello y trataba de hacerle ver que no estaba en lo cierto, probablemente Blue utilizara la carta de _"le sacaste el corazón a la, probablemente, menos malvada de todas mis monjas"_ en su contra y, a decir verdad, no había excusa para aquello. Sólo alguna del tipo _"no iba a matarla de verdad"_ , lo cual la dejaría sin objeto para negociar. Asique sólo cerró los ojos un momento, e inhaló un poco de aire, mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez.

—¿Para qué necesitan a Zelena? —recordó a su hermana, y se sintió extraña al preguntar por ella.

Blue pareció pasar saliva antes de abrir la boca y aclarar su garganta. Regina alzó una ceja. Quizá la respuesta sí fuera importante.

—Snow quiere... —empezó, dudando de la forma en que contestaría aquello—. Quiere ver si Zelena es capaz de conseguir una forma de guiarnos a Merlín —terminó de decir, pero poco en realidad tuvo sentido en las habilidades que Regina conocía de su media hermana que la pudieran llevar a aquello. No es como si la Bruja Retorcida fuera una brújula de hechiceros, o algo por el estilo. Pero eso lo averiguaría luego. Por ahora, tenía un par de pistas a seguir: la vidente, y la conexión entre Merlín y su hermana.

Era más que suficiente por un simple corazón, aunque había otra cosa que le inquietaba, y picaba en su interior, con ansias de adquirir respuestas.

—Una última cosa —mencionó, en voz baja—, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que el polvo de hadas se haya equivocado en señalar algo? —preguntó, tratando de sonar casual.

—Depende de la situación —la monja no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pues no tenía demasiado que ver con la disputa que les concernía—, aunque rara vez ocurre. Es decir, supongo que es posible que algo salga mal, es un poder bastante limitado, pero desde que existo jamás he visto que algo falle.

—Ya veo —la morena bajó la vista un segundo, y pareció estar asimilando la información un momento, tratando de poner un par de pensamientos en orden—. ¿Y hay alguna forma de romper algo hecho por medio de él?

—De nuevo, depende de qué se trate —explicó el hada, cada vez más confundida—. Si es un hechizo, como el de Pinocho, se rompe en el momento en que él rompe su promesa. El polvo de hadas se maneja como toda magia, en verdad. Siendo magia blanca, las emociones y las motivaciones puras cobran cierta importancia, y la mayoría de las veces tienden a afectar de alguna manera el conjuro o situación en la que se emplea.

—Entonces, si algo hubiera sido predicho, de alguna forma...

—Oh, _el destino_ —interrumpió Blue, casi en un suspiro de respeto, como si se tratara de una Ley Divina que mereciera mención aparte. Regina asintió, apretando los labios en una mueca que indicaba un leve disgusto ante la simple mención de aquella palabra—. El polvo de hadas no tiene mucho que ver con él, excepto por el poder desvelar las conexiones preexistentes; como tu y Robin Hood siendo almas gemelas, por ejemplo —la monja sonrió, levemente, como si aquello fuera algo bueno en lo absoluto. Regina torció los labios en otra mueca y la monja ladeó la cabeza con infinita curiosidad en su rostro.

—Entonces no se puede hacer nada —murmuró la morena, con cierta resignación imposible de ignorar en su voz.

—No he dicho eso —el Hada Azul volvió a hablar, con cautela, sin saber exactamente qué terreno estaba pisando—. No entiendo por qué alguien querría romper un lazo como lo es el de un alma gemela, pero... hay un vínculo incluso más grande que puede deshacer la fuerza de aquella marca del destino.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Regina, más rápida y enérgicamente de lo que hubiera deseado. Blue abrió la boca para contestar, pero se oyó un portazo provenir desde la entrada de la mansión, y unos pasos pesados y con cierto deje de pereza, hicieron que Regina girara la cabeza hacia el otro lado de inmediato— Emma —susurró, reconociendo su caminar. Volvió la vista a Blue con rapidez. Movió su muñeca en el aire y la caja de madera que contenía el corazón de Astrid apareció en su mano libre—. Eso sería todo —dijo, con prisa.

—Gracias por mantener tu palabra —Blue asintió con su cabeza, y mostró una expresión solemne en su rostro, mientras tomaba la caja entre sus manos. Sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, dispuesta a irse.

Luego de eso, y una mirada que oscilaba entre curiosa y conocedora del hada, desapareció.

La morena enderezó rápidamente su postura, trató de alisar la tela de su vestido con sus manos, aún si no hubiera ni una sola arruga en él, y se sentó en una de las banquetas junto a la isla. Arregló su cabello levemente y, poco después, Emma entró en el lugar.

—Hey —dijo la rubia, con repentina desconfianza, mirando a su alrededor—, ¿acabas de hacer magia, como, hace dos segundos? —preguntó, rodeando la isla y mirando por la ventana.

—No —contestó Regina secamente, siendo aquello verdad. No había hecho magia, al menos no dos segundos atrás. _Quizá sí unos diez_.

—Claro —la rubia asintió, aún con esa desconfianza tan propia de ella—, ¿cómo estuvo tu búsqueda?

—Informativa —contestó la morena, mientras la recorría con la vista de arriba abajo. Tenía las botas embarradas, y el cabello revuelto como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Su ropa se veía desarreglada, y aún así la encontraba innegablemente hermosa. _Destructivamente hermosa_. Volvió la vista a sus ojos—. ¿Qué hay de tu búsqueda?

—Agitada —contestó la sheriff, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana abierta. Regina alzó una ceja, esperando una explicación, y Emma pretendió ignorarla, mientras se inclinaba un poco para olfatear el _pie_. _Manzanas_ , se dijo, y sonrió.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII** — _"hearts owners and keepers, wich is the same"_

* * *

 _Henry tomó el libro en sus manos con brusquedad y lo cerró con un golpe seco; se puso de pie y se alejó de la Autora unos cuantos pasos, mirándola receloso de lo que pudiera hacer._

— _No deberíamos estar leyendo esto —dijo, convencido, y de pronto preocupado por poder estropear algo y que las cosas que esas páginas contaban no ocurrieran como allí se mostraban._

— _No pasa nada, chico —la Autora no se movió de su lugar, sino que sólo aprovechó la pausa para estirar las piernas—. Sé que te preocupa el intervenir de manera incorrecta. Pero mira, ¿ves el Henry del libro, ese que ya vio a Emma, y que almorzó lasagna con ella y Regina?_

— _Claro que lo veo —contestó—. No soy ciego, duh._

— _Pues bien, ese eres tú en un futuro. Ese Henry ya sabe todo lo que he leído, y lo que te leeré en las siguientes horas. Lo comprende. Sabe el final de la historia, y no teme estropearlo, ¿sabes por qué?_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque está siguiendo el guión —la Autora le guiñó un ojo—. No arruinarás nada siempre que te atengas a tus líneas —explicó, y señaló el libro con un gesto de la cabeza._

— _¿Podré quedarme con el libro luego de terminar de leerlo? —preguntó, con cautela._

— _Y será como tu guión —ella le sonrió, mientras palmeaba el suelo a su lado._

— _¡Y así sabré qué hacer y qué decir! —el pequeño sonrió, de pronto con un gran brillo de emoción en su mirada._

— _Chico listo —la joven rodó los ojos, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza—. Ven, terminemos de leer eso de una buena vez._

 _Henry volvió a su lado con pasos pesados y se echó con algo de desconfianza restante a su lado._

 _La Autora soltó una carcajada ante su aún demasiado joven corazón, y le quitó el libro de las manos, mientras buscaba la página en la que se habían quedado..._

Emma salió de la mansión de Regina, con un límite de _"hasta la hora del almuerzo"_ en su mente, y una sonrisa en los labios.

Después de haberse convertido en el Oscuro había temido no tener un lugar al que ir; pero contra todos los pronósticos, ahí estaba, el lugar que quizá más había considerado de todos, pero jamás se había atrevido a soñar como posible: Regina la esperaba en _casa_ , y cuando ella legara, ambas esperarían por Henry. Almorzarían y tendrían un momento, de esos ridículamente cotidianos de las películas familiares, y el día seguiría como si nada. Ese pensamiento de crecer en rutina con esas personas, se hacía cada vez más grande en su interior, junto con esa sensación calidez que le provocaba, y que cada vez era más innegable.

Caminó hasta donde estaban los autos, y decidió que seguiría a pie en lugar de utilizar su escarabajo. Su adorado auto era algo llamativo, ya fuera por el color o por el sonido de chatarra sobre ruedas que emitía, y sabía que pasaría más desapercibida si optaba por dejarlo de lado esa vez. Así, para cuando llegara a donde quería ir, no la habría notado nadie.

Hacía mucho que no caminaba por las calles de Storybrooke, y se estaba dando cuenta de _cuánto_ , apenas en ese momento. Si iba a ser honesta consigo misma, no había esperado encontrar las cosas diferentes, pero luego de tres meses debía ser casi un hecho; aunque, de haberlo pensado, habría creído que el cambio se hubiera dado para mejor, un poco al menos. Pero lejos de haber avanzado en algo esos últimos meses, parecía haber retrocedido.

Las calles estaban desiertas, llenas de hojas secas que habrían llegado desde el bosque y nadie se había esforzado por levantarlas; las ventanas de los negocios estaban cerradas y los autos parecían llevar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. El cielo se veía completamente cubierto de nubes negras que llevaban allí más tiempo de lo normal; éstas no rompían a llover, y el viento, por más fuerza que hiciera, no se las podía llevar. Soplaba con toda su fuerza, pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta para qué lado; aquellas nubes se movían unas hacia un lado y otras hacia el otro, y se revolvían entre sí, como si aquel lugar fuera a dar inicio a un tornado. Pero nada ocurría. Ni tornado, ni lluvia, ni granizo. Nada. Solamente parecían estar en el cielo por capricho de quitarle al sol la facultad de iluminar la ciudad.

Emma no apresuró el paso. Cualquiera que mirara el cielo diría que rompería a llover en cualquier momento, pero ella sabía a que no sería así.

Cuando llegó al lugar que tenía en mente desde el principio, entró con suma cautela tratando de no hacerse notar demasiado, y se detuvo a observar su alrededor.

El sonido de unas campanas sonando sobre su cabeza fue lo único que la recibió allí, y se hizo un espacio en el aire por breves instantes antes de cesar.

A su alrededor habían toda clase de antigüedades, desde jarrones con letras chinas adornándolos, hasta otros con dibujos griegos. Espadas de todo tipo, tamaño y forma, arcos, hachas oxidadas y alguna que otra daga. También adornos de toda clase, frascos con líquidos de colores y texturas variadas, partes al azar de armaduras oxidadas, y ese particular colgante lleno de unicornios de cristal que siempre llamaba tanto su atención.

Echó un vistazo más apreciando el lugar en general. _La tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold_ , se dijo, con el inevitable pensamiento de que el lugar estaba demasiado venido abajo, y se sentía increíblemente vacío. Estaba lleno de objetos de todo tipo y origen, sí; pero la clase de vacío que Emma sentía no se debía a cosas materiales, sino que lo que faltaba ahí dentro era algo más intangible: magia.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó alguien; Emma reconoció de inmediato aquella voz. Ese acento extranjero tan característico era marca registrada.

—Belle, soy yo —se acercó a la cortina que daba a la parte trasera de la tienda—. Emma —dijo, en voz baja, mientras trataba de dar con ella.

—¡Emma! —la joven exclamó, y se puso de pie de un salto, aparentemente sorprendida y alegre con su regreso. Estaba en un rincón, junto a una cama en la que se podía ver a un sorprendentemente delgado y cadavérico Rumplestiltskin.

La sheriff hizo una mueca de asco al sentir el hedor a suciedad, humedad y encierro que había ahí dentro. Y si el hombre seguía allí, en tan mal estado, pronto comenzaría a oler a podredumbre.

—¿Está...? —señaló al hombre sobre la pequeña cama. Belle negó con la cabeza rápidamente, antes de que el pensamiento de la rubia se hiciera palabra.

—Está vivo —se apresuró a decir la muchacha y volvió la vista a él, con ese interminable y a veces enfermizo amor que le tenía—, pero temo despertarlo ahora que es mortal, y perderlo —volvió a agacharse, y acarició su rostro con infinita ternura.

Emma arrugó el ceño al notar el estado de la bibliotecaria. Se veía descuidada, y sucia; en las rodillas las medias que llevaba bajo la falda estaban agujerados, y la piel de esa zona se veía maltratada, con raspaduras que parecían viejas, pero que aún no sanaban. Probablemente resultado de estar tanto tiempo arrodillada junto a él.

—Belle, mírame —Emma se acercó a ella y se inclinó para estar a su altura. La joven la miró, con lentitud, pero su mirada era lejana, como si no estuviera ahí, o no la estuviera viendo a ella precisamente—. ¿Qué ocurrió con toda la magia que había aquí? —preguntó. La muchacha pestañeó una sola vez, y con eso pareció haber vuelto en sí.

—Tus padres —contestó, con descontento—, se llevaron todo lo que pudieron encontrar hace tiempo. Trataron de llevarse a Rumple, pero no los dejé...

—Mis padres —Emma apretó la mandíbula, con renovada rabia en contra de sus progenitores, que parecía que seguían sin aprender la lección. Cada vez que alguien los mencionaba, era como si se estuvieran comportando como un montón de adolescentes rebeldes en una ciudad sin autoridad. Regina no había estado pendiente de Stortbrooke, y Emma misma, siendo la Sheriff, tampoco había estado presente. Encarcelarlos sonaba como la mejor idea del mundo en ese momento.

Con una sacudida leve de cabeza, salió de los pensamientos sobre sus padres, y regresó a lo importante; eso que la había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Volvió la vista al hombre que respiraba con debilidad delante de ella.

—Belle, necesito despertarlo —comunicó, y la mujer a su lado se volvió de piedra con velocidad.

La miró como si fuera una traidora, y tratara de robarle el aliento de vida.

—No —dijo, con la voz temblorosa, y llena de algo que se parecía demasiado a ira—. No dejaré que te lo lleves de mi lado. ¡No puedes!

—Belle, por favor —Emma intentó con amabilidad, y con explicaciones razonables, pero la joven de ojos azules no parecía, o no quería escuchar.

—Vete —señaló la puerta con el dedo índice, con velocidad, y fuerza. Su brazo temblaba en el aire mientras señalaba, pero en ningún momento la bajó.

Observó a la sheriff con furia escondida tras esos ojos ridículamente claros; y la rubia se detuvo un momento en la forma en que éstos se llenaban de lágrimas, en como se notaban rojos aún por el último de sus llantos, y por debajo esos círculos negros que parecían llevar tiempo adornando su rostro.

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la joven entonces se puso de pie y la empujó una vez. Emma trastabilló, y chocó contra algunos estantes detrás de ella. Belle volvió a empujarla, mientras volvía a espetar un _"¡Vete!",_ encaminando a la sheriff a empujones hasta la salida. Emma apretó los ojos con fuerza, luego la mandíbula, después los puños, mientras sentía como en sus oídos comenzaba a sonar un zumbido. No estaba Regina para ayudarla a controlar sus impulsos, pero debía hablar con Gold, asique dejó salir a la superficie un poco de esa magia que presionaba con fuerza para liberarse.

Con un movimiento de la mano, aún sin tocar su cuello, exprimió la entrada de aire a los pulmones de Belle hasta que ésta ya no pudo repetir más sus incesantes _"¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!"_ y eso fue un alivio instantáneo. Emma sonrió, en el silencio, al fin.

Con un seco movimiento de sus manos arrojó a la joven bibliotecaria contra la cama de la que no pretendía desprenderse ni a sol ni sombra, mientras ella misma hacía su camino de regreso junto al anciano moribundo.

—Bésalo —ordenó, ya sin rastro de su amabilidad previa.

—No —dijo Belle, firme, una vez más. Esa chica parecía no temerle a nada, o era muy estúpida.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —Emma se paró detrás de ella, puso una mano en el cuello de la joven, y la otra en su mandíbula. Se acercó a su oreja con lentitud, para susurrarle— Tú lo despiertas, y yo no lo mato. ¿Qué dices?

—No lo harías —Belle la desafió. Emma arrugó el ceño y clavó sus uñas en el cuello de la muchacha hasta que un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrió hacia abajo por el resto de su piel.

—Oh, lo haría —canturreó de nuevo, y tomándola del cabello sin delicadeza alguna, la acercó con brusquedad al rostro huesudo y pálido de Rumplestiltskin, a esos labios resecos y agrietados que debía besar. Belle se resistió al principio, y se retorció, intentando golpear a Emma para liberarse. Pataleó y gritó, pero fue imposible.

Cuando por fin dejó de resistirse, Emma la soltó, y simplemente se dedicó a observar. Pero la paciencia nunca había sido una virtud de Emma, y menos en momentos así, y cuando vio que la joven no parecía dispuesta a moverse en un futuro cercano, se encogió de hombros.

—Oh bueno, dormido no me sirve y si no lo piensas despertar —estiró su mano hacia él.

—Espera, espera —Belle se interpuso, y entonces Emma le cedió el paso, diciéndole que si no lo quería muerto, era su turno de actuar.

La joven bibliotecaria suspiró, con suma tristeza y se inclinó hacia el arrugado rostro. Con su mano derecha alejó el grisáceo cabello para que no le estorbara la visión y, luego de un último vistazo al anciano durmiente, acortó el espacio que había entre sus labios secos y pálidos.

Una onda de energía llenó por completo el lugar, atravesó sus cuerpos, las paredes, se hizo libre por las calles de la ciudad y resonó en cada criatura viviente que estuviera dentro de los límites de Storybrooke. Tan sólo un segundo después, Rumplestiltskin abrió los ojos.

El hombre pareció desorientado por los primeros minutos, y asustado el resto del tiempo. Rumplestiltskin sin magia no era más que un cobarde, después de todo. Belle no se movió de su lado mientras él lo único que parecía querer era esconderse bajo la cama al estar en presencia del nuevo Oscuro.

—Gold —Emma lo saludó, con una exagerada reverencia, como hubiera hecho él alguna vez, y el hombre se estremeció—. Necesito que me respondas un par de cosas, y luego estaré fuera de tu aire —ofreció y él simplemente asintió, con nerviosismo. Emma arrugó el ceño ante la complacencia, pues si bien esperaba no tener demasiados inconvenientes, el sujeto era, como hombre, una gran decepción.

—¿Cómo hago para controlar la oscuridad dentro de mí? —dijo, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo a un espejo que había en una pared cercana, odiando la figura que allí se mostraba.

—No comprendo —el hombre ladeó la cabeza, mientras dejaba salir tímidamente aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué no comprendes? —Emma arrugó las cejas con severidad, no queriendo perder tiempo en explicaciones, y el hombre se incorporó lentamente de aquella cama, para sentarse, o bien para prepararse para huir pronto— No es como si ser el Oscuro viniera con un manual, anciano.

—No, no, no —el hombre se apresuró a decir, sonriendo de una manera asustadiza, y su diente de oro brilló a la luz, recordándole a la sheriff el hombre que ese sujeto frente a ella solía ser—. Me refiero a que, cuando la oscuridad se hacer una con tu ser, todo el conocimiento adquirido en años por los oscuros de la historia pasa automáticamente a formar parte de ti.

—¿Así ocurrió contigo?

—Así fue, sí —asintió rápidamente—. Fue una cuestión de segundos, en verdad. De pronto tuve conocimientos sobre reinos que desconocía, sobre hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones y brujos que habían más allá de las fronteras del Bosque Encantado. Supe la edad de las estrellas y sus nombres, y los nombres de los demás Oscuros que hubieron antes que yo. ¿Sabes cómo se llamó mi antecesor? —preguntó, para comprobar.

—No —Emma contestó, casi en medio de un gruñido.

—¿Puedo? —Gold estiró débilmente su tembloroso brazo hacia ella, pidiéndole permiso para echar un vistazo a sus marcas. Emma se acercó y, luego de un tentativo roce, el hombre se aferró con fuerza a su extremidad izquierda. La acarició y trazó con sus dedos la superficie de color negro. Pellizcó en una parte, y notó como la sustancia bajo la piel de Emma se movía inquieta en diferentes direcciones. El sujeto parecía maravillado ante lo que veía.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella.

—No puedes controlarla, querida —rió, sonando como el viejo Rumplestiltskin, y se cubrió la boca con una mano—. No podrás jamás, porque aunque la oscuridad habita en ti, no se ha fusionado con tu alma —volvió a reír, bajo su mano y sus pies se movieron emocionados sobre el suelo. Sonaba como el antiguo Rumplestiltskin, oscuro como ninguno, y Emma supo que se debía al contacto con su vieja esencia.

Retiró su brazo con brusquedad y el hombre pareció volver a la normalidad.

—Pero... mi nombre está en la daga, soy el Oscuro —el rostro de la sheriff se contrajo en confusión, mientras miraba sus manos y la oscuridad que era visible bajo su piel; donde aparentemente solo estaba. Exactamente bajo unas cuantas capas de piel, nada más. No había llegado a su corazón aún, si es que llegaría a estarlo en algún momento, aunque dudaba si debía creer del todo en ese cobarde que desconocía.

—Oh, lo eres. Es sólo que también eres la Salvadora —explicó él, con una expresión gentil que Emma jamás le había visto—. Todo tu ser es luz en este momento, y la oscuridad, así como se ve en tu piel, es como un cascarón que la rodea —la señaló, con su temblorosa y huesuda mano. Emma sonrió, casi, _casi_ aliviada de no estar siendo controlada por la entidad; pero Rumplestiltskin, distinto a ella, se puso serio—. Es más peligroso, señorita Swan. Si no está fusionada con tu alma, no tiene restricciones a las que atenerse. Así, la oscuridad es simplemente una entidad siniestra que esperará la mejor ocasión para tomar el control de su huésped. Algo momentáneo, nada que dure demasiado, pero en esos momentos que le des rienda suelta, dejarás de ser tú.

—Eso no suena como algo bueno —dijo, mirando recelosa la piel de sus manos.

—No lo es —el hombre concedió.

—¿Y qué es lo que espera la oscuridad? —preguntó ella, alterada— ¿Qué es lo que busca, que la motive a salir?

—Más oscuridad —contestó, con seriedad. Trató de levantarse para alcanzar algo, pero cayó sentado en la cama, sintiéndose tan débil como un papel en el viento. Belle se apresuró a asistirlo.

—Es suficiente —la joven suplicó a Emma, quien simplemente asintió, concediéndole aunque fuera ese deseo. Ya sabía más de lo que esperaba conseguir—. Vete, por favor.

—Una última cosa —Emma se acercó un par de pasos al hombre que yacía de nuevo en su cama—, ¿cómo hago para ser el Oscuro por completo, para que la oscuridad no pueda tomar el control, ya que expulsar la oscuridad en esta ciudad como está no es una opción?

—Tienes que lograr que tu luz se rinda —contestó el hombre, respirando con dificultad. Belle se apresuró a alcanzarle un vaso con agua. Él bebió con torpeza, mojando su barbilla y cuello en el proceso, para después continuar—. O debes morir, y que alguien tome tu lugar. Alguien más oscuro, alguien que no sea pura luz y se deje llevar con facilidad. ¿Cómo fue que acabaste siendo el Oscuro, justamente tú? —la miró de reojo un momento.

—Es una larga historia —contestó, sonriendo para sí misma. Recordó a Regina, y lo unidas que eran entonces, y mientras recordaba el motivo, se dijo a sí misma que jamás podría arrepentirse de haberse lanzado contra esa masa de tinieblas que la rodeaba. Nunca.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, concediéndole a la descortesía de Belle una satisfacción.

Salió de aquella tienda con una sensación de inquietud acompañándola a cada paso. Era un problema ser más peligrosa de lo que suponía. Ella sabía que sería un riesgo el ser el Oscuro, había aceptado que quizá algunas personas morirían a causa de aquello, o que haría a alguien sufrir, pero no había tenido en cuenta que cualquier persona pudiera ser su víctima. Gold no lo había dicho de esa manera, no con esas palabras, pero estaba claro que, si dejaba de ser ella misma cuando la oscuridad saliera a la superficie, no habría nadie que se salvara.

Habían un puñado de seres a los que ella amaba y que, había jurado y se había convencido, no lastimaría jamás. Pero le acababan de decir que no, que en realidad no tenía ni tendría jamás el control suficiente; no mientras no renunciara a su luz por completo. Y si renunciaba a su luz, al menos contaría con el consuelo de saber que, así, siendo por completo el Oscuro, podrían mantenerla a raya con la daga.

Avanzó lentamente, sin siquiera observar el camino delante de ella, sino una de sus manos, mientras ordenaba a esa entidad que se moviera, pero ésta se mantuvo quieta en todo momento, debajo de su piel, como si en verdad sólo fuera un tatuaje. Utilizó su otra mano para pellizcarse la piel, pero nada ocurrió. ¿Cómo funcionaba aquello? Gold lo había hecho parecer tan fácil...

Continuó mirando con concentración su piel, esperando que se dibujaran sobre ella las respuestas que buscaba. Y siguió avanzando, por un buen rato, hasta que, al fin, le pareció notar un cambio.

Una de las marcas antes había estado enroscada en su dedo pulgar como una serpiente, pero entonces se notaba en una posición diferente, un poco más gruesa y con una curvatura diferente.

Se detuvo en seco, y sintió como sus botas se hundían en un charco. Levantó la vista, y apenas notó que se había desviado del camino principal, y que se estaba acercando al inicio del bosque. Volvió la vista a su mano, y las marcas se movieron un poco más. _¿Qué demonios?_

Avanzó más cautelosamente esta vez, adentrándose en el bosque a pasos lentos, sintiendo que el aire de allí era más denso que el de la ciudad. Las nubes que cubrían el cielo seguían sin permitir la claridad del sol asomar y, si en la ciudad eso era limitador, en el bosque prácticamente no se veía nada. Era como si estuviera anocheciendo, aún si tan solo fuera cerca del mediodía.

Se sintió levemente observada, pero no distinguía sonido alguno en las cercanías, aún si se detenía cada tanto, miraba a su alrededor, y se mantenía tan en silencio como podía. Hubiera jurado que estaba sola, y que estaba alucinando aquello, pero pronto su piel comenzó a hormiguear, en anticipación, lo que le decía que quizá no era tan así. Y la voz de Gold diciéndole lo que esa entidad en su cuerpo buscaba llegó a su mente: _más oscuridad_.

Una red salió de la nada, envolvió a Emma y la arrojó al suelo. Inmediatamente quiso liberarse, pero esas redes eran trampas bastante efectivas aún a pesar de lo fácil que parecería en las películas el poder liberarse. Escuchó voces salir de varias direcciones, y todas al mismo tiempo, acercándose a ella. Distinguió entre ellas, a algunos de los enanos de su madre. Uno de ellos se acercó hasta la red, y observó lo que tenían.

—Es Emma —avisó al resto y el murmullo de todo el bosque se detuvo en seco. Sintió como pasos cortos se acercaban a ella, pisando hojas secas y quebrando pequeñas ramas. Pero antes de que se pudieran acercar demasiado, les llovieron piedras de algún lugar y se vieron forzados a retroceder; y el enano que estaba junto a la red fue llevado al suelo por una veloz figura roja.

La sheriff trató de ver de quién se trataba, aún debajo de las redes, y luego de un notable esfuerzo en el que su cuello se dobló en una forma muy incómoda, distinguió el rostro de Ruby acercándose.

—¿Estás bien? —la joven preguntó, y comenzó a mover con algo de dificultad la jaula de sogas que la aprisionaba hasta que logró encontrar el borde y liberarla.

—Hey Rubs —Emma la saludó mientras se ponía de pie, y echaba un vistazo alrededor. Las marcas debajo de su piel se hincharon notablemente y las sintió palpitar. Dio un par de pasos atrás, tratando de alejarse de ellos, pero la chica lobo la detuvo por la muñeca.

—Tienes que venir conmigo —susurró, con preocupación—, no estás segura aquí.

—Estoy bien, gracias —la rubia quiso soltarse, pero no lo logró—. Hay comida caliente esperándome en casa, asique debería irme.

—Em, de verdad —Ruby parecía suplicante, y la rubia iba a argumentar, pero de pronto vio que los enanos no se mantenían alejados solo de ella, sino de ambas—. Necesitas venir conmigo, y esconderte. Nadie con magia está a salvo en esa ciudad.

—¿Mi madre te persigue a ti también? —Emma preguntó, con el rostro descompuesto de confusión— Pero eres su mejor amiga.

—Tu madre quiere la magia en mí —Ruby se encogió de hombros—. Creo que está lo suficientemente ciega como para notar que si me quita eso, moriré. Traté de decírselo, pero envió a esos muchachos de ahí a buscarme —explicó, señalándolos con un gesto de la cabeza, como si en realidad no fuera nada—. Temo que tú también estés en peligro, cariño. Por favor, ven conmigo y te mantendré a salvo hasta que haya conseguido a alguien más para llenar sus propósitos.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere hacer? —Emma preguntó, absolutamente perdida. Uno de los enanos dio un paso tentativo hacia ellas, y ambas voltearon a verlo con seriedad, como alentándolo a que se atreviera a seguir avanzando. El enano se detuvo en seco y con una expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

—Te lo diré, pero primero debemos salir de aquí.

—De acuerdo —la sheriff asintió—. A la de tres. Uno...

—Dos... —la morena se sumó.

—¡Tres! —gritaron al mismo tiempo y echaron a correr en la misma dirección, adentrándose en el bosque. Ruby era más rápida, por lo cual tomó la delantera y guió el camino de ambas, mientras tiraba de la muñeca de Emma sin soltarla ni una vez, para no perderla a mitad de su escape.

Se detuvieron tras un buen rato de ejercicio forzoso, respirando con dificultad, y revisando en todas direcciones que no las hubieran podido alcanzar. Nadie lo había logrado, como era de esperarse de esos enanos incapaces de dar un paso muy largo y veloz detrás de otro sin caerse. Lo suyo eran las minas, no la cacería, al parecer.

—Deberíamos seguir, o regresarán pronto, pero con la guardia de Snow acompañándolos —Ruby tomó la mano de Emma y tiró de ella hacia la profundidad de los bosques, pero la rubia la detuvo, y jaló de ella hacia la ciudad.

—En casa de Regina estaremos a salvo. Allí hay magia por todos lados, y si Mary Margaret no ha podido obtenerla hasta ahora, no creo que lo logre nunca contigo y conmigo allí —dijo, con seguridad y, por consiguiente, sin resistencia por parte de la otra mujer—. Además es hora del almuerzo —agregó, y la única respuesta que tuvo de la mujer lobo fue el rugir de su estómago.

Entonces ahí estaban, las tres sentadas a la mesa, dos de ellas absolutamente desalineadas, el suelo desde la entrada a la cocina lleno de barro, y con lo que restaba de un pie de manzanas en medio del trío.

Regina estaba junto a Emma, con un tenedor en el aire, mientras observaba la voracidad con la que la chica lobo frente a ambas atacaba el postre, y ni siquiera quería mencionar los recuerdos permanente que tendría del pollo asado con verduras que habían almorzado. Debería revisar para comprobarlo, pero estaba casi segura que la muchacha se había comido parte de los huesos también.

Bajó el tenedor al plato aún con el trozo de pie en él, rindiéndose a perder su apetito por ese día, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Dime, querida —mencionó con neutralidad, sonando forzosamente casual, y ambas mujeres en la mesa con ella levantaron la vista. Pero la alcaldesa mantuvo la vista en la joven de la capa roja—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en el bosque?

—No lo sé —contestó, aún masticando un pedazo de postre; luego de tragar continuó—, huí en luna llena, y como la siguiente es en un par de noches, supongo que hará un mes —se encogió de hombros.

Porque _claro_ que un lobo cuenta los meses por lunas, y no por días.

Regina no recordaba demasiado a la chica, más que como la molesta mejor amiga de Snow White allá por sus tiempos dorados de villana, y creyó haber oído por ahí que iba a ser la madrina de Emma cuando ésta naciera, pero no tenía nada demasiado claro. Lo que sí recordaba, eran unas cuantas ocasiones en las que le había tomado sus órdenes en Granny's, y era por mucho más civilizada que el espectáculo que estaba dando entonces. Quizá un poco más atrevida, con escotes que deberían ser ilegales, y faldas tan cortas que el viento no necesitaba levantar para que fueran reveladoras; pero sí parecía saber como comportarse a la hora de la comida. Aunque claro, ¿qué podía esperar de alguien que llevaba un mes viviendo en los bosques? Dios sabía que Robin Hood había llegado del mismo lugar, y sus hábitos no eran mejores en aquellos días.

—Discúlpame si desconfío, querida —empezó de nuevo la alcaldesa—, pero ¿cómo es que no estás en el equipo de la nueva generación de villanos que está entrenando Snow White?

—Trató de usar mi naturaleza mágica como si fuera gasolina para una máquina y así poder construir un fuerte —contestó el lobo, haciendo una mueca de dolor de solo imaginarlo—. Tiene esta silla, con símbolos que copiaron del sombrero de Merlín, que extrae la magia de los seres —gesticuló con una mano, como si fuera información vaga que no tuviera demasiada importancia.

—¿Tiene qué? —Emma giró la cabeza hacia Ruby con la fuerza de un latigazo, y luego miró a Regina con repentina esperanza— Podríamos usarlo, Regina. Para extraer la oscuridad —su rostro se iluminó ante aquella posibilidad y la alcaldesa se perdió en el gesto un momento.

Ruby miró a una, luego a la otra por un momento, y se aclaró la garganta con velocidad.

—Wow, detente ahí Em —la joven puso una mano en alto, y las otras dos mujeres voltearon a verla—. En mi caso, si se llevan al lobo, simplemente moriría, porque no se trata de simple magia sino de gran parte de mí, de lo que soy. En tu caso... la tuya es la clase de magia que proviene de sentimientos, ¿no es así?

Al oír aquello Regina se puso rígida, comprendiendo, y ambas morenas se sostuvieron la mirada, con entendimiento.

Esa _no_ era una opción.

Emma alternaba miradas entre ambas, sintiéndose ligeramente excluída de algún secreto. Y por primera vez que se preguntó si eso de que las rubias entendían menos que el resto de la población sería cierto.

—¿Lo piensan compartir con la clase? —se quejó, para que hicieran voz el pensamiento.

—Lo siento, querida, no recordé que necesitas explicaciones con manzanas y peras para poder hacer las cuentas —la alcaldesa mencionó, sin pretender nada de aquello, sólo era una reacción sarcástica natural que dejó salir antes de responder con seriedad—. Si utilizaran aquella silla en ti, con tu magia se llevarían tus sentimientos. Tengo un dibujo con instrucciones sobre lo que puede y no puede hacer esa silla. Probablemente no se lleve toda la oscuridad, pero sí tus emociones, lo que te hace humana. Y si llegara a eso, bueno...

—El Oscuro sin humanidad —Emma hizo una mueca de horror al hacer voz ese pensamiento, mientras Regina asentía, confirmándole que había dado en el clavo al fin—. Ya no suena como una gran idea, después de todo.

Hubo silencio durante unos segundos, en los que las tres mujeres sentadas a la mesa pensaban en los asuntos que más le importaba a cada una, y que no sentían prudente compartir con las demás.

—Dices que fue hace un mes que huiste —Regina rompió el silencio de improvisto, sin levantar la vista de la mesa, y sin perder su concentración; era como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—, entonces sabes lo de la vidente —levantó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada verde de Ruby que le decía que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Qué vidente? —preguntó Emma, sintiéndose nuevamente demasiado perdida y _muy_ _rubia_.

—Es una niña, y Snow la tenía en la mansión del Hechicero hasta donde sé —contestó la joven haciendo memoria—. Cuando vaciaron la tienda de Rumplestiltskin, la encontraron atrapada en un reloj, no tengo idea de su nombre, ni desde cuando está ahí. Sólo habla con tu madre, pues fue quien la liberó.

»A simple vista es bastante escalofriante, ¿sabes? No es como la vidente que yo conocí de niña, era que tenía el rostro cocido como si hubiera pasado por la mesa de operaciones de Whale, pero de igual forma que ella, es ciega. Nunca entendí esa ironía de que se necesitara que la persona con la mayor visión del mundo, no pudiera ver en realidad, no sé. Es parte del pacto inicial, supongo.

»Sus ojos son absolutamente blancos, es como presenciar una película de terror en persona, y-

—Lamento interrumpir tus vívidas y francamente entretenidas memorias, querida, pero el tiempo es un lujo por estos días, asique, ¿te importaría ir al grano? —Regina la cortó, y la joven hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros por un momento.

—Lo siento, ha pasado mucho desde que hablé con alguien —apretó los labios en una sonrisa de disculpa—. Decía... —volvió a hacer ese gesto que parecía frecuente en ella cuando trataba de hacer memoria—. ¡Ah! Snow le preguntó acerca del futuro, ya sabes como es tu madre con esas cosas —se dirigió a Emma. La rubia asintió, y Regina rodó los ojos.

Era como que las hojas caían en otoño, o que los mosquitos atacaban en verano. Snow White y su obsesión por conocer las cosas que aún no pasaban: se sabía.

—Dijo algo sobre oscuridad, y una fusión —la joven lobo mencionó con un gesto de la mano, restándole importancia y metiendo otro trozo de postre en su boca.

—¿Podrías ser más específica? —Regina presionó. Ruby asintió.

—Sí, lo siento. La vidente dijo, exactamente: _"La brecha entre dos mundos se romperá, y con ella una fusión. La mujer de luz batallará contra la de oscuridad; y del destino del Oscuro, una mujer tendrá la decisión"_ —recitó, de memoria cada punto y cada coma; en algún momento esa profecía había sido parte recurrente de las charlas del consejo de Snow, del cual Ruby formaba parte— Es confuso, en verdad, y jamás di con alguna interpretación que me convenciera, pero Snow está segura de que la mujer de oscuridad eres tú, y la de luz Emma. Y que, dado el momento, batallarán por el control.

—¿Por eso está tratando de derrocarme? —Regina alzó una ceja.

—Oh no, no derrocarte —Ruby estiró una mano hacia su vaso ya vacío, y con la otra tomó la jarra de vidrio; vertió hasta que estuviera lleno, y dio un sorbo lento y pausado, saboreando la mezcla de manzana y naranja. Hizo una pausa que Regina odió con todo su ser, y continuó—. Sólo dejarte fuera.

—¿Fuera de dónde? —preguntaron Regina y Emma a la vez.

—Cielos, en verdad no tienen idea de nada —parpadeó varias veces, asimilando la idea.

Regina torció los labios con disgusto, y enderezó su postura a lo más recto que se podía. Emma la observó con diversión, sabiendo que el concepto de _no tener idea de algo_ , en una misma oración con su nombre, era algo que siempre disgustaría a una maniática del control como Regina.

—Sí, bueno... No estoy en los mejores términos con Snow White y compañía, exactamente —dijo, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo, absolutamente incómoda con la confirmación de que Snow llevaba varios pasos delante de ella esa vez.

—Claro, cierto —la más joven de las morenas presentes recordó la rencilla unilateral de la que había oído berrear a su mejor amiga por casi dos meses. Le daba la derecha a Regina en eso—. La parte de la profecía que dice " _La brecha entre dos mundos se romperá"_ según creemos, se trata de la brecha entre Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado.

Luego de que Ruby dijera eso, tan solo un segundo después, algo hizo clic en la mente de Regina.

—Esa _maldita_ —siseó, entendiendo de pronto los papeles que Maléfica le había mostrado. Snow White se estaba preparando para el viaje que tenía por delante. El fuerte para proteger la mansión del Hechicero de _"extranjeros",_ el castillo, el calabozo... Lo había estado planeando durante esos tres meses, y ni siquiera se había molestado en avisarle lo que tenía en mente—. Snow nunca ha sido demasiado lista para deducir el significado de profecías. El que llenara a un bebé dragón de oscuridad prueba su deficiencia, claramente. Asique la única forma en que podría haber siquiera deducido que de eso se trataba la profecía, es que ese fuera su plan desde el principio.

Ruby asintió.

—Para ir a buscar a Merlín —aclaró, y miró a Emma—. Por mucho que tus padres se estén equivocando, lo hacen por ti, Em. Se sienten culpables por todas las veces que te han fallado —dijo e instantáneamente la rubia se tensó y en su rostro sólo se vio un profundo y creciente rencor.

—Sí, bueno —siseó por lo bajo—, ellos saben perfectamente lo que pienso de sus métodos en cuanto a _"hacer las cosas por mi bien"_ respecta.

—Y si estás tan segura de que es por una causa mayor —intervino Regina—, ¿por qué estás aquí, contándonos todo esto? —inquirió, con desconfianza.

—Por el mismo motivo que todos hacemos esto —se encogió de hombros—. _Emma_ —agregó, con simpleza.

Una de las cejas de Regina saltó inmediatamente ante esa respuesta.

—¿Es eso cierto? —insistió, y la joven lobo se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Sé reconocer un error cuando lo veo —explicó y bajó la vista a su plato—. Adoro a Snow, pero está errando otra vez el camino. Y si Emma se mantiene a tu lado, es porque tú estás en lo correcto. Creo que sabes tan bien como yo, que sin importar las circunstancias, la intuición de nuestra Sheriff aquí es tan infalible como mi olfato.

Regina no asintió, ni negó aquello. Sólo se mantuvo observándola por unos cuantos segundos. La encontraba sincera, mucho más de lo que esperaría de uno de los amigos de su alguna vez hijastra. Quizá tuviera que ver con la forma en que sus grandes ojos se expresaban junto con sus palabras, o que Emma no hubiera saltado con su santo detector de mentiras que, ella había descubierto por las malas, era más infalible de lo que cualquiera agradecería — _al menos con Regina_. Pero había algo en la joven lobo... quizá sus modales. Unos modales como esos enloquecerían a cualquiera; o tal vez el estado en el que sus botas llenas de barro habían dejado su suelo de su inmaculada mansión. No lo sabía ciertamente. Pero algo le disgustaba.

 _¿Qué era?_ —se preguntó y observó con detenimiento la forma en que de pronto la conversación seria llegaba a un alto, y sus acompañantes se giraban una a la otra, e iniciaban una conversación amena sobre quién sabe qué, entre risas, y sonrisas, y se olvidaban completamente de ella—, _no tenía idea_.

—Si le apetece, señorita Lucas —Regina se puso de pie, cortando aquel intercambio, y caminó hacia la salida de la cocina—, le proporcionaré las cosas necesarias para que tome un baño y prepararé la habitación de invitados, por si desea descansar.

Ruby pestañeó un par de veces, como analizando si confiar o no en aquel gesto de amabilidad, y en esa sonrisa perfecta e inmóvil que la, alguna vez, Reina Malvada le ofrecía. Emma asintió, alentándola, asique ella imitó el gesto. Se puso de pie de un salto y la siguió escaleras arriba.

Poco después, lo único que se oyó en esa mansión, fue el ir y venir de pasos en el baño que Regina había preparado para Ruby; y la ducha, abriéndose y cerrándose tantas veces que pensó estaría bañándose un batallón allá arriba. Luego recordó, no sin que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro, la forma en que había tenido que ayudar a Emma con su cabello días atrás. Si el cabello de esa muchacha estaba en la mitad de malas condiciones que su rubia sheriff, estaría un buen rato en ese lugar.

Como no había demasiado que hacer entonces, más que dejar reposar la información recientemente adquirida y pensar en las medidas a tomar, Regina tomó entre sus manos la canasta que había vaciado más temprano para hacer el pie, y salió a recoger manzanas. Era algo que la distraía de formas que no podía explicar, y no pretendía hacerlo siempre que siguiera funcionando. Emma la siguió.

Dejaron a Ruby dentro de la casa sin avisarle, para que pudiera ducharse, o sumergirse en la tina por el tiempo que quisiera, y que utilizara cuantos productos necesitara. El mundo agradecería que esa chica se diera un buen baño, y ella misma debería jurarle lealtad a la corona luego de semejante favor. Regina no quería ni pensar como quedaría su precioso y reluciente baño luego de eso.

La capa roja estaba en la lavadora, Regina le había conjurado de simple aire un poco de ropa, y le había indicado el camino a la habitación de invitados por si quería dormir un rato.

Por muy despierta que la muchacha se viera, ella sabía que eso no era más que estar alerta. Imaginaba que la pobre chica estaría muriéndose de cansancio, y jamás habría comparación entre una cama de verdad y dormir en un árbol. Regina no era un monstruo, ya no, asique le daría un par de comodidades a la niña. Si en el futuro ésta debiera elegir un bando, le serviría que el lobo escogiera el suyo; después de todo, se sabía que los chicos buenos como ella, eran leales a quien le daba una mano en momentos de necesidad.

Asique le dio ese pequeño acto de hospitalidad, y algo de confianza al dejarla sola en la casa, mientras ella y Emma recogían manzanas de su árbol. Bueno, ella recogía manzanas. Emma se mantenía sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra el tronco, mientras arrancaba césped con sus manos. Parecía estar con ella físicamente, pero su mente vagaba lejos, en un mundo en el que los pequeños trozos de césped que cortaba del suelo le funcionaban como ancla.

Regina dejó la canasta en el suelo, y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura. Emma siguió con un ritmo constante de arrancar pasto y pensar en algo ajeno a ella. La morena la detuvo por la muñeca, y por fin la rubia pareció notarla, pero no levantó la vista para mirarla, como la otra mujer esperaba.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Emma, cambiando el agarre de la alcaldesa por un apretón de manos que se extendió segundos en el tiempo. Regina se sentó a su lado.

—Diría que eso es bastante obvio, querida —habló suave, mientras pasaba el dedo pulgar por el dorso de la mano de su acompañante—. La pregunta es, ¿dónde están tus pensamientos?

—Con Ruby —contestó Emma, con seriedad. Volteó a ver a Regina al fin, sin cambiar el gesto—. Probablemente esté bañándose ahora —sonrió de pronto, grande y con picardía, alzando y bajando ambas cejas varias veces. Regina soltó su mano y le dio un leve codazo en el costado.

—Si tanta curiosidad le da lo que hay debajo de tanta suciedad y esa capa roja, que en lugar de ayudarme a recoger manzanas se pierde en otro mundo, señorita Swan, tal vez debería considerar regresar a la señorita Lucas al hoyo del que la sacó y quedarse a hacerle compañía —espetó de un solo tirón y resopló por la nariz.

 _Emma Swan, sinceramente_. Esa mujer podía estar siendo tapada por el agua y desperdiciaría su aire en una carcajada.

—¿Y dejarte a ti sola, en esa grande y fría habitación? —Emma rió de nuevo, y codeó a Regina en el brazo— Nah. Tu cama es demasiado cómoda para dejarla, y Ruby tiene su habitación de invitados a tan solo unas cuantas puertas; puedo simplemente espiarla por la cerradura —la morena volvió a golpearla, con un poco más de fuerza esta vez.

—¡Hey!, me romperás una costilla, mujer —se quejó, sobándose el costado.

—No podría ni aunque lo intentara con su adorada motosierra que tantos recuerdos ha de traerle a mi precioso árbol, señorita Swan. Es usted el Oscuro, no finja debilidad —bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya, ya —la empujó levemente con su hombro, y aprovechó para quedarse más cerca—. Sólo bromeo, por favor, es tan sólo una niña.

—Tiene casi veinte años más que usted, querida —Regina recordó el asunto de la edad.

—Y tú treinta, pero eso jamás ha importado —Emma se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada y volvió la vista al pasto, y el desastre que había hecho.

Regina abrió la boca una vez, pero la cerró antes de decir nada, cuando la sensación de que la sheriff ya no estaba ahí con ella volvió a hacerle compañía.

—Emma, en verdad —apretó su mano con gentileza—. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

La Salvadora suspiró, y Regina temió que eso que no le estaba diciendo fuera algo grave, por la seriedad y abatimiento que ponía la rubia en cada facción. Sin despegar su mirada de aquel endemoniado césped que Regina comenzaba a odiar, contestó:

—Iré con Mary Margaret —susurró, y volvió a arrancar con fuerza un puñado de pasto—. Le ayudaré a construir su castillo o lo que sea... Le daré mi magia, y que tome todo lo que necesite, no me importa. Quiero que termine todo esto de una vez, y que Merlín me quite esta... _cosa_ —rascó su brazo con fuerza, como si quisiera deshacerse de su propia piel—. Entonces no seré un peligro para ti y para Henry, y todo estará bien —terminó de decir. La morena la contempló por varios segundos en los que pareció dejar de respirar; la rubia no la miraba, sino al suelo, esperando su respuesta.

Por la mente de Regina no pasó nada por el primer segundo, ese que siempre parece eterno, y luego todo su ser estalló en gritos internos que suplicaban mil veces que no; gritaban _"¡te lo prohíbo!",_ y algunos en extremo egoístas exclamaban un fuerte _"¡tú te quedarás conmigo!_ _"._ Pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, porque sabía que la rubia no la escucharía.

Y simplemente miró el césped delante de ella, como Emma lo venía haciendo, hasta que le ardió la vista, y sus ojos se sintieron secos. El verde del pasto se sentía monótono y chillón, y sentía como si lo hubiera observado durante toda su vida. Se decidió por buscar el verde claro y gentil de los ojos de Emma, con un nudo en el pecho que le subía hacia la garganta con rapidez.

—Pero no podré ir contigo —susurró.

El ambiente fue inundado por una fuerte carcajada, de esas que nacen muy adentro e irrumpen en el aire, estridentes, sin pedir permiso ni perdón, y llenan los oídos presentes.

Regina no entendía la reacción de Emma, y cuanto la rubia más reía, ella más arrugaba el ceño, sus cejas se volvían más tensas, sus labios se tensaban cada vez más, y sus puños se cerraban con creciente fuerza, haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran un poquito más en sus palmas. Y Emma sólo reía, con su corazón palpitando fuerte contra su pecho, como si éste riera también.

Una lágrima se escurrió por su ojo derecho y ella la enjugó rápidamente, mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de tratar de calmar su respiración.

—Parece usted haber perdido la razón, señorita Swan, ¿debería preocuparme? —inquirió la morena, alzando una ceja y retándola con la mirada a que siquiera pensara en admitir que se estaba riendo de ella. Emma se aclaró la garganta de inmediato, poniéndose seria, o al menos intentándolo lo mejor que le salía. Si Regina interpretaba aquello como una burla a su persona, esa conversación podría darse por terminada.

—No, es que... —intentó, pero de nuevo una risilla amenazó con escapar, aunque esta vez la sheriff logró ahogarla antes que cobrara vida en el mundo real—. De todas las reacciones que pude prever a mi anuncio sobre ir con Mary Margaret, la que menos consideré, muy honestamente, era que te preocupara no poder ir conmigo —al final de esa corta explicación, Emma sonreía abiertamente y, ante aquel gesto, el rostro moreno de su acompañante se volvió de un carmesí encantador que mantuvo a Emma observando la belleza del Universo en todo su esplendor por atesorables instantes. Sintió su mente volverse liviana y se preguntó cómo lograba aquellas reacciones esa mujer con simplemente existir.

Regina enderezó su postura, y se mantuvo lo más recta que pudo.

—Hay una mujer lobo en mi casa —comenzó, luego de aclararse la garganta, como si estuviera apenas notificando a Emma de aquella obviedad; e hizo una nota mental de en un futuro crear una poción que inhabilite la capacidad de su cuerpo para sonrojarse de esa manera tan violenta y ridícula—. Discúlpame si no quiero quedarme ahí sola.

—Oh, ¿ahora pretenderás que lo dijiste por tu seguridad, y no porque me extrañarías? —Emma fingió incredulidad.

—Absolutamente —contestó la alcaldesa, irguiéndose en su lugar, con orgullo.

Emma volvió a reír con ganas, pero esta vez el sonido duró poco y no fue tan alegre y espontáneo como presumía; se volvió débil de a poco, hasta que el sonido se volvió nulo y murió en su garganta, dejando sólo silencio entre ambas.

La rubia levantó sus hombros y agachó un poco la cabeza, dando la impresión de estar tratando de meterse en su caparazón cual si fuera una tortuga. La morena inhaló tanto aire que pareció estar por lanzarse a bucear sin tanque de oxígeno, y exhaló largo y sonoro.

Tres latidos después, una de ellas volvió a romper el silencio.

—Es una mala idea, lo sé —empezó a decir la sheriff, sin levantar la vista del suelo—. Pero una mala idea, es mejor que ninguna idea en lo absoluto. Debo hacer algo y dejar de pretender que todo está perfecto, sólo porque aquí soy feliz. No todo está bien, y mis padres por poco te matan el otro día, sólo por la chance de conseguir un poco más de magia. Por todos los cielos, mi madre casi mata a su mejor amiga por ello. Algo debe hacerse —miró a su acompañante, con esa preocupación palpable y que la hacía ver tan brillante y heroica a los ojos de Regina, que le daban ganas de abofetearla, y meter la mano en su pecho para recavar en su corazón por tan solo un poco, una pizca, un ápice de maldad al que pudiera aferrarse, y lograr que su rubia amiga se volviera un poco más egoísta.

—No es tu obligación —interpuso, sonando menos dura de lo que le hubiera gustado y le hubiera servido contra los estúpidos argumentos de esa mujer—. Hay miles de personas en este asqueroso pueblo. La mitad de ellos tienen un poco de magia, así sea para ser un niño de verdad, o una sirena con piernas. Cualquiera de esos cobardes podría servir a tu madre, como juraron hace tiempo. No veo porqué...

—Porque ninguno de ellos lo hará, y aún si lo hicieran, no sería suficiente —se encogió de hombros—. Los únicos seres mágicos poderosos que quedamos en Storybrooke somos Maléfica, Lily, Zelena, tú y yo. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que mi madre arruine un poco más la vida de Maléfica y Lily; o que dañe a una mujer embarazada, ni mucho menos le permitiría poner un dedo sobre ti. Y como sé que lo seguirá intentando, le daré lo que quiere. Puedo hacerlo, y al fin y al cabo, es por mí por quien hace todo esto, y es sólo justo que yo pague por ello.

—Su nivel de estupidez acaba de alcanzar un nuevo record, felicidades, señorita Swan —contestó la morena, sonando más afectada de lo que le agradaba dejar ver—. ¿Qué no ves que será peor? —la miró directamente, y su labio inferior tembló; la mirada de Emma bajó automáticamente a ese gesto, pero con forzosa obligación regresó inmediatamente a los ojos chocolate que exigían atención— Esa máquina se llevará tus sentimientos, Emma —añadió y los ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas salió. Le afectaba, sí. Le asustaba más de lo que nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero no se dejaría ver débil ante alguien a quien parecía pronta a perder.

—¿Es eso lo que en verdad te preocupa? —Emma sonrió, y estiró su brazo para pasarlo por los hombros de Regina; pero ésta se sacudió el contacto con un movimiento brusco, ante lo cual la rubia rió de nuevo, esta vez gastado y cansado.

 _Siempre sería así con Regina, ¿eh? Tratar de llegar a ella y darse contra un muro..._

—Claro que no —la ex Reina Malvada se movió unos sutiles centímetros más lejos de su acompañante, acercó las rodillas a su pecho y cruzó sus brazos. A Emma le pareció la actitud de uno de esos insectos que se vuelven una bolita para protegerse del entorno. _Un muro, ciertamente_ —. Es decir, ¿me preocupa que una personalidad tan poderosa como el Oscuro no tenga humanidad? Sí, lógicamente. No poseo la deficiencia mental de tus padres; sé ver una amenaza cuando ésta me respira en el cuello. Pero si insinúas que me preocupas tú...

—¿No te preocupo yo, entonces?, ¿eso es lo que quieres dejar claro? —la voz de Emma fue suave, como si no pretendiera una respuesta de aquello— No te preocupes —volvió a acercarse a ella y pasó su brazo por aquel hombro que se le había negado instantes atrás, ésta vez sin resistencia del otro lado. Con un leve tirón la acercó hacia sí—, no lo lograrás. Yo sé que te importa.

Regina simplemente se encogió de hombros, gesto que Emma no recordaba haber visto demasiadas veces en ella desde que la conocía. Se veía muchísimo más joven de lo que en verdad era en momentos así.

—Me tomó tanto tiempo encontrarte —Regina suspiró, con un leve temblor en su voz, mientras recordaba meses en los que el tiempo se había sentido lento, vacío y más espeso para transitar que un mar de sangre; y la vida que alguna vez imaginó como su potencial final feliz le había sabido a nada.

Por aquellos días había convertido el encontrarla la meta de su vida, y así había sido por tres meses en los que no despertaba con una idea diferente a aquella, y no se iba a dormir con esperanza de un día mejor que aquel en el que diera con ella.

Cuando por fin lo logró, fue que entonces todo cobró sentido, tal y como lo había imaginado. Las cenas en familia llenas de sonrisas. El preparar café para dos en la tarde, y chocolate en la mañana para tres. Acostarse a dormir entre susurros de _"buenas noches",_ y despertar con la misma imagen todos los días, entre aromas a manzanas y chocolate, y hebras doradas que bañaban su almohada...

Perder todo eso la aterraba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Después de todo aún era un poco egoísta, tan sólo ese poco que la hacía desear que todo quedara como estaba, y ella pudiera seguir sintiéndose completa a costa de la desdicha del resto de la ciudad.

No importaba cuanto cambiara, ni cuanto en verdad ya no quisiera hacer daño a los demás, había personas por las que rompería todas las reglas. Había sido Henry alguna vez, había estado su madre, y Daniel; y ahora estaba Emma...

—No dejaré que te vayas de nuevo —dijo, con firmeza.

—¿No quieres acaso que todo esto termine? —Emma la soltó, se alejó un poco para poder verla, y ladeó la cabeza. Regina apretó una mirada testaruda bajo su tenso entrecejo.

—No si eso implica que pierdas tu humanidad —concluyó—. Si llegamos a eso, te olvidarás de lo que sientes por Henry, por mí, y por tus padres, hasta te olvidarás de como te sentiste alguna vez con respecto a ti. Toda la tristeza y la felicidad que pasaste, esas cosas que te hacen ser tú, serán arrancadas de ti junto con tu magia, y entonces te convertirás en alguien más. Alguien a quien probablemente deba enfrentar por el bien mayor con el que tanto se llenan la boca los insulsos de tu familia —había rabia en su voz, hacia _esos malditos genes_ , como ella los llamaba. Ese impulso idiota de los Charming de querer _hacer lo correcto_ ya la tenía hasta la coronilla.

—Nah —Emma simplemente le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Jamás me olvidaría de todo eso. No me digas que después de todos estos años, ¿aún sigues desconfiando de mis planes a prueba de fuego? —alzó ambas cejas, divertida. Regina levantó las propias, respondiendo con una mirada dudosa, dejando que toda esa ira contenida que se acumulaba en su pecho se deslizara lejos de a poco, mientras dejaba que la expresión juguetona de su compañera hiciera estragos con sus sentidos.

—No has probado tu brillantez en el pasado demasiadas veces como para poner el destino de todo un reino en tus manos, querida —contestó, no sin esa pizca de sarcasmo que Emma consideraba un don.

—Hey, soy brillante en formas poco convencionales, pero lo soy —la empujó con un leve choque de hombros, y no volvió a romper el contacto por lo que restó de su estancia bajo aquel árbol. Regina sólo resopló por la nariz en contestación.

Luego de una tarde de explicaciones a Henry sobre por qué Ruby se estaría quedando con ellos, e ignorar a Emma hacerle señas secretas, en medio de una discusión de miradas con su no-tan-pequeño hijo, en la que se debatía silenciosamente por qué estaba mal mirar a la joven lobo como si fuera comestible. El adolescente sólo se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras, aparentemente tranquilo, pero con las orejas brillando de un tono carmesí que era demasiado gracioso para ser cierto.

Entonces llegó la hora _bizarre_ de la noche.

—¿Duermes conmigo, Em? —había dicho la joven lobo, y sólo eso había bastado. La mirada de Regina fue un latigazo que golpeó de lleno a la más joven de las morenas, y ésta por instinto dio un paso atrás. Emma suspiró, y se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras sonreía.

La explicación a Ruby de por qué Regina y Emma podían dormir juntas, y ella no podía sumarse fue surreal. Era una obra de comedia para la joven Lucas ver a la que había sido alguna vez una reina malvada sonrojarse tan repentinamente. Y lo único que podía volver aquello mejor —un poquito peor para las otras mujeres—, fue ver a la Salvadora tener un inoportuno ataque de risa, que acabó por ahogarse con su propio aire.

Al final, la excusa que le dieron pareció convincente asique las dejó en paz. Las mujeres habían optado por utilizar de explicación el hecho de que a la rubia le daban ataques de oscuridad y Regina era la única que parecía saber cómo controlarla. No era tanto una mentira en cuestiones generales, pero si ambas iban a ser honestas consigo mismas, habían utilizado aquella verdad como una vil excusa.

—Entiendo —fue lo único que dijo la joven, para luego guiñar un ojo y dar media vuelta hacia su habitación. De haber sido físicamente posible, ambas se hubieran sonrojado tan solo un poco más. Aunque, lo cierto era, no había nada por qué ponerse así, al menos nada remotamente explicable de alguna manera posible.

Cuando estuvieron bajo las sábanas esa noche, todo volvió a ser como aquella primera vez. Regina se acostó primera y observó a Emma moverse por la habitación unos minutos más. Cuando por fin ésta última se deslizó bajo la seguridad de aquellas finas sábanas, de frente a ella, sólo se dedicaron a observarse con pensamientos secretos y palabras que ninguna quería pronunciar presionando sus gargantas.

—No me iré —dijo Emma, como aquella vez.

—Mentirosa —murmuró la morena, marcando la primera diferencia.

—Está bien, corrijo —la rubia concedió, retractándose—. No me iré esta noche —aclaró, y Regina no se movió, ni cerró los ojos, y siguió sin pestañear por un gran tramo de tiempo. Emma, al contrario, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pretendiendo convencer a su cerebro de que esa era una simple noche más, tratando de no recordarla como una despedida, ni de ella ni de sus sentimientos, esos que pronto ya no estarían en su pecho debido a lo que tenía que hacer.

Estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero al cabo de varios minutos en calma, algo cambió.

Los ojos de la morena comenzaron a pesar, y arder al mismo tiempo, pero descuidar su vigilia no era uno de sus planes más inmediatos. Tenía sueño y unas horribles ganas de llorar, pero no se rendiría.

 _Emma se irá si me descuido_ , se dijo, _y no sé por cuánto tiempo_.

Sintió la primer lágrima salir de uno de sus ojos, y el trayecto que recorrió por su mejilla le pareció eterno y a la vez fugaz, para luego simplemente perder toda sensación que le hubiera causado cuando sintió aquella humedad camuflarse en la almohada, pasando desapercibida en la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Entonces sintió que más lágrimas dejarían sus ojos si seguía así, por lo que se dio la vuelta con brusquedad hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Emma.

Tan pronto como apoyó la otra mejilla en su almohada, sintió la humedad de su lágrima previa enfriar ese pedacito de piel. Sintió entonces que su pecho se rompería en dos si seguía sintiendo tanto, y quiso llorar como lo habría hecho en su adolescencia, pero un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos se deslizaron con delicadeza por sus costados, conteniéndola como el jarrón roto que sabía que era.

Emma la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con un movimiento gentil y lleno de tranquilidad.

Un nudo subió por el pecho de la morena hasta su garganta y le apretó el cuello con tanta fuerza que creyó que si trataba de decir algo no hubiera podido y su tráquea se hubiera partido al medio; pero aun así lo intentó.

—¿Emma? —preguntó en un susurro, tratando de saber si la rubia era consciente de lo que hacía, o si simplemente dormía.

—¿Hm? —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, junto con la respiración tibia de la Salvadora hundiéndose en su cabello sin pedir permiso, ni perdón, ni por favor, ni nada remotamente lógico.

La alcaldesa no movió ni un músculo por minutos enteros.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, alzando una ceja que Emma pudo fácilmente imaginar, mas no ver.

—Te abrazo —contestó, con la simpleza de la honestidad, disimulando demasiado bien el escalofrío que sintió al hacer palabras aquel acto—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, pero... —se detuvo a pensar un momento, aunque por su cabeza no pasó nada por un largo segundo—. Es extraño.

—Lo es —la sheriff admitió.

—Y podría malinterpretarse —Regina añadió. Emma asintió contra su cabello y la apretó un poco más contra sí, en un inútil intento de darle seguridad, tan solo provocando que el cuerpo entero bajo sus brazos temblara.

—Podría, ¿eh? —mencionó, como si aquello aún estuviera en cuestionamiento. Regina no supo si lo que estaba en veremos aún era el que la situación pudiera, de hecho, malinterpretarse como ella pensaba; o si lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de esa situación sería específicamente _"mal interpretar"_ las cosas. ¿Había algo que interpretar siquiera? Quizá no había nada. Nada malo, al menos. Malinterpretar le parecía un poco incorrecto para reaccionar a aquella situación.

Regina cerró los ojos y suspiró apenas y casi imperceptiblemente.

 _Emma se iría_ —al día siguiente, probablemente. Esa sería quizá la última noche que dormirían juntas en mucho tiempo—. _Y luego regresaría Robin_.

Y no habrían más _"buenos días",_ ni desayunos con aroma a chocolate, o cumplidos a su lasagna que llegaran de sonrisas tan grandes y sinceras como esas que, había descubierto, eran capaces de cambiarle el humor en un instante. No habrían teorías sobre por qué brilla la piel humana, ni chistes malos sobre cómo crecía de rápido Henry y todas las etapas que ambas deberían afrontar pronto. Ni nadie que le dijera que merecía un final feliz, o que la mirara como si así fuera, ni que la hiciera desear romper el destino y mandar al demonio el polvo de hadas y sus estúpidos lazos.

Apretó las manos ajenas que descansaban en su abdomen con las propias y se tragó un sollozo. Emma la abrazó con todo su cuerpo y Regina se dejó rodear.

Sería la última vez, asique lo permitió. Permitió ese calor que inundaba su ser, ese mismo que trataba de enterrar bajo títulos como _"señorita Swan", "Salvadora", "la otra madre de mi hijo";_ y dejó ser su nombre en su mente con libertad. En tinta invisible dibujó el nombre de _Emma Swan_ por cada parte de su piel que necesitara de ella en ese momento.

Su corazón latió rápido mientras sentía cada segundo pasar como una sentencia de muerte pesándole sobre su cuello, envejeciendo su alma, diciéndole que pronto sería miserable de nuevo...

El golpeteo de su corazón de pronto se pareció a un tambor anunciando una batalla, acelerado, desbocado como un caballo salvaje. No recordaba haberlo sentido antes y pronto notó también como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y mientras más aire trataba de conseguir, más se sofocaba.

De un momento a otro casi no podía respirar y se sentía al borde de un abismo.

Emma la apretó con gentileza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sintiéndola temblar bajo su contacto.

Por la mente de Regina cruzaban imágenes de un castillo enorme, y vacío, y nadie a su alrededor que la mirara como a una persona con alma. Recordó lo que era sentirse sola, y lo fácil que la oscuridad la absorbía en esos días, lo fácil que era sentirse nada, y absolutamente prescindible.

—Regina —la Salvadora soltó una de sus manos para intentar apoyarse sobre el colchón e incorporarse, y así poder mirar que estuviera todo bien; pero la morena la retuvo por la muñeca en su lugar. Respiró profundo y no fue suficiente. Pero no la dejó ir, pues entonces nada tenía sentido y su mayor temor se basaba en la creencia infundada de que, en el momento que perdieran aquel contacto, Emma desaparecería—. Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —la rubia susurró.

¿Cómo explicar que estaba posiblemente teniendo un ataque de pánico ante la idea de quedarse sola? No, no era solo eso. Ella ya había estado sola antes, y si bien era una sensación horrible, sabía que sobreviviría. Lo que la destruía de a poco cada vez más, quizá, era la idea de quedarse sin Emma.

Junto con ese pensamiento sobrevino un golpe de lleno en el estómago que le quitó el poco aire que hubiera podido lograr meter a su cuerpo.

—Regina, demonios —Emma sonaba preocupada—. Di algo, haz algo —pidió, y la otra mujer concedió.

Con la delicadeza que su cuerpo cobraba cuando se sentía roto, y sin perder el contacto de sus cuerpos, la morena volteó completamente hacia ella y se aferró con una de sus manos a la blusa de Emma, mientras volvía su cuerpo aún más pequeño, mientras permitía que la rubia convirtiera el propio en la manta que la rodearía toda la noche.

—Te irás mañana —susurró Regina, con más dureza de la que pretendía en su voz. Pero era lo más honesto que le había salido. Le molestaba, y se lo reprocharía hasta el fin de los días. Si había un argumento que usar en contra de aquella decisión, ella lo usaría.

—Técnicamente me iré hoy, en un par de horas, si contamos con que ya pasamos de la media noche —balbuceó Emma, mirando por la ventana la luz plateada de la luna creciente siendo opacada por momentos por esas nubes que no dejaban el cielo de la ciudad.

—Tiene usted un don para volver todo un poco peor, señorita Swan —la morena suspiró, y la fuerza que pudo haber tenido ese comentario alguna vez, se vio disminuido por el susurro en el que había salido.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó Emma, jugando con la yema de sus dedos en la piel del brazo moreno.

—Depende de la situación, querida —contestó, ignorando las cosquillas que le hacía su acompañante con el contacto tentativo, concentrándose en el brillo que las hebras doradas de la Salvadora tomaban, y cómo oscilaba si se cambiaba el ángulo de visión.

—Mis sentimientos —comenzó, llevando el tema a colación una vez más—. Todo lo que yo siento —puso una mano en su propio pecho, y sintió el leve y acompasado latido—, no se perderá. Tengo una idea.

—¿Y confías en mí tanto como para contarme tus planes? —la morena rió ante su propia gracia— Quizá sí sea buena idea que vayas con tu madre, así podrás enseñarle un poco de eso.

—Porque confío en ti es que existe un plan en primer lugar —aclaró Emma, y tomó una de las manos de la morena; la llevó hacia sí, mientras miraba directo a los ojos chocolate delante de ella, que expresaban absoluta y repentina confusión. De pronto el plan que pudiera haber ideado su rubia idiota le parecía algo más serio de lo que era saludable para alguien tan propenso a hacer estupideces, como lo eran todos los Charming.

—Emma, ¿qué...? —detuvo el avance de su mano, cuando vio el camino que su palma llevaba, e intentó apartarla, pero la rubia insistió.

—Si no está en mi pecho en ese momento —continuó, como si jamás hubiera sido interrumpida e ignorando la expresión de horror que se formaba en el rostro de la morena; y al fin, logró llevar aquella mano hacia el lugar deseado— ningún sentimiento se irá de él —terminó de decir, y presionó aquella mano contra su pecho, buscando la reacción de Regina; pero ésta ya no la miraba a ella, sino que estaba concentrada en el nuevo lugar de contacto.

El latido fuerte y firme de la Salvadora era casi hipnotizante y cálido —tan cálido, y resplandeciente que, aún sin tocarlo realmente, se sentía como una diferente clase de adicción.

Levantó la vista luego de varios segundos, y se encontró con una mirada verde y paciente esperando por ella.

—No —susurró Regina, y su voz casi no salió.

Era una locura. Además, el corazón de Emma era imposible de sacar de su pecho. Su madre lo había intentado y las historias sobre el corazón bajo siete candados de la Salvadora era toda una hazaña que se comentaba por todo lo ancho de ambos mundos.

En su regreso al Bosque Encantado, aquel tema se había convertido rápidamente en tópico de canciones para los bardos, que cantaban a las almas puras, al poder del amor, y a la Salvadora que aún conservaba su corazón.

—Inténtalo —pidió, y nunca antes una palabra había sonado más como un _"por favor"_ para Regina, aún sin haber sido esas exactas palabras—. Confío en que lo cuidarás por mí —agregó, presionando un poco más con sus dedos sobre los de Regina, y sintió como éstos se hundían en su piel, y pasaban la protección de sus tejidos, músculos y costillas hasta llegar al órgano bombeante.

Regina suspiró sonoramente al tocarlo. Era más blanco de lo que creía algo fuera posible. Era puro, limpio y fresco, y tan cálido que pensó que así se sentiría el amor en su más pura forma. Tenía entre sus manos la existencia más bella que el Universo había tenido la dicha de concebir y de pronto todo era blando, y mágico a su alrededor. Los colores claros eran brillantes, más brillantes que nunca, y unas ganas enormes de beber chocolate la inundaron.

Entonces rió, porque ese corazón era tan honesto en formas tan ridículas, que podía incluso sentir parte de lo que Emma sentía con simplemente tocarlo.

—¿Puedes sentir lo que alguien siente cuando sostienes su corazón? —preguntó Emma cerrando los ojos, como leyendo sus pensamientos, en un suspiro entrecortado.

—Usualmente no —contestó Regina, confirmando que, en efecto, en esa ocasión así era—. Por lo general eso sólo sería posible si llevara tu corazón en mi pecho —añadió, aún pensando en por qué podría aquello ser posible y, si era completamente honesta consigo misma, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de sentir _lo que Emma_ , aunque fuera tan solo por un momento. De sentir _como Emma_.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó, sonando pequeña pero segura— Una vez que yo me haya ido, ¿podrías?

—¿Sentir lo que tú?

—Llevar mi corazón en tu pecho —corrigió, y volvió a sonar diminuta, como una brisa en medio de un huracán. Y, ante ello, Regina retiró la mano del pecho de Emma con brusquedad, dejando allí dentro ese corazón que se sentía como un tesoro, como si éste quemara.

 _No. No. No._

No lo haría.

Luego de eso, ambas cerraron los ojos, y respiraron con ensayada tranquilidad, y así pasaron las horas que restaban al amanecer. Pero ninguna durmió esa noche.

Era primera hora de la mañana; las nubes negras del cielo estaban tan bajas que daba la impresión de que pronto tocarían la punta de los árboles cercanos, y casi podía sentirse como la boca de un demonio a punto de engullirlos. El suelo se encontraba húmedo y la suciedad se pegaba a su calzado con cada paso que daban. Eran cuatro pares de pies caminando hacia lo que parecía inevitable.

Los había convencido, y sorprendentemente para Emma, el que menos trabajo había costado había sido Henry. Ruby había protestado hasta el cansancio, como esperaba haber oído de Henry, pero quizá su pequeño sí había crecido demasiado y comprendía que algunas cosas simplemente debían hacerse. La expresión de reproche y abandono que Regina le dio a su hijo, fue lo más difícil de todo; era como si se volviera a sentir dejada de lado por él en favor de su madre biológica.

Primero detuvo Emma el andar, y a su lado se detuvo Regina. Un par de pasos más atrás se detuvieron Ruby y Henry. Y cuatro pares de ojos levantaron la vista al imponente lugar que había tenido nacimiento poco antes. El fuerte ya estaba terminado y se sentía como la frontera a otro reino.

Todo estaba en silencio, como el resto de la ciudad, pero esta vez parecía un silencio forzoso. Como ese que se crea cuando alguien irrumpe inoportunamente una conversación.

No había allí ni un alma que se hiciera notar, pero el pequeño grupo de recién llegados sabía que ahí, del otro lado de ese gran muro, había mucha más gente de la que el sonido les contaba.

El pequeño crujir de una madera rompió la quietud, y luego fue un sonido abrupto, y mayor del mismo tipo, mientras la gran puerta delante de ellos se abría. Esa misma que Regina había atravesado con un auto mientras aún estaba en construcción.

Apretó la mano de Emma —esa que había sostenido todo el camino al lugar—, cuando distinguieron la cantidad _ridícula_ de personas que se resguardaba tras los muros —probablemente medio Storybrooke.

Snow White fue la primera en dar un paso adelante, siendo seguida de cerca por David, con una mano descansando sobre la empuñadura de su espada en clara señal de advertencia, y la otra en su placa, quizá tratando de convencerse que estaba del lado correcto; al lado de él —separado por unos generosos tres metros—, caminaba Hook, con su penoso gancho de siempre en su mano izquierda y su atuendo de cuero que comenzaba a creer lo tenía adherido a la piel.

Snow White no era más Mary Margaret como tal, esa maestra de primaria que vestía camisas demasiado sueltas, o sweaters de colores pastel y sombreros horribles que parecían sacados de un catálogo. En ese momento vestía su ropa de cazadora, llevaba un carcaj de cuero marrón lleno de flechas en la espalda y un arco en el hombro; no lo había notado sino hasta entonces, pero el cabello le había crecido durante esos meses y ya casi lo tenía llegando a los hombros. Si no se viera como la perfecta representación de una amazona, Regina la compararía con la Blancanieves de las películas de Disney; aunque sólo fuera por el cabello. Su alguna vez hijastra volvía a ser esa muchacha de piel blanca como la nieve y labios rojos como la sangre que había dejado de lado tiempo atrás.

El Bosque Encantado se acercaba a Storybrooke con velocidad, y ella ya estaba lista detrás de esos muros, casi diciéndole con ello que en verdad era un salto, tan solo un paso, lo que hacía falta.

David y Hook se detuvieron en la entrada, y la mujer a cargo siguió avanzando hasta el grupo de recién llegados.

Dirigió una mirada de tristeza y reproche a Ruby, casi acusándola de traición con un solo gesto; la joven se mantenía unos estratégicos tres pasos detrás de Regina y le devolvió el mismo gesto, con la misma tristeza y reproche. Snow desvió la mirada inmediatamente, y se dirigió a Emma.

Puso sus dos manos a los costados del rostro de su hija, y sonriente como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, se acercó y le besó la mejilla, dándole la bienvenida a casa. Emma no la rechazó, pero apretó la mano de Regina como si le pidiera fuerzas para soportar aquello sin retorcerse de enojo.

Entonces Snow miró a Regina y, a pesar de toda la enemistad que salía a la superficie entre ambas como burbujas de aire en el agua, en ese gesto, le agradeció con un simple movimiento de la cabeza. Era como si nada en el mundo fuera lo suficientemente malo como para arruinar algo en ese momento, porque la mujer era madre después de todo y, aún si sintiera que Regina volvía a ser un monstruo y era el más grande peligro existente, estaba llevando a su pequeña a sus brazos una vez más.

La morena ni se molestó en devolver el gesto de amabilidad, porque, si de ella dependía, Emma no se iría de su lado en una vida entera. Y mucho menos la compartiría con ese puñado de personajes bidimensionales que no hacían más que esperar a ser salvados por alguien más. Si Emma se estaba yendo de su lado, era por decisión propia.

—Es bueno tenerte con nosotros, cariño —dijo la arquera a su hija, con calidez, y Emma frunció el ceño; miró a David metros más allá que le sonreía de esa misma forma apacible, y luego a Hook, en quien el gesto se convertía en algo torcido y arrogante. Casi como si creyera que ella regresaría a sus brazos. Emma no dijo nada, ni sonrió, ni se movió, ni pestañeó.

—Supongo que ustedes tienen la daga —mencionó Regina, con cautela. Snow volteó a verla, con suma tranquilidad.

—Supones bien —contestó y, metros más allá, Hook agitó el objeto metálico en el aire. Regina frunció el ceño.

—Antes que nada —la morena habló más fuerte, con menos diplomacia esta vez, con tan sólo un poquito de disgusto ante la opción que cruzó su mente—, dile a tu mascota el pirata que entregue la daga a David, o a un enano, o a las monjas para lo que me importa; sólo que la tenga alguien más, ¿puedes prometer eso? —preguntó, pero había sonado más como una orden y una prueba de competencia exigida a un súbdito. Casi como si aún tuviera una corona adornando su cabello.

Snow ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad. Quizá para ella no importaba quien en su bando tuviera la daga, siempre que estuviera en su equipo. Pero para Regina sí.

Hook torció los labios en molestia al mismo tiempo que Snow White concedía aquella petición a Regina, y David recibía el controlador del Oscuro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Algo más? —Snow ofreció, ligeramente afectada, como si no quisiera dejar ir ese momento de tregua. Después de todo, con oscuridad en el corazón o no, era ella quien había tratado de hacer las paces por años tiempo atrás. Quizá sólo se sentía arrastrada a ello por el destino. Quizá sólo quería el bienestar de Emma, como todos allí.

—Sólo que —empezó la morena, pero guardó silencio un momento, y pensó lo que iba a decir con cuidado— no suelten esa daga ni un solo momento luego de que yo me haya ido. Por el bien de todos.

Snow White asintió, confundida, y nadie dijo nada más por un momento.

—¿Y Henry? —se aventuró a decir, viendo que su nieto no daba un paso al frente para unírseles.

—Henry se quedará con Regina —Emma habló por primera desde que habían llegado, con la firmeza de una reina de su mundo—. No puedes pretender quitarle todo en un solo día —la rubia miró al joven hombrecito que estaba a su lado y le sonrió de costado, mientras acariciaba su rostro con su mano libre.

—Todo estará bien, ma —dijo él, con seguridad. Su madre rubia asintió, y su abuela no dijo nada ante aquello, y sólo esperó.

Emma giró hacia Regina y tomó ambas manos esta vez, recordándole aquella ocasión en que se habían despedido en la línea del pueblo.

—Apenas me sueltes, no mires atrás y llévatelos rápido de aquí —pidió, y apretó esas manos que la sostenían. La morena asintió lentamente y apretó los labios tragándose un gesto triste y ordenando a las lágrimas que amenazaban con formarse, que retrocedieran y no se mostraran, no frente a esa gente.

Emma soltó una de las manos y la dejó caer como sin vida al costado de su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a dejar ir la otra, con tortuosa lentitud. Al final, sólo se mantenían unidas débilmente, por un sólo dedo que se sostenía como gancho el otro; éste agarre colgó en el aire por instantes eternos, como si fuera la única soga que mantenía un puente colgante en pie, como único nexo entre dos tierras distantes, hasta que ya ni eso hubo y la soga se cortó.

Sólo bastó una última mirada a Emma para ver el momento en que la luz se iba de sus ojos y dejaba de sentir.

Ruby y Henry se pararon detrás de ella y, con ese característico movimiento de muñeca, la alcaldesa los sacó de allí luego de una nube de humo blanco.

Una vez estuvieron tras la seguridad de las paredes de su mansión, bajo un hechizo de protección, fue que Regina se permitió llevar una mano a su pecho.

Allí, sonando bajo y al compás de su propio corazón, estaba el tesoro más grande del mundo.


	9. Capítulo 8

_Dedicado a valexia26 por ser mi comentario número 100._

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII** — _"heartless feelings under apple trees"_

* * *

 _Henry pareció retorcerse de felicidad en su lugar, y la Autora creyó que quizá el niño, más que un niño, parecía una joven en la adolescencia y estuviera viendo a su pareja favorita de una serie de televisión volverse real. El crío era un show en sí mismo, y ridículamente entretenido de mirar._

— _Esto en verdad está pasando —se cubrió la boca con las manos, y reprimió un grito de felicidad._

— _Técnicamente aún no pasa —la joven morena corrigió—, aunque comprendo a qué te refieres._

— _Pero, tú no entiendes —entonces se cubrió el rostro entero, luego miró la página del libro que acababan de leer y la imagen de su madre morena tocando su pecho con un nuevo corazón en él era simplemente demasiado, y volvió a cubrirse el rostro y a sonreír como un niño al que le acaban de decir que irá a Disneyland—. ¡Iremos al Bosque Encantado! —exclamó, y la Autora quiso golpearlo en la nuca._

— _¿Eso es lo que te emociona tanto? —preguntó, incrédula._

— _Duh —fue su respuesta—. Allí será legítimo. Entre dragones y caballeros. Su historia será épica —añadió, poniéndole énfasis a la última palabra y acompañándolo con un gesto de sus brazos, como si abarcara el mundo entero entre ellos._

— _¿Ah, sí? —la Autora apoyó su mentón en la palma de su mano y se dedicó a observarlo unos instantes— Estás asumiendo demasiado rápido que habrá un final feliz —susurró, con la letalidad de una serpiente. Henry entonces parpadeó una vez, bajó sus brazos como peso muerto y la miró, absolutamente pálido, incapaz de hacer palabras el miedo que de pronto lo recorría. La joven Autora entonces rió, y fue una risa estridente, y metálica, como sonaba su madre cuando era malvada. Y al muchacho de pronto nada le parecía tan bello como había creído, y ella no le pareció tan buena como pensaba. ¿Y si esta Autora no era diferente de Isaac?_

 _Tragó saliva pesadamente. La joven entonces suavizó su gesto y borró de su rostro su mala imitación de un villano. El niño era tan fácil en ocasiones que ya no era divertido._

— _Veamos cómo termina esto, ¿quieres? —le preguntó, y Henry la miró un momento más, con desconfianza y miedo, antes de asentir como un robot, sin dejar de verse tan pálido como su abuela._

El humo que Regina había dejado al marcharse era blanco, en lugar de violeta, y nadie pareció darle importancia a aquel hecho hasta el momento en que éste se hubo disipado. Pero debieron saberlo. La magia de Regina, esa que se le daba tan naturalmente como la gracia real que poseía, no era blanca. Por esos días, los colores que dejaba atrás como estela de energía oscilaban entre violetas, y rojos. Pero no blancos. Nunca blancos, excepto por aquella vez que le había dado un beso de amor verdadero a Henry.

La única que usaba magia blanca en su totalidad era Emma. Y Emma estaba allí, de pie, con ellos. _¿Por qué Regina había usado magia blanca?_ Nadie se lo preguntó en ese momento.

El cuerpo de Emma se sacudió una sola vez, y las nubes que cubrían Storybrooke se volvieron incluso más negras, y se notaron más bajas de lo que habían estado todo ese tiempo. El cielo comenzó a rugir. Todo era oscuro a su alrededor, como si fuera plena noche en lugar de las primeras horas de la mañana, y la única luz que ocasionalmente hacía notar la hora, era la de los relámpagos que hacían esporádicas apariciones en el cielo.

La hasta entonces Emma Swan, Salvadora de Storybrooke, hija del amor verdadero, sintió como la fuerza que había estado acechándola bajo su piel se metía por completo a su cuerpo, y se agitaba bajo su piel, como ríos incontrolables de lava que la quemaban en vida, y reventaban cada una de sus venas. La sintió en su garganta, presionando su pecho, explotando sus pulmones y rompiendo sus huesos uno a uno, hasta que ya no quedó nada de ella en pie y, cuando todo hubo terminado, esa misma entidad que la había roto, la armó una vez más, pieza por pieza, y la volvió alguien nuevo. El Oscuro, por fin estaba completo.

Emma cayó de rodillas al suelo, y un quejido ahogado dejó sus labios, como si algo le doliera tanto que ni siquiera podía volverlo sonido sin volver a romperse. Entonces el cielo por fin rompió en un torrencial diluvio que parecía lavaría el suelo de toda la tierra y dejaría lo que fuera que hubiera abajo y nada más. Las gotas de lluvia dolían en la piel de los presentes, como si se tratara de pequeñas agujas a una velocidad letal lanzadas desde arriba, excepto a la inmune mujer que se encontraba de rodillas.

Emma simplemente miraba sus manos apoyadas en el suelo mojado, y las gotas que humedecían su piel blanca como la nieve. Como la de su madre a su lado, más blanca incluso, y sin una sola de las marcas que había tenido antes.

Snow White se arrodilló a su lado, y puso ambas manos en sus hombros; llamó su nombre con suavidad mientras acariciaba su cabello con la gentileza que sólo una madre puede tener, y le pidió que le dijera qué le ocurría. Emma no contestó. Segundos después, los dos hombres que observaban todo, llegaron a su lado.

La mente de la Salvadora se llenó de palabras que hasta entonces no conocía, y de conocimientos que no sabía que se pudieran adquirir. Tuvo el saber de cada Oscuro que habitó la tierra, y fue entonces que recordó lo que le había dicho Rumplestiltskin el día anterior: _"_ _Cuando la oscuridad se hace una con tu ser, todo el conocimiento adquirido en años por los oscuros de la historia pasa automáticamente a formar parte de ti... Fue una cuestión de segundos, en verdad. De pronto tuve conocimientos sobre reinos que desconocía, sobre hechizos, conjuros, maldiciones y brujos que habían más allá de las fronteras del Bosque Encantado. Supe la edad de las estrellas y sus nombres, y los nombres de los demás Oscuros que hubieron antes que yo."_

Ella, en ese momento, supo que aquello era tan cierto como que su nombre era Emma Swan, y que el del anterior Oscuro era Rumplestiltskin, y al anterior a éste se le conocía como Sozo. El viejo cocodrilo no le había mentido con eso, al parecer.

—Emma, cariño —la voz de su madre resonó en las paredes de su mente—, ¿estás bien?

Un pestañeo después, volvió a estar en el presente, de rodillas y mirando el suelo mojado, bajo la lluvia, frente a un fuerte recién construido. Su madre estaba a su lado, su padre frente a ella sosteniendo la daga, y a su derecha estaba Hook, de pie, probablemente sonriendo. Ella sólo veía sus botas, pero lo podía imaginar y casi sentir, con su única mano buena cerca de su botella de ron, esperando el momento para celebrar una victoria que no era suya.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie, y miró a los presentes.

Su padre sonrió de costado ante la visión de su hija, y Emma pudo notar como Hook tomaba una larga bocanada de aire por el mismo motivo. Su madre, por otro lado, era por mucho más expresiva que esos dos hombres y sonrió grande y brillante, mientras acariciaba su rostro — _blanco como la nieve, frío como la muerte._

Ella le devolvió el gesto — _vacío_ , como comenzaba a sentirse— y volvió la vista a su padre. _David_. Algo en el hombre le recordaba un leve rencor, quizá algo en su sonrisa ladeada, o en la forma en que había azotado el perfecto rostro de Regina contra el suelo. Ya no lo sentía, en verdad, no había un motivo en su pecho por el cual odiar al hombre. No había forma en que ella pudiera albergar tal clase de rencor, pero el recuerdo estaba, y se sentía sin restricciones a tal punto que, ¿qué importaba si ya no había motivo? Había querido hacerlo por esos últimos días, y ya no había un vínculo emocional que la atara ese hombre, o algo que la detuviera.

Entonces le sonrió, de igual manera que lo había hecho con su madre —vacío, y frío como la lluvia que seguía cayendo— y llevó su mano a aquel cuello ligeramente bronceado y fuerte que unía la cabeza del Príncipe Encantador con el resto de su cuerpo. Todo fue demasiado rápido, y borroso por la lluvia que los rodeaba. Snow gritó, y la empujó, tratando de que lo soltara, mientras el hombre simplemente luchaba por respirar.

—Swan, ¿qué haces? —Killian puso su frío garfio sobre el hombro de Emma— Suéltalo, es tu padre.

Emma miró con desprecio el gancho rozándola, y luego a los ojos del hombre que lo portaba.

—Y ella es mi madre —contestó la alguna vez Salvadora, mientras metía su mano izquierda en el pecho de Snow White, y le apretaba el corazón, aún dentro de su caja torácica.

La mujer dejó de moverse, y ni siquiera pudo gritar, pues la presión controlada y sutil que su hija ejercía sobre el frágil órgano la mantenía dentro de un tortuoso y lento dolor que no parecía ir a matarla pronto.

—Emma —David manejó decir, y levantó la daga delante de ella—. Te ordeno que nos sueltes —apenas pudo ordenar, y ella bufó con molestia, para luego soltarlos con más fuerza de la que hubieran apreciado sus progenitores, haciendo que sonaran secamente al dar contra el suelo. Ella volteó a ver a Hook nuevamente.

—No me han ordenado que no te mate, Killian —dijo ella, acercándose a él, y acariciando con letalidad la superficie que se veía de su pecho con la palma de su mano. Pegó su cuerpo al de él, y apoyó su oreja en esa zona por un segundo, para luego dar leves golpecitos sobre su abrigo de cuero al ritmo de su corazón.

El pirata dio un paso atrás, con una expresión de miedo casi poética, y Emma le sonrió, provocándole escalofríos.

Ella, a sus ojos, se veía hermosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su rostro estaba limpio de mancha alguna, y luminoso como cuando estaba feliz. Sus ojos eran brillantes, y despiertos, aunque demasiado vacíos. Sonreía, es decir, sus labios mostraban una curvatura que dejaba ver sus dientes y podía ser fácilmente considerado como tal gesto, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a reflejarse en sus ojos como solía. Estaba hermosa, podía jurar que era la primera vez que la veía tan plena. Pero no comprendía por qué aún así la notaba incompleta.

Ella entonces le lanzó una mirada coqueta, y esa mano que mantenía jugando en el pecho del pirata se adentró a su camisa y atravesó su pecho.

—Detente, Oscuro —la voz de su padre llegó por detrás de ella, y sintió con claridad como si sus manos fueran encadenadas justo antes de alcanzar el corazón del hombre.

No había ataduras físicas que pudiera ver, pero esa restricción ahí estaba. Y por más que quisiera avanzar tan solo un poco más, y arrancar aquel desperdicio de corazón, no podía mover tan sólo un músculo más hacia aquella tarea.

Rió divertida, por lo bajo, y miró a su padre.

—¿Me ordenarás pronto que lo suelte, o quieres que me quede así por siempre? —preguntó, con la misma actitud— Te aconsejo que seas más específico con lo que ordenas, _papá_.

David dudó un momento, y miró a su esposa. Como siempre, el _Príncipe Encantador_ era incapaz de hacer nada sin recibir instrucciones directas de _Blancanieves_. Emma rodó los ojos, y se preguntó si su padre siquiera llevaba los pantalones puestos por decisión, o simplemente porque Snow así se lo recordaba todas las mañanas y le prohibía usar sus vestidos.

Snow, más decidida que su padre y más valiente —se lo debía reconocer— tomó la daga entre sus manos.

—Te ordeno que no mates a nadie —dijo, sosteniendo la daga delante del su hija, y ésta blanqueó los ojos. Era tan obvio que esa sería su primer orden que ni siquiera era gracioso—, por ahora —agregó en un susurro, consiguiendo sorprender a Emma. Ésta alzó una ceja como respuesta, para luego hacerle una exagerada y burlona reverencia.

—Como ordene, princesa —canturreó, y Snow frunció el ceño.

—Para ti es mamá —pareció hacer un puchero—. Pero si quieres usar el honorífico, es _Su Alteza_ —agregó, con altivez, enfatizando en cada letra de las últimas dos palabras.

Ante aquello, Emma rió, con sorna, como si se tratara de la mentira más grande y graciosa que hubiera escuchado en el día. Ladeó la cabeza, y sonrió grande, mientras su madre se ponía ligeramente roja de la rabia.

—Te confundes con Regina, madre —le dijo al fin, y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vamos —espetó entonces la auto-proclamada reina, haciendo presión en el mango de la daga. David fue el primero en seguirla, y Hook el segundo. Emma siguió riendo, mientras caminaba detrás de ellos hasta dentro del fuerte.

Habitar el cuerpo de Emma, por esos días, era como ver una película en 3D. Todo era real, y el mundo que veía, parecía rodearla en verdad; pero no se sentía parte de él en lo más mínimo. Las personas pasaban frente a sus ojos, y parecían mirarla, e incluso hablarle, mas era como si sólo fuera eso: una película.

Ella no sentía nada, y lo que había sentido alguna vez, era como una de esas memorias que alguien más contaba; como cuando alguien recuerda una anécdota de la que según se dice formaste parte, pero no puedes evocar el recuerdo, o el sentimiento. Eso era lo que ocurría. Ella no era ella misma ya, no si cada sentimiento que la había definido alguna vez ya no significaba nada para ella.

Había sólo una cosa que sentía, o al menos una entre todas las que pensaba sentir, que reconocía: vacío. Era más que el vacío en su pecho, donde debía estar el corazón que ahora portaba Regina. Se trataba de un anhelo, de un hueco más grande en su ser que parecía haberse llevado gran parte de ella. Había algo que se hacía sentir ausente, que cada vez que ella oía el distante latir de un corazón en el pecho de alguien más, le orillaba a querer tocarlo; a llevar una mano a su pecho y tratar de recordar el sentimiento que había perdido y que, ese anhelo y esa envidia que la carcomían, le recordaban que alguna vez había tenido.

Pero al no tener una referencia, no tenía idea de qué era lo que antes había llenado ese hueco. No lo recordaba.

Era más como un asunto para plantearle a un existencialista: cómo reconocer la procedencia de un sentimiento, cuando la fuente misma de éstos, su raíz, su lugar de origen, ya no estaba al alcance. Era como tratar de comprender un libro sin saber leer; o de apreciar el arte en un cuadro sin abrir los ojos. Captar la complejidad y razón de existir de un sentimiento o una sensación, sin un corazón, era exactamente eso.

Asique ahí estaba, no sintiendo nada, más experimentando el vacío y pérdida que aquello le producía. Y, en lugar de buscar respuestas, como cualquier ser hubiera hecho, ella buscó llenarlo con algo más, como el ser oscuro en el que se había convertido.

Los bardos que se amontonaban tras los muros del fuerte que había construido su madre, contaban una historia por las noches, de la que ella era la protagonista. Hablaban de la princesa de la oscuridad, que despertaba entre sábanas y cobijas blancas, tan blancas como su piel que algunos decían haber visto tiempo atrás repleta de marcas. Se comentaba sobre que una vez había tenido un corazón en su pecho, el corazón de un héroe, y que éste había mantenido la oscuridad que la dominaba fuera de su alcance. Pero entonces una bruja malvada había encontrado la manera de deshacerse de su luz y había arrancado de un solo tirón sus sentimientos, eso que la hacía humana y los mantenía escondidos en algún lugar que aún no podían hallar.

Emma reía ante tales ocurrencias. A decir verdad, ella recordaba perfectamente lo que la había orillado a hacer aquello. No lo comprendía ya, pues se había basado en un sentimiento que ya no poseía, pero recordaba claramente que lo único que pensaba mientras le entregaba su corazón a Regina, era que así salvaría sus sentimientos del olvido y, más importante, mantendría a la reina fuera de peligro. Si Regina portaba su corazón, Blancanieves no sería capaz de lastimarla. Por mucho que quisiera, jamás atentaría contra la posibilidad de recuperar la humanidad de su hija.

La reina, egoísta como podría ser, y despiadada como se decía había sido, no tenía ni la mitad de las culpas que se le echaban encima. Pero no sería la Salvadora Oscura quien sacaría a esos bardos de su error. Había algo entretenido en aquellas historias, y no sabía bien qué era, pero oír sus relatos se le asemejaba demasiado a las ocasiones en las que oía a sus hermanos mayores en las casas de acogida contarle algún cuento de hadas.

Eso parecía todo: una gran e imaginativa historia salida de la mente de los hermanos Grimm.

Al segundo día de su estancia en aquel fuerte, su madre mandó a llamar por ella. Su enviado había sido el príncipe Phillip, vestido como un personaje de Altojardín, de Juego de Tronos, con toda la apariencia afeminada de Ser Loras Tyrell y su debilucha complexión. Si el muchacho no presumiera haber concebido una bebé que había heredado sus ojos, dudaría incluso de sus preferencias.

—Princesa Emma —hizo una sutil y refinada reverencia; ante lo cual Emma resopló por la nariz, con diversión, considerando más seriamente el parecido del joven con el _Caballero de las Rosas_ —. Me ha enviado Su Alteza la Reina-

—¿Regina está aquí? —la rubia lo interrumpió, sabiendo lo que lograría con aquella mención.

A todos parecía no hacerle ni la más mínima gracia que ella considerara como la reina a Regina, de todas la nobleza que había en Storybrooke, y no a su incompetente madre. Quizá era favoritismo, o no, no sabía si era capaz de albergar esa clase de sentimientos en su insensible existencia. Sólo tenía cierto sentido común, o pensamiento lógico, en el que aceptaba la absoluta verdad de que sus padres como monarcas eran la incompetencia personificada; y el hecho de que sus sentimientos por ellos ya no nublaran su juicio, hacía aquella apreciación más verdadera e imparcial. Regina, gustase a quien le gustase, había sido mucho mejor alcaldesa que Snow White, y seguramente era mil veces mejor como reina. Además, el sabor de la oscuridad burbujeante que hervía bajo la superficie en el alma de cada persona, cada vez que ella ponía a Regina por delante de su madre era... _exquisito_.

—Su Alteza Blancanieves —corrigió él, sin el tono amable de antes, pero sin perder la cortesía que esos jóvenes nobles llevaban casi como configuración por defecto.

—Ah —musitó ella, mostrando claro desinterés—. ¿Qué le apetece a mi madre ahora? —preguntó, con desdén.

—Desea que la escolte hacia la sala principal de la mansión —contestó el príncipe, mientras estiraba su brazo hacia Emma para que ésta lo tomara; ella así lo hizo—. La nueva maldición está lista —agregó él, comenzando a caminar. La princesa Swan sonrió, porque la entidad que ocupaba su cuerpo parecía tener consciencia propia y la dotaba de la capacidad de apreciar ciertas cosas. Y, en ese momento, el caos que traería la nueva maldición que su madre pensaba lanzar, le parecía algo absolutamente atrayente de observar.

Según le había informado su madre, mientras le daba un recorrido por la mansión que era rodeada por aquel fuerte, en el primer día de su estancia forzosa en ese equipo, era que habían logrado crear una maldición.

Emma se había reído abiertamente en su cara al oír aquello —porque si su madre carecía de habilidades para gobernar a las masas, su capacidad en artes ocultas era descomunalmente peor— y Snow, absolutamente ofendida por la falta de fe de su propia hija, le había comentado que, si bien la magia no era su fuerte, el conseguir que las personas se unieran a su causa, lo era. Entonces se había detenido frente a una puerta, y con un movimiento de la daga, la había detenido a ella también.

—Abre la puerta, cariño, y dime qué ves —ordenó, y Emma obedeció mascullando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, y siseando las cosas que podría hacerle si ese cuchillo del demonio no estuviera en medio de ambas. Abrió la puerta, y miró hacia la habitación. Cuando comprendió por fin lo que habían estado haciendo ese último tiempo, fue que sintió la sonrisa de su madre ensancharse a su lado.

—¿En serio? —Emma soltó, con sorpresa— ¿Le pides ayuda a la mujer que intentó utilizar a tu hijo no nato como ingrediente para una máquina del tiempo mágica? Comienzo a creer que Regina no está tan errada cuando menciona las neuronas de menos que se cargan tú y David —rió abiertamente, al notar como las cejas de Snow White se movían hacia abajo, con enojo, y la forma en que sus labios se torcían en disgusto causaban que una línea de edad se hiciera visible alrededor de su boca. _Oh, tiene arrugas prematuras_ , pensó con infantil diversión.

Volvió la vista al frente.

Sentada delante de un escritorio, con un sin fin de libros a diestra y siniestra, y uno en especial, particularmente al alcance —ese que reconocía como el libro de hechizos de Cora— se encontraba Zelena, la hermana mayor de Regina.

Detrás de ella había un pizarrón, lleno de símbolos, y cálculos, más palabras en idiomas desconocidos y algunas notas al margen en letra pequeña y clara.

Ahí estaba el motivo que ninguna de las hermanas brujas contemplaron. ¿Para qué podrían Snow White y compañía necesitar a una bruja retorcida como Zelena? Simple. Para lo único que ésta había demostrado ser buena: crear maldiciones.

—¿Cómo vas con lo que te encargué? —preguntó Snow a la mujer de ojos verdes. Zelena frunció el ceño ante su captora, con infinito desprecio en sus facciones, y luego volvió la vista al libro de su difunta madre.

—Rápido y seguro, querida. Ya está todo listo, sólo necesitas tu castillo —contestó, anotando unas cuantas cosas en una libreta a su derecha—. ¿A qué debo la visita de mi cuñada? —miró a Emma de reojo, y sonrió con ese gesto retorcido al sentir como el cuerpo entero de Snow White se tensaba. Emma alzó una ceja, y se señaló a si misma con su dedo índice, con diversión y sorpresa.

—¿Hablas de mí? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Hay rumores bastante interesantes sobre tú y mi adorada hermana _la reina_ —mencionó, dándole toda su atención, y apreciando con gusto cada músculo que se tensaba en el cuerpo de su captora. La Salvadora Oscura reconoció la táctica con deleite—. Regina siempre ha tenido debilidad por bandidos, ¿qué puedo decir? Aquí tu madre, me ha pedido que añada a su nueva maldición algo que te haga desistir de tu apego para con ella. Quizá borrarla de la existencia, o que algún bandido le atraviese el corazón en un atraco. Cosas absolutamente altruistas y heroicas, como ella sabe.

—Si mi madre así lo considera pertinente —la rubia siguió con aquel juego, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy segura que eso facilitará muchísimo mi paz mental y emocional. Considerando que Regina es la actual portadora de mi corazón —sonrió de costado, recibiendo un gesto igual de torcido por parte de la mujer pelirroja. Snow pareció atragantarse con su propio aire ante aquella confesión.

—¿Le diste tu corazón a Regina? —si no fuera absolutamente blanca, Emma juraría que su madre había palidecido.

—No lo comprendo, madre, como sabrás sin un corazón es difícil recordar motivos que se basan en sentimientos, pero —hizo una pausa, y llevó una mano a su pecho, como rememorando el momento— tenía que ver con un rápido latir, y algo similar a entregarle algo a alguien, que desde antes le pertenecía. Ya sabes, como si en verdad mi corazón fuera suyo, en lugar de mío —volteó a ver a Zelena—. A eso van los rumores, ¿eh?

La pelirroja soltó una risilla por lo bajo, como lo que sería el inicio contenido de una carcajada. El rostro de Snow White se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto, y Emma tuvo un gran día basado en el simple recuerdo de las reacciones de su madre.

La maldición era más simple de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad. O quizá eran sus nuevos conocimientos los que la hacían tan simple como una suma. Era similar a la que había lanzado Regina la primera vez, sólo que ésta funcionaba a la inversa... o algo así.

En este caso, en lugar de un mechón de cabello de los seres más oscuros de la tierra, se necesitaba de dos tipos: uno de alguien que hubiera nacido en el mundo de cuentos, y otro de alguien que hubiera nacido en el mundo real. Esa parte era simple, así como junto con las demás variables. Y, como toda maldición, se necesitaba un sacrificio. El precio era dejar atrás aquello que más amaba la persona que lanzaba la maldición, y fuera lo que fuera que Zelena amaba más, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, por la simple promesa de mi madre de dejarla vivir en libertad junto con su pequeño pichón de Hood una vez el proceso se hubiera completado.

Estaba todo bastante armado ya, y le sorprendió a Emma lo bien que sus —en ocasiones descerebrados— padres estaban llevando a cabo todo. Ellos eran propensos a estropear ciertas cosas con una habilidad incalculable, pero por el momento... todo parecía marcharles sobre ruedas. Sólo les faltaba construir aquel castillo que tanto necesitaban para poder resguardar al resto de los habitantes de la ciudad una vez se hubiera completado la fusión de los dos mundos.

Cuando la segunda semana de que hubiera dejado el lado de Regina se cumplió, fue que volvió a verla.

Emma se había recostado sobre la inmaculada blancura de su nueva cama —porque su madre parecía querer contrarrestar la negrura de su ser, rodeándola por colores pastel— y había mirado hacia arriba por incontables minutos. Con su magia había convertido el techo de su habitación en el cielo nocturno, y pretendió ser una estrella más a la deriva en el espacio. Así de quieta, así de eterna, así de brillante y, a su vez, lejana. Las cadenas invisibles que la ataban a aquella daga se ceñían con fuerza a su cuerpo, manteniéndola allí, luego de que su madre hubiera sostenido el filo frente a su nariz, y le ordenara un _"ve a recostarte, cariño, mañana será un gran día"._ Ciertamente, Snow abusaba del alcance del control de esa daga, y si tan solo la soltara un momento, Emma le haría tragar su propia lengua por haberse atrevido a controlarla de esa manera tan impune. No tenía un corazón con el cual sentir por sí misma, pero la oscuridad dentro de ella, odiaba a esa mujer con todo su ser y se regocijaba en la posibilidad de algún día hacerle mucho daño.

En sueños, sorprendentemente, Emma volvía a ser ella misma. Caminaba por un largo sendero de cemento que parecía no tener fin, avanzaba sin descanso por él hasta que, sin verlo venir siquiera, llegaba a un bosque por el que debía caminar un poco más. En algún punto del sueño, en medio de la maleza, se encontraba con el árbol de manzanas de Regina. Emma, sintiéndose vacía como cada uno de sus días, se sentaba bajo la copa de éste y contemplaba la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las hojas. Entonces, repentinamente, una presencia la abrumaba, y un sonido como el de un tambor llenaba sus oídos en medio de aquel silencio. Era bajo, y tranquilo al principio, con el ritmo que llevaría _eso_ que faltaba en su pecho. Pero aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, y se volvía insoportable en sus oídos, y lo sentía palpitar en su cabeza. Aquel vacío se expandía por su pecho, volviéndose igual de intolerable, a tal punto que su ser entero parecía querer explotar y deshacerse en partículas diminutas de polvo en el aire. Eso, hasta que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Entonces todo se acallaba, y sólo quedaba el sutil susurro del latir de un corazón en sus oídos, tranquilo como el respirar de un bebé.

Lo primero que veía era un manicure perfecto sobre la tela de su chaqueta, luego subía con su mirada por un brazo moreno, hasta un rostro del mismo color que portaba un par de ojos chocolate brillantes, y labios rojos como las manzanas que daba ese árbol.

Su pecho entonces se llenaba de calidez, y su alma se sentía en llamas, y era como si la sangre circulara por sus venas por primera vez en su vida —cálida, ligera, y llena de vida— mientras esos latidos que murmuraban en sus oídos pasaban a estar dentro de su pecho.

—Hola —decía cada vez, con una sonrisa dudosa, como la primera vez que la había visto. La otra mujer se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola —le contestaba la otra, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en medio de ambas, y Emma sentía como una conexión, más grande incluso que la que la unía a la daga, la ataba a esa mujer. Un lazo más absoluto y poderoso que se sentía como la fuerza más grande que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Emma bajaba la vista a sus manos, por tan solo un segundo, y luego, cuando una necesidad abrumadora de querer verla una vez más la llenaba, despertaba.

Sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con aquel techo de madera que comenzaba a odiar, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras el sonido del palpitar de un corazón en su pecho se volvía cada vez más lejano y era reemplazado por la nada misma.

Así era cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir, desde que había vuelto al lado de su madre y padre dos semanas atrás, y no había podido marcharse a ningún lado que no incluyera estar dentro de esas paredes. Era parte de la maldición que le esperaba a cualquier persona que ostentara los poderes de las tinieblas, _su destino_. Volverse una marioneta del ocasional portador de su controlador.

—Sabes, madre, hay algo gracioso sobre las órdenes que se le pueden dar a un Oscuro con esa daga —había dicho Emma, luego de que Snow White la hubiera reprendido por haberse paseado por la mansión arrancando corazones a diestra y siniestra—. Debes ser demasiado específica con lo que quieres, o podrías encontrarte con una fuga en las reglas. Yo parezco ser el más astuto de los Oscuros de la historia, para tu desgracia. Puedo recordar a todos los anteriores y sus vidas, casi como si hubiera sido testigo presencial y, déjame decirte, brillantez no es algo que abundara demasiado por aquellas existencias. Gold fue el más brillante de todos ellos, antes de mí, claro está.

»Verás, a donde quiero llegar con esto es que, como recordarás, tú me ordenaste que no matara gente, mas no dijiste nada sobre simplemente tomar el corazón de alguien y apretarlo hasta casi volverlo cenizas —se encogió de hombros, como si no pretendiera nada con aquello—. Ahora, sé que te encantaría echar culpas sobre mí por ello, pero es en realidad tu responsabilidad por no haber hecho una elección de palabras más apropiada. Tal vez algo sobre no tomar corazones en lo absoluto... —terminó de decir, y lo que la recibió por parte de su madre fue una de esas sonrisas llenas de empatía que provocarían que alguien con un muy mal día le diera una patada en la cara.

—Oh, cariño —dijo, y acarició su blanco rostro con la mano que no sostenía la daga—. Jamás te quitaría la habilidad de tomar corazones, porque tengo fe en que algún día te decidas por recuperar el tuyo —terminó de decir, y se puso de pie.

—Tal vez Regina no quiera devolvérmelo —se encogió de hombros de nuevo, recordando como Regina lo metía en su propio pecho, como si éste fuera una caja fuerte, y ese vacío que sentía siempre que recordaba cosas del estilo volvió a acecharla—. Quizá lo escondió en el bosque, o lo arrojó al río...

—Sí, bueno, lo dudo... Aunque desearía que al menos pudieras hacer contacto con él —dijo Snow, y antes de salir de esa habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Emma la observó marcharse en silencio y, una vez que el sonido de las pisadas se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, desapareció de donde estaba.

 _Eso contaba como una orden, ¿no? Mary Margaret había dicho "desearía que al menos pudieras hacer contacto con él", con la daga que había sido forjada para controlarla. Suficientemente bueno para esquivar las reglas._

Entonces fue que Emma desapareció, por primera vez desde que había llegado, de esa mansión. El pequeño truco de mencionar su corazón perdido había resultado para que su madre le diera un permiso inconsciente de ir a ver a Regina, y no lo desperdiciaría.

Sólo tomó un parpadeo en verdad, y para cuando abrió los ojos al segundo siguiente, mientras su esencia pasaba de ser ese humo negro a tomar la forma de su cuerpo, fue que divisó dónde estaba. No era como en sus sueños, pues no había caminado por ese sendero interminable de concreto, ni estaba en medio del bosque, pero sí había dado con el árbol. Y, frente a ella, estaba Regina.

La alcaldesa, por su parte, había recibido visitas que pretendían ser casuales, de varias personas durante los primeros días de la ausencia de Emma. Gente que tenía como misión en la vida husmear, y seguramente ver si era cierto aquel rumor de que un miembro más del equipo de Snow White había decidido unirse a la _Reina Malvada_ —como seguían llamándola sin memoria de la cantidad de veces que los había salvado.

Quien se encargaba de esos personajes con necesidad de conocimientos ajenos, era Ruby. Confirmando aquellos rumores con su presencia y aparentemente cómoda con su función de guardia real.

Regina se dijo para sí misma, que cuando estuvieran todos de regreso en el Bosque Encantado, y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, se encargaría de que esa joven lobo no regresara al consejo de su insufrible hijastra. Ciertamente era un desperdicio de una buena criatura mágica el tener que aconsejar a _Blancanieves_ sobre cómo lidiar con trolls, y espectros acechando a unos cuantos aldeanos. La pondría al mando de algún equipo, le daría un uniforme, o un ejército, e incluso un castillo si así lo quería. Lo que ella prefiriera. La convertiría en su representante en el reino, como su vínculo con el resto del pueblo. Era, en verdad, invaluable. Snow White tenía demasiada suerte...

Aunque esa clase de pensamientos que llegaban a Regina, comenzaban a despertarle sospechas de su procedencia. Temía con certeza, que ese repentino cariño — _si así se lo podía llamar_ — que albergaba por la mujer lobo, no era más que el corazón de Emma latiendo en su pecho.

Henry, por su parte, no decía nada. Regina no entendía demasiado bien aquello. Su hijo estaba sutilmente callado la mayoría del tiempo, y por momentos lo encontraba escribiendo algunas cosas en una libreta personal.

" _Estoy escribiendo un libro",_ le había dicho a su madre tiempo después de que ella notara ese detalle en su comportamiento. Y en sus momentos libres trataba de reparar una vieja máquina de escribir que había encontrado en el ático. Era una antigüedad, a decir verdad. En cualquier otra ocasión, le hubiera recordado que existían las computadoras y que él, por ser el hijo de la alcaldesa, contaba con una de las más nuevas que había para la época; pero entonces recordó que quizá no le sirviera de mucho semejante obra de tecnología moderna cuando la dichosa barrera entre los dos mundos se rompiera. Pronto ya no habría electricidad de la que pudieran valerse para recargar esos aparatos, asique el actuar de su hijo cobraba cierto sentido, y era bastante inteligente.

La inminente pérdida de electricidad, lo alejaba de los videojuegos y lo ponía a hacer cosas útiles. _Un hijo escritor_ , se dijo. ¿No era aquello algo de lo que estar orgulloso? Si su viaje al Bosque Encantado resultaba como esperaba, y se debieran quedar allí, prefería que su príncipe y futuro rey se dedicara a los libros en lugar de las espadas.

Las noches eran vacías, demasiado frías y solitarias. El ir a dormir simplemente se había vuelto la parte más dolorosa del día, y era cuando en verdad sentía la ausencia de su Salvadora. En el día podía distraerse con Henry que le explicaba cada avance o contratiempo que pudiera haber tenido con aquella máquina del infierno, o bien enseñándole alguna nueva receta a Ruby, que se había convertido rápidamente en su admiradora en cuanto a cocina respectaba. Quizá siempre lo había sido en secreto, uno nunca sabe, el chiste es que le servía de distracción tener una aprendiz. Pero entonces la noche llegaba y el frío se sentía en sus huesos más inmisericorde que nunca.

En ocasiones soñaba que Emma estaba a su lado, se sentía observada por mares color verde y sonreía en sueños. Despertaba con la sensación de una caricia en su rostro y preguntas que le eran susurradas en el oído; pero tan pronto como abría los ojos, la realidad de que nada había sido real le golpeaba el pecho con crueldad.

A su lado, en ese lugar que había ocupado Emma alguna vez, había un vacío tan innegable como el que en esos momentos había en el pecho de la misma, y nada podía hacer al respecto aún. El plan, ese que Emma había manejado idear, constaba en que ella regresaría por Regina. Le había hecho jurar que no se adentraría en el castillo de su madre a buscarla, sino que, llegado el momento, sus caminos volverían a cruzarse.

Hasta entonces, ella se decidió a esperar. Esperar, porque si se decidía a actuar, más de un corazón acabaría convirtiéndose en cenizas en la palma de su mano, y sobre todo, porque Emma le había dicho que si iba contra sus padres, una vez fuera por completo el Oscuro, ellos podían usar la daga para ordenarle ir contra la alcaldesa, y no estaba segura de poder negarse a ello, no sin su corazón en su pecho recordándole por qué Regina era intocable.

Desde entonces no la veía. Se había preguntado cómo estaría, y si seguirían sus ojos con ese vacío que había visto un segundo antes de desaparecer. Si esas marcas en su cuerpo se conservarían intactas y vigentes, o no. Probablemente no. Tal vez al fin se veía como Rumplestiltskin, con su piel de cocodrilo dorada, o quizá había otro cambio en ella. Seguramente era diferente en cada Oscuro la reacción. El no saber nada a ciencia cierta la carcomía por dentro. Emma, cómo estaría, en dónde, con quién y si sentía el vacío tanto como ella, en cada momento del día, eran las únicas cosas que ocupaban la mente de Regina cuando el silencio y la soledad llegaban a ella.

Robin Hood regresó al día siguiente de que Emma se hubiera ido, como si hubiera estado escondiéndose tras una roca hasta que el peligro hubiera pasado; pero Regina tenía una negativa amarrada fuertemente a su corazón.

Lo había decidido en esos días que él estuvo lejos y alguien más ocupaba su lugar. Mientras el dormía a la luz de la luna, entre bosques, y cerca de lagos; Regina era sostenida en una habitación por brazos ajenos a los de él, y eso se sentía como algo que, si bien se le decía que no podía escoger, deseaba. Ya estaba cansada de dejar pasar las cosas que quería simplemente porque le decían que no podía. Ella tomaba lo que le apetecía, cuando se le antojaba; había sido así por mucho tiempo, y pobre de aquel que tratara de hacerla desistir.

No pensaba dejar que una vez más decidieran algo por ella, y mientras recordaba a un rey al que no amaba durmiendo a su lado, en una cama que era más fría que las cimas de las montañas, y una corona siendo puesta en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que un chico en un establo dejaba de respirar y su madre le decía _"ahora vas a ser reina",_ lo rechazó. El destino, como todas las personas que habían tratado de imponerse en su vida le habían llamado a su suerte, era algo a lo que no le tenía demasiado aprecio. _Lo detestaba_. Odiaba que todos la consideraran incapaz de decidir algo por sí misma, y si bien quizá lo había dejado ser por mucho tiempo como para crear una idea de que así era, estaba dispuesta a decir _suficiente_.

Asique rechazó el tatuaje de león, y el polvo de hadas, y todo lo que se decía era inevitable.

—Pero somos almas gemelas —había dicho él, mientras arrugaba su rostro entero en súplica; a Regina de pronto le pareció que ese era el mismo gesto que hacía siempre, incluso cuando decía estar feliz. El hombre al que estaba encadenada a soportar durante toda su vida, de pronto le pareció alguien llano, y simple, y para nada comparable a Emma—. Estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Y eso te parece motivo suficiente para estar con alguien? —ella ladeó la cabeza, diciéndoselo a sí misma por primera vez. Encontró entonces lo razonable y absolutamente cierto que era ese pensamiento, tan solo al decirlo en voz alta.

—El destino es el destino —contestó él, con tanta reverencia ante el concepto, que la morena torció los labios en disgusto—. Es inevitable, pero yo aún así te amo.

 _Amor_ , pensó Regina, y una sonrisa instantánea recorrió sus facciones. Recordó estar en su habitación, mirándose al espejo por primera vez desde que había puesto el corazón de Emma junto al suyo, y la voz de la Salvadora la noche anterior, antes de marcharse, llenó cada rincón de su mente.

" _Lo harás_ —había dicho, con seguridad, pero cierto temor en su mirada—. _Pero no te mirarás a un espejo antes de que yo me haya ido. ¿Lo prometes?"_

Regina había asentido, desconcertada por aquella petición, y había cumplido hasta el segundo en que habían regresado a la mansión. Entonces el espejo mostró su imagen, y algo dentro de Regina chocó con violencia contra sus paredes, con la fuerza que un huracán golpearía una montaña. Con la inclemencia que una ola rompe contra las rocas, y calentó su cuerpo entero con la calidez del sol de verano.

La morena llevó una de sus manos a su pecho, como si quisiera contenerlo ahí, temiendo que fuera a romper su caja y salir galopando por las calles hacia su dueña. Latía rápido, y dolía, y de pronto sintió deseos de llorar, porque todo lo que sentía al ver su reflejo, no eran sentimientos propios, sino los de Emma. Todas esas sensaciones, tan salvajes y limpias, puras e incontrolables; todo eso era lo que Emma sentía cada vez que la veía, y era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto. Era la clase de sentimientos que se describían en los poemas de la antigüedad que no escatimaban en palabras, ni descripciones, ni comparaciones; y aún así ninguno alcanzaba la magnitud de aquella sensación tan... abrumadora.

— _Sobre eso que no entiendes_ —le había dicho Emma en un susurro, días atrás, mientras Regina limpiaba una de sus manos con una esponja—, _sobre por qué ciertas personas, en determinadas ocasiones, parecen no ser afectadas por la ola de oscuridad..._

— _¿Tienes idea de qué pueda ser?_ —había sido la respuesta que la morena le dio, no entendiéndolo entonces, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba de la mano derecha a la izquierda, y una suave descarga mágica cruzaba al contacto .

— _Creo que sí_ —había contestado Emma, pero nunca aclaró a qué se refería, y Regina jamás volvió a preguntarlo.

Los siguientes días habían sido agitados y llenos de problemas como para detenerse en una explicación a medio construir. Pero entonces lo recordaba. La respuesta de la otra madre de su hijo cobraba sentido —y Dios la perdonara si se equivocaba al poner una palabra de tal magnitud a aquella situación, si tan solo se atrevía a considerar que las emociones que había sentido en su cuerpo gracias al corazón de Emma latiendo en su pecho, y aún más por ella. Pero esa explicación que Emma presumía conocer, por la cual sus padres aún se llevaban igual que antes; por el cual Mulán caminaba junto a Aurora como si ese fuera el mejor lugar para estar en el mundo; el mismo motivo por el que Regina parecía tener la habilidad de aplacar la oscuridad en Emma cuando ésta parecía ahogarse en ella.

El amor es magia, pero no cualquier clase de magia. El amor verdadero es luz. Y la luz es la única fuerza capaz de ahuyentar las tinieblas. Y con Emma tenían esa clase de conexión. Juntas, creaban luz...

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, incrédula, y emocionada, y absolutamente disonante con la situación que el presente le planteaba.

Un suspiro ahogado dejó su garganta, con el sonido de lo que parecía el inicio de una risa, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Llevó una mano a su boca, mientras se contenía de gritar.

Robin Hood, delante de ella, fue tomado por sorpresa por aquel gesto. Le sonrió, algo dudoso pero indudablemente esperanzado. Y Regina bajó una mano hacia el rostro sucio delante de ella, y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Pero yo no —le dijo, al fin, y el rostro de aquel bandido volvió a distorsionarse en confusión; abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpió—. No te amo —repitió, con más convicción, como si aún no lo creyera. Pero era lo más cierto que había dicho en mucho, _tanto_ , tiempo.

Volvió a reír, y él se sintió ligeramente ofendido al ser rechazado con un gesto de tanta dicha.

La mujer lo observó unos instantes más, con sus ojos chocolates destilando cariño por el hombre que clamaba amarla, mas no amor. Nunca amor. No por él, al menos.

—No me rendiré —le dijo, y la tomó por ambos brazos con firmeza—. Tú me amabas, lo sé. Me amabas antes de que _Emma_ —escupió el nombre con desprecio— se cruzara en nuestro camino. Sólo necesitas que te lo recuerde.

— _Emma_ —Regina remarcó ese mismo nombre, y su voz desbordaba pena para con el hombre frente a ella— estaba antes que tú, Robin. Siempre lo ha estado. Lo lamento, creo que es mejor que te vayas.

El ladrón apretó la mandíbula durante varios segundos, como si se estuviera guardando muchas cosas que deseaba decir. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, asintió una sola vez. Con el orgullo resquebrajado y adolorido, el ladrón acató el rechazo con honra... al menos por ese día.

Regresó la tarde siguiente, con su pequeño niño a su lado, quizá como un soborno al lado maternal de la reina. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, le juró la lealtad que deberían estar jurándole todos a Snow White en esos momentos, y pidió otra oportunidad, otra vez. Aunque esta vez tuvo la astucia de mencionar que no esperaba una respuesta inmediata, sino que conseguiría una con el pasar de los días, mediante esfuerzo. Su pequeño hijo, Roland, pareció perdido un momento, como si no comprendiera el motivo por el cual su padre estaba de rodillas ante Regina. La mujer comenzó a ablandarse ante eso, como goma expuesta al calor.

Consideró que, quizá, pudiera permitirles regresar a la mansión. Era un lugar en verdad demasiado grande para tan solo tres personas, y los bosques no eran lugar para un niño tan pequeño; asique le sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a su pequeña estatura, para saludar al niño con un abrazo. Luego giró la vista hacia Robin, y abrió la boca.

—Que agradable visita —interpuso Ruby, saliendo de la cocina, cortando así el hilo de pensamiento que se formaba en la mente de Regina—. Acabo de intentar la receta de pastel de manzana de Regina, ¿quieren un poco antes de _irse_? —preguntó, remarcando la última palabra, y dándole una mirada de reproche al bandido. Usar los encantos de su hijo no era para nada honorable, y Ruby habría reconocido la jugarreta aún a kilómetros de distancia.

Inclusive se tomó la libertad de escoltarlos a la entrada por su cuenta, presionando un tupper contra el pecho del ladrón, con dos porciones del postre recién hecho dentro. Finalmente cerro la puerta con un preciso y suave portazo. Volteó hacia la alcaldesa, que la observaba, ligeramente sorprendida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la más joven.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Regina inquirió, para ese punto absolutamente desencajada.

—Oh, de nada —Ruby movió su mano en el aire, restándole importancia—. Ese niño es encantador, y el sujeto pensaba seducirte mediante él, debes tener más cuidado —señaló con su dedo pulgar el camino que el ladrón había tomado. La mayor de las dos alzó ambas cejas en el aire, incrédula ante la ligereza con la que esa muchacha le hablaba, y se preguntó si todos los amigos de Snow White eran así de temerarios.

—Robin no haría eso, ¿no has visto las películas? —mencionó, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿La del zorro? —preguntó Ruby, mientras seguía a la otra mujer— Los zorros en las películas son tramposos y astutos.

—Es honorable —interpuso Regina, gesticulando con una mano, tratando de darle proporción a una palabra que en realidad no significaba demasiado para ella. La joven lobo sonrió con sarcasmo, tan grande como podía, y el corazón de Emma en el pecho de la reina apreció aquel gesto con un cariño innegable.

Regina arrugó el ceño. _¿Iba a ser siempre así?_ Sentir cariño por las personas que ni siquiera conocía podía volverse un problema. Tiraría el corazón de Emma a la basura si llegaba a sentir algo remotamente benigno al ver al pirata. Por _Dios_ que lo haría.

Habían rumores circulando la ciudad, voces sin rostro que susurraban por las calles, y decían que el nuevo Oscuro era más oscuro que la noche. Más despiadado de los que se habían conocido en la historia. Se presumía que no tenía humanidad y que, bajo el manto de su aparente inocencia, se escondía un monstruo con una especial predilección por arrancar corazones ajenos. Era un decir popular que _pobre del mundo que retuviera aquel ser_ , si alguien dejaba esa daga que lo controlaba en soledad por tan solo un segundo.

Pero Regina soñaba diario con ese Oscuro, y contrario a lo que la gente decía, era brillante y luminoso como lo había sido desde el primer día.

Con ella, en sueños, era la misma Emma Swan que había sido siempre —con sonrisas demasiado grandes para su rostro, océanos verdes brillando en sus ojos, y un corazón que sentía demasiado para su propio beneficio.

Conjuraba sus recuerdos de Emma cada noche antes de ir a la cama, y se garantizaba con ello, al menos, el poder soñar con ella cada vez que fuera a dormir. Era, aunque irreal, lo mejor que tenía para soportar la ausencia.

Entonces una noche, esas dos semanas después de haberla perdido, yendo a buscar esa tranquilidad en el silencio bajo las manzanas, la encontró. Regina estaba apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, cuando sintió el cosquilleo de la magia de Emma a su derecha, y su corazón saltar en su pecho con anticipación.

Volteó, sin más en su ser que deseos de verla y, tal como esperó, allí estaba.

—Emma —el nombre salió como un suspiro, y golpeó a la Salvadora Oscura en el pecho, justo donde ese hueco constante pedía ser llenado. Ésta sintió que se ahogaría por lo que la cercanía a su corazón le provocaba en su ser. Y ahí estaban, todos esos sentimientos que ya no reconocía, rodeándola, abrazando su alma oscurecida y erizando cada centímetro de su piel.

Dio un paso hacia la morena y sintió como si caminara descalza sobre un alambre electrificado. Cada fibra de su ser resonó ante la cercanía y tuvo miedo de, una vez haberla alcanzado, le fuera imposible separarse de ella. O despertar, si consideraba aquello como lo que probablemente fuera: otro sueño.

Regina, por su lado, no tuvo la paciencia que Emma mostraba, y en un par de pasos rápidos chocó contra ella, apretándola contra sí con la fuerza que una boa se enroscaría en su presa. Acarició su cabello dorado con una mano, mientras con la otra estrujaba la tela de su chaqueta.

Emma entonces los sintió: ambos corazones palpitaban contra su pecho, dentro de aquella mujer que no parecía querer soltarla jamás, y fue como si quien los tuviera dentro fuera ella misma. Reconoció cada emoción que la había acechado por dos semanas con el rostro de lo incierto. El anhelo que había sentido carcomerla, el vacío, la sensación de estar incompleta... lo que le faltaba no era su corazón, jamás lo había sido. _Era esto_ , se dijo, mientras dejaba que sus manos se asieran con igual fuerza a la espalda de la otra mujer. _Estos momentos con Regina_...

Le había hecho falta _ella_.

Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo sintió que lo que la ahogaba no era oscuridad, sino luz. Por todos lados, hacia todas direcciones y sin un punto de origen fijo, todo brillaba a pesar de ser de noche ante sus ojos. La luz entraba por cada poro de su piel, y penetraba en su alma, alejando las tinieblas como una vela encendida ahuyentaría las sombras.

La morena se sentía sus manos cosquillear, como si en lugar de Emma, bajo su contacto no hubiera más que una gran masa de electricidad, y se preguntó si aquello en verdad estaba ocurriendo, o si tan solo se trataba de uno más de esos vívidos sueños en los que la encontraba bajo aquel mismo árbol.

—Esto no es un sueño —mencionó la voz de la rubia junto a su oído—, ¿verdad?

—Eso mismo me preguntaba —contestó Regina, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en el sonido de esa voz que había extrañado en dos semanas, como no había extrañado nada, nunca—. Me resulta imposible creer que tu madre te haya soltado la correa —añadió, mientras se estremecía con la respiración de Emma rozar su cuello.

—Hice trampa —mencionó la otra, entre dientes y sonriendo con la sinceridad que creía haber perdido. Hundió su nariz en el cabello oscuro de Regina e inhaló _ese olor a manzanas_ que tanto le gustaba, y la sintió temblar un instante.

Emma rompió el abrazo, y se alejó tan solo lo suficiente como para poder posar su mano, con absoluta reverencia, sobre el lugar en el que recordaba haber dejado su corazón.

—Le hice creer que vendría a buscar esto —añadió, y Regina cerró los ojos, dedicándose sólo a sentir aquel contacto.

Puso su mano sobre la de Emma, sintiendo, sin saber a ciencia cierta si era su corazón o el de Emma —o quizá ambos—, palpitar tan fuerte que le recordaba el galope de un corcel.

—¿Crees que sea real el que estés aquí? —preguntó la morena, volviendo a acortar la distancia entre ellas, como si el aire fuera simplemente tortura para dos cuerpos que habían extrañado tanto estar cerca del otro. Inhaló sin pudor el aroma del cabello de Emma y posó su mejilla contra la de la rubia.

Emma se inclinó contra el contacto cálido de esa piel más oscura que la propia, y sintió ese anhelo de nuevo en su ser, ese que no había identificado como lo que era por dos largas y tortuosas semanas. Pero entonces lo sabía, y aceptaba como deseos de siempre estar un poco más cerca de esa mujer. Aún cuando no había ni una pulgada de espacio entre ambas, siempre estaría ahí... queriendo más.

Regina sabía lo que Emma sentía en ese momento, y la rubia parecía ajena a ese conocimiento. Le carcomía el deseo de decírselo, de comentarle que sabía a ciencia cierta la intensidad con la que sentía cada instante que compartían, y la forma en que su corazón brincaba con cada caricia, con cada mirada... también sentía el miedo que cada contacto le producía en igual medida.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello pálido, y dejó un suave y casto beso en el hueso de la clavícula. Sonrió para sí misma mientras sentía a Emma temblar. _¿Por cuanto tiempo habría contenido sus sentimientos la sheriff?,_ se preguntó, y se respondió inmediatamente, diciéndose que quizá por el mismo tiempo que ella misma lo había hecho. De nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido eso?

—¿Qué demonios, Regina? —Emma apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose incapaz de controlar la cadena de escalofríos que estaba sintiendo, y maldiciendo la forma en que su cuerpo contradecía las ganas de correr que la consumían, con la repentina parálisis que controlaba sus músculos.

—Te extrañé —susurró la morena, dejándole caricias en el cuello con la nariz. Seguido levantó el rostro con la lentitud de alguien que tiene la certeza más grande del mundo, y esta vez dejó un beso en la mandíbula de la sheriff, que entonces temblaba ligeramente.

—Detente —suspiró la rubia, a último momento, y Regina así lo hizo, dejando ss perfectos labios color manzana a tan solo milímetros de la de Emma. Estaban tan cerca que compartían el mismo oxígeno, y cada bocanada de aire que tomaban llegaba a sus sentidos con el aroma de la otra. La Salvadora sentía que se derretiría si seguía con esa sensación de quemazón por dentro. Su esencia misma hervía en burbujeante luz, y sentía que se le salía por los poros, y opacaba la luz de las estrellas más brillantes incluso. _Por Dios, se evaporaría_ —. Debe ser un sueño, tiene que serlo —murmuró entre dientes, resignada a que la realidad era, por norma, diferente a sus deseos.

—Se siente bastante real para mí —susurró Regina, llevando una mano hacia el cabello dorado que colgaba al costado del rostro de Emma, y le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. _Así de cerca estaban._ Lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de Emma, y suspiró, calentándole con su aliento los labios—, señorita Swan.

Y ese _"señorita Swan",_ en la forma en que lo decía Regina era tan único, _tan suyo_ , que ningún sueño podría replicarlo tan perfectamente, y fue todo lo que Emma necesitó para extinguir esos milímetros que la separaban de los labios de la otra mujer.

Si era un sueño, despertaría. Si era real, si fuera remotamente posible... _Por Dios_. Si eso de verdad estaba pasando no sabía qué _demonios_ haría. Aunque, incertidumbre a un lado, era lo único que deseaba en el mundo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX** — _"the gap between two worlds shall break"_

* * *

 _En la imagen, Regina y Emma estaban de pie bajo el árbol de manzanas, sólo se veía la oscuridad de la noche rodeándolas, y la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las ramas iluminando ciertas facciones de cada una; el cabello de Emma, los ojos de Regina, sus sonrisas... Parecía como si ninguna fuera a dejar de mirarse jamás, o quizá se tratara tan solo de una mirada de un instante que fue capturada en el tiempo, en un dibujo de ese libro._

 _De cualquier manera, había alguien que, en efecto, no iba a dejar de observar esa escena pronto, y ese era Henry._

 _La Autora lo contempló a él al principio, y luego pasó su atención a la forma en que la mano del muchacho retenía esa hoja del libro, negándole la chance de pasar página. Estaba tomándose un momento para apreciar algo que parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. El joven sentía que era una de esas cosas que debían ser valoradas como un tesoro en el momento justo, porque bien era sabido que momentos así eran más fugaces de lo que uno desearía._

 _Varios minutos pasaron para que él cayera en cuenta de algo, y su expresión cambiara. La luz que expresaba maravilla en su rostro se fue con velocidad, y sus cejas se contrajeron en desconcierto._

— _Es porque no tiene su corazón en su pecho, ¿verdad? —preguntó luego de unos cuantos segundos— Cualquier maldición debería romperse con un beso de amor verdadero, incluso la del Oscuro, ¿no es así? —levantó la vista a la Autora, y ésta le dio una sonrisa llena de empatía._

— _No, no es por eso, cariño —contestó, y dio vuelta la página, hacia el siguiente tramo de la historia, pero antes de seguir leyendo, decidió que le daría una mano—. La maldición del Oscuro es mucho más complicada que eso. Es muchísimo más difícil de romper que cualquier maldición antes creada._

 _Él no comprendió aquello._

— _Pero un beso de amor verdadero es la magia más poderosa que existe —interpuso él, confundido. La joven negó con un gesto de la cabeza y volteó a mirarlo con toda la seriedad del Universo en sus facciones._

— _Un beso de amor verdadero es poderoso, sí. ¿Pero sabes por qué lo es? —preguntó, y él lo meditó unos instantes._

— _Porque el amor verdadero es magia —contestó, y ella asintió con la cabeza._

— _Pero no cualquier magia, Henry. El amor verdadero es magia blanca. Es luz —explicó. Puso una mano en alto e hizo una pequeña bola de energía blanca en el aire, para poder explicar más fácilmente—. Esa clase de luz, está atrapada en el cuerpo de las personas que aman, en sus almas..._

 _Entonces la joven llevó ambas manos a esa bola de energía, y la atrapó, impidiendo que la luz saliera. Henry arrugó las cejas, sin entender._

— _Cuando dos personas que verdaderamente se aman y se lo demuestran, es que esa luz que crean juntas se manifiesta en mayor magnitud y escapa —la Autora entonces movió un par de dedos a un costado y un pequeño halo de luz escapó del interior de sus manos—. Así ocurre con un beso, pero ésta es la mínima demostración de afecto existente. Incluso un abrazo puede llegar a ser más íntimo que un beso. ¿Sabes qué demostración de amor es más poderosa que un beso, para que cualquier maldición se rompa?_

 _Henry lo meditó por unos cinco segundos, justo antes de que su rostro se volviera del color de un tomate, mientras recordaba una de sus últimas clases en la escuela, sobre anatomía y las funciones de ciertos órganos del cuerpo, y cómo la gente los usaba..._

— _No me refería a eso, pequeño pervertido —la Autora rió con ganas ante la imagen del muchacho, rojo como una manzana—. Hablo de un acto de amor verdadero —completó la explicación, golpeando al muchacho en el hombro como si acabara de insultar a su madre, y negó con la cabeza, mientras volvía la vista al libro._

 _Henry, por su parte, no intervino más por un largo rato. Pretendía así poder olvidar ese pequeño inconveniente sobre teorías sobre el amor y sus formas de demostrarlo. Leer parecía la mejor forma de distraerse y dejar ir el momento vergonzoso sin más, asique fijó sus ojos en la siguiente hoja del libro..._

Regina no comprendía como algo que había empezado tan bien, podía terminar tan catastróficamente.

El beso había sido mágico y cálido, y cuando Emma la había empujado contra el tronco de aquel árbol, su cuerpo se había deshecho en un escalofrío demasiado similar a una descarga eléctrica. Creyó que se rompería. Eso era como un alma gemela debería sentirse. Como si al tocar a otra persona te dieras cuenta que habías estado incompleto toda tu vida, hasta ese momento; ese preciso instante en que una parte de ti que no sabías perdida se une al resto. Como sentirse completa. Como no se sentía jamás con Robin. Pero ella no pensaba en eso en ese momento, sino en labios teñidos de rojo, en mechones de cabello que parecían hebras de oro enredados en sus dedos, y en como el aire le faltaba a puntos absolutamente no saludables y, a su vez, el mundo a su alrededor jamás le había parecido más hermoso, y vivo, y _brillante_.

—Emma —suspiró, y la mencionada inhaló aire por la nariz, tratando de contener los temblores que su nombre en los labios de Regina le causaba, en esa situación, con ese tono de voz, en ese suspiro, en ese momento...

—Hey —apoyó la frente contra la de la morena, permitiéndole respirar mayores cantidades de aire.

Regina no pudo ni siquiera contemplar contener la sonrisa que rompió en sus labios, mientras recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, y como su primer _"hola"_ había sonado tan similar a ese _"hey"_ que acababa de darle.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho, años atrás, que terminaría de esta forma, con aquella mujer en chaqueta roja de cuero que amenazaba romper su vida entera con su presencia, se hubiera reído tanto. Ciertamente hubiera reído primero, y quizá luego volviera a cometer cada error que la llevó a ese instante, sólo para poder sentir como el mundo se desarmaba delante de sus ojos y todo lo que ella podía ver era verde, y todo lo que podía sentir era Emma, y lo único que quería en el mundo era vivir por siempre allí, bajo ese árbol, con ella.

Otra historia era Emma, y lo que sentía ella. Regina lo experimentaba en primera fila. Todo era tan perfecto, puro, y _grande_ que temía que su cuerpo no fuera a soportarlo; no cuando su propio corazón experimentaba sentimientos del mismo tipo. Temía que, si seguían así, con sus magia chocando cada vez que sus labios lo hacían, y su ritmo cardíaco subiendo cada vez más, su pecho acabaría por explotar como una supernova.

Habían _reído_ mientras se besaban, como si toda la tensión del mundo hubiera explotado al fin y todo fuera simple y liviano. La última vez que Regina había reído entre besos databa desde _años_ atrás, cuando tan solo era una niña. Y ni siquiera había sido de esa manera tan limpia, y con sonidos que escapaban de su garganta como carcajadas inocentes y llenas de ganas de simplemente _ser_.

 _¿Por qué demonios tardamos tanto tiempo en hacer esto?,_ se preguntó.

Había llevado sus dos manos a las mejillas de Emma Swan, había apoyado su frente en la de la otra mujer, había rozado su nariz con la propia y Emma le había sonreído una vez más. Entonces, cuando se acercó a besarla una vez más, un silbido llenó el silencio de la noche en que estaban y todo se rompió.

Una flecha avanzó con letalidad a su posición, y se incrustó en la espalda de Emma antes de que ninguna supiera qué estaba ocurriendo. La mujer rubia gruñó con descontento y soltó a Regina. En un segundo volteó hacia la dirección de la cual la flecha provino y, al siguiente, desapareció en una espesa nube de humo negro.

Donde Emma había estado parada instantes atrás, sólo una flecha había quedado en el camino como única evidencia de que había, en efecto, estado allí. Los colores rojo y blanco adornando la cola del arma. La reina se quedó sin aire de pronto, y miró hacia todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar rastro alguno de su acompañante.

—Emma —la llamó, con preocupación, y miró en dirección a la casa cuando vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como la luz de la habitación de Ruby se encendía. _Demonios_ —. ¡Emma! —siseó bajito para no despertar a nadie más, y aún así manejó que sonara como un grito. Ninguna otra luz se encendió en la casa, y agradeció al sueño pesado de su hijo. Ruby, por otro lado, tenía sentidos animales y su oído no podía ser la excepción a la regla.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —canturreó alguien detrás de ella, y era la voz de Emma, pero sonaba tan distante como se rumoreaba que era con todo el mundo—. Tenía algo de lo que encargarme —añadió, y cuando Regina volteó a verla, notó por qué: Rojo brillante y parcialmente oscurecido, palpitando en su mano, había un corazón.

—Emma, por el amor de Dios, ¿es ese el corazón de Robin? —susurró escandalizada, y trató de quitárselo, pero la sheriff se echó para atrás con una actitud divertida.

—¿Por qué supones que es del ladrón? —preguntó la rubia, con una sonrisa infantil en sus labios, mientras buscaba formas abstractas en la oscuridad que se movía dentro del órgano mágico en su poder.

—Llámame adivina, querida, pero tengo una corazonada —la morena rodó los ojos—. Claro, además de que rojo y blanco son los colores de Robin —señaló la flecha en el suelo, con un gesto de obviedad.

—¿Y? —la Oscura se encogió de hombros y miró el corazón en su mano— Él me atacó a mí, por si no lo recuerdas, creo que eso me da derechos de hacer lo que sea que quiera con su criminal existencia.

—No, no en realidad —Regina se cruzó de brazos y alzó ambas cejas—. Deberías llevarlo a prisión por lo que hizo, no asesinarlo, nunca asesinarlo —estiró la mano hacia la otra madre de su hijo, y ésta la miró recelosa. Dio un paso hacia atrás y alejó el órgano de la mujer delante de ella.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —frunció el ceño, y Regina lo sintió en su pecho incluso antes de que Emma lo identificara. Los celos, la frustración, y un horrible y abrumador sentimiento de rechazo— Ah, claro, es que las almas gemelas no crecen en los árboles y quieres cuidar la tuya, ¿cierto?

—Emma, no —dio un paso adelante, pero Emma retrocedió de nuevo, riendo irónicamente—. Es por ti, te arrepentirás de lo que sea que tengas en mente en tanto entres en contacto con tus sentimientos —le dijo, e intentó tocarla; sólo eso bastaría para que reaccionara, pero Emma volvió a retroceder.

—Comprendo, bien —asintió una vez, y apretó un poco el corazón en su mano, lo que le ganó un grito de dolor proveniente de algún lugar entre unos arbustos. El rostro de Regina se volvió de pánico, y el de Emma de dolor—. Toma tu estúpido final feliz —le lanzó el corazón del bandido, y la alcaldesa lo atrapó en el aire—. Al final de cuentas, no puedo matarlo, Mary Margaret me lo ha prohibido. Agradécele a tu némesis, supongo.

La Salvadora Oscura se encogió de hombros, como un niño al que acaban de gritar, y un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Regina. Quería, por todos los medios, volver a tener a Emma como hacía un instante, brillante y reluciente, y para nada oscura, o herida como en ese momento.

—Emma, espera —Regina trató de alcanzarla; estiró su mano hacia ella, pero Emma desapareció en el aire, convirtiéndose en tan solo una brisa que pronto pasaría a ser inexistente en aquella noche.

Y Regina se quedó ahí, por varios minutos sosteniendo el corazón de Robin Hood en una mano, y el de Emma en su pecho, sintiendo como si el propio hubiera desaparecido junto con la Salvadora Oscura.

Se sentía como una intrusa, o una espía observando cosas que no le conciernen; pero la opresión que había experimentado el corazón de Emma cuando ella trató de ayudar a Robin Hood, esa tristeza, mezclada con oscuridad y la forma en que se sentía demasiado similar a un alma acostumbrada al rechazo, le recordaba lo mucho que le debía a esa mujer. Le recordaba culpas que a menudo aparecían, y que ella se negaba a sentir. Se repetía hasta el cansancio que a Emma no le importaba, que ya lo habría superado, que aunque ella no se disculpara tan seguido como debería, la había perdonado tiempo atrás. Pero ahí estaba, cuando Emma sentía algo ligeramente parecido al rechazo, o a la incomprensión y la soledad; ahí reaparecía. Como un perro que ha recibido demasiadas patadas en su vida y al ver un zapato cerca llora. Aunque la mujer que acababa de desaparecer lo negara hasta el fin de los días, su corazón no mentía, y ella se volvía a sentir como una niña sin padres, como una jovencita a la que su primer amor traiciona, a la que han dejado a un lado tantas veces que ha perdido la cuenta, y que seguirá viendo abandonos y decepciones en cada esquina de cada calle, por el resto de su vida.

Y esa sensación, Regina la acababa de revivir. Aunque no fuera su intención, y estuviera segura que no la dejaría por nada del mundo en lo que le restara de vida si de ella dependía, Emma no podía ver en su corazón como ella lo hacía, no era capaz de sentir lo que le provocaba cada vez que la miraba, ni como temblaba por dentro cada vez que la nombraba, y _Dios la ayudara_ , como su ser entero había vibrado con ese primer beso que habían compartido.

Respiró hondo, sabiéndose inútil desde el momento en que había intentado seguir a Emma, y una barrera de magia le había negado el acceso, rebotándola hacia donde estaba como si fuera una maldita pelota de ping pong.

 _Esas malditas monjas y su molesto polvo de hadas_.

Inhaló profundo y se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Emma Swan era una adolescente insegura cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Sobre todo llena de oscuridad como estaba.

Gruñó con rabia y con pasos pesados se dirigió hasta la mansión. Entró sin molestarse en amortiguar el sonido de sus tacones y, con un movimiento de su muñeca, cerró la entrada de un portazo.

—¿Regina? —Ruby bajó en pijamas por las escaleras, lentamente y tallándose los ojos con su mano derecha. La chica estaba semi dormida aún y sólo estaba de pie porque en sueños creía haber escuchado a la dueña de casa gritar _"Emma"_ — ¿Estás bien? —miró detrás de la mujer, y luego a su alrededor, no viendo nada donde esperaba ver una cabellera rubia— ¿Emma no está contigo?

La mayor de las morenas sólo le lanzó una mirada severa, pero seguido suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer? La señorita Lucas tenía un oído inhumano, y era amiga de la señorita Swan, era obvio que se levantaría a buscarla si algún idiota — _en este caso la reina, para nada idiota, pero sí recientemente impulsiva debido a cierto corazón intruso en su pecho_ — gritaba el nombre de un compañero desaparecido. Era entendible. Asique ante la insistente mirada de la joven lobo, la reina se encogió de hombros, siendo esa la respuesta más simple que consiguió. Al parecer, eso la convenció lo suficiente como para que cambiara de objetivo.

—Oh por Dios, ¿es eso un corazón? —los expresivos ojos verdes de Ruby se abrieron de par en par, mientras señalaba la mano de Regina y su expresión se tornaba de horror. La otra mujer blanqueó los ojos.

—No es de Snow White, tristemente, si es lo que te preocupa —contestó con cierto anhelo y tristeza ante la idea de que, en efecto, no era ese el corazón de su alguna vez hijastra y némesis. La joven, por su parte, le dio una mirada de reproche por la pobre respuesta que había recibido. Regina simplemente ignoró el gesto, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que, de hecho, había alguien ahí fuera sin un corazón y con quien debía ajustar un par de cuentas.

—Es de Robin, larga historia —informó a la joven lobo y, seguido, llevó el órgano a sus labios—Ven —susurró, y si no fuera absolutamente tétrica la forma en que simplemente se podía controlar a una persona con simplemente sostener su corazón, hubiera sido devastadoramente atractivo. Pero Ruby no lo diría en voz alta. No mientras Emma fuera oscuramente peligrosa y considerara a esa mujer lo suficientemente importante como para entregarle su corazón. No. Bajo esos términos, Regina le parecía tan atractiva como una mujer barbuda.

Minutos después, un golpe débil en la puerta principal de la mansión llenó el ambiente. Para entonces Ruby ya había regresado a su habitación por indicación de Regina y, ésta última, se había encargado de insonorizar la sala. Necesitaba privacidad para lo que haría ahí, y el oído sobrehumano de la joven que hospedaba no era de fiar en asuntos de privacidad.

Cuando fue a recibir a su visita, el rostro pálido y expresión vacía de Robin Hood fue lo que le recibió. _Graham sin corazón era por mucho más atractivo_ y, ante ese pensamiento, una pequeña ola de tristeza le recorrió el cuerpo, proveniente del corazón intruso en su pecho.

 _Demonios_ , se dijo, dándose cuenta que le debía más disculpas a Emma de las que recordaba y jamás consideraría pedir. Aunque no pudiera realmente arrepentirse, pues el cazador, por muy encantador que fuera, bueno con Henry, o cuan bien le sentara el uniforme de sheriff, había desarrollado sentimientos por _su_ Salvadora. Quitar del camino a cualquiera que la viera de esa forma era una obligación.

No le tomó más de los primeros cinco segundos de haberlo visto para devolver el órgano ajeno a su lugar, y ver de inmediato como el color y el brillo regresaban a los ojos del ladrón, mas no el alivio.

Una vez lo tuvo en contacto con sus emociones, Regina se permitió una pequeña regresión a su época de Reina Malvada, e hizo uso de ese carácter que todos suponían perdido y superado, pero que siempre estaba a la orden del día, esperando el momento oportuno para ser de utilidad.

Sin retirar su mano del interior de aquel bandido, apretó tan solo un poco, y se valió de sus uñas para causar más de ese agudo y exquisito dolor que, sabía, con la presión justa podía causar. Él se retorció bajo su agarre, y su boca se abrió como si fuera a gritar su dolor, pero en lugar de eso sólo manejó emitir un quejido débil y gastado. La reina curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. _Aún lo tenía_.

—Regina —Robin gimió, y ella se acercó lo suficiente a él como para que el bandido no se perdiera ni un solo tono de los matices de marrón que había en sus ojos.

—Sólo diré esto una vez, Robin, asique préstame mucha atención —interrumpió en voz baja, antes de que pudiera decir algo remotamente similar a un _"lo siento",_ porque disculpas no era lo que ella quería oír en momentos así. Era tiempo de dejar algo en claro más contundentemente que la vez anterior—. El momento en que vuelvas a atentar contra la vida de Emma, será el momento en que tu corazón se vuelva cenizas en mis manos, ¿lo entiendes? —alzó ambas cejas, pero en respuesta él arrugó el ceño en una expresión absolutamente cabezahueca, como las que Henry le daba a menudo en cuanto a opiniones fuertemente arraigadas respectaba. La reina apretó tan solo un poco más el órgano bombea sangre de Robin, para luego dejarlo ir junto con un gruñido de frustración.

 _¿Cómo deshacerme de él sin matarlo?,_ se preguntó, dando un par de pasos lejos de él.

—Estás ciega, Regina. Esa mujer te ha hechizado y tú no lo ves, pero yo —se acercó a ella con seguridad y la tomó por ambos brazos, casi sacudiéndola— puedo. Y te ayudaré a abrir los ojos. Eres mi alma gemela, mi destino, la mujer para la que nací y con la que debo pasar el resto de mi vida —añadió, con un suspiro de maravilla ante sus propias palabras, mirándola directo a los ojos, con la convicción que una persona religiosa hablaría de la existencia de Dios.

Regina torció los labios en disgusto, porque de pronto el hombre ni siquiera podía agradarle. Y ella sabía que era por la oscuridad que daba vueltas en la ciudad, que tenía que ver con Emma siendo el Oscuro y sacando todo de proporción, desequilibrando la balanza y consigo a todo el mundo. Pero no le importaba. Ese hombre, ese que había arrojado una flecha en su dirección poniéndola en peligro a ella mientras atentaba contra la vida de Emma, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Lo detestaba. Y detestaba que le recordara incesantemente que ella estaba _atada_ a él. Que Dios, el Destino, o el Universo mismo hubieran decidido tan déspotamente a quien ella debía amar. Robin Hood, con todo su amor por ella, y esa convicción con la que echaba culpas sobre Emma, mientras repetía _"destino"_ y _"almas gemelas"_ cada vez que abría la boca, la estaban orillando a un abismo que sabía demasiado a oscuridad.

Ella tenía la facultad de elegir.

Su madre había elegido un esposo para ella, un título de reina que ella jamás había querido, una hijastra que la había traicionado, una vida llena de soledad.

Llevó su mano al cuello del bandido frente a ella, y sus fosas nasales se abrieron un poco más mientras apretaba los dientes.

Rumplestiltskin había escrito cada punto y coma de gran parte de su vida. Había diseñado una maldición para que ella lanzara, le había dicho que debía matar a su padre, que esa era su mejor forma de vengarse, y no la que ella quería —matar a Blancanieves, con la simpleza que le otorgaba un cuchillo—; le había conseguido un hijo que había predestinado para que le arrebataran...

Apretó tan solo un poco la garganta de Robin Hood, mientras se decía a sí misma que nunca más dejaría que alguien decidiría algo por ella. Nunca más.

—Nunca más —rugió, llevando su mano izquierda a la mandíbula del ladrón—. Nunca vuelvas a mencionar que soy tu destino, o volver a insinuar que estoy atada a ti de por vida —apretó sus dedos contra la piel rasposa del rostro del hombre y sintió la barba de varios días sin afeitar metérsele bajo las uñas.

—No es algo que puedas simplemente decidir —dijo él igual de cabezahueca que antes, apenas entendible, dada la poca movilidad que tenía su rostro. Ella apretó los dientes y los músculos de su mandíbula se contrajeron visiblemente.

—No te amo —soltó en el rostro del hombre, que torció una mueca de dolor al escuchar eso por segunda vez—, no lo hice, ni lo haré nunca —concluyó, tratando de herirlo con la más cruda verdad.

—Eso... —Robin dudó un momento, y pasó saliva pesadamente—. Eso es mentira, tú me amabas antes de que todo esto ocurriera, y sé que puedo lograr que me ames de nuevo —sus ojos se volvieron desafiantes, como si acabara de tocar su orgullo y aquello fuera un reto para probar ese honor suyo del que tanto alardeaba.

—Yo amo a... —dijo ella al fin, y sonrió mientras reprimía su nombre en sus labios, sabiendo que si la nombraba ella lo sabría—. A alguien más.

Y el rostro del hombre, ese que había transmitido derrota, dolor y desafío en tan sólo minutos, entonces era furia y descontrol.

Rechinó los dientes, y dio unos cuantos pasos a lo largo y ancho del recibidor, no molestándose en esquivar ciertos objetos, y lanzando al suelo deliberadamente otros. Cada ciertos pasos miraba a Regina directamente, amenazante y oscuro como venía comportándose el último tiempo, y entonces volvía a su tarea de caminar erráticamente, y dañar la propiedad ajena.

—¿Ella? —preguntó en un grito, deteniéndose en seco y arrojando un jarrón al suelo.

—Ella —afirmó la morena, desafiante.

—Eso no es amor, Regina, es un hechizo —el rostro de Robin se descompuso en marcas en su frente, y alrededor de su boca mientras volvía la mirada a Regina, con enojo—. Muerto el perro se acaba la rabia, dicen, ¿no? —agregó, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta de salida.

Regina entonces lo llamó por su nombre, con frialdad, y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro cuando él volteó a verla.

—Pensándolo mejor, querido —su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de crueldad y apareció inmediatamente delante de él—, voy a necesitar ese corazón tuyo después de todo —añadió, incrustando sin demasiado cuidado su mano en aquel pecho—. Necesito que transmitas un mensaje por mí.

Cuando Emma apareció de nuevo en la mansión del Hechicero, por esos días llamada "La mansión de Snow White" —porque los chicos buenos no tienen la imaginación de un dragón como para, por ejemplo, llamarla "La Fortaleza Prohibida"—, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de aparecer en su habitación y pretender que no había salido ni siquiera al balcón a oler las flores, o simular que nada había pasado al menos. En lugar de eso, se materializó en la entrada de la sala principal del lugar, donde aún estaba reunido el nuevo consejo del reino de sus padres. Caminó con pasos de furia hacia el centro y se dirigió a su madre.

—Si vamos a hacer esto —dijo, impaciente, moviéndose inquieta y con ambas manos cerradas en puños—, debemos aclarar algunas reglas antes —la señaló, con el dedo índice, clavándola en su lugar con una mirada que echaba fuego.

—¿Qué le gustaría agregar al acuerdo, princesa? —intervino la princesa Ariel, hablando desde dos lugares a la derecha de la madre de la Salvadora— ¿Alguna tierra que te interese gobernar en nombre de Su Alteza, o quizá propiedades en el mar? —le sonrió, con amabilidad, y Emma simplemente pretendió por unos instantes que podía derretirla con la mirada hasta que fuera un charco de cabello rojizo, sangre y escamas. Claro que no podía. Su madre sostenía la daga demasiado cerca como para lograr nada. Asique sólo la ignoró, volviendo la vista a Snow White.

—Asumo que el reino lo heredará Neal cuando llegue el momento, y a mí me tratarás como tu juguete de guerra —Emma dijo, gesticulando con una mano como si aquello no tuviera importancia; Snow abrió la boca para refutar aquello, pero Emma continuó—. No me interesa en verdad, sigo creyendo que un reino en tus manos no sobrevivirá el tiempo que Neal necesita para aprender a caminar, pero creo que es necesario que ponga mis puntos en este tratado que intentan organizar.

—No me parece apropiado que te refieras así a —quiso intervenir Leroy, pero Emma siguió hablando sobre él.

—Sólo quiero un par de cosas garantizadas en este circo que pretendes montar, a cambio de mi ayuda _voluntaria_ a tu construcción del castillo que tanto quieres —continuó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "voluntaria", remarcando el hecho de que, si no quería, su madre podía tomar la daga y obligarla; pero estaba segura que frente a su consejo trataría las cosas con diplomacia e intentaría llegar a un acuerdo, por el bien de su imagen al menos. Que tu propia hija negara su todopoderosa ayuda se vería irremediablemente mal.

—¿Y qué es eso que deseas, cariño? —preguntó Snow, sonando como el monarca amable y benévolo que la reina Eva había pretendido educar.

—El reino libre de ladrones —espetó, con rabia, sabiendo que si pedía su bendición para matar a Robin Hood se le sería denegada; asique fue con su segunda mejor opción—. No quiero ladrones de ningún tipo cerca de los límites de las tierras, ni en las nuestras, o en las de nadie aquí que desee la paz con nuestro reino.

—El crimen es algo que tenemos pensado combatir, Emma —su madre le sonrió con ternura, como si considerara que su hija fuera estúpida o algo por el estilo, y puso una mano sobre su brazo tratando de suavizar su actitud—. Tu petición ya estaba siendo tratada.

—Deja las miradas condescendientes, Mary Margaret —Emma se sacudió la mano que su progenitora había puesto como una pluma sobre ella, y vio como la otra mujer hacía una mueca de dolor al oír el apelativo que su propia hija había utilizado al referirse a ella. Era su nombre, o algo así, pero todo lo que no fuera "mamá" sonaba infinitamente horrible en labios de Emma—. Me refiero a que todos los ladrones por igual reciban castigo o exilio. Inclusive aquellos con los que sostienes amistad —puntualizó, alzando una ceja. Snow White comprendió de inmediato.

Podía simplemente negarse. Sabía que se refería a Robin Hood y que su petición no incluía motivaciones puramente gubernamentales, sino de índole personal. Era obligación de ella como buena reina el negar aquella petición egoísta. Emma quería a Regina sin Robin Hood, y por mucho que eso molestara a Snow, porque le susurraba en el oído que su primogénita guardaba sentimientos para con la persona que había sido profetizada como su perdición, le concedió aquello. Porque, ¿qué importaba si su hija tenía sentimientos por su madrastra? Regina ya tenía un alma gemela, y eso no era algo de lo que te deshicieras poniendo distancia y muros de por medio. El destino de Regina estaba sellado y su alma estaba encadenada por la eternidad al alma del bandido. Asique no había daño en concederle aquello a Emma.

Le sonrió solamente y asintió. Posó sus manos en las mejillas de la Salvadora que alguna vez había sido, y se acercó para besarle la frente.

—Si eso te hace feliz, cariño —se alejó tan solo un poco para mirarla, e ignoró la forma en que Emma blanqueaba los ojos. Nada le arruinaría el momento de felicidad con su hija, ni siquiera ella misma. Podía hacerla feliz en su ataque de celos sin siquiera volverse miserable ella misma, ni ponerla en peligro. Eso era una victoria que celebraría y saborearía todo lo que pudiera.

—Entonces, ¿todo listo? —intervino Phillip, rompiendo tentativamente el momento, y mirando cautelosamente a ambas mujeres—. Si todo lo que necesitábamos era la colaboración voluntaria de la princesa Emma, ¿estamos listos para proceder? —miró alrededor, y todos asintieron. Snow bajó una mano hasta la de su hija y la apretó con gentileza, mientras la otra se posaba con autoridad sobre el mango de la daga.

—Cielos, mamá —Emma blanqueó los ojos—. Acabo de acceder, no tienes que usar la daga —negó con la cabeza, ante la ridiculez de su madre, y siguió a la muchedumbre que se movía hacia otra parte del inmueble. Snow entornó los ojos mientras caminaba a su izquierda. Había algo extraño en ella.

—Estás diferente, cariño —levantó una mano hacia su rostro para acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja y así poder verla mejor, pero Emma se escurrió de ese contacto.

La reina miró su mano y luego a su hija, que de pronto parecía irritable, y molesta, y como si le avergonzara que le demostrara cariño en público y, _oh por Dios_ , pensó Snow White, _¿eran esos sentimientos?_

Claro que Snow White, siendo ciega como sólo ella podía en ocasiones, recordó el beso de amor verdadero que Emma le había dado a Henry en la frente años atrás, luego recordó a Regina en la misma situación, y creyó que todo lo que ella amaba a su hija había surtido alguna clase de efecto en ese beso que le había dado en la frente momentos atrás. Creyó que, si bien no había roto la maldición, podía bien haber introducido algo de luz en el interior de su hija. Obviamente aquella conclusión no podía ser sino una errada por falta de conocimiento; ella no tenía idea de que otro beso un poco más intenso había tenido lugar momentos antes. Asique sonrió, avanzó con la cabeza un poco más en alto, y un sentido de orgullo maternal que gritaba por sus adentros que había hecho algo bien.

Emma, por su parte, ignoraba que estaba sintiendo determinadas cosas. Sólo iba concentrada en su más reciente descubrimiento: prestando más atención al grupo que conformaba el nuevo consejo de su madre, no podía evitar cuestionarse si aquel no era el nuevo escuadrón del mal.

Era ridículo de observar —la forma en que Aurora se aferraba al brazo de Phillip y lo acariciaba lenta y cautelosamente, como si éste fuera su propia versión del gato del _Padrino_ ; su madre con su apariencia de cazadora y su cabello ligeramente más largo y rebelde liderándolos hasta lo que parecía ser un _búnker_ ; el menos amigable de siete enanos... Un dragón, un pirata, una sirena, y criaturas varias—, y aún más ridículo de considerar, pero era un grupo suficientemente variado como para crear una pandilla del mal. Era una mezcla curiosa —e hipócrita— que su madre había logrado conseguir.

Su padre, por otro lado, no estaba allí. Nunca estaba. Emma lo había visto por los jardines paseándose por entre los rosales y los puestos de vigilancia sutilmente ocultos entre éstos, enseñándole a Neal los nombres de cada cosa que veía, pretendiendo tener una conversación profunda con un infante que aún no reconocía su propio nombre. Así era, el Príncipe Encantador se había convertido en una niñera de tiempo completo, mientras su esposa y su hija llevaban a cabo lo que parecía ser la conquista de un reino al que ni siquiera habían regresado aún.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada de aquel lugar bajo tierra —bastante lejos de la mansión—, Snow White despachó a los más inútiles miembros de ese consejo con un movimiento de su mano y una sonrisa. La mayoría de ellos hicieron una ridícula reverencia y acataron. Entonces quedaron en el lugar otro puñado de, aunque en considerable menor cantidad, incompetentes. Con contadas excepciones entre los presentes, como Maléfica y el Hada Azul.

Ahí abajo habían pocas cosas, en realidad: dos o tres ratas sin contar a Killian; unos barriles probablemente llenos de polvo de hadas, algunas cajas que rezaban diferentes cosas como "varitas", "pergaminos", "pociones" —probablemente los objetos desaparecidos de la tienda de Gold— y, en un rincón aún más oscuro que el resto del lugar, estaba esa silla.

Emma la recordaba de los planos que le había dado Maléfica a Regina, hecha en carbonilla y lápiz; un dibujo bastante rústico y para nada ilustrativo. En persona era mucho más imponente, a decir verdad, aunque no demasiado fuera de lo ordinario, o de lo que había imaginado en primer lugar.

En la organización de las cosas y quién manejaba ciertas ramas de esa organización del mal que había juntado su madre, habían varios puestos obvios: así como Blue era quien manejaba el polvo de hadas y todo lo referente a magia blanca; Maléfica era la encargada de administrar los recursos mágicos más oscuros.

La mujer dragón dio un paso al frente y le hizo un gesto con la mano a la rubia más joven del grupo. Emma metió ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans y dio algunos pasos inseguros hacia adelante, donde esa mujer y la silla le esperaban.

—Me recuerdas tanto a Lily a veces —la mujer dragón dijo con calidez al ver los modos de la _Princesa Swan_ , y le sonrió con afecto; no a ella seguramente, sino a las similitudes que veía entre la Salvadora y su pequeño cachorro—. Está preocupada por ti, ¿te importaría visitarnos pronto?

—Deberías preguntarle a la persona que sostiene la daga, no a mí —contestó Emma, señalando con la cabeza a su madre—. Temo que, sin importar cuantas cosas quiera, no puedo tenerlas.

—No es eso lo que me cuentan las evidencias —contestó la mayor de las rubias con media sonrisa para nada oculta. Ante la mirada confundida que le dio la Oscura, hizo un gesto hacia el hombro de la más joven.

Emma miró en esa dirección y pudo ver, debajo del cuello de su chaqueta, marcados en rouge rojo sangre los perfectos labios de Regina.

—Oh —fue todo lo que fue capaz de expresar, y le dio una mirada llena de pánico a su madre, luego a Maléfica. La última hizo un gesto despreocupado para que se relajara y la ayudó a sentarse propiamente en el artefacto que habían destinado a quitarle parte de su magia.

—¿Cómo sobrelleva todo esto Regina? —le preguntó suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Emma oyera, mientras la ayudaba a posicionar sus piernas correctamente. Emma no pareció darle importancia a lo que la mujer decía, simplemente se encogió de hombros— ¿No lo sabes? Es lógico. Probablemente no te importe ya que no se supone tengas la capacidad de sentir en tanto estés lejos de ella, pero déjame decirte, ese corazón tuyo es un verdadero problema —las orejas de la rubia se movieron inconscientemente, y la mayor de ambas rubias curvó sus labios, en una apenas perceptible sonrisa—. Sientes mucho y demasiado puro para un alma oscurecida como la de Regina. Me han llegado rumores de que busca una manera de deshacerse de él.

—No es cierto —Emma espetó, con una molestia creciente en el hueco que había en su pecho. Era ese vacío que le molestaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba su corazón, y ahora se multiplicaba infinitamente debido a esa sensación que no parecía abandonarla de estar molesta con la alcaldesa, querer decapitar bandidos y prohibir las flechas en el reino—. Regina y yo hicimos un trato, y ese corazón que ella carga es su seguro de vida. Ella no lo desecharía por simples molestias.

—Oh, pero no son simples —Maléfica contestó, posicionando las manos de la más joven a la altura de cada símbolo correspondiente, y amarrándolos en su lugar, para que no se moviera durante el proceso—. Yo conozco un poco sobre corazones, querida, y podría jurar que eso que abruma a nuestra adorada reina malvada, es lo mismo que a ti te hace sentir incompleta cuando estás lejos de ella.

La Salvadora bajó la vista a su pecho, y llevó su mano libre hasta donde sentía esa ausencia.

—Efectos secundarios de no tener corazón, supongo —contestó, arrugando el ceño. No se suponía que fuera capaz de sentir nada, ni siquiera molestia. Algo iba mal.

—No tan así; en realidad, se trata de un sentimiento —explicó la mujer, tomando esa mano que Emma aferraba a su pecho, para luego bajarla al lugar indicado por los símbolos de aquella silla—. La ausencia repentina de algo tan grande como uno de esa clase, provoca el vacío que tú experimentas; y el que Regina tenga que lidiar con el suyo y el tuyo, es demasiado para su cordura. Me temo que su alma sufre por la intensidad con la que siente en estos momentos —terminó de decir, justo cuando acababa de acomodar la última de las correas que sujetaban a la sheriff al artefacto.

La mujer dragón se enderezó, y miró a la Salvadora delante de ella. Tan fría como los cuentos que la nombraban fuera de esos muros, pero aún así seguía siendo una niña perdida. Perdida y vacía, con demasiada oscuridad en su cuerpo, y la belleza destructiva del sol. No culpaba a Regina por haber caído de esa manera tan rotunda en sus encantos.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —Emma miró a la mujer dragón con suspicacia, y la otra le regaló una sonrisa que no le decía nada.

—Sólo dejaba en claro que no estás sola en esto —susurró, haciendo una seña en torno a la silla—. Hay alguien allá afuera que cuenta contigo, y temo que tu ausencia de sentimientos te haga olvidar por qué haces las cosas.

—¿Temes que traicione a Regina? —Emma alzó ambas cejas, y rió con gracia; Maléfica se enderezó y le echó un último vistazo a su trabajo, revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Luego le dio una mirada severa a la Salvadora Oscura, y la analizó por breves instantes.

No contestó aquella pregunta, y Emma no le dio la satisfacción de conocer sus pensamientos. Asique ninguna volvió a dirigirse la palabra en lo que restó del proceso.

La silla en la que estaba entonces, parecía tirar de su esencia sutilmente, y le recordaba la forma en que Neal tiraba de su cabello cuando ella lo cargaba. Era suave y como un cosquilleo que se desparramaba por sus extremidades y dejaba su cuerpo en forma de pequeñas cantidades de energía. Había supuesto que el proceso en el que le succionarían su magia sería un tanto más doloroso que aquel pequeño hormigueo pero, hasta el momento, no era así.

Snow White se acercó a su posición, se inclinó delante de ella para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y, con una sonrisa desproporcionadamente enorme para su rostro, dijo:

—Ahora, cariño, haz magia.

Emma alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de magia? —preguntó, considerando decirle a su madre que era una completa _inepta_ en ocasiones. La magia por si misma era variada e impredecible, ni hablar de la magia oscura, y teniendo en cuenta que le soltaban información sobre los planes como si fueran contadas migajas de un gran pan, ¿esa mujer pretendía que simplemente _adivinara_?

—Cualquier clase de magia —contestó, dudosa, y miró a Maléfica buscando confirmación.

—Bueno querida —empezó la mujer de más edad en aquel lugar—, si tuvieras tu corazón en tu pecho simplemente te diría que pensaras en Regina —sonrió con satisfacción al sentir como se erizaba Snow White ante la absolutamente obvia conexión entre su hija y su madrastra—. Pero como eso ya no es una opción, te sugeriría que te aferraras a algún recuerdo negativo y la oscuridad dentro de ti se encargará del resto.

Bueno, eso era fácil en realidad. Su recuerdo negativo más reciente incluía el corazón de un ladrón que no había podido volver cenizas y la forma en que Regina había implorado porque no lo hiciera. No podía hacerlo de cualquier manera, ¿de qué le había servido rogar? Sólo había logrado que mil demonios se desataran dentro de ella y arruinara ese momento que habían conseguido.

Entonces Emma no vio más. Fue como si millones de manos la sujetaran y la pellizcaran; tironeaban de su piel, su cabello, sus uñas, cada pequeña parte de su ser era jalada y su interior cedía. Cedía con dolorosa complacencia, y sentía como si su esencia se estirara y se extendiera sin fin aparente; como si corriera por mecanismos ajenos a ella y se volviera algo más.

Apretó los ojos, porque la sensación era agotadora en sentidos absolutamente fuera del entendimiento, y el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo se volvía nulo. La oscuridad dentro de ella se retorcía, se negaba, pero muy poco importaba porque parecía que era imposible que aquello se detuviera por su voluntad. Era la primera vez que algo ajeno a Regina lograba someter a aquella entidad dentro de ella de una forma tan aplastante. Fue entonces que Emma recordó que Maléfica había construido esa silla basada en pergaminos que detallaban el sombrero mágico, y en las capacidades de extraer magia que éste poseía. Así tenía más sentido, si se tenía en cuenta que con eso habían logrado extraerle la oscuridad a Rumplestiltskin.

La sensación de que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y que su posición se movía fue lo segundo que experimentó. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por simple instinto, pero no vio nada más que las sombras que salían de su cuerpo, y la rodeaban como aquella primera vez, cuando sostenía la daga en una mano y lentamente sentía el metal transformarse y pasar a mostrar un claro "Emma Swan" en su hoja. Esta vez ella estaba en una silla, pero era ese mismo vórtice de oscuridad en el que una vez se había metido. Y, como aquella vez, no vio nada más que oscuridad todo el tiempo.

Si hubiera sido capaz de sentir algo que no fuera su magia siendo drenada, hubiera oído la voz de Regina hacer eco por su mente en el momento en que ésta le decía a Robin Hood un: " _El momento en que vuelvas a atentar contra la vida de Emma, será el momento en que tu corazón se vuelva cenizas en mis manos, ¿entendido?",_ y quizá eso hubiera aplacado su furia. Pero las circunstancias de nuevo le jugaban uno de sus trucos. Momento equivocado, quizá. Destino, quizá. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, ella no había sido consciente de que aquellas palabras habían tenido lugar en este plano de existencia y, por consiguiente, se perdió esa oportunidad de sentirse la prioridad de alguien por primera vez en su vida.

Tampoco vio como Maléfica, Blue y Snow White daban varios pasos atrás, o como Hook dejaba el búnker. No vio la forma en que Blue alzaba su varita y Maléfica su cetro de dragón, ni como comenzaban a canalizar aquella magia siguiendo las instrucciones que su madre les daba.

La tierra bajo sus pies, en efecto, se había abierto y elevado. Donde ellas estaban ya no era un lugar bajo la tierra, sino la cima de una torre, y a sus costados se elevaban nuevas torres, y muros tan altos como el castillo en el cual sus padres la habían concebido. No. Emma no vio todo eso, pero gracias a su magia era posible y, en cierta forma, lo había sentido todo. La magia era parte de su esencia y había presenciado en primera persona como de la nada misma se creaban cosas nuevas; como un poco de energía se convertía en una piedra, luego en un muro, luego en una habitación y, ésta, en parte de un castillo. Era como presenciar, en los límites que cabe, como se habría creado el Universo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, contrario a apenas instantes atrás donde no veía nada, vio todo lo que su vista alcanzaba —comenzando por el reloj sobre la biblioteca, pasando por la escuela primaria, la estación del sheriff e, incluso, la mansión del alcalde, donde varias luces aún seguían encendidas. Se sentía como estar en la cima del mundo.

El sonido del velcro siendo separado la despertó de su ensoñación, y vio inmediatamente a su lado a Maléfica desatándola, portando una sonrisa en su rostro y un secreto para susurrarle al oído.

—Sólo un paso más, cariño —le susurró, estirándose sobre ella para liberar su torso. Emma la observó inexpresivamente por unos instantes, luego a su madre, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó. Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos, sintiendo como si hubiera estado una eternidad en aquella posición. Quizá había sido así.

Miró su reloj.

 _No. Sólo habían sido unos cuantos minutos_.

—Ahora —Snow juntó ambas manos en el medio, con emoción, haciéndolas sonar sólo una vez—, debemos pensar en qué vestido te gustaría llevar a nuestro viaje de regreso a casa —casi chilló, como una cría emocionada. Blue simplemente sonrió, apenas, como si ser mínimamente expresiva fuera un crimen. Maléfica se permitió no disfrutar demasiado aquella noticia y Emma, por su parte, se esforzó por no retorcerse fuera de su piel y esconderse bajo una roca ante aquella realidad.

Ese mundo estaba justo debajo de Neverland como su lugar menos favorito existente.

Snow hizo una seña a Maléfica y Blue para que la siguieran. Killian ya no estaba con ellas y Emma no sabía dónde había ido, en qué momento había desaparecido y, honestamente, poco le importaba.

—Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, cariño —Snow volteó a ver a su hija a último momento—. Ya no necesitamos de tus poderes y asumo que querrás disfrutar tu última noche en este mundo —terminó de decir, y esperó por la respuesta de Emma. A la rubia le tomó sólo un instante decidirse por quedarse.

El resto inmediatamente bajó por las escaleras del lugar, dejando a la Salvadora Oscura en completa soledad, en la cima de aquella torre.

A esa noche le quedaban pocas horas de vida, y aún eran absolutamente apreciables. Para Emma, al menos, eran un tesoro en esos momentos. Ya no era ajeno a ella ese atisbo de luz que daba vueltas por su ser aún y que la conectaba con su humanidad perdida. Y ese mismo destello era el que le hacía apreciar esa noche libre de nubes y absolutamente estrellada como —palabras de su madre— _la última que pasaría en ese mundo_. Luego de ese día, todo cambiaría. Las constelaciones pasarían a ser otras que le eran absolutamente ajenas. Jamás les había dado la atención debida, pero admitía para sí misma que extrañaría muchos de esos puntos brillantes bajo los que había vivido su existencia entera.

en el silencio de lo que restaba de esa noche, se percató de que las voces que susurraban en sus oídos con insistencia se habían apagado casi por completo. Por esos días casi nadie la llamaba "Emma", sino "Princesa Swan", lo cual no funcionaba como interruptor para esa habilidad de oír conversaciones ajenas. Eso era un alivio por momentos, y una tortura otras veces. Escuchar absolutamente todo podía ser tedioso, pero útil en ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con los ineptos del consejo de su madre hablando sobre planes y tratados sobre reinos de los que le convendría comenzar a aprender algo. Pero ya no. No mientras se refirieran a ella como una princesa.

Asique simplemente miró el cielo, deseando poder desaparecer del mundo por un instante y simplemente flotar en la nada, en el silencio, y la calma, e ir a un lugar en el que no necesitara salvar a nadie y donde nadie pensara que ella necesitaba ser salvada.

Entonces la tierra volvió a moverse bajo ella, y las piedras recién creadas del castillo lo sintieron en su totalidad.

 _Tranquilidad, ¿era demasiado pedir?_

En casa de Regina una luz más se encendió, y Emma supo que seguramente era la de la habitación de Ruby, que se levantaba de un salto ante cualquier perturbación del aire. La de la habitación de Herny permaneció apagada —porque su hijo tenía el sueño de un oso en invierno.

Pero un sonido como de un trueno llenó el ambiente, y la tierra vibró una vez más. _Magia_ , se dijo. Alguien estaba haciendo magia una vez más y no se trataba de ella. Entonces la luz de la habitación de Henry se encendió, y Emma arrugó las cejas con la furia desencadenada de una madre y desapareció de la cima de esa torre en un parpadeo.

Su hijo tenía clases a las que asistir al día siguiente, y aún si amanecían en el Bosque Encantado, Regina lo obligaría a levantarse a la misma hora para que no perdiera su tan valiosa rutina. Él no era más que un niño aún y necesitaba todas sus horas de descanso completas, una rutina estable y la menor cantidad de alteraciones en su vida diaria. Quien fuera que estuviera haciendo magia de esa magnitud a esa hora, en su maldito castillo, sin siquiera pedirle consentimiento, debería tener un increíblemente convincente motivo.

Recorrió a pie los pasillos fríos de piedra aún sin decorar, iluminados por antorchas en las paredes; abrió cada puerta que se cruzó y examinó cada habitación que fue encontrando. Era como un juego de "frío, tibio y caliente". Conforme más cerca estaba, más fuerte se sentía la magia, más claramente sentía ese "caliente" que alguien le estaría susurrando si en verdad fuera aquel juego.

La última puerta que revisó era más grande que el resto, y ella recordó haberla creado. Recordaba su magia haberse ensanchado y expandido por una gran cantidad de territorio limpio, haberse elevado en forma de columnas y el toque final de su magia se había concentrado en un candelabro en el centro del lugar. Era el salón más grande de toda la construcción, el central, ese donde organizarían bailes en algún futuro y muchos años en el futuro nombrarían rey a su pequeño hermano. Aunque allí, en ese momento, había una gran caldera que humeaba aunque no hubiera fuego bajo ella y, de pie frente a ésta, se encontraba Maléfica orquestando los ingredientes y procedimientos de una maldición, pero era Zelena quien parecía llevarla a cabo.

La mujer de cabello rojo y vientre abultado metió la mano en su pecho y arrancó su propio corazón de un solo tirón. Miró a Emma un instante y le sonrió en forma de saludo, de esa manera tan retorcida que sólo ella tenía. Luego volvió sus ojos verdes al casi completamente oscurecido órgano y lo colocó por encima del caldero.

 _Por supuesto, lo que más ama es a sí misma y esto posiblemente sea una maldición suicida,_ pensó la Salvadora, incapaz de moverse un centímetro más mientras atestiguaba aquello acontecer. Zelena, contrario a lo que la rubia había considerado, en ningún momento dejó caer su corazón a la mezcla, sino que lo que lentamente se fue escurriendo de allí fue la sustancia viscosa que lo oscurecía.

La Salvadora Oscura pestañeó un par de veces, no comprendiendo demasiado bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. _¿A qué era lo que acababa de renunciar la Bruja Retorcida?,_ se preguntó inevitablemente. _¿Qué había en esa oscuridad que había dejado ir, que ella amara más que a cualquier cosa?_

Lo que siguió fue un silencio absoluto en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse y un humo de color verde oscuro comenzó a salir de la mezcla. Esa oscuridad del corazón de Zelena a la que ésta había renunciado era el ingrediente final, y el resultado se alzó en ese salón, nublándole la vista a todos, escurriéndose por cada ventana abierta y puerta de aquel castillo. Trepó por los muros de la ridículamente enorme construcción, y se arrastró por la tierra hacia delante, acariciando las hojas de los árboles del bosque, dirigiéndose al pueblo.

En la mansión, Regina se encontraba apostada en una ventana lateral que le daba vista directa al recientemente construido castillo, del que comenzaba a distinguirse a la lejanía ese inconfundible humo que cada maldición exhibía mientras cobraba efecto.

Ruby y Henry, cada uno con su propia versión de estar recién despiertos, se encaminaron a su lado, con pasos pesados y absolutamente ajenos a los acontecimientos, simplemente con deseos de observar qué ocurría y qué tenía tanta potencia en esa ciudad como para despertarlos de una sacudida.

El adolescente simplemente abrió la boca, asombrado, para luego sonreír, absolutamente emocionado porque, según sus propios pensamientos: _¡al fin estaba ocurriendo!_

Ruby, por otro lado, mantuvo su preocupante seriedad luego de la sorpresa inicial. Ella conocía parcialmente los planes de Snow White, y lo más probable era que el siguiente paso a arribar al Bosque Encantado, sería dividir al equipo en dos; el primero para buscar a Merlín por un lado, mientras que el segundo mantendría a Regina ocupada, lejos de Emma y de que aquella profecía se hiciera realidad.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó la más joven de las morenas; pero Regina no le contestó, sólo se limitó a observar con imperturbable seriedad el avanzar de la maldición.

 _Al fin regresarían a casa_ , era todo lo que manejaba pensar. Ella llevaría a su hijo y a la chica lobo a su castillo, donde estarían a salvo. Encontraría a Emma, le devolvería su corazón. Hallaría el hueco en el que se estuviera ocultando Merlín, le obligaría a quitar la maldición del Oscuro de Emma, y por último la llevaría a su castillo, con su hijo y su mascota lobo, donde reinarían juntas por siempre. Sí. Lo tenía todo planeado.

Tomó la mano de Henry, y éste a su vez tomó la de Ruby, mientras los tres observaban ese humo verde lamer el asfalto de Mifflin Street y absorber entre sus paredes cada auto y edificio a su paso, alcanzando con velocidad el escarabajo de Emma y el Mercedes Benz de Regina. Pronto estuvo frente a ellos y los envolvió con su verdusca esencia, hasta que ellos sólo vieron y respiraron magia, y se vieron inevitablemente dentro de aquella nueva maldición.

La expresión seria de Regina no la dejó en ningún momento, y sólo cambió cuando el humo se hubo disipado. Fue entonces que sonrió. _Era mejor de lo que había pensado_.

—¿Eso es todo? —Ruby giró y vio la sala de la mansión del alcalde, notando que nada había cambiado; todo estaba en su lugar y lo único que era ligeramente diferente era ese repentino aroma a bosque que, pensó, el fallido hechizo había traído consigo.

—Estás mirando en la dirección equivocada, querida —Regina le contestó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte con controlada ansiedad y abrió. Entonces el aroma a bosque que Ruby había sentido ingresó con brutalidad por sus fosas nasales, mientras delante de la mansión sólo había verde. Tanto verde que de pronto le dieron ganas de transformarse en lobo y correr.

—" _La brecha entre dos mundos se romperá, y con ella una fusión_ " —recitó la joven lobo, comprendiéndolo. Eso había sido. La primera parte de la profecía estaba completa. La brecha entre Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado ya no existía, ahora se trataba de un solo territorio.

Henry dio un tentativo paso adelante.

Divisó a lo lejos, entre tierra y árboles, los autos de sus madres —el escarabajo cómodamente descansando bajo un árbol, y el Mercedes en una posición algo precaria, balanceándose sobre un tronco caído. Si se adentraba en aquel territorio encontraría otros vehículos, y probablemente algunas casas más, no en mejores condiciones que el resto de la ciudad; pero antes de que pudiera correr en una aventura, la mano de su madre se posó sobre su hombro como un gancho, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Claro, peligro —el joven reflexionó en voz alta y asintió. Apretó los labios con diversión contenida ante lo que sería de su vida en ese lugar, y giró la vista hacia su madre—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno, cariño —la reina reflexionó, volteando a verlo—. Lo primero sería dejar este lugar, asique si hay algo que quieras llevar contigo, será mejor que lo busques rápido —añadió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo su propio camino hacia la puerta trasera de la mansión.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Ruby caminó apresuradamente tras ella, mientras Henry subía las escaleras, probablemente a meter su libro de cuentos en su mochila y algún que otro cómic.

—A mi castillo, por supuesto —contestó la morena con naturalidad, sin siquiera voltear a verla—. Tengo un reino que mantener en pie, ya que Snow White de reinar sólo sabe cómo ganarse al pueblo, mas no tiene idea de cómo manejar una ciudad en Maine siquiera. Los trolls probablemente están de vuelta con sus destrozos y, como la última vez, no se irán solos. Ella, déjame decirte, fuera de lanzar unas cuantas flechas en la dirección apropiada, no sabe mucho más sobre estrategia militar, y mucho menos gobernar.

—Pero, ¿y Emma? —la pregunta de la joven de ojos verdes fue tentativa, como un paso cuidadoso en un campo minado, temiendo una explosión inminente. Regina sonrió de costado.

—Emma vendrá a mí pronto —contestó, con simpleza—. Tengo algo de ella que seguro querrá de vuelta.

—¿Y si no le permiten venir? —Ruby se aventuró una vez más.

—Ya estoy en eso, querida —fue la respuesta críptica de Regina, que volteó ligeramente hacia la joven, y le sonrió de costado, como quien tiene un as bajo la manga.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X** — _"evil shouldn't be white"_

* * *

— _Me siento mal —dijo Henry, tomándose el estómago; la Autora lo miró de costado, con curiosidad._

— _¿Mal? ¿En qué sentido? —Llevó una mano a la frente del muchacho y, si bien ella era el Destino, no un termómetro con consciencia, hubiera jurado que su temperatura era normal._

— _Como si quisiera golpear a Robin Hood —contestó, frunciendo el ceño, y agarrándose con más fuerza el estómago. La Autora soltó una carcajada—. No te rías, yo jamás quiero golpear a nadie._

— _Ya, lo sé. —Le palmeó suavemente la espalda, sin parar de reír—. Es que el ladronzuelo se la ha estado buscando, ¿eh? —Pasó su mano por la espalda del adolescente, haciendo lentos círculos, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Él respiró más tranquilo y aflojó el agarre de su vientre un poco._

— _Eso que dice sobre el destino, y sobre que mi mamá es para él... —mencionó, dudoso, y con cierto temor—. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?_

— _Es complicado. Mira, te explicaré: yo soy el destino, asique debes tomar lo que digo como algo cierto, ¿vale? —Henry asintió, con solemnidad. Ella lo imitó y siguió hablando— De hecho, si nos vamos a poner técnicos, ese es mi nombre: Destiny. —La joven Autora se señaló a sí misma con ambas manos, mientras explicaba lentamente la situación—. Y así como existo yo, también hay otras fuerzas influyendo en la vida de las personas en cada momento; como la muerte, o el tiempo. Fuerzas del Universo, y cada una tan invencible como real. Ni siquiera nos podemos vencer entre nosotras. El tiempo no puede con la muerte, ni el destino; ni la muerte puede detener el tiempo, ni a mí; ni yo puedo con ellos..._

 _Henry asintió una vez más, asimilándolo. Era un alivio para la Autora que él fuera el "verdadero creyente", porque poseía una credulidad sensible a la que podía apelar en situaciones así, y aquello que sonaría inverosímil para cualquiera, él le daba la chance de la posibilidad. Un alivio en ocasiones, aunque le faltaran un par de luces al muchacho._

— _¿Y también amor? —interrumpió, con preocupación— El amor también es una de esas invencibles y todopoderosas fuerzas, ¿cierto? —preguntó, casi con desesperación. Era casi tierno._

— _Bueno, chico —ella suspiró, con desgano; él no podía evitarse a sí mismo, y la interrumpiría mil veces más—, el amor es más complicado que las reglas del Universo mismas. Eso es lo que intento explicarte, ¿podrías esperar a que llegue al punto?_

— _Lo siento, por favor continua. —Casi escondió su cabeza entre los hombros._

— _Como te decía —continuó ella, retándolo con la mirada a que le interrumpiera de nuevo—: el amor se salta las reglas, y poco le importa sobre lo que pisotea. Trasciende el tiempo, perdura incluso después de la muerte, y ciertamente es capaz de romper el destino. El amor en una completa molestia, sabes. —Suspiró, con molestia y admiración a la vez._

— _Y si dos personas que no están destinadas a estar juntas, simplemente se aman, ¿es todo lo que importa?_

— _Eso mismo._

— _Genial._

— _Pero..._

— _Ugh, siempre hay un pero, ¿no es cierto? —Los hombros de él bajaron, con dramatismo._

— _Desgraciadamente, así es —corroboró ella, contagiándose de la misma actitud—. El tiempo continua, y la muerte no detiene su avance, así como el destino tratará de arrastrar los hechos a su curso natural... Así es como funciona._

— _Pero tú eres el destino. —Arrugó las cejas, con esa expresión cabeza-hueca que hacía apariciones cada tanto—. ¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudar?_

— _Lo soy, sí. Y muy odiada la mayoría del tiempo. No puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de quien soy, y ciertamente no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ni romper las cadenas que lo que represento ha forjado. Sólo estoy aquí porque, no lo sé, supongo que todo lo existente en algún momento adquiere consciencia, y yo no podía ser la excepción. Pero aún así, trato de colaborar en esta historia... justamente ahora —añadió, alzando ambas cejas en dirección al muchacho._

— _¿Diciéndome esto es ayudar? —Él frunció el ceño incluso más, y sus labios se arrugaron en un gesto demasiado gracioso para la seriedad del tema que estaban discutiendo._

— _Tú eres básicamente la pata rota de la mesa —explicó Destiny, con obviedad—. Si tus madres están todo el tiempo preocupadas por ti, no pueden siquiera mirarse la una a la otra. ¡Asique te estoy entrenando!_

 _Ella sonrió grande, y juntó ambas manos en medio, con emoción. Él suspiró, con abatimiento._

— _Me haces sentir bastante inútil._

— _Pues lo eres, cariño. —Le palmeó la espalda, con pena._

— _Oh, calla, Destiny. —Se sacudió el contacto, con el orgullo roto—. Sigue leyendo..._

En el primer día, Regina limpió su bóveda.

Tomó cada corazón que tenía disponible aún, uno por uno, e impartió órdenes por todos lados. Necesitaba gente trabajando para ella, porque un castillo no se mantenía por sí solo, y si bien no era la manera correcta, era la única posible dado que la gente estaba fuera de balance y veían tiranía donde no la había. No se ofrecerían a ayudarla voluntariamente, y ésa era la única forma de colaboración que conseguiría por el momento.

 _Cuando todo acabara devolvería los corazones a sus respectivas cajas torácicas_ , anotó mentalmente.

Se miró en el gran espejo que había en su pared, donde la hubiera recibido Sidney alguna vez con sus halagos y muestras de adoración. Pero él ya no estaba allí. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de a dónde había ido luego de traicionarla, pero tampoco le importaba. Ese espejo le era mucho más útil sin su para nada apreciable rostro estorbándole la vista.

Le dio un último vistazo a su apariencia de alcaldesa de Storybrooke: Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos de tacón alto de color negro y su cabello perfectamente estilizado, cayendo suelto por sus hombros.

Sonrió con tristeza a su reflejo.

La primera vez que había dejado de ser esa mujer para regresar al Bosque Encantado, había sido tan de improvisto que no había hecho el duelo correspondiente, ni había tenido la chance de despedirse de sí misma. Había, simplemente, revertido a su apariencia inicial de cuando la maldición había cobrado efecto. Pero esa maldición era diferente, y no había eliminado Storybrooke de la existencia, sino que la había llevado junto con todos ellos en el viaje.

Ser alcaldesa había sido divertido, le había dado poder, y no era muy diferente a ser la reina. Había tenido gente a sus pies, y el placer de sentir el corazón de muchas personas en sus manos mientras les obligaba a obedecerle. Había seguido haciendo enemigos, cada vez más poderosos inclusive, y había sido tratada con el mismo miedo y respeto que todos le habían tenido cuando aún portaba una corona en su cabeza. Sí, en efecto, había sido divertido. Y había conseguido a Henry, y a Emma; a una chica lobo que la trataba como si fueran amigas de mucho tiempo y con quien compartía recetas; tenía también un lazo dudoso con Snow White y, bueno, su esposo Charming venía en el paquete junto con ella. Había sido una gran experiencia y, con una sonrisa agradecida dedicada al reflejo, se despidió.

Movió tan solo una pulgada la posición de su mano, y una capa espesa de humo blanco la rodeó. _Jamás me acostumbraré a la magia de Emma saliendo a flote con tanta fluidez,_ pensó, mientras esperaba pacientemente de pie frente a su espejo.

Regina jamás había sido fanática de las coronas, a decir verdad. Era un accesorio anticuado, obsoleto y pesado, que sólo pretendía infundir respeto en los demás y marcar quién está a cargo y quien no. Ella jamás había necesitado de eso, pues la autoridad y el poder lo llevaba impreso en cada célula conformando su ser; pero en ese momento se sintió con el suficiente buen humor como para hacer hervir la sangre se Snow White. Asique, junto con un atuendo tan majestuoso como ella misma, en colores negros y rojos, acompañó una dorada corona sobre su cabeza. Era algo fino, y delicado, no más pesado que un sombrero, pero lo suficientemente notorio como para hacer una declaración sin palabras: Ella era la reina, y nadie más.

Después de eso, decidió que recorrería el castillo a pie, cerciorándose de que todo fuera sobre ruedas.

A las pocas horas de que hubiera dado sus órdenes a aquellos polvorientos corazones, las primeras personas ya estaban llegando. Había una mujer de complexión gruesa y unos cuantos rizos grises en su cabeza, paseándose por la cocina y dándole órdenes a una pequeña que la seguía para todos lados; ordenando trastos aquí y allá, limpiando a una velocidad alegre y decidida. Unos diez hombres ya vestían el uniforme negro de su guardia, y unas cuantas sirvientas se paseaban apresuradamente por los pasillos, llevando sábanas limpias a las habitaciones, y acarreando las sucias y polvorientas por el desuso a lavar. Poco a poco el lugar cobraba vida —o la vida que ella había forzado, ¿pero qué importaba de cualquier forma? Henry se sentiría más a gusto si había gente con la que hablar, y jugar, o al menos alguien que acallara el silencio que ese lugar producía con tanta frecuencia. Ella sabía de lo insoportable que era eso. Henry no tenía que saberlo también.

Lo que le recordaba...

Con un gesto de la mano hizo avanzar a uno de los guardias hasta ella, y le dio instrucciones muy precisas y de suma importancia: Que fuera al campo a buscarle una mascota a su hijo. No le importaba si era un conejo, un perro, un lobo o inclusive un campesino. Henry necesitaba estar quieto por suficiente tiempo para que ella pudiera recuperar a Emma, al reino, y darle una lección a Snow White. Sí. Una mascota haría el trabajo por ella.

Ruby era más fácil. Había corrido escaleras arriba cuando Regina le dijo la ubicación de la habitación de Snow White, indicándole que —aún con esa rencilla de _"quisiste matarme_ " y " _tú te uniste a Regina"_ —, aún eran amigas, y no habría demasiado problema si usaba sus vestidos, ya que dudaba que Snow fuera a aparecer por ahí a reclamarlos de cualquier manera. Asique, mascota y vestidos mediante, Regina tenía a los dos ocupados para que no corrieran detrás de ella cuando las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

Cerca del mediodía, el guardia regresó con un gato peludo en sus brazos, gris y con rayas negras, que llevaba cara de pocos amigos, unos horribles bigotes torcidos y media cola.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir? —Regina señaló a la bestia con su largo dedo índice, casi rozándole una oreja con la uña. El animal le gruñó con antipatía.

 _Genial, debe ser seguidor de Snow White_ , pensó.

—Lo siento, Su Majestad —contestó el guardia, con una inquebrantable pose de obediencia—. Era este gato, o un perro viejo que está ciego de un ojo.

Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la otra imagen, no decidiéndose por cuál era mejor. Estiró su mano tan solo un poco más hacia la criatura, que le gruñó más fuerte esta vez y se encorvó en los brazos del hombre. Suspiró, con desgano. _Quizá el perro hubiera sido más amable_ , se dijo para sus adentros, _pero muchísimo más desastroso. La bestia Mediacola estaría bien._

—Bien, llévaselo a Henry. —Hizo un gesto de desdén con una mano, y el guardia asintió una vez, con solemnidad—. Supongo que un gato malhumorado lo mantendrá ocupado —susurró para sí misma, mientras recordaba con diversión lo que había sido para ella cuando era más pequeña entrenar a uno del mismo tipo, y en la cicatriz sobre su labio que había resultado de aquello. Quizá por eso jamás le habían gustado las mascotas.

—Alteza. —Otro de sus guardias apareció en su camino mientras ella recorría el castillo en reconocimiento.

—Dime. —Ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Hay un hombre en la entrada del castillo, un hechicero —informó el guardia, y retrocedió abruptamente cuando Regina giró hacia él con tanta velocidad que si su mirada fuera un látigo le hubiera golpeado con violencia.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, y su voz sonó como un rugido. El primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue el de Rumplestiltskin, pero no era posible, pues él ya no tenía magia que ostentar. Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Jafar, quizá?

—No lo sé, Su Majestad —contestó el guardia—. Estaba haciendo mis rondas, y él simplemente apareció en la entrada, como si estuviera en su casa. Me dijo que buscaba al nuevo Oscuro, y le he dicho que no está aquí, pero insiste en verla a usted.

Regina arrugó el ceño en un gesto pensativo, mientras se preguntaba quién podía ser aquella persona. Sería una conveniencia bastante gratificante que se tratase de Merlín, porque tendría un gran salto sobre los planes de Snow White, pero de nuevo, ¿desde cuándo la suerte estaba tan de su lado?

 _Bueno, quedándome de pie en medio de cualquier parte del castillo no averiguaré mucho_ , se dijo, y desapareció.

Cuando se materializó en la entrada de su propio castillo, vio que quien la esperaba era un hombre joven. No diría "de su edad", pues —si contábamos los años de maldición— ella estaba en sus sesenta y sería inapropiado catalogarlo de esa forma; pero sí era alguien que aparentaba estar en sus últimos treinta. De tez morena y cabello corto. Vestía bastante similar a todos los nobles del Bosque Encantado; con ropas de cuero demasiado ajustadas y la actitud arrogante que cualquiera de ellos portaría en tan solo su postura. Podía apostar a que no era Merlín. Jamás había visto al Hechicero en verdad, pero era común conocimiento que éste era un anciano, de barba larga y blanca, y con muy poco amor por la higiene personal. Ese sujeto, fuera quien fuera, no parecía ser a quién ella le hubiera gustado encontrar.

Y también podía descartar a Jafar. Porque a ése sí que lo conocía, y su rostro de ratón ambicioso y sin alma no era algo fácil de olvidar.

—Su Alteza —el hombre pareció notar la corona sobre la cabeza de la mujer, e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Se inclinó con vagos modales y una reverencia tan pobre y floja que Regina supo que venía de las tierras del oeste. Allí donde nadie tenía modales, un acento espantoso y ciertamente disfrutaban del sol, por lo que su tono de piel era entendiblemente más oscuro que la mayoría—. Vengo de Camelot, en una misión de paz.

—Ideas innovadoras del oeste... Que no te escuchen los ejércitos de Snow White, caballero, porque te acusarían de traición —dijo ella con gracia, y él pareció confundido por unos momentos.

—No he sabido de ninguna guerra en estas tierras, ¿fue eso una clase de broma que no logro captar? —preguntó, con seriedad, y ese acento deficiente que la gente de por allá parecía desarrollar.

—Ya te enterarás, sospecho —hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano, y se paseó por el recibidor, apreciando la decoración que sus nuevas y obligadas sirvientas habían logrado. Era algo decente. Volteó a ver al hombre—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Es bastante simple, en realidad —el hombre contestó, imitándola en su reconocimiento del lugar—. Necesito saber quién es "La Reina Malvada".

Regina dejó resbalar por su ser el apelativo como "malvada" y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrisa falsa que parecía de plástico, pero aún así de las más hermosas y devastadoras que poseía.

—Es un placer conocerte, entonces —dijo, con soltura, ofreciéndole su mano para que éste la besara. El hombre la observó detenidamente, de arriba abajo, confundido—. Prefiero ser llamada "Majestad", pero me temo que me he ganado ese espantoso apodo a pulso entre los campesinos que gobierno.

—Eso no es posible —el sujeto parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y la estudió unos momentos—. Si usted fuera ella, debería ser más oscura y tener su nombre en una daga.

—¿Disculpa? —Regina abrió un poco más los ojos, y alzó ambas cejas, tomada por sorpresa.

—Disculpe usted mis modales, Majestad. Mi nombre es Merlín —tomó su mano, y la besó con caballerosidad, pero no la soltó inmediatamente. Sostuvo su agarre en medio de ambos e hizo contacto visual con ella en una muy perturbadora manera. Se sentía como si tratara de ver en su alma, y más allá; lo que fuera que hubiera más allá de la misma esencia de su ser, él lo estaba viendo.

Regina retiró la mano con un brusco movimiento.

—Pensé que Merlín era un hombre viejo, con barba y probablemente aroma a campesino y caballos sin bañar —expresó, con altivez y cierta repulsión, limpiándose sin disimulos la mano con un pañuelo.

Ante eso, el hombre rió.

—Bueno, Alteza, yo pensaba que una reina malvada usaría todo menos magia blanca —excusó, y Regina tuvo que admitir que el hombre tenía un punto con aquello.

—Siempre he dicho que los prejuicios no llevarán lejos a la humanidad —contestó, con cortés diversión, y le sonrió más grande, con esa forma que hacía temblar la tierra, y lo invitó a dar un paseo por los jardines para tratar de sacarle información útil y algo que comprobara que él en verdad era quien decía ser.

Ahora, si lo era, ese era un día de suerte. Suerte para ella, al menos; no podía decir lo mismo de Snow White. Apostaría que su hijastra no tenía planeado que el Hechicero mismo se apareciera en el bando contrario al suyo tan voluntariamente. Ciertamente, era una buena forma de comenzar un reinado.

Al cuarto día de haber llegado, Regina se sentía bastante perdida.

Descansaba bajo el árbol de manzanas que había tenido que trasladar desde donde había aparecido su mansión de Storybrooke, al lugar que había ocupado alguna vez en los jardines del castillo. Henry estaba a su lado, leyendo un libro que rezaba _"Danza de Dragones"_ en su cubierta. Una antigüedad de la historia de otro reino que el Hechicero le había traído como obsequio al príncipe desde las tierras del oeste. A Regina le causaba cierta gracia recordar la cara que había puesto su hijo cuando había oído el apelativo de "príncipe" dirigido a él. Él quería ser un caballero, no un príncipe. Era una expresión bastante similar a la que mostraba Emma cuando alguno de los campesinos que había arrastrado la segunda maldición la llamaba "princesa"; o, si íbamos más al pasado, era su rostro cuando alguien la llamaba "Salvadora". Un título que nadie quería, al parecer.

 _Merlín, en efecto,_ se dijo. Al final de cuentas sí era él. O al menos la había convencido de aquello.

Según lo que él le había explicado "Merlín" no es una persona en sí, sino un título que se hereda de maestro a aprendiz. Él era el último que había asumido dicho puesto, y su fallecido aprendiz sería quien lo tomaría después de él, al morir. Pero las cosas se habían dado al revés en esta situación, ya que el aprendiz había fenecido antes que él. No importaba demasiado, palabras de él, pues podía conseguir otro.

Un personaje algo oscuro para ser alguien que utilizaba magia blanca, ese hechicero. Andaba por la vida con un aire que gritaba _sabiduría_ , pero también _imprudencia_ ; y era astuto, lo más importante y que ella no había visto venir.

No había mencionado ni una sola palabra sobre Emma en los primeros tres días que él dio vueltas por su castillo, y había dejado claro que había cierto hermetismo con respecto al tema. No le había dicho nada, y no lo hubiera hecho bajo ningún punto de vista. Regina recordaba demasiado bien que el sujeto había aparecido preguntando por el Oscuro antes que por ella, y eso era suficientemente sospechoso para guardarse el secreto un rato más. Además, ¿por qué aparecía de la nada y cómo _demonios_ sabía que estaban de regreso en el reino? Lo hubiera creído sin importancia si hubiera sido una semana después, mínimo, porque así daba tiempo a que los rumores corrieran. ¿Pero el primer día? No. Era como si lo esperara de alguna forma. Algo tramaba y, sería muy el Hechicero, usuario de magia blanca y todopoderoso del que tanto se hablaba en todos los mundos existentes, pero ella no le confiaría el nombre de Emma y su condición sin garantías primero.

Pero nada importó, porque él se las arregló para atraer a Henry con libros y cuentos sobre heroísmo y dragones, para que, de un momento a otro, él soltara sin reparos que su madre era la Salvadora, que se había convertido en el Oscuro, que no tenía corazón y que en ese momento la daga la tenía su abuela. Regina ni siquiera lo vio venir. Había sido un vómito verborrágico a la velocidad de la luz que ni siquiera pudo pensar en evitar.

Entonces el Hechicero miró a la reina, con una expresión en su rostro que indicaba sorpresa e incredulidad. Murmuró algo parecido a _"algo salió mal"_ y desapareció. Henry no pareció darle importancia, mientras ojeaba su nuevo libro y leía sobre dragones y guerras de otros reinos más al oeste que Camelot mismo.

¿Qué era lo que había salido mal, según el Hechicero? Imposible de saber si no hacía nada. Su única pista sobre él, era que vivía en Camelot; pero mientras estuviera dando vueltas por el Bosque Encantado eso le sería de poca utilidad. Lo único que tenía por seguro, era que había ido a su castillo buscándola a ella, y había salido de él con el nombre de Emma Swan en sus labios. Asique, si eso era indicador de algo, él se las arreglaría para ir a buscarla. Lo único bueno de todo ese asunto, era que probablemente no pudiera pasar por la barrera que habían levantado las monjas.

Se puso de pie, y le dio un último vistazo a Henry.

—Saldré por unos días, cariño, ¿prometes que te portarás a la altura de tu nuevo rango? —preguntó, acomodándole el cabello hacia un costado. Henry asintió sin despegar la vista de su libro.

—Pensaba ir con Ruby para que me ayudara a buscar un nombre para mi gato —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros. Regina entonces recordó al animal. Probablemente el asunto del nombre, conociendo a Henry, sería un asunto de estado y le tomaría justamente esos días que pensaba ausentarse.

—¿Es que esa chica va a seguir usando su nombre de maldición aquí? —farfulló la reina, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta más cercana, mientras recordaba el nombre de la chica lobo. _"Red Riding Hood",_ se dijo. _¿Sería acaso pariente de Robin Hood?_

—Sí, dice que te agradece su nombre de maldición, porque ya hay un hada que se llama Red, y un bandido de apellido Hood —anunció Henry en voz alta, para que pudiera oírlo a la distancia. Alguien le agradecía, para variar. De cualquier manera, tenía la esperanza que el resto de los campesinos le agradecieran en algún futuro, al menos de haberles dado la chance de conocer la _electricidad_ , como mínimo.

En el quinto día, llegó al castillo de su hijastra. _La muy maldita_.

El perímetro que había cercado con ese endemoniado polvo de hadas era lo suficientemente grande como para que le tomara toda la noche atravesarlo en su carruaje. Claro que, una vez cruzada la frontera, su magia se veía anulada. Era una jugada astuta, probablemente idea del Hada Azul. Todo aquel que hubiera estado dentro de la barrera en el momento que ésta fue conjurada, conservaría su magia. Quienes llegaran de fuera, por otro lado, eran simples criaturas en la desdicha de la normalidad.

Aquello la irritó en maneras absolutamente monumentales. Al menos, sabía, el Hechicero no llegaría antes que ella. ¿Por qué? Simple: él aún debía arreglárselas para saber la ubicación del castillo sin valerse de magia, y ella ya contaba con ese conocimiento.

Arregló su vestido con las manos, como si éste tuviera siquiera una arruga; luego cercioró que su cabello y corona estuvieran en condiciones —se veía perfecta, y quiso reír para sí misma. La ausencia de magia jamás había sido un impedimento para hacer una entrada digna de una reina. Bajó del carruaje con toda la majestuosidad posiblemente adquirible impresa en su persona.

Por supuesto, toda la guardia de Snow White la esperaba fuera. Sí, bueno... su hijastra tenía pajaritos que le contaban ciertas cosas — _literalmente pajaritos_ ; no como ese tal Lord Varys de esa serie de HBO que Emma se empeñaba tanto en mirar— y probablemente algunos _pio_ de esos plumíferos le habían anunciado su llegada. Jamás comprendería esa capacidad de su hijastra de relacionarse con los animales — _su mejor amiga era un lobo, y su esposo ciertamente un marmota._

Los capas blancas de Snow rompieron filas y se abrieron a los costados, dando paso a su líder.

 _Déjà vu_ , pensó Regina. La ropa de cazadora en la otra mujer, en esas circunstancias, y rodeadas de guardias ostentando una capa blanca y una corona en sus escudos, le trajeron recuerdos a Regina quien, de igual manera, vestía como la antigua Reina Malvada.

Los capas negras de Regina no se movieron de su lugar. A diferencia de los de Snow White, éstos sólo se movían si ella así se los indicaba.

—Snow, querida —la saludó con ligereza, dando los primeros pasos hacia ella, ignorando la forma en que cada guardia vestido de blanco posaba su mano sobre el mango de su espada—. Me encantaría decir que te ves bien, pero temo que ese no es atuendo apropiado para alguien que se autoproclama reina.

—Es la ropa que visto cuando estoy en guerra —contestó.

—Apenas estamos de regreso y ya tienes problemas —Regina negó con la cabeza, mientras avanzaba. Una vez estuvo a su lado, entrelazó su brazo con el de su alguna vez némesis, y se mezcló junto con ella entre las filas de los guardias reales de blanco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Regina? —preguntó la más joven de las dos, con sospecha. Regina sonrió despreocupada, observando sus alrededores.

—He venido a visitar a Emma, ¿puedes enviar a alguien a llamarla? —comentó, tomando un camino de piedras grises que bifurcaba al llegar a la gran puerta de madera que tenía como entrada el lugar. Tanto a su derecha como izquierda se veía un jardín infestado de esas _horrorosas_ florecillas blancas que tanto le gustaban a su hijastra— Sabes que perdí mi magia al entrar aquí. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es mostrar es hospitalidad, querida. No soy una amenaza dentro de tus límites.

—Lo que sea que quieras hablar con mi hija, puedo decírselo yo misma —fue la respuesta de la autoproclamada reina, que pretendía mantenerse en calma mientras se encaminaba al sendero que se abría por la izquierda; éste llevaba a una hilera de rosales blancos que lograron sacarle una mueca a la reina.

 _¿Tiene esta mujer algo por el color blanco, o simplemente algo en contra de cualquier otro color?_

—Lo dudo mucho —Regina rió, pensando en un par de cosas que ciertamente escandalizarían a Snow White si le pedía que se las transmitiera a Emma—. Pero de cualquier manera, si insistes, me gustaría comentarle que la extraño. Nos volvimos muy cercanas en el tiempo que estuvo quedándose conmigo, ¿sabes? Ella dormía en mi habitación y me resulta difícil conciliar el sueño ahora que no...

—Comprendí, detente —la mujer de tez blanca hizo un gesto de disgusto arrugando la nariz, como implorando librarse de lo que sea que Regina fuese a decir. La reina quiso estallar en una carcajada. La otra mujer no parecía tan oscura como lo había estado en Storybrooke, y su actitud ciertamente había dejado de ser hostil para con ella.

Caminaron en silencio por un momento más. Cualquiera que las viera en ese momento, dudaría seriamente de que esas mujeres estuvieran en lo que parecía encaminarse a ser un enfrentamiento a muerte; aunque en silencio, desde el segundo en que habían llegado, ambas habían comenzado a preparar sus ejércitos para una guerra que ninguna quería y que, a pesar de eso, parecía inevitable.

Snow White se detuvo junto a un banco de piedra que tenía alguna inscripción, probablemente en honor a alguno de los muertos que su hijastra había acumulado a lo largo de su vida. Regina ni siquiera miró, y se sentó primera, porque ella era la reina le gustara o no a la otra mujer, y el monarca se sentaba primero mientras el resto esperaba. Snow la imitó inmediatamente después.

—Me siento en la obligación de admitir que no quiero pelear contra ti —la oyó mencionar por lo bajo, ganándose la atención de la reina—. No me hace feliz la idea de lastimarte, sé que a Emma tampoco, y que Henry jamás me lo perdonaría; pero las circunstancias son tan... arrastrantes.

—Snow, querida, nadie aquí quiere ir a la guerra —empezó la morena, con desgano—. Yo lo único que quiero es a Emma —admitió, en un suspiro. Snow White, que la había estado observando de perfil, resopló con frustración y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, perdida.

—No puedo —dijo, al fin, enderezándose—. Tú serás su perdición, no puedo simplemente dejarla contigo, Regina. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo —Regina se mantuvo en su lugar y vio, por el rabillo del ojo, como figuras blancas se movían entre los pétalos del mismo color. _Ah, puestos de vigilancia_ , se dijo, comprendiendo ahí la insistencia en que todo fuera de ese monótono color en los alrededores: _Camuflaje_ —. Pero, por desgracia para ti, no lo acepto —se puso de pie, para afrontar lo que fuera que seguiría con la dignidad de la reina que era.

Pronto cuatro filos le rozaron el cuello, y Snow White, con suma tristeza en su voz, anunció su destino.

—Llévenla a los calabozos —ordenó. Regina sonrió. Snow la observó confundida, porque se suponía que no podía utilizar su magia, por lo cual su gesto victorioso no tendría sentido si no se podía librar de esa.

Y así era, en verdad. No podía utilizar su magia; pero eso no decía que, estrictamente, nadie pudiera utilizar magia en ese lugar. Y había allí dentro un par de personas que no estaban precisamente del lado de Snow en la guerra que pretendía montar.

Snow no lo sabía, porque era ignorante de la mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían bajo sus narices. Siempre lo había sido y casi le daba pena, porque no podía evitarlo. Pero Regina estaba justo donde quería estar en ese momento. Y su As bajo la manga estaría en posición, esperando una simple señal.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI** — _"staring, not at a million stars"_

* * *

 _—Tu madre Regina —la Autora mencionó tranquilamente—, es una mujer muy lista, pequeño. —Dijo ella, sonriendo a la imagen donde se la veía sonriente en un calabozo._

 _—Entonces, ¿todo esto tiene un punto? —preguntó el joven Escritor, perdido. La muchacha asintió._

 _—¿Sabes lo primero que piensa una persona al escuchar sobre una nueva relación? —preguntó ella. Henry negó con la cabeza— Piensan en lo poco que durará, en que no llegará a ser real, o que quizá es una distracción. De la relación de tus madres, Snow White piensa que es una treta del destino; Killian Jones piensa que Emma no ve con claridad desde que es la portadora de la oscuridad; Robin Hood piensa que Regina está siendo seducida por ese lado oscuro del que tanto oyó hablar. Todos esperan lo peor._

 _—¿Y mi mamá pretende cambiar eso? —preguntó él. Destiny asintió._

 _—La única forma de ganarle a un rumor, es demostrar absolutamente lo contrario —palmeó la siguiente hoja con diversión—. Y tu madre es demasiado lista como para quedarse quieta, aunque eventualmente se le saldrá de las manos —suspiró. Había admiración en la voz de la Autora, y maravilla por lo fácil que un acto basado absolutamente en el amor que una persona sentía por otra podía cambiar de manera tan radical el destino._

 _Pero aún ante el optimismo de la Autora, Henry no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, y su rostro volvía a estar sombrío._

— _Faltan tan pocas páginas. —Se mordió el labio inferior y masticó las pielcitas que se quitó con ansiedad. Levantó la vista a la muchacha._

— _Sí, algo así como... —Contó muy por encima las páginas restantes—. Tres o cuatro capítulos más y es todo._

— _Será un final feliz, ¿cierto? —insistió, porque cada vez que le había preguntado lo mismo, ella lo había ignorado y la respuesta a aquella pregunta jamás se la había dado. Él quería escuchar ese famoso "y vivieron felices por siempre" que ella se negaba a darle._

 _Esa ocasión no fue diferente. Ella solamente le sonrió, y se acercó a él como quien va a contar un secreto. Henry hizo lo mismo y cuando ella estuvo cerca de su oído, le susurró:_

— _¿No te gustaría saberlo? —Y se alejó, riendo._

David estaba sentado en una silla mecedora de madera, y el pequeño Neal descansaba en su regazo. El mayor de los Charming sonreía, miraba al horizonte, señalaba algo a la distancia, y explicaba a su hijo qué era, y por qué era así; su pequeño simplemente aplaudía, y estiraba su brazo imitando el gesto que su padre hacía de señalar. Era una hermosa escena que sólo se volvía más atesorable para quien la viera con los alrededores enmarcándolo perfectamente. Estaban junto a un puesto de vigilancia que nadie utilizaba, y se había destinado silenciosamente a las tardes que el rey y el pequeño príncipe pasaban cada día mientras su madre atendía a sus consejos de guerra.

A sus espaldas, de cara al muro de la torre izquierda del castillo, no había más que rosales del más puro y brillante blanco, y a sus alrededores las variedades de flores eran diversas en tipo, forma y tamaño; mas no así en color.

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre ellos, y el blanco rodeándolos no hacía más que potenciar la luz del sol y hacer brillar más los ojos verdes de ambos. El cabello de David se veía dorado como una moneda de oro, y el de Neal se veía demasiado negro en contraste con tanta claridad. Era una escena perfecta, desperdiciada ante la ausencia de cámaras fotográficas en ese reino.

Pero todo lo perfecto tiene un lado débil, y la más pequeña mancha es capaz de estropear el blanco que les rodeaba.

David dejó al pequeño Neal sobre la silla, que para esa edad había aprendido a sentarse solo sin caerse para ningún costado. Desenfundó su espada que brilló inmediatamente en su contacto con el sol. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero se mantuvo paralizado ante la idea de alejarse demasiado de su pequeño príncipe, asique simplemente se mantuvo allí, observando los alrededores con la atención de un águila que vigila desde las alturas.

Los segundos pasaron, y él no se movió ni un centímetro, sin perder su concentración.

La mancha se movió a su derecha y él nuevamente la notó.

—¡Muéstrate, quienquiera que seas! —exclamó, blandiendo ligeramente su espada, en clara amenaza. Neal aplaudió, vitoreando a su padre, absolutamente ajeno de la tensión en el hombre.

A esas horas, se suponía que nadie debería estar en esa zona, sólo él o los guardias en los otros puestos, mas todos vestían de blanco por orden real. No verde. No marrón. Y mucho menos se paseaban furtivamente entre las rosas.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos silenciosos segundos antes de que Charming obtuviera su respuesta.

—Aquí —dijo la mancha marrón y verde bosque, apareciendo detrás de un Lluvias de Invierno, un arbusto mágico que sólo daba angostas y largas hojas blancas como la nieve.

—Robin —David enfundó la espada, y suspiró aliviado. Volvió la vista a su pequeño hijo, que luchaba por alcanzar una rosa detrás de él. El hombre de cabello dorado se volvió rápidamente hacia el pequeño y lo tomó en sus brazos, alejándolo del peligro de las espinas—. ¿Por qué te escondías? —preguntó al bandido, meciendo al príncipe en sus brazos, que se retorcía en su regazo tratando de hacerse de una rosa. Robin se adelantó a él, cortó una, le quitó las espinas y se la entregó. David lo miró extrañado ante el gesto, para nada propio de un hombre, y mucho menos uno tan brusco como un ladrón de los bosques.

—Vine a pedir audiencia con la reina —contestó, solemne, enderezando su postura—. Pero sus guardias... trataron de arrestarme.

—Ah, eso —David rió, recordando algo, y se llevó una mano a la nuca, con pena—. Emma decretó que eras un enemigo del reino y mandó arrestarte si eras visto en los alrededores. Me temo que la única opción que te fue conferida es que dejes nuestras tierras.

Al oír aquello, el rostro del bandido se descompuso en una mueca de disgusto, pero contradictoriamente una risa escapó de sus labios; risa que cortó abruptamente, y que no sonaba para nada lógico. David entornó los ojos, con desconfianza.

—Me temo que me he buscado eso —dijo al fin el hombre, bajando la mirada—. ¿Podría hablar con ella, al menos? Quizá pudiera arreglar las cosas si le explico.

—Lo que sea que quieras decirle a mi hija, yo puedo transmitirlo —Lo cortó el rey, hermético al respecto. Robin resopló, con frustración. David frunció el ceño. Había algo raro, pero no podía dar del todo con la raíz de aquella sensación—. ¿Está todo bien? —el rey Charming se puso de pie, sin dejar de mecer a su inquieto hijo en sus brazos. Se acercó a Robin Hood con cautela. El rostro del bandido era ilegible, puesto que siempre portaba esa expresión en su rostro: las cejas arrugadas, las líneas en su frente marcadas y su boca torciéndose en una mueca que indicaba disgusto o sufrimiento permanente.

« _Como si viviera chupando limones_ » _,_ había dicho Emma luego de un bufido, quejándose de aquella expresión alguna vez. El recuerdo casi lo hace reír. Casi.

—Por supuesto, querido —contestó el bandido, y David echó a reír a carcajadas. Era una risa tan pura y salía de tan adentro que lo hacía ver varios años más joven de lo que era, y su parecido con Emma se incrementaba en gran medida.

—Ah, ya lo decía yo. —Sacudió su dedo índice en el aire, convencido de que había dado con aquel misterio. Se acercó unos cuantos pasos más al hombre y con un muño en su mano, golpeó ligeramente el pecho del hombre—. No hay nada allí, ¿verdad, Regina? —preguntó, sin miedo a sonar como un idiota. La persona del otro lado resopló, con disgusto. Y él pudo imaginar el rostro de la titiritera en su prisión volverse rojo de furia, lo cual hizo que Charming riera de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno —mencionó el bandido, con las ínfulas que Regina le pondría a sus palabras—. Imitar a un bandido que conoce tanto de protocolo como tu esposa de cuidado de bebés, no es tarea para una reina, querido. —Mientras oía todo esto, el rostro de David era para, en verdad, tomarle una fotografía. Tenía la boca abierta, y una ligera sonrisa de asombro y diversión al oír las palabras de Regina salir de la boca del ladrón.

—Espera, por Dios, no puedo hablar así contigo —interrumpió entre risas, sacudiendo una mano frente al rostro del otro hombre—. ¿Por qué no vienes al castillo y hablamos de frente? Creo que Snow no tendrá problemas ahora que tenemos la barrera antimagia —propuso, y el silencio que provino de la boca de Robin Hood le devolvió la seriedad que había portado tiempo atrás.

—Snow no te lo ha dicho —dijo, al fin, más como un hecho que una pregunta. David ladeó la cabeza tan solo un poco, y Neal lo imitó—. Estoy en los calabozos, querido. Soy su prisionera, o algo por el estilo, desde hace dos noches —terminó de decir, pero antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra más, David ya no estaba en aquel jardín, sino avanzando a grandes zancadas por entre las flores y puestos de vigilancia, directo a tener una charla importante con su esposa.

En los calabozos, donde Regina sostenía un corazón en su mano derecha, todo se había vuelto silencio de la misma manera que en el jardín donde un descorazonado Robin Hood esperaba el momento para acatar sus siguientes órdenes.

La morena observaba fijamente el bulto rojo brillante en su agarre, a la espera. Nada ocurrió por largos momentos.

—Bien —dijo para sí misma, sonriendo sólo como quien tiene un gran plan sobre ruedas lo haría. Volvió a esconder el corazón de Robin en su capa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Los muros del calabozo eran grises, fríos y silenciosos; no demasiado diferente a su propio castillo cuando ella aún era la esposa del rey. Aunque era considerablemente más acogedor. Snow White seguía siendo muy fiel a su estilo, le debía reconocer. No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas de encierro en su primer día allí cuando uno de los capas blancas le había llevado agua y fruta.

« _Esa mujer es demasiado amable_ —se dijo Regina mientras daba un par de pasos en los dos metros cuadrados de su celda—, _ni siquiera hay ratas aquí abajo._ »

Y así era. El lugar estaba limpio, la paja de su colchón era nueva, la pared del fondo inclusive tenía las piedras tibias —probablemente eran contiguas a alguna especie de sala de calderas—, el suelo no estaba húmedo, le habían llevado fruta dulce y agua fresca. _¿Qué clase de prisión era esa_?

Entonces Regina rió, porque la otra mujer tenía menos de gobernante que Emma Swan sutileza.

De cualquier manera, aunque no estuviera siendo tratada con vileza, su plan seguía en pie. Y lo sintió ponerse en marcha cuando oyó los primeros sonidos de revueltas provenir desde arriba. Un poco de tierra se cayó desde el techo, como si alguien estuviera caminando por allí, y el ruido de metales se oyó luego de un estridente y para nada amigable: _"¡Snow!, ¿cuándo demonios pensabas informármelo?"_ de, obviamente, David. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

La primer noche la había pasado pegada a la pared que emitía calor. Había olvidado lo frías que se ponían las noches en el Bosque Encantado, sobre todo bajo tierra. Sin magia era una tortura, y el calor de esa pared no era suficiente para mantener sus pies a una temperatura decente y que sus dedos no dolieran al moverlos. Pero siempre podía ser peor.

En el atardecer del tercer día, mientras todo en el mundo exterior parecía sacudirse, y ella presenciaba de oído una discusión de pareja entre Charming y Snow, sobre quién tenía los pantalones puestos y quién debía pasarse su existencia cambiando pañales, y ella sonreía de oreja a oreja... recibió su primer visita.

Lo primero que oyó fue el chocar de metales, como de una armadura que es golpeada — _oportunamente amortiguado por los gritos del exterior_ —, junto con el sonido seco que hacía la tierra cuando un cuerpo caía sobre ella.

« _Adiós a los guardias de Snow_ », se dijo internamente.

—Veo que tu carcelera te deja seguir jugando con corazones —mencionó la figura oculta en las sombras, y Regina supo que aquella persona no tendría necesidad de mantener su cubierta luego de haber hablado. Reconocería aquella voz donde fuera.

Se mordió la lengua para no maldecir su suerte. _Cualquier_ visita era mejor que esa.

—Snow White vive con la certeza de que no puedo hacerle daño en este reino —contestó la morena de las dos, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Ni siquiera se molestó en revisar mis ropas en busca de algo medianamente dañino, mucho menos algo mágico ya que —señaló a sus alrededores—, no tengo magia aquí.

—Esto es encantador —dijo su visitante, ignorando lo que Regina había dicho, como si no la hubiera oído—. Sigo sin comprender la amabilidad de tu hijastra, querida hermana. —La mujer de ojos verdes se mostró a la luz de la única antorcha que había encendida allí, y le dedicó unos generosos segundos de apreciación. Su situación hubiera sido algo para reír de nerviosismo en algún momento, pero ¿qué posibilidades había de que Zelena conservara sus poderes si Snow la dejaba andar tan libremente por sus dominios?

—La crié lo mejor que pude —contestó, con desinterés—. Pero venía defectuosa en los genes. —Se enderezó en su cama de paja y lonas, y cruzó sus piernas en una posición demasiado regia para su situación de presidiaria.

Zelena tomó una silla de madera que había en el pasillo, y la ubicó justo delante de Regina, con tan solo la reja de la celda de por medio y dos escasos metros de distancia. Se sentó, con esa misma actitud de grandeza que sólo podía ser hereditaria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mujer de cabello rojo, ladeando la cabeza. Su gesto era tan calmo y desconcertado que Regina consideró la opción de que esa persona allí fuera un cambiaformas tan malo que no había tomado bien la personalidad retorcida y psicótica de su media hermana.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo —respondió, batallando la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma para conseguir calor. Ya habría tiempo de hacer eso cuando estuviera a solas y pudiera ser todo lo débil que quisiera. Mientras tanto, envidiaría con ganas la capa que su hermana mayor llevaba y que parecía tan tibia a esa distancia.

—Sentí curiosidad de ver a la gran Reina Malvada tras los barrotes —sonrió, con gracia y _ahí estaba_ , el gesto retorcido y burlón de _Verdecita_ , como ella le decía despectivamente.

—¿Y bien? —Regina resopló con desgano— ¿Es todo lo que esperabas o Snow White te decepciona tanto como a mí?

—Podría haber dejado entrar una o dos ratas —contestó meditándolo, mientras echaba un vistazo al impecable suelo del lugar, con decepción—, y también un perro para que orinara en tu... _cama._ ¿Litera? —Señaló donde la reina estaba sentada, con un gesto vago de su mano—. ¿Qué es eso, un colchón de paja? ¿Un _catre_? —arrugó las cejas. Regina rió, y Zelena se le unió luego de un momento.

Entonces, cuando las risas cesaron de pronto, el silencio incómodo se hizo con fuerza entre ambas. La Bruja Retorcida apretó los labios y la ex Reina Malvada arrugó las cejas, confundida por aquel gesto. _¿Qué era eso? ¿Incertidumbre?_

La mujer de ojos verdes se puso de pie luego de varios segundos en silencio, como si acabara de recordar algo importante y simplemente debiera irse. Regina había gastado esos mismos segundos preguntándose a qué había ido en verdad su hermana a los calabozos.

—La próxima vez trae galletas —mencionó, con sarcasmo.

—Sólo si preparas té, querida —replicó la otra, de la misma manera, sosteniéndole la mirada, desafiante. El contacto se rompió sólo cuando Regina tembló involuntariamente por un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo, causado por una brisa que se había colado inmisericorde por entre los respiraderos de su celda. La luz anaranjada del sol entraba por el mismo lugar, y la sola idea de pensar en otra fría noche como la anterior, hizo que volviera a temblar.

Zelena entrecerró los ojos, pensativa. Fue un gesto que duró tan solo unos instantes, y su resolución silenciosa llegó a Regina cuando, luego de un sutil movimiento de muñeca y una pequeña nube de humo verde brillante y claro como una manzana, una manta apareciera a sus pies.

La morena pestañeó una vez, y miró al suelo, no comprendiendo aquel gesto. Levantó la vista a la otra mujer, pero ya no había nadie allí. _¿Qué demonios había sido eso?_

Tocó ligeramente la manta con la punta de su dedo gordo del pie, y el objeto no se encendió en llamas, ni le saltaron garras, o millares de insectos que la atacaran para devorarla con sus pequeñas y letales mordidas. Era una simple y común manta. La levantó del suelo con ambas manos, la sacudió e incluso la olfateó. No había nada raro en ella. _¿Qué pretendes, Zelena?,_ se preguntó. Entonces la realización de lo más alarmante de todo aquel asunto, llegó a ella: _Zelena aún poseía magia._

Pero no le había hecho nada. Ni amenazarla, ni presumirle y pavonearse delante de ella. Lo cual era muy poco usual en el comportamiento de la Bruja Retorcida, pues se sabe que todo villano respetable da cátedra de su maldad a quien sea.

A todo esto, ¿por qué si tenía magia y estaban de regreso en el Bosque Encantado, su hermana mayor no era verde?

Frunció el ceño, con tanta fiereza que temió dejarse una marca permanente en la piel. De pronto no veía las cartas, y sin ello no podría saber de qué trataba el juego. Resopló, con disgusto, entendiendo que su hermana libre por el castillo, con el secreto de que estaba manejando a alguien, y peor aún, con todos sus poderes... podía ser la primer falla en su plan.

A la mañana del cuarto día, los guardias fueron a buscarla.

—La reina nos envía a buscarla para que asista a una audiencia con el rey —informó uno de ellos, ocultando su rostro tras su yelmo. Lo bien que hacía al ocultarse, pues así libraba a Regina de un rostro más para una futura _vendetta_.

—Y no queremos hacer esperar a la reina, ¿no? —contestó ella, poniéndose de pie con dignidad, y encaminándose entre ellos hacia la salida.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado, temerosos en un inicio, pero inmediatamente recordaron que la antigua reina no tenía magia de ningún tipo, por lo cual caminaron con más confianza. Dos iban delante de ella, indicando el camino, otros dos flanqueando los lados, y dos más incitándola desde atrás a que continuara caminando, con la filosa punta de sus lanzas rozando su baja espalda.

La sala de audiencias era una réplica exacta de la de su anterior castillo; con todos esos colores en los ventanales superiores, y los tapizados con el escudo de armas de su familia llenando cada espacio en las paredes, tiñendo todo de un vivo azul marino a su alrededor, y los pisos de coloridas luces que jugaban sobre el mármol. Ah, como extrañaba el escarlata, dorado y gris que abundaba en su propio castillo. El azul era demasiado de _chicos buenos_ para su gusto.

La guiaron sin escalas directo al altar donde se ubicaban los tronos del rey y la reina. Snow White se puso de pie primera y David la imitó. Alineado a la izquierda de Regina, se encontraba el Consejo Real, y del otro lado se encontraba una hilera en igual número de guardias; sin contar a los que flanqueaban a Regina, y las escoltas de la realeza.

Le dedicó una mirada superficial a cada uno de ellos, sin pasar por alto la mirada de cachorrito apaleado que le dio Hook. « _Bien_ —se dijo Regina— _se va haciendo a la idea_.»

—¿A qué debo el placer, Su _autoproclamada_ Alteza? —preguntó la morena y sintió la sonrisa de Maléfica a su izquierda; aunque nadie más pareció notarla. Snow White inhaló grandes cantidades de aire por la nariz y sus fosas nasales se hincharon como las de un toro que acababa de ser provocado.

—Hemos encontrado esto —contestó la mujer, e hizo una seña a uno de sus guardias, que hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar inmediatamente, y regresó a los pocos segundos con un prisionero que llevaba una bolsa en la cabeza—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Nada que quieras oír, querida —respondió, sin interés aparente. Snow caminó hacia su prisionero, e hizo una seña para que lo soltaran. Los guardias así lo hicieron, y éste cayó de rodillas.

La mujer de autoridad allí le quitó la bolsa de la cabeza.

Los ojos verdes de Robin Hood miraron en todas direcciones, pasando por Regina, luego por el consejo e inclusive por David. Al ver a Snow White bajó la cabeza e imploró el perdón.

—Es un malentendido, Alteza —le dijo, reverenciándola a un punto tan bajo que solo debía sacar la lengua para lamerle las botas—. He venido hasta aquí para jurarle lealtad a su familia, y pedir que se olviden mis crímenes pasados a cambio de mi devoción absoluta.

Snow White se inclinó a su lado.

Regina sabía que lo haría, porque su hijastra siempre había deseado ser todo lo que su madre, la reina Eva, había querido en una hija: un monarca benévolo y amable. Snow fallaba con grandeza, pero eso no la privaría de intentarlo.

Una vez estuvo a la altura de Robin Hood, posó una mano en su hombro y otra en su pecho.

—Lo intentarás de nuevo, cuando tengas tu corazón de vuelta, honorable bandido —le sonrió, como solo ella podría, con toda esa amabilidad y paciencia en su gesto.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, y volvió al lado de su esposo. Robin Hood se puso de pie de igual manera, y miró a Regina, con absoluta pena en su expresión.

La morena sonrió con la misma victoria que había expresado cuando la primera maldición cobraba efecto, y Snow entornó los ojos con desconfianza ante la familiaridad de aquel gesto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer de blanco, tan desconcertada como aterrada ante la sonrisa de su madrastra.

Como toda respuesta, Regina metió una mano en su capa. Todos los guardias a su alrededor se pusieron en guardia, mas la morena solamente sacó un corazón. El corazón de Robin Hood, más precisamente.

—Entrégamela —le susurró, con su voz sonando como rugidos ansiosos del mar. El bandido apretó la mandíbula con desprecio al saberse incapaz de negar aquello y, sin decir palabra alguna, lanzó la daga del Oscuro en el aire, en dirección a Regina, que la atrapó como si fuera una simple manzana.

—¡No! —exclamó Snow White horrorizada, mientras revisaba su cintura y... _no_. La daga ya no estaba donde la había llevado desde que la tenía en su poder. _Ese maldito ladrón_ , pensó.

— _Oscuro_ —Regina levanto la daga frente a su rostro y sonrió grande—, yo te invoco. —Al instante, las puertas de la sala se abrieron y golpearon las paredes con fuerza. Un gélido soplido de viento proveniente de ningún lugar besó las mejillas de todos allí y, Emma Swan, rodeada de un halo oscuro y absolutamente seductor, acudió al llamado con la apariencia devastadora de una princesa de la muerte.

Sólo le bastó un momento a Emma para comprender la situación, para divisar la expresión de pánico en el rostro de su madre, y la de victoria en el de Regina, la daga en poder de ésta última y el terror en el resto de los presentes.

Nadie se atrevió a mover un sólo músculo más, por miedo a lo que la respuesta de la Salvadora Oscura podría hacerles ahora que estaba en manos de la Reina Malvada.

Pero para ambas mujeres lo más importante no era lo que ellos hicieran. En lo absoluto.

Regina se quedó sin aliento por un momento. Sabía que desde que Snow White había tenido la capacidad de controlar a Emma, la había prácticamente obligado a atenerse a sus deseos y condiciones; desde a quién podía ver, o cuándo podía salir del castillo e incluso a quién no-matar. El guardarropa de su hija no podía ser la excepción a su tiranía. Pero ésta última era casi entendible, después de todo, una madre siempre considera a su hija una princesa.

Sin embargo eso no le prohibiría que apreciara a Emma en un vestido. Era blanco, como todo lo que provenía de la árida imaginación de su hijastra, pero _por Dios_ , la forma en que se _ceñía_ a las curvas de Emma. Tenía su cabello — _ese endemoniado cabello dorado brillante_ — amarrado en una coleta alta, y sus labios remarcados de rojo. Sentía como si hiciera años que no la veía.

Regina dio el primer paso, tentativo, que resonó con sus tacones por toda la estancia. Apenas ahí se dio cuenta que todos guardaban silencio. El segundo paso lo dio Emma, y ni siquiera llegó a oírlo, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que la estaba abrazando. No había reproches como la última vez, ni sentimientos de rechazo y abandono, y lo único que Regina identificaba en el corazón de Emma era un latido salvaje que gritaba _alegría_ , y se sentía demasiado parecido a lo que Regina había sentido cuando había caído en cuenta de que esa mujer allí, bajo el agarre desesperado de sus brazos, había dejado todo atrás por ella. Era, dentro de todas las emociones que la agobiaban, _agradecimiento_. _¿Agradecimiento por qué?,_ se preguntó la morena.

Emma no se lo diría, claro estaba, pero agradecía inmensamente que Regina hubiera podido ver detrás de la oscuridad y cómo había reaccionado con ella por heridas viejas que aún le dolían a veces. Ella reaccionaba así, saltaba y se cubría, ponía ambas manos delante de sí y mantenía la distancia cuando sentía que alguien tenía el poder de causarle una nueva cicatriz. Esa noche, cuando había reaccionado como una niña con Regina, había sido exactamente eso. Y lo lamentaba tanto que no podía ponerlo en palabras. _Eso agradecía_. Que regresara a pesar de todo.

Tenían un público de, al menos, veinte personas; todas ellas como inmovilizadas en los extremos lejanos del salón, y ellas en lo que parecía el centro del Universo y a la vez la orilla de un abismo. Pero ni los veinte pares de ojos, ni la luz del sol escurriéndose por la ventana o la brisa del viento que corría libre y lamía su piel; nada la detendría de tomar a Emma Swan por el cuello y reclamar sus labios como suyos.

Un murmullo creció en sus oídos, proveniente de las personas rodeándolas que al fin parecían cobrar vida. Los brazos de la Salvadora se enredaron en la cintura de Regina, y los de ésta subieron al largo cuello pálido de su compañera.

Algunas de las voces dijeron unas palabras, algunas de espanto, otras de aliento, otras simplemente de admiración; pero todas fueron acalladas con el paso de los segundos. Porque cada vez que la lengua de una acariciaba la de la otra, cada parte de ellas vibraba por las descargas de magia que recorrían sus cuerpos enteros y salían de éstos, golpeaban contra las paredes de la sala, contra el techo, el suelo y el aire, y contra los cuerpos de todos los presentes, llenando el aire de chispas y calor. Era un espectáculo de estelas blancas y negras que llamaban casi tanto la atención de todos allí como aquel beso mismo.

 _Así era como un beso de amor verdadero se sentía_ , se dijeron, en silencio.

Regina llevó la mano con la que sostenía la daga a la mano de Emma, y entrelazó sus dedos con el ancla del Oscuro en medio. Separó sus labios de los de la rubia y ésta volvió a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Emma, y de pronto su mano libre estaba en todos lados. En el rostro de Regina, en sus brazos, en su cintura, revisando que no hubiera sido herida en su estancia en los calabozos— Mataré a mi madre, y luego te mataré a ti por entrar aquí sabiendo que no tendrías magia. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Regina?

—Emma, escúchame —le susurró, para que sólo ella la oyera. Llevó una mano al rostro de la otra mujer, logrando que se callara al fin—. Te lo explicaré, pero por favor guarda silencio o te escucharán hasta las monjas al otro lado del castillo.

—Ya no son monjas. —Arrugó la nariz, haciendo oídos sordos a lo otro que Regina había dicho—. Tienen el tamaño de un hámster, ¿siempre es así o es por elección? —Ladeó la cabeza.

—Es por elección, cariño, ahora préstame atención —afirmó el agarre en la mejilla de Emma, y ésta simplemente asintió. En ningún momento soltó su otra mano—. Merlín estuvo en mi castillo y te está buscando. Ahora, seguramente tu madre creerá que es algo bueno cuando se lo digas, pero...

—¿No lo es? —Arrugó las cejas, confundida— Creí que el punto de venir aquí era encontrarlo, para salvar mi alma y todo eso...

Regina no sabía si quería volver a besarla, o abofetearla en aquel momento.

Se contuvo de suspirar un _Charming_ en su tono despectivo, haciendo alusión a la falta de neuronas que había heredado de su padre. Asique solamente respiró profundo y se humedeció los labios. Emma hizo lo mismo como reflejo, y Regina casi pierde el hilo de lo que iba a decir. _Besarla_. Definitivamente quería volver a besarla.

« _Concéntrate._ »

—No, Emma, no lo es —corroboró, arrugando ambas cejas—. Se valió de tretas para saber quién era el Oscuro, y no dijo sus intenciones en su búsqueda. Sin mencionar que cuando se enteró de quién eras desapareció.

—Sí, eso suena potencialmente malo. —Emma apretó los labios, y balanceó la mano que mantenía unida a Regina en medio de ambas—. ¿Ahora qué sigue?

Regina suspiró, tragándose los mil planes egoístas que se le ocurrían en ese momento.

—Esta parte de mi plan termina aquí —contestó—. Mi única meta al llegar aquí era verte, advertirte... y liberarte. —Comenzó a soltar la mano de la Salvadora, dejando en el camino la daga.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron grandes, con miedo.

—Sin ti aquí recordándome lo que es sentir perderé el control —dijo, desesperada, tratando de regresarle la daga a la morena; ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes, tu madre no es una completa idiota todo el tiempo —recordó, con una sonrisa ante la memoria—, y alguna vez me dijo que yo era capaz de sentir aún sin un corazón, porque yo sentía con toda mi alma. Que sólo necesitaba creerlo. Tú también puedes, ¿confías en mí?

Emma asintió.

—Bien. —Apretó las manos de Emma en torno al mango de la daga y la miró a los ojos—. Cuando el reino fuera de la barrera sea seguro regresaremos juntas al castillo, ¿vale? —la rubia volvió a asentir, y Regina vio el momento exacto en que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Le palmeó la mano, en un gesto impersonal, tratando de mantener la compostura y sonrió, quebrada—. Entonces volveré por ti...

Dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana y se mostró a la luz de esa noche sin luna. El viento se agitó a su alrededor y un dragón alzó vuelo a su se subió de un salto y le dedició una última mirada a su Salvadora antes de emprender su camino de regreso a casa. Se lo dijo entonces, sin palabras, pero estaba fuera de su ser. _Te amo_ , decían sus ojos, y los de Emma la espejaban. Quizá algún día fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo con palabras...

Emma simplemente fue capaz de observarla, alejándose en la noche, en medio de un millón de estrellas, mientras percibía como sus sentimientos no se iban con ella. Se quedaban, aferrados a su pecho vacío con garras tenaces que se asían a su alma, inamovibles. Ella también se lo dijo a Regina, en silencio, mientras se alejaba...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII** — _"the woman of darkness and the woman of light shall fight"_

* * *

— _Tan solo pocos minutos después de haber visto a Regina abandonar el castillo en el lomo de la forma de dragón de Lily, Emma entraba a la torre del castillo que habían destinado absolutamente para ella._

 _»Subió las escaleras con rabia en forma líquida y oscura corriendo por sus venas. La manera en que su madre la había increpado por, cita: "haber dado semejante espectáculo frente a medio reino", la había sobrepasado. Ya no dudaba ni cuestionaba que Regina hubiera gastado más de una década activamente tratando de matarla, ¡era insufrible! Snow White debía agradecer que Emma la amaba más de lo que la detestaba, porque eso la salvaba de ser encerrada en un agujero lejos de la luz del sol por la eternidad._

 _»Al llegar al último piso, donde la escalera en caracol que había tomado terminaba, la puerta de su habitación la recibió. Abrió sin ceremonias ni moderación y, pese a que la puerta era enorme y más pesada que Pequeñín, el gigante enano, azotó la pared por la fuerza de la entrada._

 _»Apretó la daga en su puño y soltó un gruñido. ¿Cómo la aguantaban todos? La había perseguido por todo el castillo durante horas, recriminándole que se ponía a sí misma en riesgo, al pueblo, al reino entero e inclusive quizá también a Regina. Aquello la había molestado más que nada de todas las cosas que había oído a su madre decir sobre esta situación. Ella nunca dañaría a Regina._

 _»Con pasos tan pesados como irritados, caminó por la estancia llena de alfombras, y se dirigió directamente a la puerta de su clóset. Abrió, dio un paso dentro, luego el otro, y después de un destello y el zumbido familiar de la magia, salió por una puerta diferente, al otro lado del reino, en una habitación que no era la suya, en un castillo diferente al que no se suponía debiera visitar..._

 _» "Tardaste mucho, ¿está todo bien?, ¿se lo creyeron?", preguntó la mujer aún en su siempre perfecto y aparentemente pintado a su cuerpo vestido, ese mismo con el que la había visto marcharse sobre el lomo de un dragón._

 _» Regina miró a Emma con ansiedad dentro de la oscuridad de su gran habitación, apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas. La rubia guardó silencio mientras avanzaba hacia ella a largas y determinadas zancadas; cuando la tuvo en frente, sus fuertes brazos la retuvieron contra su cuerpo en un brusco abrazo. Apretó a la otra mujer como si quisiera romperla al medio mientras seguía avanzando; Regina retrocedía a la misma velocidad sin quejarse ni un instante sobre aquel contacto ni la forma en que sentía como si fuera a fusionarse a Emma si la presionaba tan solo un poco más. Pronto estuvieron cerca de la cama, y los pies de la morena trastabillaron con el borde, llevándola de espaldas al suave colchón de plumas y a Emma sobre ella. En ningún momento la soltó. "Odio a mi madre. Dice cosas que... Por un momento casi me convence de que no regresarías por mí."_

 _»"Nunca", murmuró la reina, escondiendo un gesto molesto en el hueco de la clavícula de la Salvadora. Debería tener una seria charla con Blancanieves. "¿Recuerdas? Lo planeamos, mientras me dabas tu corazón en Storybrooke. Este momento llegaría. Pretender que la tiranía de tu madre nos mantiene separadas y así dividir a las masas que creen en nuestro amor verdadero y las que no. Tácticas y estrategias de guerra. Divide y conquistarás."_

 _»"Cielos, haces sonar como si nuestra hermosa relación fuera una transacción de negocios", se quejó con sarcasmo, fingiendo dolor. "Al principio ese no era el plan que acordamos, exactamente."_

 _»"Bueno, planeamos hacerles creer que la tiranía de tu madre te mantenía lejos de Henry, tu único amor verdadero. Pero hemos avanzado desde entonces y aprendido algunas cosas sobre nosotras mismas", susurró, alzando una ceja que Emma no vio, pero que sabía ahí estaba, por el tono de voz que la morena había utilizado._

 _»"Sí", sonrió la Salvadora, absolutamente de acuerdo, pero aún incapaz de formular las palabras adecuadas. "Podría decirse."_

— _Espera, espera. —Henry la detuvo antes de que pasara al siguiente capítulo. La Autora detuvo la lectura y dejó descansar el libro sobre sus piernas._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Cómo funciona el plan de dividir al reino y conquistar? —preguntó él y ella arrugó las cejas—. Es decir, creí que todo el punto de aquel viaje sería romper la maldición de Emma._

— _Lo es, cariño, sólo que primero deben quitarle a tu abuela el apoyo del reino —explicó con tranquilidad, esperando que él entendiera—. Ir a la guerra será inevitable si el plan de tus madres no resulta, y con la oscuridad fuera de balance aquello podría ser catastrófico. Podría dejar de haber un reino que gobernar, ¿comprendes?_

— _Creo que sí. —Arrugó las cejas, aún analizándolo—. Sí. Es lo que los héroes hacen, ¿cierto? Poner las necesidades de otros antes, solucionar lo más urgente primero y luego todo lo demás._

 _Henry sonrió, esperanzado. Destiny rodó los ojos._

 _Ese niño entendía bien una cosa y tres las entendía mal. Sus madres podían ser héroes, sí. Pero lo que hacían, detener la guerra y ganar tiempo para romper la maldición del Oscuro lo hacían sólo por ellas. El sentimiento egoísta de necesitar estar juntas era lo que las movía. Regina sabía que Emma jamás estaría en paz consigo misma, mucho menos con nadie más, si dejaba miles de vidas inocentes perderse por su causa; asique intentaba detener la guerra. Emma sabía que uno de los objetivos de su madre era alejarla de Regina por lo que durara su existencia; asique se resistía y peleaba, trataba de detener la guerra y sacar a Snow White de la influencia de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el Bosque Encantado._

 _Todo eso... por la posibilidad de estar juntas al final. Por ese final de cuentos que ambas anhelaban tanto conseguir sólo si se trataba de ellas. ¿Pero cómo le explicabas aquello a un preadolescente que conocía tanto sobre sentimientos egoístas y a la vez puros, como de besar a una chica?_

 _Pasó la página y no dijo más, esperando que el niño comprendiera por sí mismo y sin problemas lo que le leería en los siguientes minutos..._

Emma la hubiera golpeado.

Se masajeó la frente con una mano, sintiendo el peso de una jaqueca manifestándose en la zona.

Lo juraba por lo que fuera que veneraran en ese mundo en lugar de Dios. La hubiera golpeado si no le causara dilemas morales el maltratar a un invidente. Aunque siendo ella el Oscuro, ¿qué dilema habría? Ceder ante los impulsos era enteramente justificable y excusable si se tenían en cuenta los ríos de oscuridad corriendo por sus venas.

Sí. Eso lo cubriría. Decidió que así sería.

Sin dejar de frotar su frente buscando alivio y sin siquiera alzar la vista, levantó su otra mano en el aire y apretó, como si tuviera un cuello entre sus dedos y, aún a pesar de los metros que las separaban en esa amplia sala, la mujer delante de ella comenzó a ahogarse por la falta de oxígeno.

—Esfuérzate —rugió, con furia.

—Emma, hija, ella ya te ha dicho todo lo que sabe. —David intentó calmar a la princesa Swan, pero aún estando a su lado y sujetándola con fuerza del brazo, no logró moverlo del lugar, ni ayudar a la chica sofocándose a respirar mejor.

—No me convence —dijo y apretó un poco más. La mujer de los ojos blancos y cabello color cobre alzó sus manos llenas de pecas hacia el techo, con las palmas abiertas.

—Lo que la Salvadora quiere saber es otra cosa —murmuró, y su voz pareció hacer eco por toda la estancia; aún a pesar de la dificultad no perdía ese aire de misterio que Emma detestaba tanto. Aún así aflojó un poco el agarre, interesada en que estuviera hablando nuevamente al menos—. El destino es caprichoso y no lo puede detener...

La vidente estaba pasando lentamente de verse absolutamente roja, a un perturbador tono de piel azulado. Sus pies se elevaron un par de centímetros del suelo y sus manos se asieron a su cuello, rasguñando el aire alrededor de su cuello, tratando de quitar las invisibles manos que amenazaban con llevarse su vida.

—¡Emma! —gritó Snow White y el solo sonido de su voz hizo que las manos de su hija apretaran un centímetro más. _Se lo había advertido_. Lo que fuera que dijera empeoraría las cosas, y el quejido de agonía que soltó la muchacha fue suficiente como para que su madre se mordiera la lengua la siguiente vez que pensó en interferir.

—El destino de Regina es estar con Robin Hood por siempre —dijo la vidente, elevando sus blancos ojos al techo, como si fuera testigo de imágenes que el resto no. A Emma se le revolvió el estómago ante la sola mención de _ese destino_. Sin importar cuanto apretara aquel cuello, ni cuanto amenazara con quitarle la vida, la vidente no paraba de recitar las mismas palabras una y otra vez—. En la felicidad y la desdicha. En la luz y la oscuridad. En la vida y en la muerte. Como el producto del amor verdadero y el dragón. Viven juntos. Mueren juntos. —Levantó ambas manos incluso más alto que la vez anterior y sus brazos temblaron víctimas del esfuerzo. Sus vacíos ojos se movieron en varias direcciones, como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión; como si estuviera presionando más de lo que debía a su tercer ojo—. Las cadenas del destino son fuertes y se resisten a romperse... Se tensan, crujen, e incluso se agrietan, pero se niegan a desvanecerse; y arrastran todo lo demás a su caprichoso antojo.

Entonces Emma la soltó, cuando parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro, junto con el enrojecido rostro de Snow White.

La joven vidente se retorció en el suelo, y Phillip y David se apresuraron a auxiliarla. El cuello pálido y lleno de pecas de la joven se mostraba más rojizo que su cabello, y sus ojos blancos lagrimeaban. Emma, como acto de cortesía, chasqueó los dedos y le apareció un vaso con agua.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, no puedes matarlo —Zelena tomó la palabra, luego de haberle presentado aquel dilema a la Salvadora; y había tenido razón al sugerir que la vidente podría tener algo para decir acerca del lazo entre Regina y Robin—. Es decir, puedes —la bruja hizo un gesto vago con la mano y le sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía desde que Emma la conocía: retorcida y carente de sutileza. _En serio, ¿por qué Mary Margaret insistía en tenerla en su consejo?—._ De hecho, lo haría yo misma y con mucho gozo; pero, querida cuñada, nuestra amada Regina moriría con él. Sé que suena muy poético y se podría escribir una preciosa canción a su irrompible lazo, pero como dicen por ahí... no hay nada más hermoso que vivir.

Emma la observó con desconfianza. No le hacía gracia la forma en que hablaba como si ambas tuvieran causa común, ni como decía _"nuestra amada Regina"_ , como si considerara que sus sentimientos por la reina fueran remotamente comparables.

Estaba claro que Zelena no sentía ni siquiera afecto por su media hermana y lo había demostrado infinidad de veces, de todas las formas posibles. Había intentado culparla por una maldición de olvido que ella había lanzado, poniendo a todo el pueblo en su contra. Había tratado de matar a su hijo. Robarle su " _final feliz"._ Incluso había intentado viajar al pasado para, literalmente, borrarla de la existencia. Pero jamás nada parecido a esto...

¿Por qué había aparecido con la vidente para impedir el fin del ladrón? Dios sabía que ese sujeto necesitaba morir en manos de Emma, tanto como Zelena misma querría matarlo por haberle dado la espalda aún mientras ella gestaba a su pelirrojo y verde bebé del bosque. Lo sabía, lo sentía... la forma en que la bruja había ignorado su presencia ni bien entró a la estancia. Lo detestaba casi tanto como ella. Y si eso se sumaba a su odio por Regina, ¿por qué la inesperada ayuda? No le gustaba la posibilidad, pero bien pudo haber matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro y sin ensuciarse las manos al dejar al Oscuro, ser simplemente oscuro y quitar impunemente una vida.

Pero como Emma no era de andarse con sutilezas y detestaba las conspiraciones que estar al mando de un castillo supondrían, se abrazó con fuerza a su esencia y dejó su a su ser, simplemente _ser_...

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —preguntó, arrugando el ceño con desconfianza. Clavó sus ojos verde azulados, en aquellos verde claro como agua de playas del Caribe y los analizó. Buscó respuestas en su brillo, en la fuerza de su color y en lo dilatadas que estuvieran sus pupilas. Incluso trató de hallar señales en la frecuencia de sus parpadeos. Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y Emma veía a través de muchos con su detector de mentiras.

Los ojos de Zelena eran brillantes y limpios. Diría que brillaban con cierta inocencia si no la conociera; sus pupilas estaban contraídas, probablemente resultado directo de la luz del sol de la tarde que se metía por la ventana y le pegaba de lleno en la cara, arrancándole brillos cobrizos a su cabello.

La mujer pestañeó una sola vez antes de contestar.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —dijo, sin desviar la mirada, ni demostrando un leve titubeo. Emma consideró que estaba diciendo la verdad o era una gran mentirosa. Le creía. Dios la perdonara, pero lo hacía. Aunque, siendo absolutamente sincera, no sería la primera ni la última vez que su detector de mentiras le fallara. Sólo lograba ser infalible con su familia.

—Supongo que deberé conformarme con tirarlo a los calabozos —la rubia retomó el tema de Robin, haciendo caso omiso a sus dudas. Observó al bandido por breves instantes y sintió el desprecio con el que él le devolvía la mirada. Consideró hacerle un poco de daño, quizá romperle uno o dos dedos; pero no quiso arriesgarse.

Sintió como la mujer de cabellera roja como un atardecer sonreía a su lado; Emma volvió su atención a ella. Era claro que estaba feliz con su resolución.

—Si me permite aconsejarle, _princesa_... primero querrá dejar entrar un par de ratas ahí abajo —mencionó, con diversión, recordando la estancia de Regina—. En la visita que le hice a mi hermanita, no dejé de oírla quejarse por las comodidades que Snow White le daba a sus prisioneros. Es, por mucho, más limpio y ventilado de lo que las sucias cantinas a las que él ingresa por voluntad. Robin la pasará mejor ahí abajo que en una posada del pueblo si no hacemos algo al respecto.

Emma simplemente movió su mano, con la daga en ella, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Encárgate si te place —concedió y, por un momento, creyó que la mujer frente a ella festejaría en saltos. Hubiera sido algo _bizarre_ ver a una embarazada hacer aquello en un vestido negro que gritaba _majestuosidad_ —. Veo que te emociona la sola idea —Emma alzó una ceja, confusa. Luego sacudió su cabeza y siguió con los demás asuntos. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Debería ir a salvar a alguien, en algún lugar. Era un trabajo sin descanso ni paga. Salvar a un niño de caerse de su pony, a un pájaro en su nido de que no bese el suelo mientras intenta aprender a volar, a un gato de que lo ataque un perro, y a un ratón de ser el almuerzo de aquel mismo gato. Debía salvar a los débiles de los más fuertes, y a los más fuertes de sí mismos. _Salvar_ era la palabra mágica. A veces deseaba poder ser egoísta y dejarlos a todos a su suerte, pero entonces esa vocecita en su interior que sonaba como su madre y su padre, y Henry, le susurraba que debía hacer siempre lo correcto; no más, ni menos.

Si el trabajo de Salvadora tuviera una puerta de salida, o un botón de "cancelar", como la toalla que tiraban los boxeadores para librarse de tener que seguir luchando... no, no lo haría. Los seguiría salvando, por mucho que lo odiara. Y sus días avanzaban de esa forma, con la carga de ayudar a todo el mundo a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Era como si, de pronto, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke hubieran olvidado que habían pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un mundo sin comodidades, ni electricidad. Sorprendentemente, la mayor queja que había recibido no había sido por los teléfonos celulares, sino por la falta de café. El asunto de las cafeteras parecía haber erradicado el conocimiento alguna vez popular de cómo preparar café a la antigua, sin electricidad y sólo con un molinillo.

Pero todo mal día llegaba a un punto en el que no podía ponerse peor. En su caso, cuando el día llegaba a su fin, o ella simplemente decidía que era suficiente, corría a sus habitaciones y se encerraba en lo alto de su torre. _La Torre del Cisne_ , como la habían llamado sus padres. Habían tres torres más en el castillo, y cada una tenía un nombre propio y conmemorativo de algo en particular. La suya, era en honor a sí misma. Sonaría demasiado egocéntrico si hubiera sido su idea. Pero era de su madre, asique todo perdía importancia en ese aspecto.

Ahora, como Oscuro, la Salvadora era tan mágica como se podía y tan libre como cualquier persona soñaría. Sus poderes no conocían de demasiados límites —tampoco su consciencia, si iba a ser honesta—, por lo que crear un simple portal que abarcara unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia no fue la gran cosa. Así se mantenía en contacto con Regina — _sus sentimientos_ , se repetía seguido, y no se refería a su corazón precisamente. En ocasiones la morena se quedaba con ella toda la noche, a veces sólo los minutos necesarios para abrazarse y recordarse por qué hacían todo; otras veces se quedaba sólo un instante.

Ese día, Emma ingresó a su habitación con un gruñido que salió desde las profundidades de su garganta y esa especie de humo negro que supuraba de su cuerpo cada vez que algo la superaba.

—¿Es tan malo como suena? —preguntó Regina, que estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo. La miró de reojo, sin siquiera alarmarse por la forma en que la oscuridad que desprendía Emma se retorcía en el aire a su alrededor, y que por momentos chillaba como muchos murciélagos molestos. Había aprendido que esa entidad, tuviera consciencia o no, no se atrevía a tocarla.

—No quieres saber —suspiró Emma y se dejó caer de espaldas en su enorme colchón de plumas. El sonido fue seco, y su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto donde había caído por largos segundos. Las tinieblas se expandieron por la habitación, lamiendo superficies, probando las texturas a su alrededor, y luego comprimiéndose, reduciéndose a simplemente un halo en el aire, como el que deja un cigarrillo que ya ha sido consumido; cada vez menos presente y denso.

El Oscuro arrugó las cejas y miró al techo. Regina no insistió en su pregunta. Sabía que si algo molestaba a Emma todo caería por su propio peso y las palabras saldrían como proyectiles de su boca. La oyó suspirar una vez más antes de que volviera a hablar.

—Es que, no lo entiendo —gruñó y se llevó ambas manos al rostro; la oscuridad que la rodeaba se tensó y retorció una vez más—. Esas cosas del destino son... —Rechinó los dientes y guardó un silencio angustioso. Regina entonces se puso de pie de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

—¿Estúpidas? —preguntó, mirándola desde arriba. La entidad que rodeaba a Emma entonces se alejó, mientras la morena enredaba sus dedos en el cabello dorado y trazaba líneas imaginarias en el cuero cabelludo con sus uñas. Emma cerró los ojos, y todo se volvió pacífico y tranquilo.

—Sí —suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos para contemplarla, admirando como las luces parecían más brillantes junto a Regina y la bruma que se cernía siempre sobre ella parecía disiparse. La reina ladeó levemente la cabeza sin detener sus atenciones.

—Hay algo más que te molesta —dijo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta—, ¿qué es?

Emma consideró contarle lo que la vidente había dicho sobre las cadenas que la unían a Robin, sobre cómo la arrastrarían cerca de él en cualquier situación, así como a ella con Lily; incluso en la muerte.

Sintió esa incómoda picazón bajo la piel y ese impulso que había podido apenas controlar de volver cenizas en su mano el corazón de Robin Hood. Sus dedos hormiguearon con anhelo por sentir la textura suave y polvorienta de las simples cenizas en las que se volvería tan solo con un apretón... e inhaló profundo. Regina volvió a acariciar su cabello y todo volvió a ser tranquilo, callado y como una página en blanco.

—Zelena me desconcierta —contestó al fin la Salvadora Oscura, decidiéndose por la otra mitad de la verdad—. No logro descifrar sus intenciones aún.

Sintió a Regina resoplar y soltar una carcajada irónica, simple y como un ladrido.

—¿El superpoderoso detector de mentiras le está fallando, oh, poderosa Salvadora Oscura? —preguntó la morena con una suave risa de por medio; Emma fingió ofenderse y giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar fuera de su alcance. Regina la siguió con la mirada, como si cada centímetro que se alejara se ensanchara un vacío en su interior; pero la oscuridad no regresó a Emma.

—Es demasiado lista —se quejó la rubia, levantando ambas manos en el aire, con frustración—. Sabe qué decir para que no suene a mentira y aún así nunca dice la verdad.

—Doy fe de que mi hermana tiene un don para sacar de quicio hasta a la más serena de las personas —admitió la morena entre dientes; medio sarcásticamente, medio con cierta admiración—. ¿Qué ha hecho _Verdecita_ esta vez?

—Nada. —Emma gruñó de nuevo. Estaba absolutamente hermética sobre aquel asunto sobre no poder matar a Robin; no lo había decidido aún, pero no diría nada hasta haberlo analizado al menos.

Volvió a subirse a la cama, esta vez descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la reina.

—Ni siquiera es verde ya, ¿has notado que ya no trata de matarte? —preguntó, mirándola desde abajo. Los ojos chocolate se clavaron en los verdes y, por un instante, sintió que se hundiría en ellos como si fueran el mar; pero Regina pestañeó y el encanto se perdió.

—Lo he notado —afirmó, muy quieta; como si la sola idea de algo tan inusual la perturbara al punto de la parálisis corporal—. ¿Crees que esté tramando algo?

—No —dijo, con simpleza—. No siento que planee nada malo.

Cuando Regina abrió la boca para continuar con aquella conversación, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron. Emma se sentó en la cama de golpe y Regina se puso de pie de un salto, pegándose a la pared contraria, tomada absolutamente fuera de guardia.

—Espero no interrumpir nada —dijo la mujer de pie en la entrada. Su cabello rubio caía en perfectos rizos sobre sus hombros y sus brillantes ojos azules las observaban con diversión. Cuando avanzó, el primer paso lo dio su cetro de dragón, y luego le siguieron sus pies ocultos bajo un largo vestido negro.

—Maléfica. —Regina suspiró y su corazón volvió a latir de una forma acompasada—. _Por Dios_ , creí que serías Snow White —le reprochó, con una mano sobre su pecho y un pequeño atisbo de susto aún.

—Querida Regina —la mayor de las tres mujeres alzó ambas cejas, fingiendo desconcierto—, no sé si me escandaliza más que me confundieras con tu suegra, o que le temas más a ella que a mí.

Emma hizo una mueca como si hubiera olfateado algo apestoso ante la palabra _suegra_ referida a _Blancanieves,_ nada menos.

« _Oh por Dios_ —pensó, cambiando su mueca de disgusto a una de terror, ajena a la conversación que se desarrollaba en frente de ella—, _si Cora viviera sería mi suegra._ »

—Por supuesto, le temo tanto que me paseo por su castillo sin magia y aún así le gano, le quito la daga, a su hija, y pronto me quedaré con su ejército —contestó la reina, con altivez infantil, alzando la cabeza como quien desafía a un verdugo a que la corte—. Pero dejémonos de cosas sin importancia. Agradecería que pospusiéramos las visitas sociales para una ocasión más adecuada, asique te pido cordialmente que regreses a tu nido entre las rocas de esa cueva donde concebiste a tu cachorro de dragón. Esta es una reunión privada.

—Me disculpé, ¿o no lo hice? Como sea, no creo haber interrumpido nada, por lo que veo —hizo un gesto vago con su cetro hacia las puertas, que un segundo después se cerraron tan deprisa como se habían abierto. Así dejaba en claro Maléfica que no pensaba irse sin decir lo que pretendía—. Es que no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban y... —ante aquello, Regina resopló, sonriendo sarcásticamente ante tal _mentira_.

« _Dígase de estarnos espiando_ », corrigió para sus adentros, sin ocultar su incomodidad. Maléfica le sonrió falsamente.

—Sólo me vi en la obligación de aclarar una de sus dudas —se excusó, caminando hacia la silla frente al espejo en la que había estado la reina momentos antes y amagó a sentarse, pero se detuvo a último momento; miró a Emma y luego a Regina—. Pero si no les apetece recibirme ahora, _Sus Altezas_ , puedo volver más tarde.

Regina rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Emma, aún en la cama y en completo silencio, cruzó sus piernas, más dispuesta que la morena a oírla.

—Sobre su último tema de conversación —mencionó, intentando captar la atención de la reina tanto como la de la princesa—. La respuesta a la actitud de Zelena está en la maldición que lanzó —la mujer rubia dirigió la mirada a Emma y le sostuvo el contacto por más tiempo del normal, como si tratara de explicar algo más con aquel gesto. Emma arrugó las cejas—. Dime, Salvadora, ¿a qué renunció tu retorcida cuñada cuando lanzó la maldición que nos trajo aquí?

Entonces, los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par.

 _¿A qué había renunciado?_

Regina se había visto en la penosa obligación de tomar el corazón de su padre, porque era todo lo que tenía. Snow entregó el de David, porque era lo que más amaba y porque, según las leyes mágicas del Universo, el corazon de bebé Neal no serviría mientras estuviera en el vientre de su madre, pues no contaba como un ser existente aún y era inutilizable para el hechizo. Zelena... aún si ella amara a su bebé, no podía utilizarlo por lo mismo. Y lo siguiente que más amaba...

No era _Regina_ , precisamente.

Recordó la forma en que había interferido para salvarla del destino de morir junto con Robin.

Tampoco amaba a Robin, porque él aún estaba dando vueltas por este mundo —por desgracia para Emma—, asique no quedaba ninguna _persona_ en realidad. Tampoco se amaba a sí misma, pues de hecho se odiaba y odiaba todo lo que era; odiaba el hecho de que por simplemente ser hija de un don nadie no fuera suficiente para merecer el amor de su madre. No. Ella no se amaba a sí misma, ni cómo se veía cuando la envidia la corroía.

 _Pero Zelena ya no era verde_...

Regina le había comentado a Emma el incidente de los calabozos y cómo la manta no se había enredado en su cuello para estrangularla cuando la utilizó, ni nada mínimamente dañino. De hecho era una manta abrigada, gruesa y suave, que incluso olía a manzanas.

Emma pestañeó una vez y abrió la boca.

 _A lo que Zelena renunció fue_...

—Renunció a su odio por mí. A su envidia y la chance de tener una venganza —Regina susurró, pero salió más como un suspiro incrédulo. La garganta de Emma se sentía seca de pronto y su lengua muy torpe como para decir algo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que a la reina le afectaban los lazos familiares.

Maléfica simplemente asintió. Una puerta diferente a la principal se abrió y, ante la mirada atónita de _casi todas_ las presentes, Ruby entró por la puerta del _clóset encantado_ con tres tazas sobre una bandeja en sus manos.

Las dos mujeres rubias voltearon a verla con sorpresa. Regina ni se inmutó.

La puerta del clóset era — _absolutamente inspirada en Narnia_ — lo que Emma había encantado para poder transportarse de un castillo a otro en cuestión de segundos. Por momentos aquello se le hacía divertido y se sentía el señor Tumnus que esperaba ansioso que su pequeña Lucy Pevensie — _en su caso Regina_ — se escabullera por el armario a visitarla. Era cliché, y romántico, y con un toque de ironía por el hecho de que la reina se metiera en, de todos los muebles en el mundo, un _clóset_ para visitar a escondidas a su romance lésbico.

—No es que estuviera oyendo detrás de su clóset —mencionó la chica lobo, como si nada, con una sonrisa grande y encantadora dirigida a las presentes. Porque claro, de pronto nadie les temía y todos las espiaban, _a la Reina Malvada y al Oscuro nada menos_ —, pero me parece que hace falta un poco de chocolate con canela para alivianar el ambiente.

Y, como si fuera planeado, el aroma le llegó en el preciso instante en que la bebida fue nombrada. El estómago de Emma comenzó a girar como un lavarropas en funcionamiento y, por inercia, sus manos avanzaron con ansiedad; pero Ruby la pasó de largo como si no existiera y le ofreció la primera taza a Regina, que la recibió con urgencia. Su morena reina se había vuelto más adicta al chocolate que todos los Charming juntos y era absolutamente su culpa.

La segunda taza sí se la dio a Emma, que la tomó con reticencia y observó a su joven amiga lobo de reojo. Ésta, sin más, se sentó en la misma cama que las otras dos mujeres, sin miedo a hacer mal tercio y bebió un sorbo de su propia taza.

Todos clavaron los ojos en ella, que simplemente se dedicó a su bebida y les dedicó un gesto vago de desdén con la mano.

—No se preocupen por mí —murmuró con los labios pegados a la taza—, continúen.

—Si nos das permiso —mencionó Emma con sarcasmo.

Maléfica alzó ambas cejas ante la escena y le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad a Regina, que parecía gritar: " _a lo que has llegado, querida_ ". La morena casi podía oír su voz y el tono que emplearía su alguna vez única amiga. Como única respuesta, la reina pretendió que nada la perturbaba de la familiaridad que compartía con la chica lobo.

—Por cierto —Ruby dirigió sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes a la mujer dragón allí presente—, ¿podrías hablar con Lily? Está vaciando la despensa. Le he dicho que si va a comer como un dragón, sería más útil que se mantuviera _en_ su forma de dragón, así podría ayudarme a espantar a los cuervos que destruyen los campos de maíz. Pero no me escucha. Creí que un cambiaformas sería más receptivo con otro cambiaformas; ¿es porque soy un lobo? ¿hay alguna clase de desprecio ancestral entre dragones y lobos, como el de lobos con ovejas? Creo que no le agrado, o no le agrada el maíz, porque no hace nada al respecto.

Maléfica simplemente parpadeó una vez, perpleja, y seguido rió melódicamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Me aseguraré de preguntarle cuando la vea, querida —contestó con gracia y una sonrisa divertida antes de golpear el suelo con la punta de su cetro y desaparecer de allí.

« _Sí, bueno. Malvado no se puede ser siempre con todo el mundo_ —pensó Regina, mirando a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate e hizo un gesto hacia Ruby, que inmediatamente sacó un rollo de papel de su capa—. _Mucho menos con alguien tan eficiente y... encantador, en una manera absolutamente desfachatada._ »

Emma fue la primera en terminarse su cocoa y en ordenar una segunda ronda. No era que le apeteciera otra, sino que quería un momento a solas con Regina, si no era demasiado pedir. Primero la mayor de las mujeres dragón, luego su amiga lobo. En una ocasión se había metido Lily a su habitación solamente para quejarse de lo mucho que Ruby adoraba a Snow White y que deberían echarla del castillo porque las traicionaría en algún momento; e inclusive Henry había irrumpido en los dominios de la Torre del Cisne, sólo para presentarle a su horroroso gato, _Meraxes_ —nombre que había conseguido aparentemente de un libro que el Hechicero le había dado; algo sobre un dragón plateado que explicó demasiado rápido como para poder entender. O quizá Emma no lo había escuchado con suficiente atención, _como sea_.

Por supuesto, la respuesta de Ruby al momento de escuchar la orden de un poco más de chocolate, fue una gran sonrisa socarrona y una ceja en lo alto de su frente, claramente comprendiendo sus intenciones. A veces Emma detestaba lo mucho que le había quedado de su personalidad de la maldición de Regina a la chica lobo. Se había vuelto más seria, sí; pero seguía siendo esa adolescente casi adulta que muy en el fondo extrañaba su cabello rojo y vestirse como una prostituta bebé.

Quien respondió a su pedido por chocolate fue Regina, por supuesto.

—Arruinarás tu apetito, basta de comida chatarra —dijo. Su tono de voz había sido llano y monótono, como solía ser siempre que se ponía su corona invisible y dejaba en claro que no había lugar para sugerencias o contrarias, _porque ella estaba al mando_.

—El chocolate no es comida chatarra —farfulló Emma entre dientes, molesta—. Ni siquiera es comida, por Dios. Además soy el Oscuro, ni siquiera _necesito_ comer.

Regina la ignoró olímpicamente y se concentró en el pergamino que acababa de revelar Ruby.

—Bien, a lo que vine —dijo ésta última, estirando el pergamino sobre la seda de sus sábanas—. He estudiado la profecía, como me pediste, y he anotado todas las cosas que recuerdo haber oído al consejo de Snow decir sobre ella. Es bastante simple, en realidad.

Emma se acercó al amarillento papel, olvidando por completo su molestia anterior, causando que la reina allí presente sonriera para sí misma. _Es tan fácil, señorita Swan_ , pensó en su divertido silencio.

El primer renglón de tinta negra aparecía subrayado y, cuando lo señaló, Ruby le explicó que era porque esa parte se había cumplido ya.

Era verdad: la brecha entre Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado se había borrado y ambos lugares se habían fusionado. Bien, le concedía aquello. Esa parte estaba completa. Seguido señaló las otras partes y las anotaciones. No es que Emma no comprendiera las palabras, pues estaba casi segura que estaban escritas en español, no en _Alto Valyrio_ ; lo que no comprendía era, precisamente, los garabatos que Ruby tenía por letra.

—Esto —la joven señaló la primer anotación en rojo que salía de una flecha del segundo renglón en tinta negra—, es la interpretación de la segunda parte de la profecía. " _La mujer de luz batallará con la de oscuridad_ " —repitió palabra por palabra sin siquiera leer el texto—. Esta parte es bastante literal con lo que va a ocurrir, y no hay que pensar demasiado al respecto. Son dos mujeres, peleando. Con el sutil agregado que una es luz y la otra oscuridad. No culpo a tu madre por creer que se refiere a ustedes dos —la joven morena se encogió de hombros.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—Yo jamás pelearía con Regina —dijo Emma, mirando con desconfianza el papel—. Tiene que haber otra explicación —agregó, combatiendo el abrumador deseo de incinerar aquel pedazo de mentiras en papel. Regina tomó su mano y la apretó con calidez.

—Podemos dar esa opción como descartada, pues yo tampoco pelearía contigo —le contestó la morena, de igual manera, dándole seguridad—. Y hay una explicación —mencionó luego de unos segundos—. Blue me dijo hace tiempo que hay una forma de vencer al destino, y aunque no explicó exactamente _cuál_ , es probable que sin querer lo hayamos hecho en este pequeño caso.

« _Amor verdadero, ¿quizá?_ », pensó para sí misma, pero no fue capaz de decirlo. No a Emma. No aún. Era una opción que había discutido con Ruby una considerable cantidad de veces, y la forma en que la chica lobo la miró, con esa familiar mezcla de pena y entendimiento, le decía que se le notaba demasiado el defecto: esa incapacidad de convertir en palabras el sentimiento.

Regina, consciente de su limitación, se tragó las palabras que Emma necesitaría escuchar para comprender aquello, haciendo el movimiento físico que requeriría para tragarse un gran bocado de comida sin masticar y se humedeció los labios con incomodidad. Por su parte, la Salvadora le sonrió, y acarició su brazo en cálidas demostraciones de paciencia; casi como si comprendiera... _casi como si supiera_.

Se sacudió ese pensamiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y le dirigió una mirada simple, con una sonrisa plástica y volvió su atención al papel. Habían cosas más importantes que los simples miedos de la adolescente que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser.

Pasaron a la última parte. La única que no tenía anotaciones.

"... _y del destino del Oscuro, una mujer tendrá la decisión."_

Esa era la que menos sentido tenía en verdad. ¿Desde cuándo el destino estaba en manos de algo ajeno a la arbitrariedad del Universo? Era realmente ilógico que una cantidad tan ridícula de hechos fueran prescritos durante la historia, en la vida de ambas incluso, y que simplemente en el momento más importante de su existencia, donde todo se decide, algo quedara en las manos de una simple mujer. Fuera quien fuera, no merecía tener el control de algo tan poderoso como el destino del Oscuro; mucho menos de alguien tan especial e importante como Emma. Era, por donde se le mirara, una contradicción a las leyes del Universo que tan invencible se presumía, y más de lo que estarían dispuestas a soportar.

 _¿Cómo, una fuerza tan indomable como el destino, recaía en las manos de una mujer_?, se preguntaron, como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, y en su silencio sólo encontraron un vacío sin respuestas. Claro que aquella profecía sólo sería posible si esta fuerza que conocemos como _Destino_ tuviera consciencia, y esta consciencia fuera una mujer. Quizá, así, tendría lógica. Pero si esta consciencia tuviera tanto control sobre sí misma como lo tienen los humanos, ¿qué quedaba?, ¿cómo hacer para borrar lo que fue escrito en las estrellas, simplemente siendo mortal?

* * *

 **Notas del Autor.**

 _Lamento la hiper-demora; he estado preparándome para mi ingreso como cadete a la escuela de policías (¡aunque usted no lo crea!) y el agotamiento me ha hecho olvidar todo lo referente a mi vida. Incluyendo mi vida cibernética y a ustedes junto a ello. Pero al menos por hoy estoy de vuelta, ya que un review recibido ayer me recordó que existo como Altair von Adler en esta parte del mundo._

 _Apenas puedo mover los brazos sin dolor, asique espero sepan perdonarme y apreciar el esfuerzo._

 _Y, ¡hey! Tenemos temporada nueva, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo?_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII** — _"an act of true love"_

* * *

 _Henry se balanceó con emoción en su lugar y miró a Destiny como si fuera un brillante y parlante pedazo de oro. Como si estuviera moviendo las estrellas del cielo con los dedos y le acabara de decir que podía volver hielo el fuego del sol y cambiar la rotación de la tierra._

 _—Se trata de ti, ¿cierto? —le preguntó, con sus ojos brillando como faroles llenos de felicidad, y su gran sonrisa amenazaba con devorarse su rostro—. Ahora comprendo, ¡he sido tan ciego!, ¡se trató de ti siempre, ¿cierto?! Tú —la señaló con su dedo índice, se mordió el labio inferior un momento, como conteniéndose de gritar continuó— eres la mujer del final de la profecía._

 _Destiny resistió la urgencia de gritar, mas no así la igualmente abrumadora urgencia de rodar los ojos._

 _Ese niño._

 _—Me siento tentada a preguntar si me has estado oyendo todo este tiempo o si simplemente eres algo lento, o si sufres alguna clase de déficit de atención, chico. —Lo observó con sus inexpresivos ojos marrones, como un científico observaría un espécimen en investigación—. Aunque temo a que la respuesta me orille a abofetearte, altere el curso de la historia si regresas a casa con un ojo morado... ¿Qué debería hacer entonces? —Ladeó la cabeza levemente, considerando sus opciones, pretendiendo que el muchacho no estaba oyéndola._

 _—¿Qué? —Henry palideció por un momento, se echó para atrás unos centímetros y trató de hacer memoria para así comprender qué, de todo lo que había dicho, le pudo haber ofendido a la Autora—. ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _La joven sólo resopló sonoramente por la nariz y se presionó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar._

 _—Olvídalo. —Movió la mano en el aire vagamente, tratando de restar importancia a lo recién ocurrido; y aparentemente lo consiguió, pues él no dejó de sonreír como un idiota todo el tiempo que le llevó toparse con una parte dura de la historia._

 _Pronto lo entendería, de cualquier forma: Ella era el Destino, pero precisamente "el destino del Oscuro" como recitaba la profecía; ése, particularmente, caía en manos de alguien más._

* * *

« _La cocina es enorme_ », Emma apreció. Bueno, el castillo de Regina era absolutamente algo fuera de proporción y ni el que ella misma había construido poco tiempo atrás se le comparaba. Pero la cocina por sí sola era absolutamente deslumbrante. Tenía tantos hornos que ni siquiera se había atrevido a contar, y la isla del centro tenía el tamaño de toda la cocina del loft de Mary Margaret. Y el aroma... Dios, el aroma era de otro mundo. Era como si todo el mundo, todo el tiempo, estuviera cocinando algo delicioso. Era un castillo grande, a decir verdad, y habían cada vez más invitados, dos de los cuales eran cambiaformas y resulta que los cambiaformas comen más o menos la cantidad que su contraparte animal consumiría. Ruby no bromeaba cuando había dicho aquello respecto a Lily; aunque tampoco la chica lobo se quedaba atrás.

En ese momento, lo más impresionante de la cocina era simple de elegir: Regina en un vestido simple color azul marino y un delantal blanco por encima. Una ligera capa de harina le cubría la nariz y parte de la mejilla derecha, y la sonrisa permanente que portaba en sus labios era algo absolutamente hipnotizante. Si nadie había considerado a esa mujer como una de las maravillas del mundo, ella se encargaría de que así fuera. Aunque Emma sabía, _esa_ sonrisa, era solo para ella.

La observó ir y venir, de aquí para allá, amasando, y horneando, y decorando en un paso tan armónico y fluido que asemejaba a un vals. Era un hecho que el mundo era un lugar brillante al lado de ella. La Salvadora no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo se volvería así de fantástico en el Bosque Encantado.

Cuando conoció a esos personajes de cuentos de hadas alguna vez tiempo atrás, le habían parecido personas simples y llanas, y suficientemente grises como para haberse salteado las versiones de Disney a gran escala. Pero en ese momento... Emma en ese momento veía todo en multicolor. ¿Era el nuevo mundo, o solo ella que se volvía estúpida con la mujer morena?

Regina cesó sus movimientos a un brusco alto cuando notó que Emma la observaba casi sin pestañear.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, medio sonriendo, medio confundida—. ¿Tengo un mono bailando sobre mi cabeza del que no me haya percatado, señorita Swan?

Emma no le contestó con palabras. Se bajó de la mesada en la que había estado sentada por un largo rato y caminó hacia ella; pasó un dedo por el largo de la morena nariz, y la punta volvió blanca como la nieve.

—Pareces un payaso —le contestó al fin, y observó con deleite la forma absolutamente exagerada en la que la otra mujer se sonrojaba, e intentaba arrojarle un repasador a la cara.

La Salvadora Oscura entonces se anticipó y la tomó por la muñeca.

Regina intentó zafarse pretendiendo enojo, tiró hacia atrás con su mano e incluso intentó arrojar el repasador con un limitado movimiento de muñeca. El objeto sin embargo cayó al suelo con lentitud y sin fuerza. La reina, para cuando dicho repasador golpeó el suelo, había olvidado que Emma acababa de llamarla payaso.

Con lentitud, Emma acercó su nariz a la de la reina y la acarició, con la lentitud y delicadeza que le faltaba para todas las cosas que hacía; con Regina podía.

Regina involuntariamente cerró los ojos. Todo a su alrededor de pronto daba vueltas, y sus piernas no eran de confianza para sostenerla, asique se sujetó del cuerpo de la otra mujer. Era increíble como Emma siempre lograba aquellas reacciones infantiles en ella.

—Listo —susurró la Salvadora, sonriendo grande y como hacía tiempo nadie la veía—. Ahora estamos iguales. ¿Mejor? —preguntó.

—Mejor —contestó Regina, humedeciendo sus labios lenta y tortuosamente en respuesta a aquella sonrisa que parecía pedir a gritos atención.

La muñeca que Emma sujetaba aún se volvió débil, en algún punto ya no fue la muñeca lo que sujetaba, sino su mano, y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca como para considerar aquello una riña. Los ojos de Regina estaban cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos; el aire estaba absolutamente viciado con olor a pasteles recién horneados, pero lo único que sus fosas nasales percibían era el aroma de Emma —chocolate, manzanas y flores. Lo único que sus oídos eran capaces de percibir era el latido de su corazón, y el de Emma, y la respiración de Emma, y cada paso que Emma daba más cerca de ella. De pronto, todo lo que sentía, era simplemente _Emma Swan_.

—Hey mamás, ¿qué hacen? —Henry irrumpió distraídamente en el lugar, con su nuevo gato trepando y _arruinando_ su chaleco de cuero.

Emma dio un salto de casi dos metros hacia la dirección contraria y Regina se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, con la mano que Emma había sujetado hacía segundos apenas, extrañando la corriente de magia compartida que había perdido con la separación.

Debían hablar sobre su relación con él pronto. Quizá lo más antes posible arreglaría ese asunto de estarse escondiendo como dos chiquillas y de sobresaltarse cada vez que escuchaban a ese condenado animal maullar.

—Cielos, chico, ¿quisieras anunciarte cuando llegas? —Emma puso una mano en su pecho por instinto, porque era lo más común para hacer cuando te asustabas, e inmediatamente recordó el vacío. No había un corazón que latiera con prisa contra su caja torácica debido a fuertes emociones.

Henry le dio una mirada divertida desde su lado de la isla y su horrendo gato gruñó.

—¿Anunciarme para entrar a la cocina, Emma? —Alzó ambas cejas, acompañando esa mirada que pretendía imitar uno de los gestos más comunes y encantadores de Regina—. ¿Qué sigue?, ¿deberé golpear la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitación? —Como todo un adolescente, el muchacho rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Se sentó en una banqueta de madera y las observó, con una expresión absolutamente infantil y expectante, mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelaje gris de su gato gruñón.

—No, pero —Emma intentó decir algo más, mas a pesar de la cantidad de formas en la que pudo haber explicado aquello, acabó solamente abriendo y cerrando la boca unas cuantas veces sin decir nada con la coherencia que le gustaría poseer—. Regina. —Volteó a ver a la otra madre de su hijo, en una súplica muda por ayuda.

Regina comprendió de inmediato lo que le pedía y asintió con firmeza al instante.

Se limpió las manos con en el delantal y se lo quitó inmediatamente. Se aseguró de no tener ni una pizca de harina en el rostro o el cabello, alisó las pocas arrugas de su vestido con ambas manos, enderezó su postura y miró a Henry, con seriedad.

—Henry, cariño —comenzó y él la miró de la misma forma que había hecho con Emma; como si fuera mucho mayor que ellas y supiera algo que ellas _claramente no_.

Regina le dio una suave sonrisa, de esas que sólo le daba a él, a Henry, su pequeño niño, que aunque no era tan pequeño ella no podía evitar recordarlo en pañales, y balbuceando sus primeros _"mamá";_ y la primera vez que lo dijo con todas las letras. Con _ése_ Henry siempre era fácil hablar, porque todo lo que él sabía del mundo lo había conocido a través de ella, y su palabra entonces — _cuando sólo era mamá y no una reina con magia y un pasado oscuro_ — era la más irrefutable de las verdades. Decirle algo a ese niño era sencillo. Pero entonces pestañeaba y veía al Henry adolescente, ese joven hombrecito que había heredado demasiado de la actitud de su madre biológica y otro poco del carácter de ella misma; que usaba gestos de adolescente y palabras de adulto. _Ése_ Henry que siempre tendría el agarre más fuerte a su corazón.

 _¿Cómo le decía a ese joven adulto que ella y su otra madre estaban... juntas?_

Bueno, no era mucho más sencillo decirlo que pensarlo, en realidad. Era, con las diferencias que se le puede conceder, como una salida del clóset; y en esas situaciones, cuando se trata de la opinión de quien más importa, es cuando las palabras se agarran con más fuerza a tu garganta.

 _Entonces, ¿cómo?_

Frotó sus manos contra la tela azul del vestido, con ansiedad, mientras pensaba con velocidad. De hecho era bastante simple la respuesta.

Volvió su atención a Emma, con una sonrisa plástica que gritaba una disculpa en simples gestos.

 _No se lo decía en lo absoluto._

—Lo siento, no puedo —dijo al fin y dio media vuelta, para concentrarse en hornear alguna otra cosa que la mantuviera alejada de enfrentar esa situación, o las miradas que ambos le estarían dando en esos momentos.

Henry rió entre dientes, se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza en negación; su gato gruñó y Emma estuvo a punto de gritar _"¡traición!"_ a Regina.

—Está bien, ya lo sé —les dijo, con diversión—. Todo el mundo habla de ustedes, y Lily y Ruby no parecen llevarse bien para otra cosa. Incluso el abuelo y Belle cuando los voy a visitar preguntan por ustedes y su _"relación"._ —Hizo comillas con los dedos—. Relájense —añadió, con simpleza; se encogió de hombros y se marchó de allí.

—¡Entonces ya sabes por qué debes golpear las puertas! —gritó Emma mientras él les daba la espalda y se alejaba.

—Ew, ma. —Henry se detuvo, volteó a verla una vez más, con un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda y una rotunda cara de disgusto—. Asqueroso.

Entonces, al fin, desapareció tras la puerta de llevaba al jardín y lo último que se supo de él, fue el gruñido molesto de su gato, que seguramente se le habría escapado de los brazos al ver algún pájaro. Regina sonrió ante la idea. El gato era odioso, feo, gruñía a todo el mundo, y si Henry se descuidaba llegaba a oler muy mal; pero si algún día aparecía en la casa arrastrando plumas azules de los _insoportables_ pajarracos de Blancanieves, se ganaría su absoluto favor.

—Eso salió bien —murmuró Regina, mientras sacaba con cuidado un pay del horno al que se había ido a esconder.

—No gracias a ti —Emma le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Si nos vamos a poner específicos, tampoco salió bien gracias a ti, querida. —Regina cruzó toda la cocina con el postre en sus manos, y cuando pasó por al lado de Emma le dio un corto beso en la mejilla—. Sino al pueblo de chismosos que gobierno, ¿crees que debería aumentar los impuestos a la corona?, ¿decretar que todos los que no estén en mi ejército deben bajar a las minas? Los enanos están claramente del lado de tu madre y han abandonado su labor. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro...

—Sí, genial, sólo dales otro motivo para que agreguen latigazos a tu castigo si perdemos la guerra. —Emma rodó los ojos, con diversión.

Se inclinó con sus codos sobre la isla de la cocina y observó a la otra mujer moverse con libertad y gracia por sus dominios — _como en el resto del mundo, en realidad_.

—No pueden ir en mi contra, sus corazones están conmigo. —La morena llevó ambas manos a su pecho una vez dejó el pay en la ventana, teatralizando su frase—. Bueno, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

—Literalmente —agregó Emma y Regina le dio una mirada llena de diversión.

—Soy la hija de la Reina de Corazones, querida —le sonrió, como su tirano ser hubiera hecho a un condenado a muerte tiempo atrás—. Tengo muchos corazones en mi poder, incluyendo el _tuyo_.

—Cielos, Regina... —Emma fingió dolor—. Tú sí sabes cómo quitarle valor a mi absoluto acto de devoción por ti. ¿Qué le dirás a nuestros nietos cuando quieran saber nuestra historia de amor y guerra por el bien? _"Y cuando la señorita Swan me dio su corazón, lo agregué a mi inventario y ya casi podía decir que tenía mil de esos. ¡Un récord que ni mi madre!"_

Regina rodó los ojos.

—De hecho —la morena pensó por un momento—, tengo muchos más.

Emma entonces le dio una genuina mirada de reproche, y exclamó _"¡Regina!",_ como si tratara de hacer ver algún punto en decir su nombre en semejante tono de voz y con tal nivel de agudos. La respuesta de Regina, por todo lo grande, fue una carcajada limpia y llena de gracia que inundó los sentidos de Emma por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Cuando Emma regresó al castillo de su madre, lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Había muchas cosas que Regina era capaz de hacer, y una de las más conocidas era su habilidad de infundir miedo en las personas. Con Emma, por otro lado, su más grande don era una innegable capacidad de hacerla olvidar de todos los problemas. A su lado, irreal como se sentía en esos momentos, olvidaba que era el Oscuro; no sentía esa ansiedad por hacer magia, ni los impulsos egoístas de volver cenizas a medio reino solo porque no hacían bien al mundo ideal de Emma en el que sólo existían su familia y amigos.

Cuando entró al castillo, por otro lado, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Snow White la esperaba en la entrada, cruzada de brazos y con la punta de su pie derecho golpeteando el suelo de mármol al perfecto ritmo de un segundero.

—Por favor, no —la Salvadora gruñó con desgano y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Snow de inmediato—. Te busqué en tu torre y no te encontré.

—No soy Rapunzel, madre, no me voy a quedar encerrada en una torre porque a ti se te antoja —fue la respuesta que le dio Emma antes de seguir caminando, sin destino alguno, solo tratando de escapar de la insistencia de la reina.

—¿Dónde estabas? —insistió; Emma suspiró.

—Lo juro, eres exasperante.

En ningún momento se detuvo.

A los ojos de cualquiera, aquello era una carrera. La princesa Swan recorría los pasillos del castillo a una velocidad inhumana y su madre, la reina, la perseguía como un perro tras un gato, a la misma velocidad.

—¿Por qué? —espetó Snow—, ¿por querer cuidarte? ¡Es lo que los padres hacen, Emma!, ¡eres mi hija y siempre vendrás primero para mí!

—No quiero hablar de ello, Mary Margaret —dijo la Salvadora, y solo con eso logró clavar a su madre al suelo, por dos segundos enteros al menos.

Emma había descubierto que así lograba callarla: llamándola por cualquier otro apodo o nombre que no fuera "mamá". Aunque, tristemente para ella, poco a poco aquello comenzaba a perder su efecto y ya no duraba más de unos cuantos segundos antes de que su madre comenzara a perseguirla con renovadas energías.

Cuando Snow White volvió a alcanzarla, Emma ya había cruzado hacia los patios internos del castillo, donde toda la plebe que su madre había acogido se hacinaba y amontonaba como cerdos que caminan al matadero. El lugar olía igual, también: a una mezcla asquerosa de sudor, suciedad, desperdicios y miseria.

La rubia de las dos mujeres frunció el ceño ante la imagen, ante todas esas caras que la observaban como si ella fuera quien respondería a todas sus plegarias y necesidades, pero ella no era el genio de la lámpara — _de hecho ese era Sidney_ — para ir por la vida concediendo deseos; ni siquiera era la reina para que le rogaran con la mirada de esa manera. _Por Dios_ , ¿cómo era que esa gente no notaba la diferencia entre el gobierno de su madre y Regina? Al menos con la reina de las manzanas tenían casas propias en un espacio considerablemente amplio, y no tenían que dormir oliendo el sudor de alguien más. Tenían miedo sí, pero el resto del mundo tenía más miedo a irrumpir en esas tierras debido a la infame cólera de su reina, y habían vivido con seguridad por más tiempo del que podrían agradecer. _Malagradecidos_.

Pero se haría un favor. _Les_ haría un favor.

Miró hacia el cielo despejado y con un suave movimiento de su mano lo llenó de nubes que no tardaron en romper a llover.

Vio de inmediato como la gente corría y buscaba refugio en cualquier agujero. Sonrió para sí misma. _La lluvia no los lastimará grupo de ignorantes_ , pensó con desprecio, mientras los oía chapotear de un lado a otro buscando donde guarecerse.

Entonces su madre la alcanzó.

—¡Emma! —gritó, quizá por simple costumbre, porque últimamente era la única interacción que ambas tenían. Una persiguiendo a la otra, gritando su nombre, y siendo olímpicamente ignorada—. Cariño, no hagas esto.

—Les hacía falta una ducha, ma —la Salvadora Oscura rió de su propia broma, mientras sentía la delicia de las gotas heladas azotar su piel sin dañarla, sin causar ese sutil dolor como si se tratara de agujas alcanzando su piel, y ciertamente sin preocuparla por enfermedades.

—No hablo de esto —señaló a su alrededor, como si los aldeanos que tanto pregonaba querer proteger no le importaran; y luego, muy puntualmente, la señaló a ella, tocando con su pálido dedo índice la chaqueta de cuero negro que Emma vestía últimamente—. Hablo de ti. No te hagas esto a ti misma.

—¿Te das cuenta que has dejado de tener sentido cuando hablas? —Emma la midió con la mirada, como si estuviera tratando con alguien inferior. Era increíble la diferencia que había en la actitud de la Salvadora dependiendo de con quien interactuara. Esta Emma, la que hablaba con Snow, era oscura y fría, y tan desinteresada de los deseos de su madre como se pudiera.

 _Quizá fuera eso_ , pensó. Talvez su madre considerara que era así todo el tiempo, con todo el mundo, y que era culpa de Regina. Snow no tenía idea de que, por el contrario, cuando estaba con Regina no era el Oscuro, sino simplemente _Emma_.

Snow hizo una mueca de dolor y arrugó las cejas.

—¿No te oyes acaso? —preguntó, y sonó como si estuviera llorando, pero nadie podría asegurar que así era pues las gotas de la lluvia cubrían todo rastro que sus lágrimas pudieran haber dejado—. Tratas a todo el mundo como si fuera escoria, e incluso Neal ya no quiere estar cerca tuyo. Si Regina no te ha hecho esto, ¡tú dime!

—Lo único que Regina hace es convencerme de que no los incinere a todos —el Oscuro rugió, con rabia burbujeante. Ese era otro aspecto del asunto. Regina era luz para Emma, ella lo sabía; pero la forma en que su madre se refería a ella, era la verdadera oscuridad, el verdadero detonante.

La mano de la mujer rubia se movió con rapidez, solo deseando callar a su madre, así fuera por la fuerza con su magia; pero se detuvo a último momento. Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Miró su mano con horror, como si ésta no le perteneciera y dio dos pasos inseguros hacia atrás, como si se temiera a sí misma de nuevo. No lo entendía, ella había asimilado la oscuridad y se suponía que podía controlarla, no al revés. No si dañar a los demás era parte de ello.

Levantó una mirada horrorizada hacia su madre, que le devolvió un gesto de pena.

—¿Ves? —preguntó, como si todo debiera ser simplemente evidente ahora, pero Emma no entendía nada y su madre seguramente entendía todo mal—. _"Y del destino del Oscuro una mujer tendrá la decisión",_ cariño, la mujer de la profecía es Regina. Tu mundo entero gira alrededor de esa mujer y todo lo que eres en este momento, se concentra en tus sentimientos por ella.

—No es Regina —Emma sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por acallar el palpitar de los ríos oscuros corriendo por su cabeza—. Es el resto del mundo, eres tú...

 _"No",_ se dijo, _"Regina jamás la controlaría de esa manera."_

—Tú no lo ves, porque la amas y lo entiendo —Snow prosiguió, dando un par de tentativos pasos hacia su hija—. Quizá no como tú lo haces, pero yo también amo a Regina y, en nombre de ese lazo que hemos podido recuperar, debo detenerla. Ella no pretende todo esto, nadie quiere que nada malo ocurra, pero la oscuridad que intenta ahogar este reino controla su corazón como si fuera un simple títere; de la misma forma que ella te controla a ti.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Mary Margaret —la Salvadora gruñó con rabia y un farol explotó a su derecha.

—Claro que lo sé, ¡no ves que sólo trato de protegerte! —espetó la mayor de las mujeres Charming. Los murmullos a su alrededor al fin parecieron llegar a sus oídos; la gente no era discreta al observar y todos comentaban su propia versión de la historia, todos estaban seguros de cómo iba todo según lo que sus ojos veían. Snow decidió que aquello era su oportunidad para ganarle una partida a su madrastra.

Se aclaró la garganta y enderezó su postura.

—Regina tiene un alma gemela —afirmó, y supo de inmediato que ese era el punto débil de Emma. Si Snow hubiera estado atenta, como realmente presumía estar, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que esa afirmación lastimaba a Emma y hubiera sentido culpa por haber sido ella quien lo había dicho; pero en ese momento la oscuridad que se revolvía en su interior la hizo sentir deseos de sonreír, porque la expresión en el rostro de su hija se sentía como una victoria.

—Eso —Emma levantó la cabeza con rapidez y apuntó con su dedo índice en el aire, como marcando un límite—. Eso está por verse —añadió y apretó la mandíbula.

—Robin es su alma gemela, su verdadero amor fue Daniel —enumeró Snow contando con sus dedos—. ¿Qué eres _tú_ para ella?

—¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá? —preguntó Emma, con una expresión de pena; sus cejas se contrajeron y sus labios temblaron levemente al hablar—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?

—Oh, cariño —Snow acarició su rostro sin un rastro de emoción en aquel gesto—. Tú lo sabes. Sólo trato de protegerte.

La Salvadora dio un paso atrás, sacudiéndose el contacto como si la frialdad de éste quemara.

Porque claro, su madre cuando quería protegerla hacía las cosas más estúpidas de la tierra. La primera vez llenó a un bebé con _su_ oscuridad, la segunda la envió con su padre a un ropero, para que la enviara sola a un mundo extraño en medio de la nada; y así siguió, equivocándose tantas veces que era sorprendente que no hubiera aprendido la lección.

Emma resopló sonoramente por la nariz, con molesta incredulidad ante la ceguera de Snow White.

—¡Eres increíble! —Alzó ambas manos en el aire, exasperada.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero algo le presionaba el pecho, queriendo salir, asique volvió a girarse hacia su madre. Un rayo surcó el cielo y el rugido de éste se hizo sentir segundos después. Si no hubiera sido físicamente contradictorio para la naturaleza de Emma, Snow hubiera dicho que su hija estaba a un instante de echar fuego por los ojos.

Levantó su dedo índice en el aire, con una clara amenaza.

—Aléjate de Regina, déjame en paz, quita esa estúpida corona de tu cabeza y ordena a tu ejército que se retire; de lo contrario no tendrás una hija que proteger nunca más.

—Eso es lo que me temo, Emma —Snow suspiró, con abatimiento. Emma iba a contestar, pero pronto vio en la expresión de su madre que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Asique suspiró con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que el plan de Regina era su mejor opción de reconectar a Mary Margaret con su cerebro. Debía confiar en ella. Entonces, resignada a no poder huir de su madre por medio de sus propios pies, desapareció.

Al día siguiente, el ejército de Snow White recibió la orden de moverse. La reina Snow White siempre había sido infantil en ciertos aspectos; valiente, pero estúpida en ocasiones y no medía demasiado las consecuencias sino hasta que éstas le golpeaban en la cara con guante de acero. La pelea con su hija había acabado con Emma desapareciendo definitivamente de su castillo, lo que era sinónimo de que se había marchado definitivamente al lado de Regina, y eso sólo había logrado acelerar sus planes de conquista.

Se repetía un mantra incesante en su mente mientras avanzaba: _"Derrocar a Regina, recuperar a Emma, encontrar a Merlín. Derrocar a Regina, recuperar a Emma, encontrar a Merlín. Derrocar a Regina, recuperar a Emma, encontrar a Merlín",_ y así, mientras sus tropas avanzaban delante de ella al encuentro.

Todos con el mismo pisar y el mismo tempo. Los tambores que anunciaban la batalla en ambos bandos se habían vuelto uno y, conforme la horda de soldados de un solo lado se acercaban a la inmóvil del otro, las resoluciones comenzaban a flaquear.

Snow era inocentemente ignorante de la pequeña brecha y marchaba en medio del ejército, en la guarnición de los arqueros, mientras que David avanzaba entre los caballeros.

En los estandartes de la reina Regina, a lo lejos, ondeaba un árbol de manzanas dorado sobre fondo escarlata; rectos como un mástil e inmóviles cual una pesada roca en el fondo del mar. Y los soldados que se encaminaban a su enfrentamiento ya no veían ese símbolo como una amenaza, sino que sólo seguían adelante porque la reina Snow White lo había ordenado; pero los rostros que comenzaban a distinguirse en medio de aquel retumbante sonido de tambores a toda prisa, cuernos de batalla y metales de armaduras en movimiento, eran rostros amigos. Algunos veían allí a sus hermanos, otros a sus seres queridos, a sus vecinos, y al hombre que horneaba pan para toda una aldea, o al que arreglaba los zapatos de los viajeros. Ninguno era realmente un soldado, y todos ellos estaban allí por obligación. Algunos de los soldados de Regina porque se les había quitado su corazón, otros porque le eran leales, otros para proteger a su gente del otro lado de la barrera de Snow White. Y los de ésta última, avanzaban porque habían jurado lealtad a su reinado y era su deber protegerlo. Pero, ¿protegerlo de qué? El ejército de la reina Regina no avanzaba, ni retrocedía; simplemente se quedaba allí, de pie, como clavados al suelo y con sus escudos en alto, esperando...

Muchos de ellos se habían repetido hasta el cansancio que hacían lo correcto, que estaban protegiendo sus tierras de los bandidos de la Reina Malvada, pero ella no les había hecho nada desde que habían regresado. Ni siquiera lo había hecho antes de la barrera anti-magia que la reina Snow White había puesto; y la forma en que su ejército esperaba lo inevitable sin deseos de luchar, era toda la respuesta que necesitaban para saber que aquella guerra era más que evitable. Era, solamente, los deseos nublados de una princesa que no tenía idea de cómo llevar tan pesada corona sobre su cabeza sin torcer su postura.

El estandarte de la reina Snow White era la flor Snowbell en blanco, sobre azul marino nevado. El primer soldado en dejarlo caer fue el príncipe Phillip que comandaba la vanguardia, al ver a Mulán del otro lado, sosteniendo el estandarte de Regina.

 _«¿Desde cuándo los chicos buenos peleaban entre sí en el Bosque Encantado?»_ , se preguntó otro, al ver a Red Riding Hood en la primera fila al mando del ejército de la reina de las manzanas. Entonces otro estandarte azul cayó en medio de aquella multitud de aldeanos vestidos en pesadas armaduras de hierro.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —espetó uno de los enanos adelantándose a los portaestandartes que acababan de tirarlos, causando que toda la vanguardia del ejército de Snow White se detuviera—. Levanten eso, su reina cuenta con ustedes.

Phillip se quitó el magnífico yelmo plateado y lo miró desde la altura que su caballo le proporcionaba, con tristeza y altivez al mismo tiempo. La expresión en su rostro lo hacía ver aniñado, delicado, y demasiado joven para llevar una armadura tan pesada y una espada tan afilada a su costado.

—Esas personas allí son amigos —contestó a Leroy, que lo miraba con furia como si el príncipe le acabara de escupir en la cara—. ¿Y con qué peleamos, realmente? —Miró a lo lejos, donde la línea de armaduras negras de la reina Regina se perdía, y se suponía que estaría ella—. ¿Qué nos ha hecho?

—¡Qué no nos ha hecho! —fue la respuesta del enano por todo lo alto, y el murmullo de las personas a su alrededor creció. Algunos le daban la razón, pero aquello no silenciaba las voces que igual que el príncipe apoyaban la idea de ondear la bandera blanca—. Es la Reina Malvada, y amenaza la vida de la princesa Swan.

—Ya no estoy seguro de eso —suspiró el joven príncipe y miró hacia el horizonte que se teñía de negro, dorado y escarlata—. Tú también lo viste y estoy seguro que todos en el reino lo sintieron. La magia que despide un beso de amor verdadero provino de ellas —añadió, recordando el propio con Aurora: la calidez que lo había llenado y había salido de él, con la energía y la belleza de la explosión de una estrella, rompiendo la maldición de sueño de su esposa. Le parecía un recuerdo tan lejano como ajeno y maravilloso. La idea de siquiera atentar a romper un vínculo de tal magnitud le parecía... una tiranía.

El enano no supo contestar a aquello, y su silencio sólo logró darle poder al murmullo de quienes seguían en la incertidumbre de si aquella guerra iba a suceder o no. Los ánimos de batalla empezaban a decaer y la idea de estrechar la mano de Regina en una señal de paz no parecía tan mala ni tan lejana. El amor verdadero era una buena razón para darle el beneficio de la duda a alguien, pues nadie podía ser tan malo como se presumía si podía sentir de esa manera tan completa e incondicional; aún si se tratara de Regina.

—No sean ciegos —una voz mezquina y malintencionada se escurrió por debajo de las buenas intenciones de la mayoría—. Regina escupe en los lazos de amor verdadero —añadió, con resentimiento. Todos se miraron unos a otros buscando a aquella persona, quienquiera que fuera, que trataba de avivar el fuego.

El orden en aquel ejército comenzó a deshacerse cuando muchos de los hombres de la vanguardia se dispersaban para dejar pasar a uno de los arqueros. Al verle la cara, muchos comprendieron la intervención.

—Dejó lo que teníamos —señaló su pecho con su dedo índice, haciendo una mueca exagerada de dolor—. La familia que formaríamos sólo por la ilusión de poder controlar al Oscuro. No se dejen cegar, eso no es amor —habló girando sobre sí mismo, para así dedicarle una mirada a cada uno de los presentes que le rodeaban—. Yo soy su alma gemela, no Emma, y la magia de las hadas es testigo. Regina renegó de nuestro lazo sólo por ambición. ¡Qué no los engañe! —Alzó su arco en el aire y, para disgusto de muchos, unos cuantos se unieron a él en un grito de guerra.

—Concuerdo con el caballero —habló otra persona, más relajada que la anterior y con un tono desdeñoso que lo identificó al instante—. La relación de mi dama con la reina no es más que algo platónico que ciertamente una de ellas —señaló vagamente con su mano a los estandartes escarlata, refiriéndose a Regina— supo como aprovechar.

—Emma no es tan inocente como la quieres hacer parecer, pirata —siseó Robin con desprecio. Varios de los caballeros a su alrededor se sintieron ofendidos, porque no se supo si el desprecio iba dirigido al pirata o a la simple mención de su princesa—. La hechizó, la sedujo con poder. Ella y su oscuridad reptan por entre todos nosotros y absorben la bondad en las personas. Absorbió la bondad de Regina y sólo dejó ambición. Es un monstruo, no la damisela en peligro que te gustaría que fuera...

Un murmullo se hizo alrededor de los hombres, y algunas personas siseaban _"traición";_ era un hecho que el bandido de Locksley odiaba a la princesa Swan y ninguno estaba feliz con aquello.

Hook, por su parte, apretó la mandíbula notoriamente y arrugó las cejas en un gesto de ofensa. Si obviaban el hecho de que era un pirata, podría decirse que Robin había golpeado su honor. Aunque honor, entre esos dos hombres, no había nada. Aún así, el ladrón de los mares enderezó su postura con orgullo y desenfundó su espada, desafiando al ladrón de tierra a que tomara una espada y se defendiera, o retirara lo que había dicho.

Los soldados a su alrededor perdieron todo rastro restante de organización y, lo que hacía tan solo minutos fue un perfectamente ordenado batallón, entonces se convirtió en un puñado de guerreros que formaban un círculo encerrando en el centro a dos hombres en medio de un pleito que apenas daría comienzo.

Robin Hood, lejos de retractarse, estiró su mano derecha hacia la multitud de hombres en armaduras grises manchadas de polvo y uno de ellos, no supo quién, le entregó una pesada espada de doble filo. No era su fuerte pero no podía pelear en un duelo de honor con su arco y flecha; asique sólo le quedaba esperar a que aquel pirata fuera tan malo en esgrima como en mantener sus lealtades firmes, o que al menos estuviera ligeramente borracho.

El primero en atacar fue Robin Hood. Sus estocadas eran predecibles y burdas, sin una pizca de la elegancia que Killian conservaba de sus épocas de hombre honrado. Robin no había sido más que un simple cantinero antes de ser ladrón, uno que nunca se había bajado de un árbol más que para subirse a otro. Las armas filosas no eran su fuerte y, para su desgracia, el pirata era casi tan diestro con la espada como el rey David. Aquello pintaba mal para él, demasiado mal si iba a ser honesto consigo mismo, pero retractarse en ese momento era imposible. No con todo el ejército mirándolo, no con su verdad sobre los trucos sucios del Oscuro en juego. Le probaría a Regina que él valía muchísimo más que todo el poder del mundo.

 _«Soy su alma gemela»_ , se dijo, mientras daba un brutal mandoble con la brillante y filosa arma. Hook dio un paso atrás, dejando que el acero cortara el aire y se clavara en la tierra, volviendo aquel exquisito filo en un lujo inútil, y azotó el puño del otro hombre con la parte plana de la hoja, logrando que casi tirara su arma. Cuando Robin Hood se volvió hacia él, ésta vez con ambas manos en la empuñadura en un intento de asestar un golpe certero y fatal, fue que el pirata supo que había ganado.

Lo esquivó, con la misma velocidad, y la guardia de Robin Hood se vio quebrada por el imprudente movimiento. Hook sonrió, victorioso al fin, y su brazo derecho tomó impulso hacia atrás...

—¡Killian, detente! —oyó la voz de Emma gritar detrás de él y atravesar la multitud como un trueno, pero el aludido aún así no dio señales de haberla oído. Su brazo se adelantó con fuerza y la espada traspasó cuero negro, piel, carne y todo lo que hubiera detrás, tan profundamente que la punta de la hoja salió por otro lado.

Emma había tenido el tiempo justo de interponerse, y había recibido una estocada de lleno en su estómago, que por la inclinación había salido por debajo de uno de sus omóplatos. No importaba la herida que ni siquiera sangraba en realidad, porque ella era el Oscuro y no moriría por el filo de una espada cualquiera. Y creyó, por un momento, que eso sería todo; que había llegado a tiempo. Pero la espada del pirata la había traspasado de lado a lado, y la punta de la afilada hoja de acero había logrado dar con su objetivo.

Robin Hood se tomó el pecho, como queriendo retener su vida en su lugar, pero la sangre no solo salía por aquel orificio, sino que ya se hacía sentir en su boca, y sus manos ya frías sentían quemarse con el flujo caliente que escapaba de su herida.

 _«Valgo más que su oscuridad, Regina_ —pensó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y levantando polvo a su alrededor—, _¿lo ves?, ¿lo ves?_ »

Pero Regina no estaba allí, y no lo vio; y aún si lo hubiera visto y oído decir algo semejante, no le hubiera dado la razón. Él lo sabía, pero no importaba, nada importaba ya en realidad. No para él.

Y se quedó allí, de rodillas, con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre la mujer que había intentado salvarlo y la nada misma.

Emma se retiró la espada del pecho con un simple chasquido y se arrodilló a su lado. Puso una mano sobre el sangrante pecho y trató de curarlo, absolutamente en vano. Robin Hood había muerto en el momento exacto que sus rodillas habían dado contra el suelo. Instantáneo, simple, sin dolor ni agonía. Una muerte honorable y digna, irónicamente para alguien que pasó sus últimos años tratando de demostrar que había tenido aquellas cualidades en vida.

« _El destino de Regina es estar con Robin Hood por siempre_ —recordó Emma al instante, con el pánico subiendo por su espina en forma de un escalofrío, y la voz de la vidente era la única voz que oía en medio de aquel caos creciente a su alrededor, una y otra vez, repitiéndole una verdad fatal que le cortaba el aliento—. _En la felicidad y la desdicha. En la luz y la oscuridad. En la vida y en la muerte._ »

—Lo siento, amor —Killian estaba de pie detrás de ella, y su voz se abrió paso hasta sus oídos, donde todo era horrible y el destino era triste y desolado—. Era una cuestión de honor.

Emma ni siquiera reparó en él. Lo había oído, pero no importaba. Lo único que importaba estaba al final de las líneas del ejército negro y escarlata.

—Regina —dijo en un susurro tembloroso y su esencia se deshizo en humo negro a su alrededor. Cuando volvió a ser carne, hueso y magia, estaba frente a la otra mujer—. ¡Regina! —exclamó, con terror.

Era algo horrible de admitir, pero Regina estaba acostumbrada a ir a la guerra. El reinado de Leopold no había sido tan tranquilo como todos pretendían comentarlo y, con la muerte de él, ella no había heredado el mando solamente, sino también los conflictos. Aunque esa guerra era absolutamente diferente.

Luego de una discusión acalorada entre Ruby y Lily sobre quien debía comandar la vanguardia, logró hacerlas entender cuál era su plan y por qué una de las dos debía estar en otra posición. Regina necesitaba a Ruby al frente, en primera fila y si era posible con un cartel sobre su cabeza que la señalara para que todos la notaran, pues era ciertamente más querida entre los amigos de Snow White que la desconocida y recién encontrada Lily — _hija de Maléfica_ , nada menos.

Le agradeció, por supuesto, y encontró cierto consuelo en verse reflejada a sí misma en la joven dragón y sus deseos innegables de pasar el filo de una espada por el cuello de Snow White y posteriormente alimentar a los perros con sus entrañas; pero eso ya no era una opción viable dado lo mucho que Emma y Henry — _y ella_ — apreciaban a esa endemoniada mujer.

El plan era simple, en realidad. Regina tenía en su poder los corazones de muchos otros enanos, hermanos de los siete de Snow, y algunas hadas; probablemente tendría al menos un familiar de cada persona que estuviera vistiendo una armadura ese día en el equipo contrario. Además de que contaba con la lealtad jurada de Ruby, Mulán, Tinkerbell, la princesa Abigail, y algunos otros personajes de cuentos de los más queridos. Todos visibles desde algún punto de la horda de campesinos que lideraba Snow White. Eso, sumado a sus demostraciones de bondad y amor con Emma, harían dudar hasta al más leal de los caballeros. _Estaba segura_. A nadie le gustaba ir a la guerra, mucho menos si aquello significaba tener que asesinar a tus amigos de toda la vida, a tu familia y, lo peor de todo, ¿para qué? Para quitar a un buen monarca de su sitio y separar a dos personas que se amaban.

Era un plan a prueba de idiotas — _Charmings_.

La única falla a su estratagema, era que no había forma de hacer que sus soldados penetraran las barreras anti-magia de Snow White, pues el ejército enemigo se había adelantado demasiado; y sin esa barrera cobijándolos... Merlín era tan poderoso como podía y ella no conocía sus intenciones aún mucho más allá de la certeza de que éstas incluían a Emma.

—¿Pensando en mí, Su Majestad? —preguntó una voz masculina poco después, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era esa misma voz que había oído días antes en su castillo, y que se quebraba en un acento extranjero que ella recordaba haberle oído al mago.

Regina giró la vista con velocidad y vio como el Hechicero arrojaba de su corcel a un inconsciente caballero de su escolta y se acomodaba en en la altura que le brindaba el lomo del animal, al lado del propio.

En efecto, ahí estaba: Merlín.

—Te consideras demasiado importante, Hechicero —contestó ésta, volviendo la vista al frente, donde sus estandartes ondeaban orgullosos una batalla que estaba casi segura que no sucedería. El hombre miró lo mismo, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación y confusión.

—Me disculpo por asumir tal cosa, Alteza; sus pensamientos deben seguramente estar concentrados en la guerra por ocurrir —reflexionó el hombre, sonando de alguna manera honesto, aunque Regina no le compraría ni un caramelo si se trataba de confiar en él—. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, si no le parece impertinente, ¿por qué alguien que guarda magia blanca en su pecho lleva a un reino a una guerra? —preguntó, ignorando la forma en que la reina reía sutilmente de su oscilación de modales. De pronto perdía la arrogancia inicial que lo había caracterizado cuando se habían conocido; el sujeto a su lado se había puesto abruptamente serio.

—Oh, lo siento, debí suponer que alguien tan versado en magia blanca como el mismísimo Merlín no debe tener idea de cómo una guerra funciona —Regina volteó hacia él, con actitud sarcástica y su sonrisa de político en plena campaña—. Verá que, si presta suficiente atención a ambos ejércitos, no soy yo quien avanza a la batalla —añadió con la soltura que le explicaría a un niño una simpleza de la vida, de como por qué el sol sale cada mañana y se oculta cada noche.

Pudo sentir, más que ver, que él negaba con la cabeza.

—Pero aún así esta batalla es su culpa, ¿me equivoco? —insistió.

Regina suspiró con cansancio ante aquel tópico.

—Tal vez —admitió, con innegable pena ante aquella realidad—. Pero de todas las guerras que he peleado, aún si esta es en verdad la única que no quiero, es la única en la que perder no es una opción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Merlín y clavó una inquisitiva mirada en el perfecto perfil de Regina. Ésta rió, con suavidad, incrédula de que en verdad el hombre no lo supiera. Hasta Henry había dado con aquella verdad culpa de los murmullos del reino, y sabía que era algo tan obvio que incluso David parecía estarse rindiendo de a poco a ello.

—Por la única razón que todas las batallas del mundo valen la pena en realidad. —Le devolvió la mirada al Hechicero, que esperó ansioso aquella revelación—. Por amor —puntualizó, sin una leve pizca de dudas ante la afirmación. Se sentía correcto admitirlo y absolutamente sincero.

Sonrió y miró hacia la dirección donde estaba segura Emma se encontraba. Adelante, mucho más adelante, pasando sus estandartes y la línea de defensa de Snow White. Pronto se sentiría suficientemente valiente para decírselo a ella, a quien en verdad importaba.

Merlín frunció el ceño y miró hacia la misma dirección que Regina, absolutamente confundido y como si todas las respuestas que él buscaba estuvieran más allá de la línea del horizonte, donde ella se concentraba.

Sí, él lo sabía. La reina amaba a alguien tanto que ese sentimiento creaba luz, la más pura magia de todas. Y él sabía que por designio del destino esa persona solamente podría ser Robin Hood, el ladrón de Locksley. Pero, ¿cómo era ese romance capaz de provocar un conflicto de tal magnitud que acabara en una _guerra_ , nada menos?, ¿y qué tenía que ver aquello con que la Salvadora se hubiera convertido en el Oscuro en lugar de la Reina Malvada?

Storybrooke era un mundo maldito al que él no tenía acceso, y algo había pasado allí que había alterado las escrituras y el curso de _lo que debe ser y lo que no_. Pero... ¿ _qué_?

Levantó la vista una vez más hacia la reina y la analizó en silencio. La sintió. Maximizó todos sus sentidos e intentó entender su existencia. Trató de dar con la respuesta de cómo una mujer ordinaria había escapado tan airosa de un destino tan específico como convertirse en el Oscuro. Olfateó su perfume en el aire que el viento le llevaba, y trató de encontrar algo diferente en el brillo de sus ojos, en la frecuencia de sus respiraciones y en la presión de la sangre de sus venas, en el latido de su corazón...

Entonces lo sintió.

El sonido suave y acompasado, como de dos tambores percutiendo al mismo ritmo, en la sincronía que dos almas en absoluta armonía tendrían. Junto al corazón de la reina, había otro, ajeno a su ser, blanco como la nieve y puro, brillante, cálido y tan poderoso como la misma magia blanca que el amor verdadero creaba.

Sólo bastó un momento para que algo hiciera clic en su mente.

El hombre pestañeó solo una vez, con incredulidad bañando cada una de sus expresiones.

—Deja de mirarme o haré que te saquen los ojos con una lanza. —Lo increpó Regina, absolutamente incómoda con la constante atención que el Hechicero le daba.

—Llevas el corazón de la Salvadora en tu pecho —concluyó él, en voz alta, ignorando la muy específica amenaza. El cuerpo entero de Regina se tensó y su rostro giró noventa grados hacia el hombre en un movimiento tan brusco que, si aquel gesto hubiera sido un golpe, lo hubiera tirado del caballo—. ¿Por qué la Reina Malvada tiene el corazón de la Salvadora? —El hombre la siguió observando con plena atención, hasta que la mujer le contestó.

—No lo robé si es lo que estás pensando. —Se enderezó y movió incómoda en su lugar, y aferró sus manos con fuerza a las riendas de su corcel, como si estuviera disponiéndose a cabalgar fuera de ese momento.

Miró hacia varias direcciones. El grueso de su ejército estaba mucho más adelantado que ella y su escolta real había sido puesta a dormir por completo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera protestar.

—No es lo que estaba pensando. —Ladeó la cabeza y arrugó las cejas—. Ese corazón no puede ser robado, sino otorgado. Lo que me pregunto es por qué la Salvadora le dio su corazón a la Reina Malvada, tomó su lugar como el Oscuro y desvió el destino tan... radicalmente.

 _¿Por qué?_

Todos los músculos de la mandíbula de la reina se tensaron. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza las riendas de su caballo en un claro mensaje corporal de querer largarse de allí y aclaró su garganta.

 _Amor, ¿pero no he respondido eso ya?_ , pensó Regina, como respuesta silenciosa a las dudas de Merlín. Se lo guardó para sí misma por costumbre a la precaución de un alma desconfiada como la suya. La mayoría de las veces le pagaba bien ser así con las personas y no se arriesgaría a ser confiada con alguien que decía una palabra clara y tres las dejaba salir con un velo.

—Un verdadero misterio, querido —dijo al fin, con monotonía ensayada.

—¿Ese es el motivo de esta guerra? —Él arrugó el ceño y su expresión de absoluta confusión hubiera sido para reír, si tan solo la situación no fuera absolutamente seria—. ¿El corazón de la Salvadora? Pero acabas de decirme que era amor...

 _Justamente_.

¿No era acaso lo mismo? Regina había llegado a pensar que ese molesto sentimiento de tan solo cuatro letras, era sinónimo de aquel nombre, igualmente de cuatro letras. Sabía que no para todo el mundo, quizá, o al menos su lado egoísta esperaba que fuera sólo para ella. Pero si los sinónimos aludían a palabras diferentes que significaban lo mismo, entonces _Emma_ era el motivo de esa guerra, sí. Como lo había dicho ya.

Apretó sus labios perfectamente enmarcados del rojo escarlata de sus estandartes, en un intento por guardar para sí misma las palabras que Merlín quería escuchar.

—¿Quién puede saber por qué la gente hace lo que hace, o dice lo que dice? —contestó ella con un aire de misterio e intriga absolutamente intencional y su sonrisa sardónica—. O si incluso lo que se dice es verdad. El ser humano y sus motivaciones son tópicos complicados, al parecer incluso para el mismísimo Hechicero, ¿quién soy yo entonces para responder a aquellas preguntas con certezas? No soy más que un villano de cuentos que busca redención y un final feliz.

Regina estaba segura que Merlín la odió entonces. Ella sabía que podía ser demasiado críptica para su propio bien y provocar a un hombre con la arrogancia de veinte Hooks y el poder y conocimiento de muchos Rumplestiltskins era ciertamente una acción arriesgada. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. No se arrepentiría jamás, trajera lo que trajera, si era el costo de proteger a _su familia._

—Parece usted una persona sensata y demasiado precavida, Alteza —dijo él que, para sorpresa de Regina, no parecía demasiado afectado por la carencia de respuestas que le había dado—. Aunque temo tener que ser quien le señale una imprudencia de su parte —agregó, señalándola con su dedo índice, despertando su curiosidad.

—¿Ah, sí? —Alzó ambas cejas y lo retó con la mirada, altiva, para que se explicara.

—En efecto, sí —el Hechicero asintió con la cabeza, con absoluta seguridad—. No es conocimiento popular, pero creo que es usted consiente de que el corazón del Oscuro es su órgano más débil. En todo sentido, realmente. Es el más fácil de conquistar, el más dispuesto a romperse; y una vez que su inmune cuerpo deja de protegerlo, si algún daño le llegara a tocar, eso traería el fin inminente...

Regina sintió una ola de frío recorrerle la espalda al sentir la forma tan puntual con la que había terminado aquella frase.

 _¿Qué es lo que pretende?,_ se preguntó nuevamente con urgencia, tratando de dar con la respuesta con la velocidad que, la situación le decía, necesitaba.

Entonces recordó la forma en que Hook, tiempo atrás, casi logra asesinar a Rumplestiltskin con simple veneno dirigido a su corazón. En el momento en que lo había inyectado con su _asqueroso_ garfio Gold no era inmune, precisamente, pues estaba en un mundo sin magia. Pero cuando regresó a Storybrooke —su madre estaba en sus brazos, muriendo, porque Gold había necesitado de la vida de ella para conservar la propia. En un mundo con magia, aún siendo el Oscuro, con toda la inmunidad que su cuerpo poseía, el veneno había tocado su corazón y nada más pudieron hacer al respecto. Su nombre se desvanecía de la daga con demasiada velocidad.

—Estoy al tanto, querido —contestó con la simpleza que su autocontrol le otorgaba, pero el recuerdo de su madre siempre lograba humedecerle los ojos de alguna forma, siempre llegaba a ella; aunque no lo demostró, había algo más importante que el hombre, muy crípticamente, trataba de decirle—. Espero hayas apreciado que además de precavida, no soy estúpida. Si de algo te sirvió observarme fijamente por tanto tiempo, habrás notado que puse un hechizo de protección sobre él, si es lo que te preocupa.

El hombre asintió, contando con aquello.

—Magia blanca protegiendo magia blanca —dijo, y sus ojos oscuros viajaron al pecho de la reina y brillaron con algo que ella no supo identificar; su mirada hubiera sido absolutamente inapropiada, por supuesto, si no fuera que él trataba de ver no debajo de su ropa, sino debajo de su ser—. Pero es magia al fin y al cabo, y lo curioso de éste poder tan peculiar es que siempre viene con un precio. —Una pausa más larga de lo que le hubiera gustado a cualquiera en su situación—. ¿Cuál fue el precio de proteger un corazón ajeno al suyo, en su propio pecho, Alteza?, ¿tiene acaso alguna idea?

Regina la tenía. Lo sabía, pues lo había sentido en el preciso instante en que había lanzado el hechizo al corazón de Emma y, honestamente, no le había importado. _Emma era más importante_. ¿Qué era su propio corazón a la par del de la Salvadora?

El corazón de Regina era fuerte y había resistido mil golpes y rupturas, estaba lleno de oscuridad y no poseía propiedades especiales, como el de Emma o Henry. Si de los dos que llevaba en su pecho, debiera escoger entre proteger a uno u otro, la decisión era demasiado fácil. Después de todo, Emma le había confiado la seguridad de su corazón a ella, especialmente, no a nadie más. Si el precio era dejar el propio sin protección, pues bienvenido era.

Entonces Regina asintió, y llevó una mano a su pecho. Merlín seguía observándola atentamente.

—La magia siempre toma sus pagos con cierta justicia —comenzó a decir y con la uña de su dedo índice rascó el lugar bajo el que sentía un latido seguir su propio ritmo como si nada en el mundo exterior fuera más importante que su camino—. El precio fue que mi propio corazón quedara desprotegido.

El hombre se inclinó levemente hacia atrás y la apreció por breves segundos, asombrado. Era un acto completamente desinteresado y lo tomó por sorpresa con la facilidad que alguien que debería ser malvado lo admitía. Las profecías estaban mal, todas erraban con grandeza y, no era por arrogancia, pero él jamás se equivocaba de esa manera. No porque fuera perfecto, ni mucho menos, sino porque provenían directamente de poderes superiores que involucraban a fuerzas como el _Destino_. El Universo no podía equivocarse en un veredicto y las estrellas escribían destinos certeros, sin escape, y para toda la vida.

Ella debía haberse convertido en el Oscuro. Los héroes hubieran viajado a MistHaven para salvarla, lo hubieran buscado a él, y él, Merlín, hubiera podido completar su propio destino. Pero esta gente, estos _inconscientes_... habían cambiado todo.

Pero entonces, mientras se cuestionaba la validez de las profecías en las que había creído toda su vida, sintió las cadenas del destino moverse a su alrededor, tirar del alma de la reina con fuerza. Merlín se sintió victorioso de pronto.

—Dígame, Alteza, ¿le molesta si le cuento algo mientras esperamos? —preguntó él minutos después de que el silencio fuera llenado absolutamente por tambores y cuernos de guerra.

Regina arrugó el ceño.

—¿Mientras esperamos qué? —preguntó ella. Él sonrió, apenas, casi imperceptiblemente. Se veía confiado por primera vez desde que hubiera descubierto que ella llevaba el corazón de Emma, y eso fue suficiente para despertar su curiosidad.

Él se dio por satisfecho por su reacción.

—A que se cumpla su destino —respondió.

Regina rodó los ojos, porque la palabra destino, en los últimos meses, venía siendo lo único que oía y a lo que en verdad le había tomado cierto desprecio. El destino podía llegar y ella le mandaría saludos desde lejos.

—Adelante —le hizo un gesto con una mano, para que continuara hablando.

—¿Sabe usted el origen de " _Merlín_ ", Majestad? —Arqueó sus dedos en forma de comillas y, ante el silencio de Regina, continuó—. En los orígenes de la historia hubo un rey que, desesperado por el estado de su reino en constante conflicto, solicitó a poderes superiores un servicio: que devolvieran a su gente la paz. Magos, brujos y hechiceros de todas partes del mundo llegaron. De todos los que acudieron a él en busca de gloria y reconocimiento, sólo uno demostró haber tenido poderes reales y, dentro de lo que cabe en asuntos de magia, buenos y provenientes de alguien suficientemente altruistas como para conseguir aquella utópica meta. A lo largo de la historia se ha perdido su nombre real, pero ha quedado plasmado el título que se ganó con su arduo trabajo. Al estar al servicio de aquel rey, se le otorgó el título de Merlín.

»A Merlín se le dio la misión de acabar con la oscuridad del mundo mágico que cobraba cada vez más adeptos y, con ellos, más poder. Pero era una tarea que no sabía si le alcanzaría la vida para culminarla, aún si trabajara cada día de su existencia sin descanso, por lo que se le dio también el permiso para tener un aprendiz que supiera cada procedimiento y así pudiera seguir sus pasos una vez él hubiera muerto. Así se dijo por decreto real y así se hizo. No obstante, en el final de sus años, cuando casi se daba por vencido y su tiempo de vida parecía tan insuficiente como el de una mariposa, dio con una solución. Su aprendiz estaba listo para tomar su lugar, y él para hacer un hechizo final. Había creado, luego de años a prueba y error, la forma de controlar esa oscuridad que sumergía el mundo en caos: encerraría la oscuridad en su propio cuerpo y la ataría a su daga.

»El hechizo era sencillo y, una vez él proceso hubiera terminado, Merlín pensaba acabar con su propia vida, y así la oscuridad atada a su alma sería expulsada al inframundo, por la eternidad. Había construido la maldición de tal forma que la única salida para la oscuridad poder desvanecerse, fuera por un acto absolutamente desinteresado; de la clase de sacrificios que creaban luz. Su propia alma a cambio de paz le parecía lo suficientemente altruista para conseguir su cometido. Las tinieblas se hubieran disuelto sin oportunidad de dar pelea y la luz hubiera reinado en el mundo, por siempre.

»Pero el mal es tramposo, como la oscuridad que crea escurridiza, y en el alma del hombre que había dado su cuerpo para contenerla entró sin piedad, arrasando con cada pequeño deseo de bondad y reduciéndolo a dudas y siseos tentadores de egoísmo; le susurró en el oído promesas de grandeza, poder, y eternidad. Y, como cualquier hombre débil, sucumbió. Tomó la daga para sí mismo y huyó, se aferró a su vida como lo más preciado que tenía; a su poder, a su maldad, y dejó el mundo a la oscura merced de su propio ser.

»Desde ese entonces, la misión de quien había sido su aprendiz, como nuevo Merlín, y con todos los conocimientos que le había transmitido su maestro, fue continuar con el camino que, algún día, lo llevaría a detener al mal.

»Él profetizó que este día llegaría, y por eso entrenó a su propio aprendiz, y éste al suyo, y así por tantas generaciones que se ha perdido la cuenta de los años, y la cantidad de gente que quedó en el camino, así como la cantidad de nombres que tuvo el Oscuro. Pero la fecha jamás se olvidó...

» _"De las entrañas de las tinieblas, buscando redención; el último ser oscuro concederá la rendición."_ Estaba escrito que así como el primer nombre de las tinieblas fue Merlín, el último sería Regina. _La Profecía del Segundo Merlín_ , se le llamó. El ser de las tinieblas buscando redención es usted, Alteza. Usted, debía ser el último Oscuro y...

Regina soltó una risa sardónica, como un ladrido sarcástico y lleno de burla, interrumpiendo el relato y cortándolo justo antes de su gran final, deliberadamente.

—¿Y yo, qué? —lo increpó rápidamente—. ¿Me _suicidaría_? No sé qué tanto sepa usted de mí, pero le informo que tengo mucho por lo que vivir aún. Además...

—Discúlpeme si la he llevado a malinterpretar mi relato, Majestad; pero usted no es el Oscuro como se predijo, por lo cual no espero nada de su persona. —Arrugó las cejas un momento, con ese pensamiento dando vueltas en su cabeza—. Es la Salvadora.

—Déjeme ahorrarle tiempo valioso de su vida, pues le comento que Emma no va a suicidarse tampoco.

—También yo llegué a esa conclusión, ya que —hizo un vago gesto con su mano hacia la reina— ya no tiene su corazón, por algún motivo. Un acto desinteresado del tipo que se necesita no es viable de ninguna manera ya si el Oscuro es incapaz de sentir.

Regina arrugó el ceño, combatiendo la urgente necesidad de refutar aquello.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

Fue entonces que lo vio, por primera vez, lamentar algo. Sus ojos bajaron por un segundo y sus cejas lo traicionaron en un movimiento de pena; parecía como si debiera hacer algo que no quería, o que al menos no le hacía demasiada gracia. Fuera lo que fuera, lo conflictuaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ver.

—Entonces... —Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento que soplaba cambios en su dirección. Regina creyó sentir un ligero cambio en el aire en ese preciso momento, como él lo hacía. Había algo diferente, el aire se sentía quizá más frío y sus alrededores se veían... grises; algo parecía tirar se su propia esencia hacia fuera—. Su destino ha llegado, Alteza. El plazo se ha cumplido y el tiempo y el destino vienen a llevar a su alma con su otra mitad.

 _¿Robin?,_ se preguntó Regina pero, absolutamente ajena a los sucesos recientes, no comprendió qué tendría que ver el bandido con todo aquello.

Robin estaba en el bando contrario, esperando quizá probarle algo a ella. ¿Por qué el destino vendría a llevarla con él?, ¿a dónde la llevaría?, ¿de qué manera?, ¿por qué ahora? Pero ninguna de sus preguntas fueron respondidas.

Un parpadeo bastó para que el Hechicero no estuviera más en el caballo que había robado, sino justo delante del de Regina. Todo pasó demasiado rápido desde ahí. Regina no notó su presencia a tiempo, tampoco su caballo que se asustó tanto que intentó alejarse por cualquier manera. El animal relinchó y se encabritó, se paró en sus dos patas traseras tan violentamente que la reina acabó rápidamente golpeando la dura tierra. Su cabeza dio contra el suelo con un ruido seco y todo lo que logró ver cuando abrió los ojos fueron imágenes borrosas, y tan grises como las nubes que cubrían el cielo cuando llovía; aunque recordaba vagamente que ese día era diáfano como los cálidos veranos de su niñez.

Sintió pasos detrás de sí, mientras trataba de asirse a algo para levantarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y brincos, y palpitaba como un tambor — _¿o eran los tambores que anunciaban la guerra?_ — al ritmo de esos pasos que se acercaban a ella cada vez más, y más, y más...

—En verdad lo siento, Majestad. —Escuchó la voz del Hechicero hacer eco en su cabeza, y su figura, oscura ante su desmejorada visión, se acercó a ella tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba; y aunque necesitaba tierra firme a la que aferrarse, negó a sus brazos la posibilidad de sujetarse a él, e intentó ponerse de pie por sí misma. Falló miserablemente, por supuesto.

—Si usted muere, tendré acceso al corazón de la Salvadora —esa voz, de nuevo, susurrando posibilidades que le aterraban—. Y entonces, una vez ella haya muerto, seré yo el nuevo Oscuro; y terminaré con la tarea de mis antecesores.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano demasiado grande y brusca adentrarse a su pecho por detrás de uno de sus omóplatos, y apretar, tan solo un poco, su corazón.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta mientras el frío del contacto de la muerte se insinuaba cerca de ella.

 _¿Así se sentía entonces?, ¿era karma después de todo?, ¿era su destino pagar por cada mal que había hecho?, ¿por cada corazón que había convertido en un puñado de cenizas?_

—¡Regina! —escuchó la voz de Emma Swan llegar a sus oídos, y sonrió muy a pesar de sí misma; porque la mujer era incapaz de llegar a tiempo, y esa vez un segundo antes quizá hubiera bastado. Quizá, la hubiera salvado.

Regina alzó la vista, buscando aquel halo de luz dorada que Emma sería a sus ojos, pero el dolor proveniente de su pecho era demasiado agudo como para lograr algo. Todo se volvió negro en un instante y lo único que podía hacer era escuchar. Y habían cuernos de guerra a lo lejos, y alboroto proveniente de la lejanía de su ejército; incluso el agua golpeando las rocas de un río cercano llegaba a su posición, pero lo único que ella en verdad oía era la voz de su Salvadora, llamándola.

 _Quizá así era mejor_ , pensó. Ver la expresión de terror que seguro estaría estampada en el rostro de Emma la hubiera mortificado más que no poder verla en absoluto.

Cerró los ojos, con resignación, sabiéndolos inútiles.

—Hay algo curioso con los hechizos de protección, Alteza —la voz de Merlín siguió retumbando como un intruso en su mente, y ella quiso callarlo; _¿dónde estaba la voz de Emma?, ¿dónde estaba Henry?_ Si iba a morir, quería que fuera con ellos. Oyéndolos a ellos—. Cuando quien lanza el hechizo muere, la protección desaparece. Así tendré yo el corazón del Oscuro, ¿ve la lógica en esto? Espero que comprenda, y que entienda lo mucho que lamento tener que hacer esto... Después de todo —Hizo una pausa que Regina creyó sería uno más de sus intentos por sonar críptico, pero pronto su agarre de volvió flácido y su voz tardó más de lo que debería en regresar a completar aquella frase.

Regina abrió los ojos extrañada de seguir respirando, y el alivio que sintió fue tal que todos sus sentidos volvieron a ella.

De frente a ambos, estaba Emma. Su rostro era una mueca de miedo absoluto, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus pupilas dilatadas; estaba aterrada. Dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante y sacó la daga de su cinturón, con su mano temblorosa la ofreció, estirando su brazo lo más que pudo.

—Si es acceso a mí lo que quieres, puedo... —Bajó la vista al filo que portaba su nombre, y luego miró a Regina directamente, su labio inferior temblaba y su voz sonaba genuinamente quebrada; volvió la vista a Merlín—. Tómalo, es tuyo. Sólo... suéltala.

Merlín no contestó de inmediato, sino que observó a Emma con mil interrogantes en sus ojos antes de hacer nada.

Regina quiso negarse, pero el agarre a su corazón por parte del Hechicero, aunque laxo, era suficiente para no permitirle más que atestiguar el intercambio, por lo que sólo se limitó a mover la cabeza en negativa. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar aquello.

 _¡No seas estúpida!,_ quiso gritarle, pero lo único que salió de ella fue una lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho.

 _Piensa_ , se dijo. _Esto no es aceptable, no es ni remotamente viable; ¡piensa!_

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Merlín la soltó y arrojó su exhausto cuerpo contra Emma.

Su cabeza aún dolía, le costaba enfocar bien lo que veía, y estaba segura que el ardor en su nuca se debía a un corte por la caída del caballo; pero ni bien sintió los brazos de Emma rodearla, todos sus dolores perdieron importancia. La Salvadora Oscura fue gentil todo el tiempo, mientras la sostenía firme y con sus pies en el suelo — _como siempre lo hacía, realmente, manteniéndola entera aún a pesar de sí misma_.

Con una simple caricia y un toque de magia sanó su herida en la cabeza, puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de la reina, y susurró suavemente su nombre una vez.

—Sigue latiendo —y su voz sonó como el ligero temblor que se sentía en una réplica de un sismo de mayor tamaño; casi como si no pudiera creer sus propias palabras. Una risa ahogada en llanto y alivio escapó de su garganta.

 _Seguía latiendo; seguía viva_.

 _¿Cómo?_

Emma recordó a Robin Hood más atrás, sin vida. Recordó a ese hombre que había reconocido de inmediato: Merlín —Regina lo había descrito bien, y ciertamente no se había equivocado al desconfiar de él—, con su mano apretando el corazón de Regina, y el miedo que casi la paraliza. Un segundo más tarde y —no quería ni pensar en ello.

 _Merlín..._

Abrazó a Regina con dulzura y devoción, y observó al hombre en cuestión por encima de su hombro mientras apretaba todo lo que podía el cuerpo de la otra mujer bajo sus brazos, como si nunca fuera suficiente de ella, como si el tiempo no le alcanzara. El rostro del Hechicero parecía confuso, y como si hubiera una gran contradicción en su mente. Él parecía tan distraído que el simple soplido del viento podría sacarlo de balance y tirarlo al suelo.

 _O una espada atravesando su pecho_ , pensó Emma y, al instante, como si hubiera sentido la rabia y el odio dirigido hacia él, pareció salir de su trance.

Pero Emma no lo atacó, ni se movió, ni respiró. No sin permiso. Sólo se dedicó a sostener a Regina hasta que ésta se hubo recuperado, y a observar entonces la daga con su nombre siendo empuñada por aquel hechicero. Sentía esos dedos grandes y oscuros aferrados a la empuñadura de la daga como si fuera una mano alrededor de su cuello, y cadenas que se aferraban a sus brazos y piernas, reteniéndola en su lugar, como un condenado que espera el tiro de gracia.

—Oscuro, ven aquí. —El hombre movió la daga levemente, y fue como si le hubiese dado un tirón al cuerpo de Emma por la forma en que ésta se sacudió de pronto.

El Oscuro, obediente, soltó a la reina y caminó, lentamente hacia su fin.

Regina se tambaleó los primeros instantes en los que no tuvo a Emma en la seguridad de sus brazos, y su cerebro comenzó a acelerarse y a correr a la velocidad de Rocinante, cuando era solo una niña que quería probarse merecedora de un amor.

Merlín quería matar a Emma, eso era seguro; ella debía ayudarla, ¿pero cómo? Emma caminaba demasiado rápido hacia el hombre que la controlaba y Regina no era suficientemente poderosa. Como mucho, con sus poderes, sólo lograría retrasar lo inevitable.

 _Bueno_ , se dijo, _lo que sea es siempre mejor que nada_.

Sacudió una de sus manos en el aire y una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Merlín. Él la esquivó, tomado por sorpresa.

 _Bien_ , Regina pensó, _si logro distraerlo lo suficiente..._

Pero Merlín apretó la daga, dando una orden silente, y fue Emma quien obligada por su maldición movió una mano y lanzó a Regina dos metros hacia atrás. La reina rodó en el suelo, su majestuoso traje de montar de cuero negro se llenó de tierra, sus rodillas golpearon tan fuerte contra el suelo que sintió que se romperían si trataba de levantarse demasiado pronto, y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas por el golpe previo.

Aún así se levantó.

Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos, molesto como los agudos que la voz de Snow White lograba alcanzar a veces, y era vagamente consciente de la forma en que su nariz goteaba y salpicaba el suelo de rojo.

—Supondré que allí muere tu cortesía, Hechicero. —Lanzó otra bola de fuego. Merlín volvió a hacer uso de su control sobre Emma, y ésta la elevó en lo alto, para luego arrojarla contra un árbol.

Para ese momento, el rostro de Emma era ira y tristeza, lágrimas, e _impotencia_ , y tantos sentimientos juntos que sentía se le rompería el pecho al medio, justo donde debería estar su corazón.

El sonido de Regina golpeando el suelo una vez más fue seco y despiadado; como un costal de harina que cae de una carreta en movimiento, quizá algo más violento. Quizá como lo que había sido en verdad: un cuerpo humano cayendo despiadadamente víctima de la gravedad y su propio peso.

Los órganos de la reina se sentían como un globo lleno de agua que está por reventar, que con un simple golpe más llegarían al límite. Después de todo, poderosa y majestuosa como era, Regina seguía siendo humana. El zumbido en sus oídos había pasado a ser una vibración de dolor que le recorría el cuerpo y que, cuando intentó moverse, se transformó en un involuntario quejido que perforó los sentidos de Emma.

Ni bien logró enderezarse, casi inmediatamente se dobló de dolor. Entonces estuvo segura que se había roto más de una costilla. Sin embargo y a pesar del dolor, volvió invocar otra bola de fuego.

Su ropa mostraba vagos rastros de negro, casi por completo cubierta de suciedad; su cabello había dejado de estar perfectamente estilizado, sangre seguía saliendo por su nariz, y el fuego en su mano era una pequeña flama en comparación con las amenazantes llamas que podía conjurar en toda su majestuosa gloria. Su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente hacia un costado —porque pararse derecha le dolía como si su corcel le hubiera pisado las costillas—, pero su mirada... su mirada era parte de otra realidad. _Determinación_ era una de las palabras que más fácilmente aplicaba; _miedo_ era la otra.

Cuando Emma llegó a donde Merlín la esperaba, paciente, con la daga en su mano derecha y una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, la mente de Regina fue a blanco absoluto y la desesperación bañó su alma por completo en un simple y atemorizante momento.

No era porque había perdido amor una vez. No era porque había perdido a Henry tantas veces que encontrarlo ya no se sentía suficiente y esa sensación ya no era aceptable en su vida. No era porque Emma fuera un riesgo constante de romper su corazón, consciente o inconscientemente. Era porque, simplemente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. Había luchado tanto —" _trabajaste demasiado duro, como para que tu felicidad se destruya",_ le había dicho ella una vez—, Emma había luchado tanto como ella por lo mismo; por darle felicidad con quien fuera aún si eso le hacía daño a medio mundo en el camino, en ese mismo camino que había encontrado todo lo que buscaba y más en el lugar menos esperado.

 _Final feliz_. Sonaba tan irreal como cierto. Pero era pronto, demasiado pronto, y no estaba dispuesta a que su felicidad llegara a su final tan pronto. No quería un final feliz en lo absoluto, quería a Emma, en la forma que fuera. Quería a Henry. A su familia. No quería un _final_ , sino una _vida_ feliz y — _Dios, ¿era real aquel pensamiento?, ¿era siquiera posible?_ — quería, sobre todas las cosas, ser quien le diera exactamente lo mismo a esas personas. Quería a Emma en su vida y poder ser merecedora de llamarse _su final feliz_ más de lo que podía recordar haber querido nada, nunca, en su vida.

Y a pesar de su redención, ser egoísta sonaba como la orden del día para llevar. Si querer hacer feliz a Emma y ser feliz con ella en el proceso, significaba romper todas las cadenas del destino... que así fuera. Sería egoísta esa mil veces más por ver aquella meta cumplida.

La mano del hechicero tomó distancia y se hizo hacia atrás, tomando un leve impulso. Regina lanzó la bola de fuego, pero esta se deshizo antes de llegar a destino. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado débil, demasiado lastimada como para tal demostración de habilidad. La daga embistió hacia adelante con rapidez, con su punta filosa atravesando el aire con letalidad, brillando con ansias de encontrar carne al otro lado.

Emma mantuvo su mirada altiva todo el tiempo. Regina dejó de pensar, y con lo último de fuerzas que le quedaba, se materializó en medio de ambos.

No era porque quisiera ser un héroe; ya no, eso no le importaba más.

No era porque buscara aceptación, ni porque hacer lo correcto fuera lo que Henry siempre esperaba de ella.

No era porque Emma la había salvado tantas veces que casi parecía una deuda que saldar.

No era por nada que nadie comprendiera, ni siquiera ella; era, simplemente, el deseo irrefrenable de que el corazón ajeno que hospedaba en su pecho siguiera latiendo. Un simple latido detrás del otro, cerca del suyo, por lo que le restara de vida.

Aún si lo que restaba, fueran tan solo segundos.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Notas del Autor.**

 _Lamento si no comprenden algunas cosas(?), es que mi estilo de escritura es complicado y circular, y doy vueltas alrededor de lo mismo por un buen rato. Así es como me gusta escribir, asique es inevitable._

 _Con ustedes, el capítulo final de esta historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV:** _"in the hands of a woman shall rest"_

* * *

En diferentes puntos del reino la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos comenzó a disiparse. La promesa del fin desaparecía junto con ésta y todos se preguntaban qué lo habría causado. Algunos temerosos, se resguardaron bajo la seguridad de sus techos y el reparo que sus paredes les proporcionaban; otros, más valientes y curiosos, siguieron el curso que aquella tenebrosa entidad tomaba. La vieron hacer círculos en el cielo, prolongando su libertad y reino, pero finalmente cada nube y halo de oscuridad en el aire se dirigía a un único punto como guiada por una corriente invisible que arrastraba todo a su paso. El fin de su camino se marcaba claramente al llegar hasta una cúpula negra como la misma noche que se insinuaba sobre ellos.

Esa entidad negra y azul se movía en todas direcciones, y chillaba como una bestia a la que quieren enjaular; se retorcía como una serpiente asustada y daba zarpazos a las personas que estaban más cerca, tratando de asirse a ellas para poder escapar, para poder aferrarse a un alma, a algún corazón corrupto que le diera lugar. Pero nada funcionaba y, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, seguía siendo arrastrada al centro de lo que parecía un tifón. Como un diminuto tornado negro que rodeaba solo a tres personas.

Un grito, desgarrador y potente como un trueno llegó a los oídos de la creciente multitud que les rodeaba. Lo único posiblemente descriptible para aquel momento era dolor, el más agudo sufrimiento, pues aquel grito había sido de la clase que sólo una persona siendo torturada deja escapar.

Muchos sintieron pena, otros incluso más curiosidad y el deseo morboso de poder presenciar aquel momento con los ojos de un testigo. Snow White, habiendo seguido como todos la corriente de la oscuridad, se mantenía cerca del lugar esperando en silencio el desenlace del evento. Su pecho se sentía liviano desde hacía varios minutos y no podía evitar pensar en el motivo de aquello. Sabía que Emma era la causante, y suponía que Regina tenía bastante que ver. Si el peso ausente en su pecho era la oscuridad que se había ido. _Dios_. Le debía tantas disculpas a Regina. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Le dio una mirada de reproche a la masa oscura en continuo movimiento delante de ella, como si ésta fuera la culpable de todo — _lo era, en la mayor parte al menos_ — y contuvo el aliento al notar que su tamaño disminuía. Pronto todo terminaría, y no se atrevía a preguntar en voz alta si el final sería feliz o triste.

Como si fueran simples soplidos del viento disipando un par de nubes, el torbellino de oscuridad se deshizo poco a poco, dejando distinguir cada vez más las tres siluetas que estaban dentro. Esas que habían sido tan solo sombras moviéndose ligeramente, y que habían sido voces irreconocibles profiriendo gritos de agonía, se habían vuelto en dos mujeres y un hombre, los tres en el suelo.

Reconoció el cabello rubio de Emma en una de esas personas, y el castaño de quien supuso era Regina — _si la forma en que los cuerpos de ambas mujeres estaban presionados uno contra otro era una pista_ — y, por último, al menos a un metro de distancia de ellas, un hombre al que no reconocía.

Una de las figuras movió un brazo de repente, y la multitud dio un paso atrás instintivamente; Snow dio su primer y torpe paso adelante al mismo tiempo. Luego otro, y otro, y otro, cada uno más rápido que el anterior, hasta que casi corriendo llegó a su posición.

Se arrodilló junto a las mujeres y acarició levemente el rostro de ambas, con ese interminable cariño que caracterizaba a Snow White antes de tener el corazón lleno de oscuridad. Una de ellas, _Emma_ , murmuró algo que no fue enteramente entendible, y el corazón de Snow pareció atorarse en su garganta.

Emma se veía agotada en formas absolutamente devastadoras mientras trataba de incorporarse sobre sus brazos; era como si no fuera algo simplemente físico, sino también mental y a nivel _espiritual_. Regina, por otro lado —Snow llevó una mano a su boca en horror—, tenía rastros de sangre comenzando por su frente y cubriendo a lo largo de la mitad de su rostro, y otro poco de sangre seca en su nariz; su traje de montar negro estaba vuelto jirones en algunas partes y... no despertaba.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Snow White, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero no recibió una respuesta inmediata.

Desde el preciso momento en que Emma fue nombrada Salvadora de todo un reino, responsable de tantas almas y de tantos destinos, cada una de esas personas y su futuro fueron atados a ella. Cada una de esas miles de existencias colgando como peso muerto en sus hombros. De ella dependía todo lo que ellos pudieran llegar a ser algún día, y sin ella hubieran estado estancados en una fracción de tiempo por la eternidad de una maldición. Gracias a ella recuperaron sus vidas, sus recuerdos, sus identidades y, la luz que irradiaba Emma, era suficiente para iluminar cada una de sus almas y guiarlos al camino hacia la felicidad. Pero cuando Emma se volvió el Oscuro, culpa de ese acto basado absolutamente en el deseo de hacer feliz a una única persona, puso en riesgo aquella felicidad en masa que debía garantizar. La única forma de que el reino cayera, era que la Salvadora se volviera a la oscuridad. ¿No había sido eso acaso lo que habían tratado de evitar por tanto tiempo? " _Es el corazón de Emma el que tratamos de proteger_ ", había dicho Regina una vez luego de tomar las riendas de una situación que pudo haber terminado con Emma sucumbiendo a las tinieblas. Era lo mismo que había llevado a la Salvadora a convertirse a la oscuridad finalmente. Como caminando en círculos, Regina y Emma siempre se salvaban entre sí, arriesgando todo en el proceso, no importándole el destino de su propia alma si con ello garantizaban el bienestar de la otra.

Emma se había vuelto el Oscuro por ella, y todas las almas que estaban enlazadas con la suya se llenaron de oscuridad y cedieron al caos, causando revueltas y odiando más de lo que jamás habían amado. Todo el reino se volvió un lugar sombrío. Hasta ese momento al menos. Hasta que uno de esos sentimientos que derrumban todo a su paso se manifestó.

El enemigo en esta historia consiguió su primer victoria sobre ambas cuando las regresó a su camino. Regina fue la _Reina Malvada_. Emma fue la _Salvadora_. Pero para completar su camino, debieron conocerse, y las cadenas del destino se vieron amenazadas. Esta fuerza caprichosa llamada amor, se manifestó en ellas y arremetió contra las resistentes cadenas preestablecidas; sin importarle nada, sin pedir permiso ni perdón, sin pensar en consecuencias, sin más deseos que simplemente _ser_ , hizo fuerza por todos los medios posibles para romper, para pasar, para _existir_ en un mundo donde no se supone deba estar.

La historia de ambas mujeres fue siempre cruelmente forzada por _lo que debe ser_. Arbitrariamente fueron guiadas a una vida que ninguna de las dos deseaba. Vivieron sin amor por la mayor parte de su existencia, dejándose arrastrar por lo que la situación proponía, caminaban por los senderos que el viento les indicaba, navegaban los ríos que la corriente imponía; porque cuando una fuerza se presenta a sí misma tan inevitable e invencible, tan irrefrenablemente absoluta, sin darse cuenta, las personas con el tiempo dejan de luchar, dejan de querer cambiar las situaciones que les disgustan porque creen que _así deben ser_ y que por algo fueron sucediendo de esa forma, y no de una manera diferente.

¿Quiénes eran ellos, simples mortales, para desafiar los designios divinos?

 _Probablemente nadie, ¿pero importaba acaso?_

Con un filo letal, la punta de la daga entró por la espalda de Regina y el destino tembló.

Sólo hay un momento en el que esos mortales hayan la fortaleza necesaria y adquieren la habilidad de desafiar a _quien sea_ que se les interponga. Regina Mills debía convertirse en el Oscuro, pero Emma Swan se sacrificó por ella y cambió aquello. El Oscuro debía morir a manos del Hechicero, pero Regina Mills se interpuso y la salvó de aquel destino.

Amor verdadero a veces es sacrificio, es anteponer las necesidades de la otra persona a las propias. Es velar por su felicidad. Es cuidar, querer, anhelar. Respetar. Confiar y, por sobre todas las cosas, admirar la sola existencia de esa persona, sin importar lo que eso signifique en tu propia existencia. Es querer proteger la sonrisa de su rostro, que nunca se tuerza, que nunca se debilite, que nunca decaiga, que nunca desaparezca...

—¡Regina! —exclamó Emma y se sacudió en su lugar, queriendo romper todo a su paso hasta dar con ella. Las cadenas invisibles que la sujetaban se tensaron, tintinearon al chocar entre sí y, por mucho que pareciera que al siguiente segundo se romperían, no lo hicieron.

El momento en que la punta de la daga entró por la espalda de Regina, acompañada por un gemido de dolor, una violenta onda expansiva de energía chocó brutalmente contra todos los presentes, entró en sus cuerpos como una descarga eléctrica, y salió con la misma velocidad, sacudiéndolos en su lugar como si se hubiera tratado de un fugaz temblor que abarcó todo el reino.

Era gracioso, desde un retorcido punto de vista. Regina debería reír, porque ella apreciaba las ironías como pocos, pero en ese momento incluso un respiro dolía.

¿Dónde estaba la broma? Su viejo yo se hubiera reído si le estuviera ocurriendo a alguien más, eso era seguro.

Todo lo que hubiera esperado de un final feliz era que éste no terminara jamás. ¿Se nota la primera ironía? Pero ni siquiera era la mejor de todas. El Destino lo era. La más grande burla de todas. Desde Emma — _señorita Swan, la Salvadora, la sheriff, la otra madre de Henry, esa mujer que había intentado maldecir por la eternidad_ — todo había estado de cabeza en su vida. Dicen que las revelaciones sólo llegan con tanta fuerza en el final de la vida, y ella estaba teniendo tantas. Emma la amaba. La había amado tanto desde hacía tanto tiempo. Tanto que había sin querer peleado puño a puño contra el destino por el derecho de estar con ella.

Merlín le había repetido la pregunta que ella misma se había hecho tiempo atrás: ella, Regina Mills, debió convertirse en el Oscuro. Debió estar eternamente con Robin Hood. Debió amarlo a él. A nadie más. Mucho menos a Emma Swan.

« _No entiendo por qué alguien querría romper un lazo como lo es el de un alma gemela, pero... hay un vínculo incluso más grande que puede deshacer la fuerza de aquella marca del destino_ », le había dicho el Hada Azul tiempo atrás. Regina lo entendía, finalmente. _Amor verdadero_ , eso era. Eso lo había roto de a poco, con Emma Swan presionando las barreras como una bola de demolición.

Lo sabía. Cuando Emma se hundió en aquel vórtice de maldad sólo para procurar su felicidad, estuvo segura; sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo entendible y eran tan fuertes que podían ganarle una pulseada a los mismos deseos de la oscuridad. Y Regina tuvo que esperar hasta ese momento, ése en el que perdía a Emma, para darse cuenta de ello.

Había roto todas sus murallas, y seguía haciéndolo sin darle un respiro, muchísimo más rápido de lo que demoraba en construir nuevas. Inconscientemente la convenció de tener la facultad de elegir y le hizo creer que quizá merecía más que conformarse con alguien que simplemente la quería y ya; con alguien que no había elegido y a quien fue forzada por polvo de hadas a aceptar. Emma le hizo cuestionarse su futuro y el concepto de felicidad que todos los provenientes del Bosque Encantado manejaban. Le hizo querer pelear, como ella lo hacía día a día con cada respiro, por el derecho a _elegir_.

Ella, quien se suponía sería su perdición y traería un fin a su tirano mandato, la había salvado y se había convertido lenta pero seguramente en todo de lo que jamás se había sentido merecedora. En todo lo que en verdad quería conseguir. En lo único que, por lo que luchaba, quería poder elegir.

Regina recuerda, mientras Emma hacía planes para acercarla a Robin Hood, haber pensado: _"ahora soy feliz, aquí, así, contigo"_. Pero jamás se lo dijo, porque entonces creía que no podía ponerse quisquillosa con lo que tenía, y ella ya tenía a Robin — _el amable Robin, que antes de que lo consumiera la oscuridad la miraba como si fuera una bendición; Robin que la necesitaba para que fuera su segunda oportunidad, Robin el del león tatuado y servido a ella como en bandeja de plata; Robin, su alma gemela_ —, y Emma tenía al pirata. Pero entonces ella se volvió el Oscuro. Emma, que era tan brillante como el sol y tan llena de oportunidades y gente que la amaba, y todo un pueblo que la necesitaba. Emma, que sonreía siempre como si todo fuera a estar bien con un poco de esperanza. Emma Swan, su némesis nombrada por una profecía... la quería a ella. Y la tenía. O la hubiera tenido, si tan solo esa maldita daga no hubiera atravesado su cuerpo.

Todo su mundo se volvió un lugar extraño en un instante. Los colores negros fueron más densos, como una plasta de oscuridad sin profundidad ni relieve; y los colores claros fueron brillantes, chillones y molestos. La daga estaba fría — _tan fría como el corazón de Marian, «Zelena» se corrigió, cuando intentó salvarla del hielo que le rodeaba aquella vez_ — y había ingresado por debajo de uno de sus omóplatos. Sintió con claridad cómo rozó el hueso y aquello fue, sin duda alguna, lo más doloroso que había sentido jamás. No había sangre, por supuesto, sólo magia. Era una herida mágica y eso sólo le significaba que de cualquier manera moriría.

Ahí estaba la broma, la ironía. Ella por fin encontraba una razón para aferrarse a la vida con garras de acero, pero la vida se le iba...

Y aunque no era consciente de ello, pues estaba concentrada en la forma que su mortalidad humana se manifestaba y le indicaba un demasiado próximo fin a su vida; había sido protagonista de uno de los eventos mágicos más poderosos que existían.

Los poetas le compararían con la explosión cósmica que originó el Universo, otros suavizarían su salvaje naturaleza y le otorgarían similitudes con el soplo de vida que envían las estrellas a cada criatura existente. Fuera como fuera, a los ojos de muchos, sería fácilmente relacionable con la explosión de una supernova, que con la letalidad de una filosa cuchilla cortaba cada lazo mágico que encontraba en su camino.

Merlín fue expulsado por esta potente fuerza hacia la dirección contraria y aterrizó con su espalda contra un gran roble que crecía a la orilla del camino.

Cuando logró incorporarse, el Hechicero pestañeó asombrado por lo que veían sus ojos.

Los brujos más experimentados poseían la habilidad de ver sin problemas los halos de magia como un agregado más a su humanidad por sus conocimientos y constante contacto con lo sobrenatural, como una estela fantasmal que precedía y perseguía a los seres humanos; pero en ese momento era todo tan... _palpable_. Esa era la palabra correcta. Todo se había vuelto nítido, real, brillante, y tan obvio que Merlín temía que si jalaba de uno de esos lazos las personas al final de éstos sentirían el tirón. La explosión había sido tan fuerte que había logrado romper todos los límites en un instante.

Todas las cadenas mágicas, lazos del destino, sentimientos, y luz, y oscuridad. Allí estaba todo. Era como si el tiempo pasara lentamente frente a sus ojos. La realidad se había distorsionado por un breve lapso de tiempo y mostraba hechos del pasado en los eslabones de las cadenas del destino sujetas a ambas mujeres.

De uno de esos eslabones escapó la risa infantil de un hechicero oscuro y le llenó los oídos, mientras su rostro resplandeciente de dorado y maldad se veía claramente en una imagen del pasado, incluso antes de que Emma llegara a ver tan solo un rayo de luz con sus propios ojos. La voz infantil y socarrona la nombró " _Salvadora"_ ; sus padres repitieron aquello luego de él y todo un pueblo coreó esa misma palabra con esperanza.

En las páginas de un libro está escrito el momento en que su padre, con todas las certezas del mundo, decía sin pensar en otra posibilidad siquiera: " _ella será la Salvadora"._ Y aunque Emma no quiso jamás aquel destino, ni el peso de la felicidad de todo un reino sobre sus hombros, ni la soledad a la que esto la condenó; no pudo evitarlo. _Ella los salvaría a todos_.

El primer eslabón se rompió.

Merlín pestañeó una vez, confundido, y miró a su alrededor. Todas las cadenas se tensaron y oyó al caprichoso destino llorar, mientras más lazos se rompían.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Pudo ver el momento en que Regina nació, y cuando fue presentada en sociedad. Ella no lo recuerda, pero lo primero que oyó decir a su madre fue una pequeña revelación de quien habría de ser a futuro. Como en las películas del Rey León que tanto le gustaban a Henry cuando era más pequeño, Cora la tomó en brazos y la exhibió en toda la altura que la longitud de éstos le permitían, haciéndoles saber con un simple gesto que ella estaba por encima del resto.

« _Su nombre es Regina_ —había dicho su madre, como inconsciente portavoz de las escrituras de las estrellas que lo habían predicho _—_ _, y algún día ella será reina._ »

Apenas en su primer día de vida aquello fue anunciado. Aún si ella no quisiera, aún si la vida de muchas personas tuvieran que cambiar para aquello, incluso si ella debiera renunciar a sus sueños y libertades, no tenía escapatoria. _Ella sería reina_.

Ese eslabón también se rompió.

La primera vez que Regina se enamoró, tenía diecisiete años. Daniel era guapo y se comportaba como un caballero a pesar de su origen humilde; hablaba del amor como un poeta y le sonreía como si no hubiera nada más precioso que ella en el mundo. Con un anillo de bronce en su dedo anular y la promesa del amor verdadero, estuvo a punto de dejar todo atrás. Jamás hubiera sido reina por el simple existir de un sentimiento y su deseo de tenerlo siempre. Tan solo un paso en la dirección correcta hubiera bastado. Pero Regina debía ser reina y Daniel — _amable y sencillo Daniel, sin más ambiciones que vivir por siempre a su lado—_ tuvo que morir y, con él, su esperanza.

Regina se convirtió en una joven reina, al lado de un esposo que no la amaba y que era mucho mayor que ella. El odio creció dentro de su alma hasta niveles tan profundos que su corazón comenzó a volverse lenta pero seguramente oscuro, sus sentimientos murieron y su capacidad de amar se vio interrumpida por tantos años que olvidó siquiera cómo se sentía. _Así debía ser_. Ella _debía_ ser malvada para cumplir su destino.

Emma tenía dieciocho cuando ocurrió lo mismo. Neal era un ladrón, encantador y experimentado, con más mundo que muchos hombres que le doblaban la edad. Andaba las calles como si fueran suyas y sonreía como si no hubiera nada mal en el mundo. Era un niño abandonado, como ella; la entendía y compartía sus mismos sueños. Con él planeaba encontrar un hogar. Una _familia_ era todo lo que ella había querido siempre, y en lo que depositó todas sus esperanzas.

« _Ella tiene un destino_ », fueron las palabras que escogió August para persuadir a Neal, mientras le explicaba que su intento de hacer feliz a Emma la desviaría de su camino. El amor y el destino no se mezclaban jamás, como el agua y el aceite, o hacer lo correcto y la ambición. El camino que Emma Swan debía caminar, estaba hecho para una sola persona y él no entraba en la ecuación.

Emma fue a prisión, sola y embarazada, sintiendo el amargo sabor de la traición y viendo como cada uno de sus sueños se rompía junto con su esperanza. Tal vez no había un _"y vivieron felices para siempre"_ para alguien como ella, se repitió constantemente; y cuando su bebé nació, con eso en mente, lo dejó ir. Quizá él sí pudiera ser feliz lejos de ella.

Muchos eslabones más se volvieron cenizas como un papel expuesto al fuego.

Un pequeño niño de diez años que clamaba ser el hijo biológico de Emma Swan, caminaba el corto camino que separaba la acera del porche de su enorme casa. Portaba una expresión de abatimiento y nerviosismo mientras avanzaba, hasta que se detuvo con determinación a jugar su última carta y le suplicó la mujer rubia que no lo obligara a entrar, que su vida era miserable, que su madre adoptiva en realidad no lo amaba. La puerta de esa mansión entonces se abrió antes de que Emma pudiera contestarle apropiadamente, y otra — _Regina Mills, la Reina Malvada, Alcaldesa de Storybrooke, madre adoptiva de Henry_ — corrió a su encuentro y abrazó al pequeño como si su alma hubiera escapado de ella junto con él.

Emma observó a la mujer frente a ella lo mejor que pudo en esos cortos segundos en los que mantuvo un fuerte agarre de su hijo. Era morena, y tenía el cabello corto y estilizado, aunque algo desordenado, al igual que su maquillaje algo corrido probablemente por llorar — _¿quién la culparía, realmente?—_ y parecía una buena madre. Preocupada, por sobre todas las cosas, parecía que se interesaba por su hijo y, de todas las cosas que una madre que no te ama hace, preocuparse no es una de ellas. Emma supuso que el muchacho exageraba y que solamente quería llamar su atención. Ella lo amaba, se notaba.

Regina le preguntó a su hijo dónde había estado, con su voz aún temblorosa por el susto que había pasado al no saber de él. Henry, como todo un niño en medio de una rabieta, arrugó el ceño, la miró con tanto enojo que lo hizo parecer tener más de diez años, y le gritó que había encontrado a su verdadera madre, justo antes de salir corriendo. Emma supo entonces que el niño la acababa de meter en problemas. Se humedeció los labios en anticipación.

Regina entonces reparó en Emma por primera vez desde que había llegado. Se enderezó con la mirada perdida y su mente en blanco. Un par de ojos verdes nerviosos la recibieron.

« _¿Tú eres la madre biológica de Henry?_ », preguntó, igual de rota que cuando había abrazado al pequeño segundos antes.

« _Hola_ », fue toda la respuesta que Emma pudo dar, junto con su mejor versión de una sonrisa de disculpa.

Todos los lazos temblaron ante esa imagen pasada y el destino, con la voz de una bestia herida, pareció rugir en total disgusto. Era algo que debía pasar, ellas debían conocerse; pero fue lo que desencadenó una larga lista de situaciones que presionaron para llegar al día de hoy.

Merlín dio tan solo un tentativo paso hacia las mujeres, pero las cadenas volvieron a crujir y se sacudieron con violencia, como a merced de un huracán. Como burbujas de jabón en el aire se fueron rompiendo una a una: las que unían a los habitantes de Storybrooke y su futuro al alma de la Salvadora. Su lazo con Lily, el lazo de Regina con Robin Hood. La profecía de Regina siendo el Oscuro, el destino de Merlín como el fin de las tinieblas. Todo se rompió.

Todo se volvió... _azar_.

Merlín pestañeó y la realidad volvió a su paso natural, el tiempo se volvió acompasado y ordenado y los nítidos lazos que él había casi tocado, volvieron a ser simples halos ante sus ojos.

 _¿Acaso eso era?,_ se preguntó y miró a la mujer que acababa de herir. _¿Amor verdadero se había manifestado en ellas?_

Con horror instantáneo ante aquel pensamiento, bajó la vista hacia su mano derecha, e inmediatamente la levantó hacia la herida en la espalda de Regina. « _No puede ser_ », se lamentó, sabiendo lo que acababa de hacer. La tiranía más grande del mundo había tenido lugar gracias a él y, por su mano, dos personas que se amaban estaban por ser separadas por el manto de la muerte.

Emma sintió las cadenas de oscuridad que sujetaban su cuerpo quebrarse, al mismo tiempo que las demás ataduras se disolvían; todos y cada uno de los lazos de energía, de diversos colores y tamaños que se unían y entrelazaban unos a otros, desaparecieron uno a uno. Todo se fue. Todo lazo mágico, maldición o bendición, cualquier hechizo o atadura anterior a ese momento, fue roto por un simple acto de amor verdadero.

Sintió también, con la claridad que había sentido en el momento en que había entrado en ella, cómo la oscuridad dentro suyo comenzaba a escapar de su ser, a dispersarse, y moverse libremente fuera de su cuerpo, opacando el atardecer como las nubes de una tormenta. La maldición del Oscuro también se había roto, pero eso no liberaba a Emma de la oscuridad, sino que liberaba a esa entidad del control de la daga.

Regina estaba cayendo, de eso al menos estaba segura. No sabía si era que en verdad había perdido una enorme cantidad de sangre en tiempo record —aunque no, no parecía estar sangrando—; o si simplemente era la más disparatada de las opciones en la que, sus deteriorados sentidos le decían, el tiempo se detenía. Ella sólo sabía que caía, se hundía y no lograba asirse de ninguna superficie mientras esto ocurría; el mundo a su alrededor se volvía inmenso y alto, y ella cada vez más pequeña e inexistente. Se sentía como Alicia —le había leído _Alice in Wonderland_ a Henry muchos años atrás y le había parecido completamente absurdo el relato de Lewis Carrol sobre la interminable caída de la pequeña en el agujero del conejo; pero ahí estaba ella, y se repetía incesantemente que debería saber mejor, debería estar prevenida y no desafiar los límites de una realidad que le había permitido lanzar semejante maldición alguna vez tiempo atrás. Entonces ella se supo equivocada, porque los agujeros eran demasiado profundos, o el tiempo demasiado lento, y ella solamente caía.

Recordó su vida entera en flashbacks que duraron tan solo instantes y de pronto se sintió vacía. ¿Había olvidado acaso lo miserable que todo había sido? Su niñez estricta y sin amor, y, cuando consiguió aquel sentimiento para llenar el vacío, lo perdió antes de poder siquiera aferrarse un poco a la sensación; un matrimonio vacío, soledad, tristeza y años de depresión cercanamente conectada con mucho odio y, finalmente, oscuridad. Muerte, corazones que se volvían cenizas en sus manos y lágrimas de todo un reino que velaba a sus muertos — _a los suyos, a los de ella, esos que ella había convertido de felices aldeanos a simples cuerpos fríos sin futuro ni importancia alguna_ —, y un vacío tan grande en su pecho que igualaba al dolor que había sentido cuando cayó en cuenta de que Daniel no regresaría jamás.

Su vida había sido memorable, pero no por buenas razones.

Y entonces llegó Henry — _un bebé que lloraba demasiado en un inicio, pero que cuando aprendió a confiar en ella sólo se dormía si escuchaba su voz desearle buenas noches y que se había aferrado a su pierna en su primer día de clases por miedo a no volver a verla_ —, su verdadero amor. Henry, que se había convertido en la única razón por la que vivía y que, cuando consiguió poner sus manos en aquel maldito — _bendito, en realidad, porque se hubiera perdido de tanto sin él_ — libro, todo se fue en picada; y Emma... Emma Swan, la madre biológica de Henry, que habría de destruirla y destruir todo por lo que ella había trabajado, y que la había besado por primera vez bajo un manzano. Emma, que la desafiaba, y hacía sus nervios explotar y la hacía querer gritar casi tan seguido como la hacía sonreír. Y quizá su vida no había sido tan mala — _lo había sido, pero con esas personas a su lado, ¿importaba acaso?_ Para ellos, ella era importante, y aunque con traspiés de por medio, había llegado a un punto en que admitía libremente que haría lo que fuera por ellos. Y sabía que a la inversa las cuentas resultaban en lo mismo. Y eso es todo lo que en verdad importa al final de una vida, ¿no?

Ella no tenía complejo de salvadora como Emma, no iba por la vida queriendo hacer el bien sin mirar a quien, no tomaba la palabra cuando había caos sólo para intentar tranquilizar al resto. Ella era egoísta, y sólo le importaba hacer el bien en tanto consiguiera su propio bienestar y el de los suyos, y cuando las cosas no salían como quería caminaba por el borde del precipicio entre hacer lo correcto y hacer lo que le daría una solución definitiva — _como cuando casi fuerza a Emma en una maldición de sueño—_ a sus problemas; porque ella no era un Charming y sus genes no pudieron ser más defectuosos. Pero entonces miraba hacia atrás y todo lo que veía era... Emma sonriendo, y la necesidad impulsiva y estúpida, inconsciente y absolutamente inmediata y sin miedo a las consecuencias de, simplemente, cuidar de ella.

Eso era amor, ¿cierto? Así debería sentirse. No como cuando descubrió que Robin era su alma gemela y sintió la facilidad con la que se le ofrecía esa oportunidad. Robin, destinado a ella, que le sonreía como si fuera un obsequio del Universo, y que ella en verdad no sentía como había sido con Daniel, quizá como sabía en el fondo que sentía a Emma; como nunca lo llegó a sentir, porque Emma jamás se fue, aún cuando no estaba presente, jamás la dejaba del todo. Y aún si jamás hubiera regresado de Nueva York, su corazón simplemente se hubiera cerrado a esperarla en silencio. Esa clase de conexión es la que se busca en una vida entera, como la de _los dos idiotas_ , que a pesar de veintiocho años separados y todas las adversidades que habían pasado — _ella misma siendo la principal causante_ — seguían mirándose uno a otro como si nada fuera demasiado duro o difícil si lo enfrentaban juntos; ellos, la representación más fiel de lo que un amor épico significa; ellos que compartían un solo corazón; ellos, que algún día morirían juntos.

Regina suspiró.

¿Podría acaso la vida haber deparado algo así para ella y Emma? _Lo dudaba_. La vida jamás era tan complaciente, pero eso no lograba que dejara de desearlo. Ni un instante. No aún mientras la muerte se insinuaba tan campante sobre ella y se acercaba y susurraba lo ineludible que el fin era. Ella sabía que se iría, y aún así quería quedarse a vivir con Emma, por siempre.

En algún momento sus rodillas sintieron suelo firme, o al menos eso supuso que sería, pero sus ojos para entonces no veían más que sombras y luces, y todo lo que podía identificar era que Emma estaba con ella. Veía amarillo brillante y ondeante, y ¿qué otra cosa podía ser eso sino su cabello? Quiso aferrarse a ella, pero entonces llegó a la conclusión que, como había dejado de caer, era momento de estar de rodillas y nada más. En su distorsionada versión del tiempo, se encontró a sí misma incapaz de hacer más que esperar a que éste decidiera apresurar su paso. Y observar a Emma, por supuesto. Su cabello ondeante, y brillante como el sol, y la mancha blanca sin facciones que lograba distinguir como su cara. Recordó sus ojos, verdes, brillantes, llenos de vida, y trató de imaginarlos en ese rostro blanco sin identidad.

Pronto sintió que algo tiraba de ella hacia abajo; una fuerza brutal y sin piedad que la jalaba. Quizá fuera simplemente la gravedad, que la hacía seguir cayendo, y ella estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansada como para hacer algo al respecto. Entonces siguió cayendo, esta vez hacia atrás. La imagen de Emma se movió de sus ojos y por un momento todo lo que vio fue negro. El cielo nocturno, probablemente. Sus sentidos estaban descalibrados, pero estaba firmemente segura de que ese negro arriba, muy arriba, más arriba incluso que los árboles, era un cielo estrellado de ese día en que... _¿qué se suponía debía hacer ella ese día?_ Habían habido estandartes, y Henry la había abrazado diciéndole que todo estaría bien, luego ese hechicero y Emma. Emma estaba en peligro y... la daga. La daga estaba fría.

Regina no sintió el golpe de la caída esta vez. Agradeció internamente, pues la última caída que había sufrido había resultado en un zumbido espantoso que no le permitía pensar apropiadamente y en su visión borrosa. Asique agradecía no haberla sentido. Ni siquiera estaba segura de haber caído del todo.

El rostro de Emma volvió a ella al mismo tiempo que sintió calidez rodearla, y se sintió de pronto llena de luz. Emma la había salvado de la caída, de eso estaba segura. Se inclinó hacia el contacto de la calidez que, estaba segura, eran los brazos de Emma.

« _Hey, abre los ojos_ », creyó escuchar, pero ella era la reina y hacía lo que quería. Y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir. Estaba tan cansada.

« _¡Regina!_ », de nuevo esa voz, _su voz_. Emma Swan, por todos los dioses, nunca había sabido cuándo hacer uso de su presencia, ¿por qué se sorprendería de que molestara en su momento de descanso?. En verdad, si no la dejaba dormir, juraba por Dios que se arrepentiría de quererla despierta. Quizá si ignoraba su pedido, se cansaría y la dejaría en paz.

Lo único que Regina deseaba en ese instante era cerrar los ojos y dejarse lentamente ir, descansar, dormir porque, _Dios_ , ¿qué había hecho para sentirse tan _agotada_?

« _¡Tú hiciste esto!_ » escuchó nuevamente a Emma, pero por el tono de voz que había usado sabía que no había sido para ella. Sonaba furiosa, y rota, y como si tuviera un arma en sus manos apuntándole a una chica de rodillas en medio de la carretera, dispuesta a sacrificar su luz por salvar a sus seres queridos del peligro. Así era ella, con su complejo de salvadora, dispuesta a sacrificar su alma por las personas que amaba. « _¡Juro por Dios que te mataré!_ », siseó, y Regina abrió los ojos de golpe, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada en el rostro.

El cielo no estaba estrellado, sino absolutamente oscuro. Regina se tomó un segundo para considerar si acaso había muerto y estaba en el infierno, pero los brazos de Emma — _cálidos, seguros, fuertes y lo más parecido a sentirse en casa_ — aún la sujetaban y la sostenían en ese plano de existencia como un cable a tierra.

Estaba viva y ese no era el infierno, pero el cielo estaba negro. Pestañeó una vez más, tratando de enfocar su vista y notó con horror que no eran nubes lo que se cernía sobre ellos, ni la noche, sino oscuridad. _La oscuridad que debía estar dentro de Emma_. Se retorcía como una alimaña en el aire y se movía inquieta por sobre ambas, como un halcón que acecha a su presa desde las alturas.

La materialización misma de la maldad se mostraba a sí misma en el aire, como esa masa deforme que oscilaba entre los colores negro y azul oscuro, bañando de oscuridad un perfecto atardecer, convirtiéndolo en la más aterradora de las noches. Una de esas noches que se presagian largas como un invierno del oeste, esas que no se sabe cuando terminarán, si terminarán en lo absoluto, y que no dejarán más que desgracia al disiparse. Esa clase de noche era la que Emma causaba al no tener control de sí misma. Y con Regina medio tendida en el suelo, medio en sus brazos, al borde de la muerte... había muy poco que su autocontrol pudiera hacer por ella.

—Emma —susurró Regina, desorientada y sólo siendo capaz de enfocarse en los patrones desordenados que las tinieblas dibujaban en el cielo—. Matar no, _nunca_. Ese es mi trabajo, ¿recuerdas? Proteger tu corazón de la oscuridad.

Había sido un susurro pequeño y quebrado por parte de Regina, tan lleno de dolor que Emma se hubiera roto con ella ahí mismo; pero ese pequeño sonido la había hecho tan súbitamente feliz como pocas cosas en su existencia.

Emma casi se ríe de Regina. No porque fuera algo gracioso lo que había dicho, sino porque en su frustración ya no estaba segura si debía reír, o llorar, o gritar o simplemente dejar que su cabeza estallara.

La abrazó fuerte.

Había intentado usar magia para curar la herida que supuraba magia en la espalda de la reina, pero nada pareció funcionar y no lograba mantenerla despierta bajo ningún modo y ninguna amenaza o motivación le ayudaban. Conjuró algunos hechizos de sanación, e incluso teletransportó ciertas pociones que sabía Regina tenía en su bóveda y que usaba en determinadas situaciones. Cuando nada ocurrió, llamó a gritos al Hada Azul por ayuda o consejo. Nadie acudió. Entonces la abrazó y susurró su nombre con suavidad y amor, y desesperación que rozaba los límites de la cordura, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

« _Tienes que ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate conmigo, ¿me oyes? Quédate conmigo. Quédate conmigo._ »

Maldijo en voz alta y apretó a Regina contra su pecho, mientras le pedía y repetía que aguantara un poco más, que encontraría la solución. Regina jamás le contestó. Nada había que le dijera a la Salvadora que Regina aún estaba ahí. No se movía, no hablaba, su cuerpo se sentía frío y, por todo lo que era sagrado en el mundo, no se atrevía a controlar su respiración. Simplemente _no se atrevía_. No se daría por vencida, encontraría una solución. Controlar sus signos vitales le sabía a rendición, a estar resignada a los hechos, a aceptar la posibilidad de que podía perderla. De que podría ya haberla perdido.

Había agotado las opciones, y sentía a Regina hundirse sin importar qué. Hasta que la oscuridad se manifestó junto con el deseo de volver jirones de piel y sangre al Hechicero. Sólo eso bastó y Regina reaccionó como si acabara de tener una pesadilla: asustada, agitada, como si lo que acababa de percibir fuera demasiado real y demasiado tangible, como si fuera algo absolutamente sacado del fondo de sus peores miedos y fuera algo _inaceptable_ en su realidad. _Proteger el corazón de Emma de la oscuridad._

Entonces la risa de la Salvadora se convirtió en llanto, y risas, y suspiros ahogados y palabras sin coherencia mientras susurraba a una adormilada Regina que si volvía a cerrar los ojos convertiría el Bosque Encantado en la boca del Infierno. Una terrible amenaza sin dudas, pero fue dicha como la más dulce declaración de amor.

Regina sabía que era cierto, a pesar de eso. Emma lo haría. Para todo lo altruista que su salvadora podía llegar a ser, se hundía demasiado rápido en deseos de venganza cuando sus objetos de afecto se veían amenazados.

Aún así, cerró los ojos.

« _No me iré a ningún lado_ », le susurró y apretó gentilmente su mano para darle seguridad; pero la verdad era que aún si ella hacía todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible por mantenerse con vida, sabía el final inevitable.

 _«¿Qué le dirás a Henry?»,_ preguntó, ¿o pensó?

 _«Le diremos que cuando te recuperes le enseñarás un hechizo de belleza para Meraxes, ese horroroso gato suyo."_

Regina rió, suave y roto, y luego guardó un largo y reparador silencio.

Emma estaba decidida. No iba a dejar que un Hechicero salido de la nada llegara a quitarle todo por lo que había luchado por años, ni dejaría que le quitaran a Regina su oportunidad de comenzar al fin a vivir. _No_. La vida le había quitado demasiado a ambas, les habían sido arrebatados amores, su libertad, y la chance de ser felices demasiadas veces como para simplemente conformarse ante una vez más que algo arbitrario ocurría en su existencia. Emma se podía acostumbrar a la desdicha, a que las cosas siempre terminaran saliendo mal, a que la gente la decepcionara y la abandonara, pero no se acostumbraría ni agacharía la cabeza jamás ante el _maldito destino_ queriendo llevarse a las personas que amaba.

La oscuridad se posicionó sobre el reino entero, y se expandió por sobre la existencia de cada alma allí presente. Dondequiera que hubiera un ser vivo con consciencia, esa entidad entraría; y dondequiera que entrara, sólo causaría destrucción, llevando la luz en las personas al límite hasta desaparecerla.

Emma levantó la vista llena de furia al hombre culpable de aquello, apretó la mandíbula con toda la fuerza que los músculos de su rostro le permitieron, y contuvo el deseo de arremeter contra él.

—¿Por qué _ella_? —preguntó, con rabia y desesperación, y sus palabras sonaron como las de una simple princesa de cuentos con el corazón roto—. ¡Yo soy el Oscuro, no ella! Te vi, tuviste un momento; pudiste detenerla, esquivarla, empujarla para quitarla del camino. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ella tenía tu corazón, y su hora de morir había llegado —dijo Merlín, con la mirada baja en un gesto de desconcertante sumisión—. Verás, los corazones mágicos son vasijas curiosas que guardan el alma de una persona... alguien puede vivir sin él latiendo en su pecho siempre que éste esté a salvo; pero si otra persona lo carga en su propio cuerpo, y este huésped temporal muriese, el corazón ajeno lo haría con él o ella también pues se vería envuelto por el manto de la muerte cubriendo a dicha persona. Acabar contigo era mi única meta, pues tú eres el Oscuro, pero —miró lo que había sido la daga con el nombre de Emma Swan y recordó la forma en que había sido pulverizada por la misma fuerza brutal que lo había abatido en tan sólo un instante—, ella rompió la maldición del Oscuro al interponerse.

El Hechicero miró a su alrededor, asombrado de todos los cambios que percibía. Había algo diferente en el aire, en los rostros de las personas que le rodeaban, e incluso en los susurros del viento. Si obviaban la densidad de la oscuridad libre volviendo la atmósfera algo aplastante, el resto de ese entorno, en perspectiva, se sentía más... libre.

—De hecho —dijo algo dubitativo—, creo que ha roto todo. El destino parece ya no tener poder sobre su vida ni la tuya, ni la de nadie en este reino. Asumo que por eso aún no ha muerto, pues ya no debe unirse a la otra mitad de su alma nunca más. Es, ciertamente, una rareza lo que acaba de ocurrir. Aunque no algo precisamente bueno. La oscuridad ya no puede ser detenida —añadió el Hechicero, observando con tristeza el cielo, con decepción de sí mismo, y resignación a su desdicha y la desgracia que caería sobre el reino.

Había fallado.

—La daga fue destruida y nada ata al Oscuro, nada puede destruirle ya. Nada puede detenerlo. _Detenerte_ —puntualizó en Emma y la observó fijamente, con una actitud resignada a lo que ella fuera a hacer.

¿Y si lo mataba?, no había diferencia, el debía haber muerto ya para lo que importaba. Si el destino se hubiera cumplido, él junto con el Oscuro y toda su esencia deberían estar en el inframundo.

—¿Y qué?, ¿te vas a conformar con las cosas simplemente no saliendo como esperabas? —Emma levantó la vista al hombre con desprecio, y él le devolvió el gesto con curiosidad—. Algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida es que el Destino no es definitivo. Nos presiona y nos lleva a donde quiere tan pronto como lo dejemos; pero si presionamos de vuelta —miró a Regina un segundo y corrió el cabello de su rostro que impedía su visión, y _sí, por supuesto que se podía vencer al destino_ — puedes conseguir cualquier cosa.

—Su hora de morir ha llegado y, contrario a lo que tú quisieras, ella en efecto _muere_ —dijo él, señalando a Regina débilmente con la mano—, ¿cómo llamas a eso una victoria?

—No morirá —espetó con hostilidad, más para convencerse a sí misma que para el mismo Merlín, y la apretó contra su cuerpo con actitud protectora—. No importa qué tenga que hacer, no la dejaré ir. No me importa a qué tenga que renunciar. Aún si la magia viene con un precio, y si tengo que dar una vida a cambio de la suya. Aún si tengo que dar la mía —apretó los labios y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron—. No hay forma de que pierda a Regina ahora, no así, no para seguir a Robin Hood al más allá, y definitivamente no porque está _escrito_.

—Realmente quisiera creer que es tan fácil, Emma...

—Tú mismo acabas de decir que ella ya no tiene ataduras a Robin, ni un motivo para que su alma vaya con él —razonó rápidamente, absolutamente segura que aquello sería lo que él argumentaría.

Merlín suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

—En verdad lamento lo que hice, y estaría más que encantado de poder enmendarlo. Me siento realmente horrorizado por ser quien blandió el arma que está atentando a separar a dos personas que se aman tanto como para someter al Destino, pero la herida mágica que extingue su vida fue causada por una arma mágica que ya no existe —explicó, ante la absoluta atención de Emma que, al oír esto último, pareció confundida—. La daga se volvió polvo en el momento en que —procedió a explicar, pero se detuvo en seco.

Emma alzó las cejas expectante, y su mirada cambió a desconfiada cuando vio al hombre acercarse a Regina. Examinó la herida de la reina con detenimiento, y luego el polvillo gris brillante que se mezclaba lentamente con la tierra del suelo. Una idea cruzó su mente y, por un momento, Emma creyó ver algo parecido a esperanza en sus ojos.

—Hay una forma de salvarla, ¿cierto? —preguntó con cautela y miedo a considerarlo una certeza aún, y él desvió la mirada con duda en sus ojos—. _La hay_ —concluyó Emma con sorpresa y renovadas esperanzas que la llevaron a casi levantarse e ir a por él. Pero Regina estaba en sus brazos, y levantarse implicaría dejarla en el suelo, y si tan solo un segundo bastaba para que se fuera... ella...

No.

—No fue lo que yo dije —el Hechicero miró la montaña de polvo que se había vuelto la daga y luego a la reina de las manzanas. De hecho, había una forma, pero era demasiado peligrosa según sus prioridades. Emma seguía teniendo la oscuridad firmemente aferrada a su alma, y ya no había una daga a la que atarla para que obedeciera órdenes y permanecer reprimida. Ya no había controlador, no había restricción ni nada que la mantuviera lejos de traer caos al mundo.

Excepto esa mujer que el Oscuro sujetaba firmemente en sus brazos. Ella y la luz que producía su conexión la mantenían en balance, por el momento; pero en el instante que se fuera...

Por otro lado, la opción que él tenía en mente, era lo mismo que quitar el poder de las manos de un ser oscuro y ponerlo en manos de alguien _malvado_. O antiguamente malvado, dependiendo de que tanta verdad hubiera en su redención. De cualquier manera, no había certezas de un bien mayor como el que él quería, y las opciones eran así de escasas.

 _¿Qué podía hacer?_

Miró una última vez a Emma antes de tomar su decisión. El rostro de la Salvadora Oscura era expresivo como un poema; había tanto miedo como esperanza, y dolor, mucho dolor; dolor por el sufrimiento de una persona ajena a sí misma, dolor por su destino y suerte, dolor por lo que un mundo sin su presencia significaría. Y luz. Mucha luz. Debajo de toda esa oscuridad que supuraba su cuerpo, justo en el lugar donde sus brazos estrechaban el cuerpo de la otra mujer, era creada la más pura luz de todas.

—Emma —Merlín se arrodilló junto a ellas para estar a su altura y la miró fijamente a los ojos—, necesito que seas consciente de que esto puede llegar a tener consecuencias irreversibles. Toda magia, sin importar su procedencia o finalidad, viene con un precio que se debe pagar.

—Lo sé —ella asintió con convicción.

—No, me temo que no lo sabes —parecía apenado por tener que explicar el cómo reparar algo que él mismo había causado, y un costo que no era suyo para pagar—. Cada precio que la magia cobra es justo dentro de sus propias reglas y...

— _Lo sé_ —repitió ella antes de que él terminara de hablar, como si supiera lo que seguía y estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo.

El Hechicero le sostuvo la mirada por largos y silenciosos segundos, no siendo capaz de percibir otra cosa más que seguridad en los ojos de ella. Entonces él asintió, igual de convencido, tan solo una vez.

Con un movimiento ligero de su muñeca recolectó el puñado de polvo que había sido parte de la daga que tenía a su alcance, y susurró algunas palabras sobre éste. Emma no reconoció el idioma inmediatamente, ni siquiera como uno de los que Regina usaba usualmente; pero pronto una voz en su cabeza, chillona, aguda, y siniestra le susurró con burla en su oído la respuesta.

 _Valyrio_ , pensó Emma para sí misma mientras observaba al hombre frente a ella trabajar en absoluta concentración, sin sorprenderse cuando las palabras llegaron a su mente con facilidad, con su significado en perfecto orden y el cosquilleo incómodo de la poca oscuridad que aún descansaba en su interior brindándole aquel conocimiento. En la oración resaltaban palabras como _ancla_ , _vida y_ _muerte_ , y _controlador_.

Emma tuvo una idea más clara de a dónde iba todo aquello en ese momento, y sonrió para si misma en silencioso acuerdo con la idea del Hechicero. Después de todo, nada cambiaría demasiado.

Notó en el cielo las primeras estrellas brillar cuando sintió la entidad atada a su alma, en las alturas, moverse y concentrarse en un punto fijo exactamente sobre ellos.

Merlín abrió su puño y liberó las cenizas que quedaron suspendidas en el aire, como congeladas en el tiempo, y la oscuridad en el cielo se precipitó sobre ellos en un movimiento veloz como un rayo, para luego rodearlos y succionar el aire a su alrededor por la fuerza con la que giraba en torno a ellos. Garras de oscuridad intentaron abrazarla, y someterla, susurrando en su oído promesas de más conocimiento y poder del que pudiera soñar. Poder que sólo alcanzaría si soltaba a Regina, si la dejaba ir, si se olvidaba de ella y la abandonaba en el suelo, en medio de ese campo de batalla a su suerte. Emma se negó, por supuesto, y se retorció lejos de su siniestro agarre. Merlín dio un leve soplo a las cenizas, como una infusión de magia que las hizo destellar por un instante y lo que siguió fue, según Emma, lo más doloroso de su existencia.

Como una serpiente, el polvo que había sido la daga del Oscuro se movió amenazante y lentamente hacia Regina. Emma combatió la urgencia de alejarla de aquella escurridiza montaña de polvo brillante, porque esto era lo que ella había pedido, ¿no? Otra chance, la oportunidad de devolverle a Regina su oportunidad de vivir. No debía asustarse, ni mostrar arrepentimiento, ni dudar. Sobre todo no dudar, porque su esperanza en ese momento era todo lo que tenía. Merlín sabía lo que hacía.

Levantó la vista hacia él, en busca de seguridad, pero lo que la recibió no fue otra cosa que una mirada llena de lástima y culpa. Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera procesar lo que habría de significar ese gesto, sintió el cuerpo de Regina retorcerse al mismo tiempo que ese pequeño puñado de polvo mágico ingresaba por la herida en su omóplato izquierdo y se abría paso en su sistema como un parásito. Ingresó guiándose a sí mismo como un intruso caliente y con voluntad propia, quemando su carne como si fuera ácido y dejando un rastro negro en la piel de la reina de las manzanas. De a poco, mientras Regina se retorcía en el suelo y trataba de contenerse para no gritar, una "E" tomaba forma en lo alto de su espalda.

Emma lo hubiera detenido en el momento exacto en que un grito de dolor le inundó los oídos amenazando con partir su cabeza en dos; grito que ciertamente provenía de Regina, pero no pudo hacer mucho más que gritar ella misma al sentir como esa oscuridad que les rodeaba se volvía a meter a su cuerpo. Ingresando por cada abertura, quemando su piel, agrietándola y expandiendo cada poro por el que pudiera entrar hasta niveles insoportables. Sintió su cuerpo deformarse y romperse bajo la presión y velocidad con la que esa sustancia negra volvía a su sistema y, _Dios santo_ , ¿estaba Regina sintiendo lo mismo? A manotazos ciegos, trató de dar con ella. Se topó primero con su antebrazo y se valió de él para hacer un breve camino hacia su espalda. La piel de Regina quemaba como el mismo fuego, y algo muy parecido a la misma oscuridad bajo su propia piel, parecía correr por las venas de la reina. Intentó abrazarla en un torpe intento de contener sus sollozos, pero un agudo dolor en un brazo le dijo que uno de sus huesos se había roto, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que sólo fue una bolsa de carne y fragmentos de huesos sin voluntad, mientras trataba desesperadamente de convencerse a sí misma que Regina no estaba pasando por lo mismo, que era solo ella, que era el precio de ser el Oscuro, que no había motivo para que Regina estuviera pasando por aquella tortura. Regina no era ningún ser oscuro, ni debía cargar con la maldad del mundo en su interior. Regina simplemente sería su ancla. Regina no estaba sufriendo.

Un nuevo grito de dolor salió de la morena y Emma apretó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que, si no fuera absolutamente inmune a las heridas, hubiera sangrado. Regina lloró en silencio la mayor parte del proceso, pero no volvió a gritar luego de que Emma le susurrara un _lo siento_. Con el pasar de los minutos, no volvió siquiera a hacer sonido alguno, ni a moverse, ni acercarse a ella.

Cuando la Salvadora volvió a sentir su cuerpo reconstruido, pestañeó una sola vez tratando de aclarar su vista. Habían parecido horas de tortura, lo que suponía habían sido tan solo minutos.

A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro ya, por lo que suponía serían las primeras horas de la noche. Su boca sabía a metal — _había descubierto tiempo atrás que ese era el sabor de la oscuridad: metálico, frío y amargo_ — y su cuerpo se sentía apaleado. Regina estaba pegada a ella, sus ojos cerrados y rostro sereno, y las fuertes cadenas de la maldición del Oscuro se enroscaban con renovadas fuerzas alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¿Funcionó? —quiso saber, pero su voz apenas salió. Intentó incorporarse sobre sus brazos para buscar a Merlín y encontrar su explicación, su veredicto, un juicio que le dijera si había dado resultado su hechizo, si acaso su esperanza en él había sido bien depositada y Regina seguía con vida; pero lo primero que vio no fue otra persona que Mary Margaret.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió ésta, y Emma supo por su tono de voz que estaría a punto de llorar. En un tiempo pasado, hubiera odiado ver a su madre llorar y angustiarse, y hubiera hecho todo lo posible en sus manos para evitarlo, pero esa vez le daba alegría y alivio por el simple hecho de que significaba que había vuelto a ser ella misma. Sin oscuridad, sin deseos de venganza, sin odio para con su alguna vez madrastra.

 _¿Qué ocurrió?,_ se preguntó a sí misma buscando la misma respuesta, pero por razones completamente diferentes a las de su madre, y volvió la vista a Regina. _¿Qué ocurrió con el hechizo?_

La tomó en sus brazos, y con a penas un movimiento de su mano y una chispa de magia dorada limpió todo rastro de suciedad de su rostro y sanó sus heridas. Acarició su rostro una sola vez y levantó la vista a Merlín, que se encontraba ya de pie e impecable en una manera absolutamente injusta. La peor parte la habían sufrido ellas.

—¿Funcionó? —volvió a preguntar Emma, con los ojos fijos en los de él. El Hechicero simplemente le sostuvo la mirada, con cierta diversión que Emma no supo identificar, ni atribuirle a si era que estaba feliz porque había logrado salvar a Regina, o alguna clase de diversión macabra porque había hecho lo contrario. Su nivel de confianza en el hombre estaba por los suelos, y estuvo a punto de presionarlo para que contestara... cuando un suspiro cálido y suave le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Regina con una voz cansada, la misma pregunta que Emma acababa de hacer—, ¿te salvé? —insistió en un nuevo suspiro.

Emma sonrió conteniendo un sollozo y la abrazó con fuerza. Regina estaba allí, despierta, y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Aún si habían pasado el infierno en carne propia para ello, ella seguía con vida.

Regina abrió los ojos apenas un poco y al principio sólo vio oscuridad. La última vez que había visto con claridad el cielo había estado sobre un caballo esperando una batalla que jamás ocurrió. Luego de eso todo era borroso y desesperado, y sus recuerdos más nítidos eran bolas de fuego saliendo de sus manos, el rostro de Emma, y dolor, mucho dolor y oscuridad. Y miedo. Pestañeó una vez, asimilando la oscuridad de la noche y reparó al fin en la otra figura de pie a su lado.

Snow White le sonrió como hacía demasiado tiempo no lo hacía, con esa actitud maternal que la caracterizaba y asintió solo una vez, para luego alejarse y darles un momento a solas.

 _¿Eso era todo?, ¿sin amenazas de muerte?, ¿sin dedos apuntando y gritos agregando culpas a la larga lista de la reina?, ¿ahí terminaba su pelea?_

 _¿Así terminaba todo?_

Regina recordó brevemente el ardor en su espalda, como lava quemándole bajo la piel y una cadena mágica asentándose fuertemente alrededor de su corazón, y uniéndola al alma de Emma.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó en voz alta esta vez, y sintió a Emma reír desde su cuello y apretarla más fuerte, casi sacudiéndola en el suelo.

—Eso es todo —contestó, con una soltura que había extrañado los últimos días. Con la libertad y calidez que el sol brillaba en los días de verano.

—¿No más batallas? —inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad y el cabello rubio de Emma le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla—, ¿no más aldeanos furiosos, ni antorchas, ni espadas apuntándome al cuello?

—Nada de eso —concluyó Emma, con la misma actitud; como si un gran peso acabara de ser levantado de su espalda.

—¿No más Oscuro? —preguntó finalmente, y el agarre de Emma se debilitó tan solo un poco.

—El Oscuro se quedará con nosotros un tiempo —se encogió de hombros y, ante la mirada atónita y decepcionada de la morena, se apresuró a explicarle—. Rompiste la maldición que ataba la oscuridad a la daga, la restricción, pero eso no la destruyó sino que la liberó. Y era más seguro tenerla dentro, segura y controlada, que absorbiendo la luz del reino, ¿no crees?

—Ciertamente —Regina pareció estar razonando en silencio y Emma supo sus siguientes palabras antes de que la morena misma las dijera—. Pero, ¿la daga...?

—Tú te morías —Emma comenzó, dejando sus brazos caer a su lado por completo, y su vista bajó al suelo bajo ellas—. La daga se había vuelto polvo y necesitábamos un ancla. A mí no me importaba en realidad, pues lo único que quería era conseguir la manera de que no murieras. Y la herida en tu espalda era mágica, asique...

—¿Soy el nuevo ancla? —preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ambas cejas en lo alto de su frente, sorpesa bañando cada parte de su rostro— Pero Emma, toda magia...

—Viene con un precio, lo sé —se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta timidez—. Lo pagaré, no me importa lo que sea. Nada es demasiado, ¿cierto? No mientras estemos juntas. Sea lo que sea, lo arreglaremos.

Regina asintió lentamente y dejó a Emma abrazarla por el tiempo que quiso, y no la soltó en ningún momento, ni lo haría a menos que ésta así se lo pidiera. Y recordó a dos idiotas que se sonreían como si cada uno fuera una maravilla por sí mismo aún en medio de una nube de oscuridad, y un corazón compartido, y un beso que rompió una maldición de sueño. Y de pronto no eran los dos idiotas, sino que en su lugar se veía a sí misma, y a Emma, en todos esos escenarios, sabiéndolos más reales que nada en el mundo.

—¿No más escondernos entonces? —preguntó Regina y Emma negó con la cabeza—. ¿No más destino?

—No más destino —susurró Emma, trazando patrones delicados en la espalda baja de Regina, no atreviéndose a subir demasiado y causarle dolor en su recientemente adquirido tatuaje—. ¿Te duele? —preguntó, con suavidad. Regina negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo.

Regina no podía verlo, pero sí sentirlo; Emma sabía desde un inicio que allí estaba: escrito con las mismas letras que habían estado alguna vez en la daga del Oscuro, en color negro sobre piel morena, su nombre. _Emma Swan_. La irrefutable prueba de que Regina era su nuevo ancla.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó la morena—. ¿Te sientes diferente?

—No demasiado —Emma descansó el peso de su cabeza en la mejilla de la morena y acercó sus labios a su oído—. Tenías el control de mi destino desde mucho antes.

Regina nunca se consideró a sí misma una mujer estricta en demasiados aspectos; era exigente, sí, pero no inflexible. Sus años practicando magia y viendo cada pequeño aspecto de la vida manifestarse ante sus ojos le habían dotado de una mente abierta. Y, así como consideraba que en la magia y la naturaleza de las personas había más que simple luz y oscuridad, maldad o bondad, blanco o negro; debía admitir que no todo en su destino había sido malo. Tenía a Henry gracias a ello, y había conocido a Emma. Había llorado y sangrado, y su corazón había sufrido cientos de golpes a lo largo de su vida y se había roto una igual cantidad de veces; pero también se le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a esa mujer que la sostenía entre sus brazos como si en cualquier momento se le fuera a escapar y que juntaba con cuidado cada uno de los pedazos de su corazón como una pieza importante de un tesoro; y sí, lo reconocía: no todo había sido malo.

Aunque no fuera el designio original, había tenido la oportunidad de sentir, y posteriormente de elegir estar con Emma, y tener una familia con Henry, y ahora que Snow parecía tener las ideas claras quizá los padres de Emma entraran en su pequeña foto familiar. Quizá todo fuera mejor de ahora en adelante.

Sintió a Emma depositar un casto beso en uno de sus hombros, y trazar tentativamente las letras de su nombre en la aún sensible piel. Regina se sobresaltó ante el suave pero repentino contacto, y Emma lo aplacó con otro beso en el mismo lugar que antes.

Regina suspiró.

 _«¿Así se sentía?»_ , se preguntó. « _El tener un amor épico, como el cuento de hadas que jamás había pensado conseguir. ¿Así de abrumador?, ¿así de irreal?, ¿así de inmerecido?»_

Apretó a Emma con fuerza y se negó a dejar ir ese sentimiento. Aún si no lo mereciera, si era demasiado para una persona como ella, aún si no era su _destino_. Ningún designio le quitaría ese momento, ni la vida que tenía por delante. Ni todos los villanos que llegaran, ni todas las veces que su crímenes pasados la persiguieran para cobrarle sus deudas, o si el caprichoso destino quería hacer su voluntad; estaba segura que si se asía a esa mujer con la suficiente fuerza, _a su familia_ , nada se la quitaría nunca. _Jamás_.

 _Destiny se despidió rápidamente de él, y desapareció en esa misma nube de humo negro con chispas —como estrellas— aquí y allá, argumentando que ya no tenían tiempo. El tiempo había volado ese día y la noche los había alcanzado leyendo el final de la historia._

 _Henry cerró el libro y volvió a mirar la portada, que rezaba un "_ _Once Upon a Time... a Savior"_ _en letras doradas, sobre cubierta negra. Sonrió, mientras lo metía a su mochila y rememoraba silenciosamente todo lo que sabía que ocurriría. Jamás sabría a cuál de sus dos madres ese "a Savior" se refería. Quizá a ambas._

 _Se puso de pie y sacudió el polvillo de sus pantalones, mientras oía la puerta abrirse._

 _«Destiny tenía razón —se dijo—, no teníamos más tiempo.»_

 _Vio asomarse por la puerta la cabellera castaña de su madre y recordó el libro. Recordó uno de los primeros capítulos de éste. Volvió a sonreír, mientras acomodaba con seguridad y optimismo la tira de su mochila sobre su hombro._

— _¡Hola mamá! —la saludó con estusiasmo—. Hoy quiero dormir en casa de los abuelos, ¿no te molesta? —pidió, sonriendo con confianza y esa expresión en su rostro que a Regina solía darle desconfianza. Esa que gritaba que su hijo tenía un nuevo secreto, y de la misma clase que iniciaba sus afamadas operaciones. Pero la mujer decidió ignorar todos los alertas que su intuición le daba porque, simple y sencillamente, adoraba volver a ver esa expresión de esperanza en el rostro de Henry._

— _Por supuesto que no me molesta, cariño. Te dejaré de camino, ¿almorzamos juntos mañana? —preguntó, pasando una mano por el hombro de su hijo, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma._

— _Seguro —contestó él, con esa expresión de tener todos los Ases bajo la manga, encaminándose hacia la salida de esa mansión que no volvería a pisar en mucho tiempo; a fin de cuentas, ya conocía el único final que le interesaba._

 _Al llegar a casa de sus abuelos, los saludó vagamente y se encerró en la habitación de Emma mientras los adultos se encargaban de preparar la cena. El adolescente miró a ambos lados, debajo de la cama y dentro del pequeño clóset. Estaba solo. Entonces abrió la última página del libro, esa que siempre quedaba en blanco en todos los tomos._

 _Allí, donde había visto un mensaje escrito a puño, en tinta negra, con una caligrafía estilizada, pequeña e inclinada hacia la derecha. Había tratado de leerlo en la biblioteca de la mansión del Hechicero, pero la Autora se había apresurado a despedirse, diciendo que no contaban con más tiempo, que tendría la oportunidad de leerlo más tarde._

 _Entonces él estaba a solas, y no había mejor momento que el presente para sacarse la curiosidad._

" _Esto es todo, cariño. De ahora en adelante, sabemos que las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles; más o menos como en la vida de todas las personas. Pero lo único que en verdad importa y que debes tener en mente es ese final... el verdadero comienzo. Ése que es todo lo que esperarían en un romance épico. Las largas esperas, aunque parezca que jamás llegarán a su fin, no son eternas. La felicidad es esquiva, chico; pero el único consejo que puedo darte, es que no debes apretar muy fuerte el agarre para que no se vaya, sino dejarla correr libre por tu vida, porque ésa es una fuerza del Universo caprichosa que se muestra por momentos, cuando quiere y no la esperas. En ocasiones puede durar un instante, en otras toda la vida, pero vale absolutamente la pena; tienes mi palabra. En la espera está la mayor recompensa, y luego de los grises del sufrimiento es que los colores de la felicidad brillan con más intensidad. Tus madres saben de eso, y es por eso mismo que esta felicidad que han conseguido, o que conseguirán si nos ponemos técnicos, es nada más que justicia. Lo que ustedes tres tienen juntos es de la clase de sentimiento que dura para toda la vida; asique sí, porque sé que te lo preguntas: vivirán felices por siempre..."_

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 **Notas Finales.**

 _Hay un epílogo. La historia termina acá, oficialmente, porque quería cerrar con el formato de un libro de cuentos. En el epílogo voy a explicar algunas cosas que quedaron sueltas y así le doy un cierre definitivo a todo. Pero este es el final final._

 _(Lamento enormemente las similitudes con cierta escena CS de la serie, pero a esta altura cambiar el final que tenía planeado implicaba tener que cambiar toda la historia. Espero que de cualquier manera esto haya sido de su agrado. Y si no, ¡pues no! Nos leemos en mi siguiente historia.)_

 _Déjenme un_ _comentario_ _con su opinión, y si hay alguna incoherencia que deba arreglar debido a poco tiempo de edición (han sido días pesados, lamento muchísimo la demora, pero ha estado fuera de mi control)._

 _Altair Off!_


	16. Epílogo

**Notas del Autor.**

 _Este es el Epílogo que prometí (mi mejor esfuerzo al menos... no se me dan muy bien los epílogos, pero estoy trabajando en ello), es lo último que sabrán de esta especie de "carta de amor" que le escribí a SwanQueen. Así es como debería ser, ¿no creen? Que Emma y Regina por fin, por una vez en su vida, pudieran_ _elegir_ _._

* * *

 **XV. Epílogo**

* * *

 _Henry caminaba por las galerías de su enorme castillo. Ese día se sentía solo, y extrañaba la forma en que, cuando era pequeño, correr por allí era una aventura. Sus madres lo perseguirían por todo el lugar y gritarían tras sus rápidos y escurridizos talones que se detuviera, que se haría daño, que tuviera más cuidado y que un príncipe debía guardar la compostura en cada situación_ _—ése último comentario siempre lo hacía Regina, y Emma rodaba los ojos mientras le palmeaba la espalda en un gesto tranquilizador. Claro que Henry ya no era un príncipe, sino un rey; ya había dejado sus formas de niño y era un adulto... y sus madres ya no estaban con él._

 _Miró por la ventana y vio a lo lejos aquel árbol que visitaba a menudo, y suspiró con cierta añoranza. Las extrañaba. Eso era. Por eso el lugar se sentía tan vacío._

 _Volvió a su recorrido y pronto se encontró a sí mismo acercándose a una puerta que hacía tiempo no visitaba. Estaba en el ala este de un castillo demasiado grande como para no olvidar ciertos lugares. Aunque ése, precisamente, no lo había olvidado por ser irrelevante, sino por, exactamente, ser todo lo contrario. Era su sala de juegos de sus años tempranos de adolescencia, cuando aún le gustaba saltar, girar, y hacer todo tipo de piruetas elegantes y más grandes que él mismo, pretendiendo ser un caballero que ganaba una batalla de honor._

 _Para cuando la adolescencia se transformó en una temprana juventud, él ya había dejado las espadas de madera para ajustarse una real a la cintura; aunque ya sin la emoción que hubiera sentido alguna vez por blandirla, pues sabía que podría fácilmente quitar una vida con ella. Allí, en esa misma habitación donde había jugado a la guerra contra muñecos de paja o su abuelo David, entonces hubo un escritorio y esa máquina de escribir que había arreglado antes de dejar Storybrooke. Se había dedicado a la literatura y a relatar las historias fantásticas que le venían a la mente, incluyendo un poco de verdad aquí y allá, dándole a todos un final feliz. Incluso a los villanos —especialmente a los villanos._

 _Cuando asumió oficialmente su lugar como Rey de Misthaven —se había acostumbrado a llamar al Bosque Encantado así, dado que por formalidad en los documentos que redactaba necesitaba utilizar su nombre real— dejó esa habitación, como uno de esos extraños pasos de iniciación en la adultez. Junto con esas cuatro paredes, a la edad de veintiún años, dejó atrás su niñez._

 _El hombre que entonces era, se rascó con cierta melancolía la barba gris que adornaba su rostro y dudó un momento. Sólo un momento. Pero pronto se decidió, tomó el pomo de la puerta con seguridad y lo giró. La puerta crujió antes de abrirse y lo primero que lo recibió fue el olor a polvo y libros viejos que llevaban décadas sin ser abiertos. Sonrió para sí mismo. Regina había especificado que nadie, bajo ningún motivo, debía tocar esa habitación. Era como una cápsula de tiempo que había querido guardar de la niñez del hijo que se le volvía adulto demasiado rápido. Emma y ella la visitaban de cuando en cuando, pero una vez ambas se fueron, nadie se atrevió a irrumpir en aquel lugar. Ni siquiera él mismo._

 _Los primeros pasos que dio fueron tentativos y lentos —era un hombre mayor, después de todo, y de alguna forma aquello era realmente difícil de hacer. Como bien su madre había dispuesto, aquel lugar estaba llenos de recuerdos de cuando él era pequeño, en formación, y todo lo que tenía eran sus madres._

 _Pasó una mano por la superficie de madera del escritorio que se situaba a su izquierda y los dedos se le llenaron de polvo. No le importó. Continuó su trayecto de reconocimiento hasta que sus dedos tocaron el frío metal de la máquina de escribir, en desuso por tantos años, probablemente arruinada y no en mejores condiciones de higiene que el resto del lugar._

 _Llegó hasta la ventana y la abrió luego de un leve esfuerzo contra las bisagras algo oxidadas, y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin volver allí a mantener el lugar en condiciones. Pero, ¿podía alguien culparlo? Perder a un ser querido era doloroso, y tener que vivir sin su presencia es recordatorio suficiente; extrañarlas era dolor suficiente._

 _El viento cálido del sur movió las ramas de aquel mismo árbol que había visto antes, y éstas parecieron saludarle a la distancia. Henry suspiró, sumergido en recuerdos tristes_ _—"como una estrella binaria, Henry; como un corazón habitando dos cuerpos, como una pareja de cisnes" y hojas que crecían y crecían, y sus madres desaparecían y no quedaba nada más que aquel árbol y sus ramas que se movían constantemente cada vez que las miraba—_ _y casi por instinto giró su vista a la derecha y vio su pequeña biblioteca de cuando era adolescente y coleccionaba las historias que más le gustaban allí, como si éste fuera un lugar de honor._

 _Su arrugada mano pasó por un lomo de cuero marrón primero, y seguido hizo lo mismo con uno de cuero negro. Los dos libros que habían marcado su vida entera. Parecía todo tan lejano, ¿o era sólo que él estaba ya muy viejo?_

 _Con cuidado sacó el segundo libro, ése que rezaba "Once Upon a Time a Savior", y recordó como nunca había comprendido realmente a cuál de sus madres hacía referencia. Pasó las hojas una por una al principio, reparando solo en las imágenes y acariciando fugazmente la primera de todas ellas que lo mostraban en un apacible desayuno junto a sus madres, a la edad de trece años. Las extrañaba tanto. Una lágrima húmeda golpeó la página y él la secó con rapidez, con miedo de arruinar la imagen. Siguió pasando páginas, esta vez más rápido y sólo deteniéndose en puntos cruciales y que él no había presenciado en persona pero que eran ciertamente sus favoritos. El beso bajo el árbol de manzanas. Sonrió para sí mismo. La primera vez que lo había visto se había debatido por unos buenos veinte segundos si considerarlo asqueroso o genial._

 _Una suave y rasposa carcajada dejó su garganta al recordar lo infantil que podía llegar a ser en sus años más tempranos de vida._

 _Pronto llegó a la última página; esa en la que sus madres compartían una abrazo lleno de amor, y alivio, y gratitud porque se les había dado la oportunidad de estar juntas._

 _La siguiente página sólo tenía las palabras que Destiny le había escrito sobre los finales felices; ésas que a Henry le había tomado años comprender enteramente. Había tanta verdad allí. Había tenido muchos años por delante para aprender de la vida y adquirir la sabiduría necesaria para comprender la real magnitud de lo que un final feliz significaba. No era un final, y no era siempre feliz; era una vida entera llena de altos y bajos, que tenían la bendición de compartir con las personas que amaban. Lo que sus madres tuvieron hasta el final de sus días e incluso más allá._

 _Cuando el rey fue a cerrar aquel libro, notó algo que no debería estar allí._

 _Con el ceño fruncido pasó la página, notando con sorpresa que debajo de la hoja firmada por Destiny habían unas cuantas más que, él estaba seguro, no habían estado allí la primera vez._

 _Según él recordaba_ _—y su memoria era tan confiable como la de un elefante—_ _, esa con las palabras de la Autora era la última, pero era claro que con el tiempo al libro le habían "crecido" unas cuantas hojas más._

 _Henry sonrió para sí mismo con diversión, notando lo adecuada que había sido su elección de palabras al respecto, y movió sus ojos al dibujo que la primera de las nuevas hojas mostraba._

 _El cielo nocturno y dos manos señalando hacia una estrella._

 _Comenzó a leer._

* * *

 _«¿Recuerdas esa noche, Regina?_ »

—Regina —Emma susurró su nombre sin dejar de mirar el cielo; ambas estaban recostadas en la cima de la Torre del Cisne, a cielo abierto en medio de una noche tan silenciosa como la profundidad del mar—, ¿qué haremos?

—No lo sé —comenzó la reina, dubitativa—. Lo he estado pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que es un problema que tú compartas tu inmortalidad conmigo, asique podríamos...

—No —Emma la cortó antes de que terminara de formular aquella oración. Sabía lo que diría, y no era una posibilidad para ninguna de las dos. Emma se rehusaba a dejar a Regina ir así como así, no después de todo lo que habían peleado por tener esa felicidad.

—Es peligroso arriesgarnos a la posibilidad de que tú mueras...

—Encontraremos otra forma.

Regina no contestó a eso y guardó silencio. No convencería a Emma de nada en ese momento. No la convencería jamás.

Emma suspiró, con tristeza. Al fin habían dado con la respuesta del precio que debían pagar por haber mantenido a Regina con vida aquella vez cuatro años atrás. El precio ya había sido cobrado y se paseaba libre entre ellas como un asesino silencioso que esperaba y esperaba y esperaba hasta que fuera su momento de llegar.

Merlín, sin misión en su vida, se había convertido en un viajero y había ido a explorar tierras desconocidas y a visitar los reinos en los que ya había estado y había cultivado amistades; hacía pocos días había regresado de su aventura, trayendo consigo trajo la respuesta. Mencionó haber visitado a unos hombres llamados los _Eternos_ , de las tierras del oeste, quienes poseían conocimiento del pasado, presente y futuro; y poseían lazos cercanos con la inmortalidad y la muerte misma. Estos Eternos le dijeron a Merlín aquel precio que en silencio Emma había de pagar por otorgarle una segunda oportunidad a Regina: " _no hay tal cosa como inmortalidad compartida_ —le habían dicho al unísono los extraños hombres de labios azules—, _mas sí la hay mortalidad. No han atado un humano a la vida del Ser Oscuro, sino que el Ser Oscuro ha sido atado a dicha humanidad."_

Se habían equivocado tanto en creer que sería tan fácil, que sería todo tan perfecto. Regina no viviría por siempre con Emma, como habían creído; sino que Emma moriría en el preciso momento en que la vida de Regina llegara a su fin. Ese había sido el precio: Emma había sido despojada del único regalo que la maldición del Oscuro otorgaba, la inmortalidad.

No era tanto un problema para Emma, en realidad; si iba a ser completamente honesta, le asustaba la idea de vivir por siempre y perder en el proceso a todas las personas importantes de su vida. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, a ella y a Regina, fueron las siguientes palabras del Hechicero: " _entonces, aquella oscuridad que has guardado por tanto tiempo, por fin se liberará"._

Sí, _ese_ era el verdadero problema. Asique lo discutía con Regina, como debía ser.

Si Regina moría, con ella moriría Emma, y con Emma muerta la oscuridad que ella había aprendido a controlar se liberaría en el mundo que ellas reinaban; pero no podía culpar al precio de la magia. Había comprado una vida preciosa con su inmortalidad, por lo cual jamás se arrepentiría de ello, ni dejaría que nadie renegara de sus decisiones... mas era consciente de que se trataba de algo que requería una solución rápida.

 _« ¿Recuerdas las estrellas, y nuestras manos, y ese anillo?_ »

—¿Ves esa estrella en el cielo? —Emma señaló hacia arriba con su dedo índice a la estrella más brillante del firmamento; Regina levantó su propia mano y señaló la que ella veía, en una silenciosa pregunta—. Sí, esa. Esa es Sirio, es una estrella binaria, ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos volvemos como ella?

La estrella que ambas señalaban era una de las más brillantes del cielo, sino la más brillante de todas; y estaba bien en lo alto, exactamente sobre ellas. Regina ladeó la cabeza, confundida por el repentino cambio de tema y la abrupta necesidad de Emma de volverse un astro.

—¿Para qué nos volveríamos una esfera de múltiples gases en combustión en medio del universo? —alzó una ceja, con diversión por la imagen de ella y Emma flotando a la deriva en un indeterminado punto de la nada. Era una bonita idea si se era un amante de la astronomía, pero ¿Emma? Debía haber un motivo tras ello.

—Son eternas, ¿no es así? Las estrellas... —preguntó la Salvadora luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, absolutamente sumida en sus pensamientos—. Podríamos convertirnos en una constelación, o en una de esas estrellas binarias, pasar la eternidad vivas y juntas y el problema estaría resuelto. ¿Qué dices? Seguro encuentras un hechizo que lo haga.

—A veces extraño que tengas la sabiduría del Universo en tu poder, querida —contestó la morena con burla y diversión a la vez; aunque cierta sensación de calidez recorriendo su cuerpo, era una propuesta casi tentadora—. Cuando me pediste que bloqueara ciertas habilidades del Oscuro en ti debí pensarlo mejor, eras tan inteligente...

—¡Hey! ¿Crees que saber todo, todo el tiempo, incluso cuando alguien habla de ti es divertido? —se quejó la rubia, dándole una mirada de advertencia a la morena; algunas cosas nunca cambiaban—. Además, sigo siendo inteligente, al menos lo humanamente posible. ¿Por qué crees mi idea estúpida?

—Oh, no creo que sea estúpida, para nada —Regina giró sobre la manta en la que estaban recostadas y admiró el hermoso perfil de su compañera. Su respingada y delicada nariz, sus finos labios y la forma en que los humedecía cada vez que la miraba, y esas largas pestañas con las que le hacía cosquillas mientras la besaba—, me parece hermosa. Sólo me sentí en la obligación de señalar el hecho de que las estrellas no son en verdad eternas. Algunas de las que vemos aquí ya han muerto, y sólo es su luz que sigue avanzando sin fin aparente por la inmensidad del Universo.

Emma giró sobre la manta igual que la otra mujer y la observó de frente por largos momentos, hundiéndose en esos oscuros ojos que en la noche se le asemejaban tanto a un abismo.

—Eso es incluso mejor —dijo, en un susurro que sólo Regina hubiera podido oír—. Más poético, y no sé si me gustaría demasiado la idea de estar en un punto fijo y tan lejano del universo. Ser luz y viajar contigo por siempre. Eso suena como la vida que mi papá quería para mí cuando dio ese discurso extraño sobre el amor verdadero y su carencia de límites en la fiesta de celebración por el fin de la guerra que jamás comenzó: _Eterna felicidad_.

Regina se acercó los centímetros que las separaban y rozó con su nariz la de Emma. Si había una forma de sentirse así por siempre — _llena de vida, y luz, y como si el concepto de paz habitara en su pecho cada vez que Emma la miraba_ —, entonces sí. Una estrella sería.

Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y cerró los ojos para guardar ese momento en su memoria.

—O podríamos ser simplemente árboles —susurró Emma una vez más, acercándose a la boca de Regina; pero cuando sus labios iban a rozar los que tenía enfrente a tan solo un respiro, la cabeza de la morena se alejó abruptamente y, con ojos bien abiertos, brillantes e inquisitivos, la observó fijamente durante largos segundos, como si buscara algo específico en ellos—. ¿Qué? —la rubia preguntó absolutamente perdida, ¿había hecho algo mal?

Hizo memoria a lo que acababa de decir, en un vano intento de saber si había dicho algo incorrecto.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su compañera, las facciones de la morena se suavizaron y una sutil sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 _Emma no tenía idea de lo que hablaba_.

—Explícame eso —dijo Regina, volviendo a posicionarse en el espacio personal de Emma; ésta última no pareció comprender—. Eso... de ser árboles.

—Oh, claro —realización bañó los rasgos de la mujer rubia y una brillante sonrisa partió su rostro en dos; Regina entonces volvió a pensar que en ocasiones así el rostro de Emma Swan brillaba más que el sol en la mañana—. Ya sabes, como ese mito griego sobre los ancianitos amables que no querían ver morir al otro. Los dioses les concedieron un deseo, lo que fuera que ellos quisieran, y en lugar de ser egoístas o algo por el estilo y pedir cosas que cualquier humano querría, ellos eligieron volverse árboles, uno junto al otro, para poder estar juntos por siempre.

—Hmm —Regina suspiró su aprobación y llevó su mano al rostro tan lleno de luz y vida, y acarició con lentitud sus facciones con su dedo índice—, ¿y tú quieres que nosotras nos volvamos _árboles_ para salvar al reino de la oscuridad? —preguntó, con cierto jugueteo en su tono que Emma no supo descifrar, ¿estaba acaso... ocultándole algo importante?

—No —contestó Emma, estirando un poco la última vocal de la palabra, insegura de qué jugarreta tendría su reina bajo la manga y que seguramente utilizaría contra ella tan pronto como las siguientes palabras dejaran su garganta—. Quiero que nos volvamos árboles porque no quiero vivir sin ti.

Regina rió, levemente, y besó con suavidad la punta de la nariz de Emma.

—Mejor así —dijo al fin, y miró a Emma directo a los ojos—, porque jamás me casaría contigo por el bienestar de un reino.

Y eso fue lo que bastó para arrancar de los pulmones de la rubia todo el aire que quedaba. Sólo esas trece palabras. O quizá sólo una. La referencia al matrimonio la tomó en fuera de juego muy de repente para su cordura y uso de la lógica. Fue entonces que Regina rompió en una carcajada, con esa burla escondida que Emma había temido le sobrevendría.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un suspiro nervioso y apresurado, como un gemido y una expulsión de demasiado aire acumulado en su pecho a la vez—. ¿De qué hablas?

Regina volvió a reír.

—Estoy jugando contigo —le contestó la morena cuando vio que había prolongado su sufrimiento por suficiente tiempo—. Los árboles, Emma —explicó Regina, alzando ambas cejas con obviedad; Emma imitó el gesto, pero con confusión y el ruego silencioso por una explicación.

—Es una boda mágica —continuó la morena, y los ojos verdes frente a ella se abrieron cómicamente ante la explicación—. Intercambias corazones con tu pareja para sellar la unión, también hay anillos y una ceremonia tradicional, y cuando el final de la vida de uno llega, ambos se vuelven árboles. En las bodas mágicas no existe tal cosa como un _"hasta que la muerte los separe"._

—Cielos —esta vez fue el turno de Emma de reír, fuerte y sinceramente; de esas risas que salen de la panza e iluminan todo a su alrededor. Regina la observó en todo momento y absorbió cada sonido, y guardó en su memoria la forma en que sus pálidas mejillas tomaban color, y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que amenazaban con ser su perdición se mostraban, y cuando Emma terminó de reír, Regina suspiró con lentitud y fuerza, como si aquello hubiera sido algo insoportable.

—Señorita Swan, ¿pretende usted despertar a todo habitante de este castillo? —preguntó, no con falta de diversión y Emma sólo sacudió la cabeza, aún sonriendo tan grande como su rostro le permitía—. ¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso entonces? —preguntó, alzando una perfectamente esculpida ceja.

—Bueno, es que iba a esperar hasta tu cumpleaños —la rubia metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y la morena arrugó las cejas en confusión; cuando Emma sacó su mano, ésta salió con un pequeño objeto metálico plateado y brillante con una incrustación verde en ella. Regina se quedó sin aliento—, e iba a haber una cena y vino, y probablemente flores y velas; pero ya que estamos hablando de bodas...

—Sí —contestó en un solo respiro antes de que siquiera existiera una pregunta y tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos.

—¿Sí? —Emma preguntó, con una sonrisa insegura; de pronto su cuerpo temblaba y estaba tan nerviosa como cuando Henry estaba por nacer, o como cuando iba a adentrarse al vórtice de oscuridad para rescatar a Regina. Se sentía así de importante. Como esos momentos que cambian la vida de una persona para siempre, y ella tan solo había sacado el anillo de su madre luego de un ataque de risa nerviosa; ¿por qué había creído que sería tan fácil?, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿y por qué demonios no tenía la capacidad humana de colapsar o desvanecerse como cualquier otra persona en situaciones estresantes? Ella simplemente debía sufrir agonía eternamente hasta que se calmaba. Ser el Oscuro en verdad era una maldición.

Regina no contestó a su inseguridad con palabras, sino que simplemente la besó en los labios; fue un beso corto y casto, tan simple como una caricia que cargaba todas las seguridades del mundo.

 _Sí._

 _« ¿Recuerdas ese sí?, ¿mi sonrisa?, ¿ese beso y la forma en que mis labios temblaban?_ »

Si lo miraba en retrospectiva, su propuesta había sido bastante romántica. No habían habido velas, ni vino, ni una comida memorable con charlas sin importancia y sonrisas sutiles aquí y allá; pero habían hablado de eternidad y de estar juntas por siempre, bajo la más hermosa vista de un cielo estrellado y... sí, Emma había reído como una niña y Regina se había burlado de su idea de ser árboles, pero ¿importaba?

El día de la boda no fue menos atropellado que la propuesta misma, a decir verdad.

Una figura brillante se escurría por entre los arbustos y los rosales, y los pequeños árboles frutales que aún necesitaban tiempo para crecer. Como un halo de dorado y blanco se apresuraba, y forzaba sus pies lo más que podía para llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado.

Maldijo en voz baja la idea de su madre, que quería naturaleza y aire libre, y _"las promesas deben hacerse a los ojos de las maravillas del universo en su más pura expresión"_ ; porque por supuesto que _Blancanieves_ podría salirle con algo tan _hippie_ , y ella acabaría casándose en medio del campo bajo un árbol de manzanas rodeada de sus más cercanos amigos y muchos animales. Lo que más la sorprendió, de hecho, fue que Regina asintiera y aceptara con tanta facilidad la sugerencia de Mary Margaret sobre una boda hippie en lugar de una tradicional en el salón del castillo.

Lo peor del asunto, fue que no podía utilizar magia para teletransportarse y llegar al lugar de una bendita vez. Porque _claro_ , para efectuar ciertos hechizos se debe estar _"limpio_ " de magia por al menos una semana. _Ridículo_. No es como si la magia fuera _droga_ , precisamente.

A pesar de sus problemas de tiempo, Emma sonrió — _porque su familia era tan ridícula a veces que sólo podía sonreír o matarlos_ —, mientras corría a toda prisa por los campos de flores que había en las afueras del castillo y maldijo nuevamente a su madre, porque por darle el gusto a ella había accedido a llevar un vestido blanco.

" _Es tu boda Emma, debes ir de blanco, es tradición_ "; había dicho y Regina la había devorado con la mirada en un instante, mientras recordaba aquella primera vez que la había visto en un atuendo similar y _sí_ , Emma pensó, _vestido blanco sería_. El problema era que, en ese entonces, debía correr, porque si llegaba tarde su futura esposa la mataría —porque _podía_ ; en verdad, era la única persona que tenía el poder para matarla en todos los reinos.

Ya de lejos se podía apreciar el tumulto de personas que se congregaba para celebrar la unión y, un poco más allá, apenas a unos pocos metros de una tienda al otro lado del predio, alcanzaba a ver a Regina, como una mancha de tela blanca y cabello renegrido. Llevaba vestido blanco, igual que ella, porque Mary Margaret había adoptado el rol de ser madre de ambas y se volvía insoportable en cuanto a tradición. Sus vestidos eran similares, sólo que el de la morena era más ajustado a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. Su cabello estaba recogido y— un empujón la sacó de su rango de visión.

Antes de poder darse cuenta de qué ocurría, Emma estaba siendo prácticamente remolcada hacia su propia tienda por Ruby.

—Cielo santo, Emma, ¿no te han dicho que no debes ver a la novia antes de la boda jamás? —la joven lobo la reprendió enérgicamente mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad y tiraba de su brazo al mismo tiempo. Ruby había sido una fiera mientras organizaba esa boda junto con Mary Margaret, atreviérase alguien a atentar con romper su perfección y garantizaría con ello su muerte; aún si se trataba de las novias en cuestión quienes estropearan las cosas.

—Esa creencia es ridícula, querida —una voz más adulta pero aún así más despreocupada las interrumpió, y ambas reconocieron su acento incluso antes de girar a verla—. Sólo cuenta como mala suerte para una boda si el matrimonio es arreglado y uno de los dos es imperdonablemente horrendo. La boda se arruinaría cuando la otra persona escapara de su mala suerte. No creo que tengamos ese problema hoy, mi hermana y mi futura cuñada son aceptablemente atractivas —completó la mujer, con una mirada de aprobación en sus ojos verdes.

Emma rió al sentir la forma en que Ruby apretaba un poco más el agarre en su brazo y tironeaba con más fuerza, haciendo caso omiso a la mujer de cabello color cobre.

Zelena, tras ellas, rió de la misma forma y las siguió a la tienda. Allí dentro, Mary Margaret estaba sentada frente a un espejo ovalado — _una ironía, teniendo en cuenta la similitud con el espejo de la "Reina Malvada" que éste tenía_ —, y golpeaba impacientemente sus largas uñas sobre una mesa de roble llena de maquillajes y cremas naturales, y pociones de algún tipo que nadie sabía para qué servían más que ella; y Henry a su lado, que trataba de calmarla ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

Entonces Emma entró y la calma se hizo.

Cuando Henry la vio regresar le sonrió con alivio y alegría, fue un gesto grande y expresivo como pocos, era como las sonrisas de ella cuando estaba feliz. A sus diecisiete años era todo un caballero ya, su porte era el de un hombre y su sonrisa normalmente gentil, demasiado parecida a la de David.

El rostro de su pequeño niño se volvía una bola radiante de alegría cuando se trataba de la unión de sus madres y, en ese momento, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la tienda, ese gesto de dicha y felicidad la recibió de nuevo y todo pareció más sencillo en ese instante. Se casaría mil veces más si lograba conseguir esa expresión de su hijo lo que le restara de vida.

Mary Margaret, por otro lado, pareció recuperar el alma luego de que ésta le hubiera abandonado en el preciso momento en que Emma dejaba la tienda en un ataque de nervios. Se sintió un poco culpable, debía admitir, pero los nervios de su madre la habían alcanzado con fuerza y habían logrado derrumbar la calma que había construido con tanta práctica y, cuando la mayor no estaba mirando, Emma se había escurrido lejos a respirar y recordarse que su unión con Regina era algo hermoso y duradero, algo que ella quería más que nada, que la hacía feliz, y que casi nunca se daba en el mundo; no la carga llena de estrés que su desequilibrada madre estaba poniendo sobre sus hombros.

Pero ya estaba allí, absolutamente tranquila, porque lo que restaba era algo que quería y que había planeado con Regina; y ni su madre y sus ansiedades, ni las supersticiones de Ruby, ni los comentarios absolutamente fuera de lugar de algunos enanos le arruinarían el momento.

Henry le sonrió una vez más, en un intento de transmitirle seguridad, antes de salir por la puerta de tela de la tienda para ir a encontrarse con su otra madre.

 _« ¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña familia?, ¿recuerdas lo grande que se hizo?, ¿recuerdas que éramos tan solo nosotros tres y luego fuimos tantos como las estrellas en el cielo?_ »

—¿Qué te parece esta? —preguntó una pequeña niña de rizos anaranjados como un atardecer, al otro lado del campo que habían preparado para la ceremonia, mostrándole una flor _Snowbell_ a Regina; la morena hizo un gesto de disgusto hacia la pequeña y negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor aquella —señaló con su dedo un jazmín y la niña asintió rápidamente, yendo a por la otra flor y así seguir confeccionando su propia corona para el evento. Después de todo, debía verse bien ya que ella era la encargada de llevar los anillos.

—Tía Regina —la pequeña murmuró suavecito, con inseguridad y levantó la vista a Regina con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes—, ¿crees que vaya a hacerlo bien? —preguntó. La reina sonrió con ternura ante la expresión repentina de miedo de su pequeña sobrina de casi cuatro años.

—Lo harás perfecto, Hope —le contestó, acariciando su cabello con cariño y el sol jugó a brillar sobre el color cobre en la cabeza de la pequeña—. Dime, ¿te hubiéramos elegido para algo tan importante si no supiéramos que estás lista? —preguntó, con fingida seriedad; la niña inocente por supuesto le creyó, y asintió con determinación repentina y absoluta.

Regina le sonrió una vez más, y agradeció infinitamente el ser capaz de formar parte de la vida de esa pequeña.

El recuerdo lejano de Zelena pidiéndole una oportunidad — _a su forma, claro, porque aunque su hermana no fuera retorcida ya, conservaba un orgullo bastante grande_ — para su pequeña de formar parte de la familia era uno de los que más feliz la hacía en ese momento. Su sobrina poseía gran parte de su corazón, y mediante ella su relación con su hermana había dejado de ser extraña e incómoda, y se podría decir que se volvía cada vez más sana y fuerte.

Luego de que todo hubiera terminado y no hubiera más destino, ni maldiciones, ni envidia en el corazón de Zelena, Regina había efectivamente evitado el contacto por todos los medios posibles. Los lazos familiares siempre habían sido su debilidad, y no estaba dispuesta a cargarse uno nuevo al hombro. Zelena, por su parte, le había dado el espacio suficiente por un largo período de tiempo para que considerara sus opciones.

Una tarde, cuando los días que restaban para que su bebé naciera eran cada vez menos y más solitarios, la mayor de las hermanas se aventuró a un encuentro. Regina, por supuesto a la defensiva y tomada por sorpresa, se había cruzado de brazos y educadamente preguntado qué quería.

Zelena había contestado con un relato corto; empezaba contando el momento en el que una muchacha perdida se había enterado de que otra joven existía y que ésta era su hermana menor; ese momento en que la mayor era simplemente una muchacha inocente y confiada, con un padre adoptivo que no la amaba y todo lo que ella quería era tener una verdadera familia... La mayor de las hermanas, de hecho, había reído, _"¿tengo una hermana?"_ había preguntado, y se había emocionado, y había sonreído. Al menos por un instante, justo antes de que mucho odio y envidia llegaran; antes de que los deseos de venganza la consumieran... ella había sonreído. Tan solo fue un segundo en el que no sintió más que alegría y emoción por la oportunidad de tener lo que siempre había deseado, lo que todos los niños que crecen sin amor añoran, eso que aún de adultos sigue haciéndolos llorar: _una familia_. Aunque, por supuesto, ese segundo se había esfumado, y ella lo había arruinado. Pero entonces, muchos años y errores después, un bebé llegaba a su vida, y de pronto tenía mucho para perder. Ese bebé no debía cargar con sus errores durante toda su vida, ni la soledad que una existencia a su lado le ocasionaría. Entonces ella pensó que si podía acercarse a su hermana menor, su bebé podría tener una tía, y un primo, y toda la familia que la menor de las hermanas tenía pasaría a ser la familia de su bebé. Pero si no arreglaban el problema que había entre ellas y creaban puentes para reducir esa distancia, estarían haciéndole a un inocente lo mismo que su madre les había hecho a ellas. Su madre las había amado, a su manera, pero la forma en que ella amaba jamás era suficiente ni correcta, y por ello la soledad había terminado siendo su única compañía y, con el tiempo, su perdición.

Regina comprendía perfectamente de lo que Zelena hablaba, sabía que esas hermanas sin nombre eran ellas y que esa madre que no sabía amar era Cora, e imágenes tristes y solitarias de su niñez habían llegado a su mente luego de que Zelena dejara de hablar, y de pronto en todas esas imágenes era Zelena quien lloraba, y luego fue un bebé con el cabello rojizo el que estaba en su lugar llorando, y todo le parecía tan... incorrecto e injusto; asique con un simple: " _por bebé greenie, entonces_ " había terminado aquella conversación, y Zelena había reído junto con ella por primera vez en su vida.

—Tía Regina —Hope volvió a pedir su atención y la mujer se la concedió de buena gana, saliendo de sus recuerdos de años pasados.

—¿Si, cariño?

—¿Por qué siempre llamas _greenie_ a mamá? —preguntó la pequeña sin levantar la vista de su corona de flores en progreso; Snow White le había enseñado a hacerlas.

—Eso, es una gran y larga historia —interrumpió una voz masculina y ambas levantaron la vista a ver a esa persona llegar.

Henry era más alto que Emma y Regina entonces, tan solo con sus diecisiete años había alcanzado la altura de David y ya se ceñía una espada de verdad a su cintura. Regina no podía evitar querer llorar cada vez que recordaba que en tan solo unos pocos años debería nombrarlo rey y él debería hacerse cargo de todo un reino por sí mismo. Había sido su sueño desde el momento en que lo había adoptado y lo había llamado su pequeño príncipe; él debía llegar a ese momento, pero... no imaginaba que sería tan pronto y que se sentiría tan nostálgica al respecto.

Su ya gran hijo Henry se sentó en el césped junto a Hope y palmeó su pierna para que la niña se sentara sobre ésta, mientras le contaba la historia de cómo su madre había sido una bruja verde y _retorcida_ alguna vez —omitiendo detalles muy específicos, por supuesto—, y de como su verdadero amor la había salvado de la soledad y le había conseguido una familia y amigos y muchísimas cosas más que la hacían feliz. La niña pasó por estados de confusión, a ligera tristeza y asombro, también enojo en varias partes hasta que, por fin, hubo felicidad y orgullo en su rostro.

—Yo soy el verdadero amor —dijo la niña, con una sonrisita tonta y llena de inocencia brillando en su rostro—, ¿verdad, primo?

—Sí, Hope —Henry le acarició el cabello rojizo con afecto y le sonrió—, eres tú.

Regina los observó en silencio un momento y guardó aquella imagen para sí misma, en su cajita de recuerdos más preciosos, sintiéndose afortunada. Ella misma tenía una historia así como la de su hermana, en la que todo era tristeza y oscuridad y soledad, y Henry había llegado y la había salvado. ¿Quién había dicho alguna vez que los villanos no tenían finales felices?, ¿en qué mundo y tiempo había sido aquello?, ¿por qué lo había creído por tanto tiempo? No lo sabría jamás, pero había estado tan equivocada al respecto.

 _« ¿Recuerdas ese otro sí?, ¿recuerdas cómo temblaban mis manos?, ¿cómo latía mi corazón en tu pecho?_ »

Cuando el cálido sol del mediodía llegó a la cima del cielo, tan suave que no parecía molestarle a nadie, fue que la ceremonia dio inicio.

Eran mediados de primavera, el pasto era de un verde vivo, los árboles a su alrededor y los que estaban a la distancia incluso brillaban con la misma fuerza, y flores de todos los colores posibles las rodeaban y la belleza misma de la naturaleza en toda su majestuosidad era suya en ese momento. Pero para ellas, lo más bello y precioso de ese mundo y todos los mundos que habían y habrían alguna vez, lo tenían en frente bajo un árbol de manzanas que había sido testigo tanto de su primer pelea como de su primer beso; allí donde hubo una motosierra y hubieron caricias. Allí, donde se habían encontrado tantas veces. Allí, donde todo comenzaba; allí, donde todo terminaría.

Había sonado una suave melodía de piano mientras se acercaban al lugar; Merlín las esperaba bajo el árbol para sellar la unión. El suave sonido que marcaba sus pasos era como una composición que contaba su historia y las guiaba en cada pequeño avance; siempre hacia adelante, siempre ellas, sólo ellas. Era una música tentativa y llena de esperanza, y miedos, e ilusión. La pieza la había elegido Regina, con un gusto impecable para esa clase de eventos: era absolutamente _ellas_ en cada nota.

Las hojas del árbol se movían gentilmente sobre ellas, el viento en la sombra refrescaba el aire a su alrededor, y cuando dijeron sí nada se sintió más correcto que ese momento.

Regina había removido su corazón de su pecho y lo había sostenido frente a Emma mientras decía sus votos.

« _¿Lo recuerdas, Regina?_ —insistió la voz de Emma, como un eco en medio de la gran nada que parecía querer llevársela— _La electricidad que sentíamos y la forma en que tu corazón brillaba mientras decías "esto es que esto es todo lo que soy, y te lo estoy dando a ti" como parte de tus votos, ¿recuerdas lo que yo te contesté?_ »

—Lo recuerdo —Regina abrió los ojos lentamente, _finalmente_ , y Emma ahogó un sollozo de alivio—. Dijiste que me estabas dando un corazón vacío, mientras lo acercabas a mí, porque el real, ese que era todo sentimientos y un alma y todo tú, ya lo poseía yo hace tiempo...

Regina se sentía cansada y como si su cuerpo pesara muchísimas veces más que la última vez que había estado de pie. Trató de incorporarse en su cama y el esfuerzo la hizo sentir mareada. Emma la ayudó a sentarse.

—Sí, eso... —le restó importancia y sonrió, con calidez, mientras tomaba su mano—. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Era soleado, como hoy, ¿lo ves? Es exactamente igual.

Con paciencia y mucho esfuerzo llevó a Regina hasta la ventana y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo mientras admiraba los campos delante de ellas. Hacía un día espléndido, exactamente como había dicho Emma; era muy parecido al día en de primavera en que se habían casado.

—¿Estás jugándome una broma? —Regina parpadeó una vez, luego dos, y para la tercera vez estuvo convencida de que había algo mal, porque todo lo que ella veía eran sombras; levantó la vista al cielo—. No hay estrellas.

Emma sintió sus rodillas volverse débiles. Trató de no dejar que aquello le afectara, ni que Regina notara su sentir, y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, aparentemente está más oscuro de lo que creí —mintió, porque allí estaba el sol, brillando en lo alto, igual que aquel día; fuerte y gentil y lleno de vida, y todo allí afuera era brillante y tan verde como podía ser. Pero Regina se apagaba y con ella su mundo.

—Estoy cansada, Emma —dijo la morena rindiéndose y se dejó reposar contra el cuerpo de su esposa. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro pálido y se dejó ser por un momento.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie; se sentía como una muñeca de trapo.

Emma la sentía como una muñeca de porcelana que se agrietaba y se rompía y se deshacía en sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para retenerla a su lado, entera.

—¿Quieres ir a recostarte sobre el césped un momento? Está cálido afuera —preguntó, y Regina solamente asintió sobre su hombro, sin intención de moverse para algún lado que Emma no quisiera llevarla.

Emma acató de inmediato, y la sujetó de la cintura un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, por tan solo un segundo extra. Regina sonrió en secreto, con tristeza, cuando el roce de la humedad de una lágrima tocó su moreno hombro. Emma estaba llorando y ella sabía por qué.

No era estúpida. Ella sabía lo que ocurriría, lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo había notado cuando sus ojos no vieron más que sombras borrosas donde debía estar el bello rostro de su esposa. Quizá no lo aparentaban, pero ya habían envejecido y Regina seguía siendo humana. Su cuerpo no cambiaba, pero se desgastaba igual que cualquier otro; sus días habían terminado y Emma estaba presenciando su muerte a cada segundo.

—Abrázame —pidió Regina cuando estuvo segura que ya estaban fuera, ya no pudiendo soportar el no poder distinguir las facciones de Emma. Extrañaba sus ojos, el color brillante de su cabello y la forma en que sus mejillas pálidas se teñían de rosado en ciertas ocasiones; o la forma en que sus labios se teñían de rojo con su labial luego de un beso.

El viento era gentil sobre su piel, el calor del sol acariciaba su rostro y el contacto del cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo pareció calmar su malestar. Emma no la dejó ir ni por un segundo. Ni lo hubiera hecho aunque Regina lo hubiera pedido, pues temía que si la soltaba se desmoronara en un instante.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —preguntó Emma.

—Recuerdo claramente nuestra boda, cariño, hasta el último detalle; pero por favor cuéntame la historia. Quiero oír tu voz.

Quería que su voz fuera lo último que escuchara.

Con dificultad, Emma se tragó un sollozo y asintió levemente. Alzó su cabeza por un momento y observó el cielo azul — _cielo negro, para Regina era negro_ — y pensó en aquel día. Descansó su mejilla sobre la mejilla de Regina, disfrutando del contacto cálido de su piel por un momento más, mientras relataba lo que ella misma recordaba.

—Estaban todos nuestros amigos allí, nuestra familia, y los amigos de nuestra familia; Zelena trataba de lograr que Hope guardara silencio para que Merlín pudiera comenzar con la ceremonia...

Zelena había hecho toda clase de movimientos y había intentado trucos de magia para entretener a su pequeña que se rehusaba a guardar silencio, hasta que Ruby intervino y convenció a la pequeña de que, si aguardaba un momento, le enseñaría cómo rastrear conejos por el bosque. La niña guardó silencio inmediato, ante la idea maravillosa de tener su propia comunidad de conejos salvajes en el castillo.

Ambas rieron ante aquella memoria. La risa de Regina fue débil, y Emma lo notó. Ella siempre lo notaba.

La sujetó tan solo un poco más fuerte y apoyó el mentón en el hombro de su compañera.

—Continúa —la morena pidió.

Emma así lo hizo sin dudar.

—Henry era tan joven entonces... por esos días tenía una pelusa creciéndole en el rostro y él lo llamaba "barba de adulto", pero cuando sonreía, por mucho que lo intentara ocultar, se veía demasiado como ese pequeño niño que nos había unido. Él odiaba que se lo recordara —Emma hizo una pausa y sólo hubo silencio—. Mamá y papá estaban ahí también, y sonreían tan grande que por un momento pensé que sus mejillas dolerían como un puñetazo —ese recuerdo hizo reír a Emma y sólo a Emma; Regina sólo emitió un sonido que sonaba como una afirmación queda, y sólo se limitó a acomodar su mejilla en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de su compañera.

La tierra bajo ellas se aflojaba y se movía, y se levantaba en torno a sus pies; el aire cobraba vida propia mientras un halo de magia dorada se encontraba alrededor de ellas con otro de magia roja que movía su cabello en todas direcciones, y las envolvía en su hechizo.

Emma se apresuró a seguir hablando, ni siquiera retomando el relato de su boda. Sólo quería asegurarse de decir las cosas importantes. Las que nunca estaba demás recordar.

—Te veías tan hermosa —susurró con prisa, como si fuera un secreto que _necesitaba_ ser dicho en voz alta.

—Tú no te quedabas atrás —Regina suspiró apenas.

Pronto los pies de ambas estuvieron anclados al suelo, mientras el espectáculo de luces y magia continuaba; el aire se sentía fresco y cada roce con la magia hacía cosquillear su piel con calidez.

Personas que estaban cerca y habían visto las luces comenzaron a congregarse en torno a ellas. Emma no los veía y estaba segura que su compañera tampoco, pero los sentía susurrar y sollozar, y creyó haber oído la voz de uno de sus nietos llamarla. Aún así, no se movió, y siguió sujetando a Regina. Pronto no hubo nadie más para sus sentidos, y todo lo que Emma veía, en ese momento, era cabello negro y largo de su esposa, tan oscuro como la noche y que olía inconfundiblemente a manzanas. _Manzanas, siempre manzanas_.

 _¿Serían ellas un árbol de manzanas?_

—Tu corazón era demasiado pesado —Emma se quejó, con un suspiro quebrado.

—El tuyo era demasiado brillante.

El viento las envolvió con más fuerza, como un torbellino de luz que las acariciaba en el proceso, y revolvía sus cabellos con gentileza y los enredaba, y una pequeña cantidad de hojas de los alrededores se vio atrapada en su hechizo también, mientras éste se acercaba pronto a un final.

Emma sentía las piernas rígidas, y estaba segura que si trataba de mover una, se oiría el crujir de la madera. Regina, por su parte, sólo sentía paz y calidez, y como si sólo quisiera dormir. Estaba segura de que ese era el fin.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Henry tuvo su primer hijo? —preguntó Emma, pero Regina no le contestó; la sujetó con toda su fuerza entonces, cada vez con más y más ganas, cada vez con más miedo—. Él quería llamar esa preciosa bebé de cabello dorado _"Remma",_ pero por suerte su esposa fue más lista que eso y la nombró Lila.

Regina no contestó allí tampoco, pero la Salvadora la sintió tratar de reír.

La Salvadora trató de abrir la boca para decirle una última cosa, algo que no quería irse sin recordarle, pero la mitad de su rostro ya era de madera viviente y su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto de hojas. No le fue posible hablar.

 _¿Era eso aroma a canela? ¿manzanas? ¿chocolate?_

 _¿Qué clase de árbol eran?_

« _Te amo, ¿recuerdas eso?_ », pensó Emma, con todas sus fuerzas y lo sintió con todo su corazón, mientras su vista se volvía cada vez más oscura. « _Regina, ¿me escuchas?_ », volvió a pensar, y el silencio la asustó, la oscuridad no le daba nada a qué aferrarse y, por un aterrador momento, creyó que algo había salido mal en el hechizo.

Entonces una suave risa besó sus oídos desde ningún lugar en su oscuridad.

« _También te amo_ », escuchó sus palabras y las sintió como un beso en la nariz, en los ojos, en los labios, y lo sintió como un abrazo, como una caricia de luz en todo su cuerpo; lo sintió con aroma a manzanas y del color del chocolate, y brillante como un cielo estrellado.

Todo en el mundo estaba bien.

* * *

 _Henry observó la última imagen de aquel libro —la definitiva, se dijo—, en la que se veía un árbol a la distancia, rodeado de magia y halos de luz surcándolo como en medio de una fiesta que celebraba la vida y, en un plano más cercano, un hombre de espalda fuerte, sujetando a un niño de diez años y cabello marrón por la mano y a otro más pequeño, de cabello dorado, contra su pecho. El mayor observaba a sus madres con gesto triste, mientras los pequeños lloraban porque ya no veían a sus abuelas. A su lado, una joven de cabello rubio como el sol abrazaba a su madre, mientras igual que sus hermanos más pequeños, veía lo último de sus abuelas convertirse en hojas de brillantes rojos y amarillos, como si aquel fuera un árbol del otoño._

 _Habían más personas en la imagen, personas sin rostro a las que Henry no recordaba, personas que también lloraban._

 _Cerró el libro con cuidado y reverencia y observó la cubierta por lo que pareció una eternidad y, cuando estaba por depositarlo en su lugar de honor en aquella estantería, se arrepintió y lo abrazó contra su pecho y se prometió que le daría un lugar más especial._

 _Quizá era hora de que las nuevas generaciones de su familia conocieran de la más grande historia de amor que había existido jamás. Quizá era hora que su familia conociera un cuento de hadas diferente pero real; quizá..._

 _Pequeños y apresurados pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se supo interrumpido por quien estaba a punto de llamar._

— _¡Abuelo Henry! —la voz, como un tintineo lleno de energía le llegó a los oídos, y la bola de energía saltó a su encuentro con velocidad. Él apenas y alcanzó a atraparla a tiempo._

 _La pequeña se alejó de él y lo observó con curiosidad, y con su pequeña mano de tan solo siete años limpió una lágrima que corría por el anciano rostro de su señor abuelo. Para su corta edad y aparente inmadurez, la pequeña era muy atenta._

— _¿Qué haces? —miró alrededor de la habitación, con desconfianza, y buscó en silencio la fuente de tristeza de su querido abuelito. Miró con detenimiento los libros de todos tamaños y colores de la pared, y se detuvo con especial interés en la máquina de escribir polvorienta del escritorio, también ojeó el escritorio y, por último, notó una estantería apartada donde había un libro de cubierta marrón y, a su lado, el lugar vacío y libre de polvo que indicaba una ausencia._

 _Volteó rápidamente a su abuelo una vez más y su cabello negro se movió de lado a lado, y sus bucles de arriba abajo como resortes; entrecerró sus ojos verdes con sospecha._

— _¿Qué es eso? —señaló con un pequeño, flaco y paliducho dedo._

— _Esto, es un libro sobre la princesa Swan y la Reina Malvada, que reinaron una vez en este mundo —contestó él, acariciando la cubierta; ella estiró la mano para hacer lo mismo y se puso en puntitas de pie, para así poder leer lo que decía en esas letras doradas del frente._

— _¿Mis abuelitas del árbol del otoño? —preguntó ella, levantando la vista hacia su abuelo. Por un momento Henry creyó verlas a ambas en la pequeña. En su cabello, en sus ojos..._

— _Ellas mismas. ¿Quieres que te lo lea, Remma? —asintió el anciano, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y abrió el libro en la primera página. La niña se sentó en su pierna con entusiasmo, las hojas de aquel árbol se movieron a la distancia, y Henry comenzó a leer:_

 _«Había una vez...»_

* * *

 **Notas Finales**

 _Si les gustó esta historia_ _recomiendenla_ _a sus amigos Swen, que esta es mi primer historia en este fandom y no soy para nada popular aún. Dejen también un_ _comentario_ _si tienen algo para decir, siempre me gusta leer lo que opinan._

 _Voy a estar algo ocupada los siguientes meses, asique por el momento sólo voy a publicar One-Shots. Cuando me desocupe les voy a publicar una historia en la que he estado trabajando que creo que les gustará._

 _Gracias por leer, y feliz año nuevo. ¡Nos leemos el año que viene!_

 _Altair Off._


End file.
